The Retribution and Star's Evil Copy
by Parent12D
Summary: Between a plan of vengeance on the universe that was planned 40 years in the making by an old bird monster, a weapon of mass destruction, a corrupted US government, a conspiracy made between the US and Mewni, and an evil imitation of Star getting the princess of Mewni framed for a crime she didn't commit, how will this turn out? Read and find out! Rated T for strong content.
1. Awoken From a 40 Year Slumber

**Alright, readers, this is the story that I came up with for this series as I have mentioned in my profile!**

**Now first off, this is the first story that I'm doing for this series, and it's my very first time, so don't be surprised.**

**Secondly, as I stated in my profile, this story will be based on and inspired heavily by Sonic Adventure 2; something that I don't think any writer for this series has done before. So if you're not familiar with the game, don't be surprised by how this story is set up.**

**Also, for this story, the seven Miracle Gemstones will be introduced and the characters from the show as well as the OC characters will act like they've known of the gemstones all this time. The gemstones are made to work similarly to the Chaos Emeralds, and to balance out the gemstones will be the Ruler Gemstone, a big gemstone relic that works like the relic Master Emerald. This is just a heads up for you all.**

**Another thing, as I said on my profile, most of the setup of this story for the series will be given some altercations to make it flow like the game it's based on, while at the same time, many of the references and pinpoints from the show itself will be included as well. Also, a little notice that this story will take place two years in-universe after the show started and Star moved to Earth.**

**And that brings me to the next thing, regarding traveling through dimensions like the show utilized. As mentioned on my profile, I'll be putting that to full use and having the characters travel through dimensions to places that would be similar to the action stages that said places are based on. I just want to throw this out to you guys so there's no confusion.**

**Lastly, in addition to 5 actual characters from the show playing a big role, 2 other OCs will be given a role in this story. One of them is going to be an expert treasure hunter and the guardian of the aforementioned Ruler Gemstone, and the other one will be the main enemy rival who was made to rival against Star and be put at odds against the princess of Mewni. Just letting you guys know now.**

**Well with this explained, I hope you looked at everything else on my profile page to see what this story will be about, and on that note, I hope you do enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMERS: All the rights to the characters of SVTFOE are owned by the creator Daron Nefcy, and the Disney Corporation, and the game it's based on; Sonic Adventure 2 is owned by the corporations of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**21:02 - INSIDE A MILITARY BASE ON JAIL ISLAND LOCATED ON EARTH: **

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security breach at gate 3! The intruder has been located in the North Quadrants, and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage! Emergency battle formations! Standard Battle Procedures initiated! Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat: This is not a drill!" _

As the computerized voice had made that announcement, initiating a lockdown of the base, as a result, the intruder was blasting his way through the guard robots that stood in his path, using what appeared to be a creepy looking staff that shot green lasers, which successfully turned the robots into scrap. The intruder was identified as none other than Ludo Avarius. Ludo was shown to be a tiny 2 ft Avarian; a bird-like monster of some sort. He was shown wearing a brand new bull skull cap that he had gotten, as well as a new robe while keeping the beard he had gotten since his previous castle got blown up and when he got thrown into that portal. Accompanying Ludo was a giant spider that he was riding atop of, and an eagle that was perking on the back of the spider. As soon as Ludo used his staff to blast the robots to bits, he then held it down sideways as the spider walked over to a ledge.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that was all _too_ easy," Ludo chortled as he peaked over the ledge. "Now then, let's take a look at what my _grandfather_ was working on; a _top-secret military weapon_. The military shut down this _research_ because they _**feared**_ it."

The spider with Ludo and the eagle in tow then jumped down, preparing the intrusion to the center of the base.

_Intruder alert, assume level 1 defense formation!_

Ludo paid no attention to that as he focused on getting to the location.

Believe it or not, the source of motivation for Ludo's intrusion in this military base occurred when Ludo was at his new castle that was made with a new army accompanying it, which was possible thanks to Dennis, he stumbled upon what was his grandfathers' diary. The diary revealed that there was a top-secret military weapon in this very base that was shut down due to fear that the military of the US had felt.

As a young Avarian, Ludo had seen his grandfather Professor Gudo Avarius as his idol and someone he admired. Unfortunately, his parents did not approve of Gudo's achievements and did not see eye to eye with the professor, so they cut all their connections with him, and they forced Ludo into repressing all his memories about his grandfather by abusing him into forgetting, which worked for a long time, but the abuse didn't stop there. All of his brothers (sans Dennis) were encouraged by his father into bullying him mercilessly and it was not just because of his inability to grow in size and fly either. There was also the possibility of the repressed memories of his grandfather could surface right back if an action wasn't taken, and it seemed that the memories did resurface thanks to the discovery of his grandfather's diary.

_I really do feel regret and shame for repressing my memories of my grandfather after all these years._ Ludo thought to himself as he blasted more guard robots_. To make up for that, I'm gonna find out what this top secret research project he worked on is._

With that said, he blasted the first security door with his staff.

_Level 1 security door breached; emergency formation, intercept intruder! _

"Bah, what a bunch of incompetent fools," Ludo huffed. "Spider and Eagle, let's take care of these pests!"

They both obliged as they took out the guard robots easily with three different methods; the spider webs that rendered them unable to move, being snapped into half by the massive beak of the eagle and blasted to smithereens by Ludo's staff that shot green lasers.

Soon enough, they made it to the second security door that was also taken down.

_LEVEL 2 Security Door Breached! LEVEL 2 Security Door Breached!_

As the red sirens started going off, Ludo and his companions went onto an elevator of some sort that descended downward. While waiting, flying robots tried to ambush and get them to let down their guard, but they weren't any match for Ludo and his determination. As soon as they got off the elevator, they continued onward. Just the sight of having defeated those robots caused Ludo to smirk since these guards were pushovers.

"Ha, so much for having one of the most heavily guarded military bases around on Earth."

Ludo then shot down a security camera with his staff before busting down the third security door.

_LEVEL 3 Security Door Breached! The intruder has breached Sections 3 through 8! Get him!_

Obviously, nothing could stand in his way as the robots were taken down and turned to scrap in a matter of seconds. He followed the red arrows which led to the heart of the base and before he knew it, the fourth security door was in sight. Wasting no time, the door was taken down as well.

_LEVEL 4 SECURITY DOOR BREACHED! _

Another elevator-like platform was waiting beyond the door as they got onto it yet again, following the same procedure. All the robots that planned on ambushing him were taken out without breaking a sweat and they got to the bottom. By this point, the base was flashing red in all areas and the sirens were blaring loudly, but Ludo didn't care. The secret weapon of his grandfathers was within reach, and nobody was getting in his way.

"Away with you pests," he barked before blasting more guards and then breaking down the fifth security door.

_**LEVEL 5 SECURITY DOOR BREACHED! SWITCH TO EMERGENCY DEFENSE MODE! LOCKDOWN FINAL SECURITY DOORS!**_

Ludo shrugged that off as he and his companions then burst through the sixth security door, getting closer to the center of the base.

By this point, the base had issued a fleet of robots to stop Ludo in his tracks, but he and his girls unleashed everything they had on them and broke right through them.

"Is that the _best_ they can do," he asked rhetorically.

He was then met with a hallway that got closed up by security doors that couldn't be blasted down by all means.

"Well, at least they stepped it up a _little_ this time."

The eagle then screeched and directed his attention to a nearby missile, which he got to work with using. He then activated the missile which blasted right _through_ the security doors, allowing Ludo to proceed forward. At the end of the hall, the spider jumped down with Ludo and the eagle as they had reached their destination; the seventh security door was in front of them and Ludo felt the need to gloat for a second.

"Ha ha ha, piece of cake."

He looked towards the Level 7 Security door, which unlike the others, required a passcode to press on through. Using the one that was in his grandfather's diary, he successfully got the door to open as he entered with his spider and eagle.

"Oh ho," he gasped in awe as the giant spider approached some kind of a containment device that possessed the top-secret weapon he was dying to see. "So this is the military's top secret weapon? It's a lot smaller than I expected!"

He peered towards a monitor on the spiders' back as he then saw what it said.

"Enter user data…aha, enter the password," he typed in the password that was also found in the diary. "Password is 'VIC-TO-RI-A!' Victoria. Now all I have to do is to place this Miracle Gemstone into this console."

He took out the white Miracle Gemstone that he had in his possession; a gift that was given to him by his brother Dennis. Once he placed it into the console, the room suddenly got dimmer, and the containment started rising. Ludo jumped down with the spider and eagle to get a closer look. He saw a bunch of sparkling mists of electricity occur and was in complete awe at witnessing the containment reaching the top.

The last thing he expected was for what looked like a girl to pop out and fold her arms boldly while looking at the small Avarian.

"What the…? Is that _you_ Star Butterfly," he bellowed. "Are you trying to _spoil _my plans again!?"

The girl did resemble the princess of Mewni to a large degree, but she was anything_ but_ Star. For starters this girl had dark purple hair with red streaks on both sides instead of blonde hair, two purple color neutron atoms on both sides of her cheeks replacing the two hearts, red color eyes instead of blue, and also wore a sinister looking purple skirt dress with a red shiny gem on the front; a contrast to the blue-green kind of dresses that Star usually wore. She also wore combat boots that didn't look anything like the boots that Star wore which the heels took the shape of some kind of monster, a pair of medium sized dragonfly wings which contrasted Star's butterfly wings, and finally, the girl had four golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles, which were fastened by red and dark purple cuffs.

Once Ludo took a good look, he did a double take and made the realization.

"Wait a minute, you're not Star Butterfly," he announced. "This is _impossible!_"

The _look-a-like _looked down towards Ludo and gave him a rather cold glare; a contrast to Star's typical cheery smile. The girl then decided to introduce herself to the Avarian.

"My name is Nebula; Nebula Dragonfly," the girl who was known as Nebula introduced. "Since you were so kind as to release me, my master…I will grant you _one **wish**_."

Before Ludo could question her about what she said, something else just entered the room as he looked behind him with the sirens going off again.

"Now what!?" He huffed in annoyance.

Nebula jumped right in front of him and had in front of her face what looked like a wand, which looked almost like Star's wand but was far more sinister looking, with a darker color coating and a creepy texture. The wand started flashing a purple aura as Nebula began to activate it.

"Behold the _true _power I possess!" She spun around and the wand did its job, as she teleported out of the pit and right in front of what had just entered the room.

* * *

The eagle picked up the giant spider and Ludo and flew up to the area that Nebula was in, and they saw that in front of her. It was a fighting mech twice the size of Nebula, with a military soldier piloting the machine, getting ready to fight.

"This is Centipede troops' Cold Blast. The enemy movement has been detected," the military machine had been sent to dispose of the intruder; aka Ludo, but was dealing with a different face. "En route to intercept and destroy!"

_"Copy that!" _

The _Cold Blast_ then took to the air and started to hover around the room and started to shoot Nebula. Nebula was able to dodge the incoming bullets with ease and display good acrobatic combat skills that could be comparable to Stars'. The mech flew over her head and went to the other side of the fighting area.

"Witness my _true_ power!"

Baring the wand in front of her, it then charges up some purple energy and then fired what looked like a dark purple laser beam towards the giant robot. The beam did a good amount of damage to the robot, causing the pilot to recoil from the impact. While Nebula repeated the procedure, Ludo was watching in shock at how Nebula was dealing with the robot.

"Her fighting displays are almost exactly like Star's, but her outlook definitely betrays that," he mused to himself.

Nebula stood upon a crate, waiting for the machine to head for her, just enough so she could then attack again.

"Hmph, pathetic," she then did a motion. "Let's try this: Dark Purple Fist Punch!"

She then fired what looked like a fist that's color dark purple to punch the cockpit of the machine, which looked identical to Star's Rainbow Fist Punch. Seeing how powerful the opponent was, Cold Blast decided to charge some particle beam cannon and fire towards the dark girl, but to no avail. Nebula then used other spells that worked as dark counterparts to the spells that Star uses with her wand.

"Wow, she doesn't just jump and kick the robot, she waits for the right moment to strike it with one of her spells," Ludo was getting excited. "She _could_ be an even match for Star, outdoing any Cupcake Blast, Dagger Crystal Heart Attack or Mega Narwhal Blast that the princess of Mewni could dish out."

Ludo could already imagine Nebula fighting against Star and being an even match for her, trampling the Mewni princess and proving to be stronger.

With Nebula, she let out a scoff and launched a dark lightning strike attack from her wand towards the robot and made direct contact. The pilot of the Cold Blast machine was aware that the machine couldn't overpower this mysterious person and looked about ready to throw in the towel.

"This is Centipede troops' Cold Blast! The enemy is stronger than expected, request additional support!"

"No one can stand up to _me_!" Nebula bellowed as she took to the air, and went to deliver a spin kick towards the cockpit of the machine, making direct contact and dealing one final blow to the Cold Blast.

"SHE IS _TOO_ **STRONG!"** The pilot cried out as the robot fell apart from some mini explosions with the pilot falling into unconsciousness minutes later.

"Pathetic _humans_," she scoffed and folded her arms. "There's no time to play games."

She then took a glance towards Ludo to see his reaction before turning her back on him.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular!" Ludo expressed his surprise towards Nebula's raw power.

"So Nebula, _you_ are the military's top secret weapon," Ludo concluded as Nebula was lost in thought. "But what did you mean when you said you'd grant me a wish?"

Nebula only took a quick glance towards Ludo before being blunt with him.

"Bring more Miracle Gemstones." Nebula showed the white Miracle Gemstone that Ludo sacrificed just to release her from her containment towards the Avarian before she started to walk off.

"Nebula, wait a moment!" Ludo cried out to her, which she then stopped long enough to deliver these instructions with a smug grin of intentions crossing her face.

"I'll be waiting for _you_ Ludo, in the central control room, on the Space Colony GOD located in the Space Dimension."

Ludo was bamboozled by what she said and leaned onto the spider's head. "G-GOD…? The Space Dimension…?"

Without another word, Nebula then left to put forth what seemed to be revenge planned 40 years in the making into action; something that Ludo knew nothing about. Ludo was left behind staring in shock and confusion before he found his voice.

"I wonder what she meant by the Space Colony GOD that's located in the Space Dimension," Ludo said to himself. "Well, I'll find out more about this space colony and space dimension _soon _enough..."

He then directed his attention to the giant spider and the eagle and informed them.

"For now, we should probably get out of here now, shall we?"

The spider and eagle screeched to show that they are ready to head out. Ludo then pulled out his dimensional scissors, cut open a portal, and the three of them entered the portal and left the area, with the portal closing behind them.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE FEDERAL RESERVED BANK LOCATED IN ECHO CREEK:**

In Echo Creek where the bank was located, there was a green Miracle Gemstone that was emitting a green glow kept in a glass cover for protection. Moments later, a shadow figure shaped like a female hovered right over it.

"…"

Without a single word, the figure punched through the glass, breaking it as she then grabbed the green Miracle Gemstone, causing the sirens to go off. By the time the figure made it outside, the security guards surrounded her. But a sinister grin emerged on the shadow's face, directed towards those in front of it. Holding what looked like a wand, the figure fired purple lasers at the guards, causing them to get knocked out cold. The other guards that tried to stand in the thieves' path got trampled and sent forward or were sidestepped, leaving them helpless to fight back. Several purple lightning bolts got fired towards the machines that stood before this robber. Once the figure escaped, the person responsible for stealing the gemstone hid in an alley and she had to lay low in hiding for a bit before making _her_ next move…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE ACTION IS JUST GETTING STARTED! **

**NOW LET ME SAY THAT UNLIKE THE PREVIOUS STORY I DID 'LOVE AND DUTY', THIS STORY IS A SOLO WORK OF MINE, AND ALSO IT WON'T TAKE ME 7 MONTHS TO COMPLETE THIS STORY! IT'LL TAKE LESS THAN THAT SINCE THIS IS THE KIND OF STORY I WANT TO CREATE!**

**NOW SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED BY NEBULA AND HER APPEARANCE AS THE TOP-SECRET WEAPON, BUT MORE ABOUT HER BACKSTORY WILL BE REVEALED AS THE STORY GOES ON, SUCH AS HOW SHE WAS CREATED AND ALL THAT STUFF! AND AS FOR THE FACT THAT HER ATTACKS ARE DARK COUNTERPARTS TO STARS' SPELLS, THAT WAS INTENTIONAL TO MAKE NEBULA THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF STAR. THE ONE MOTIVE BEHIND THIS WAS TO MAKE A CHARACTER WHO IS A LOT LIKE STAR IN TERMS OF APPEARANCE AND ATTACKS BUT IS THE STARK CONTRAST TO STAR'S OVERALL PERSONALITY, SIMILAR TO SONIC'S OPPOSITE COUNTERPART IN THE FORM OF SHADOW IN SONIC ADVENTURE 2. THIS WILL BE EVIDENT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS WHEN STAR AND NEBULA ENCOUNTER EACH OTHER FACE TO FACE. I LOOK FORWARD TO DEVELOPING THAT TOO!**

**ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER, THE OTHER NEW CHARACTER WILL BE INTRODUCED WITH THE RULER GEMSTONE, ANOTHER CHARACTER FROM THE SHOW ARRIVES IN THE OTHER NEW CHARACTER'S DOMAIN TO TRY TO STEAL THE RULER GEMSTONE BEFORE A CONFLICT HAPPENS RESULTING IN IT GETTING SHATTERED, AND OH YES, STAR WILL BE INTRODUCED AND BE ON THE RUN FROM THE FBI AND MILITARY WHO WANT HER FOR A CRIME SHE DIDN'T COMMIT. HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, READERS!**

**FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR, OR YOU CAN PM ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR PERSONAL OPINION ON IT IS! BE FAIR AND EASY ON ME SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FOR THIS SERIES AND IT'S A FIRST ATTEMPT.**

**OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY AND TAKE CARE UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	2. Shattered Gemstone and Escaping the FBI

**Alright, here is chapter 2 to this story that is being developed.**

**Now I have something that you readers should that I'm gonna share with you for this story, in regards to Star Butterfly; because of the two-year gap, the wings that she started to grow beginning in the episode 'Mewberty'** **had grown large enough so she can fly over certain areas. This is done to help her get across parts that she wouldn't be able to get to alone, and Nebula will have the same thing done with her dragonfly wings. This should help keep the story flowing with the game it's based on.**

**Anyway, for this chapter, the other new character gets introduced (along with parts of his back-story), another character from the show arrives to try to steal the Ruler Gemstone, the gemstone gets shattered, and Star finds herself being framed for a crime she didn't commit and she is on the run from the military and the FBI. How will this all turn out? Find out now!**

* * *

**11:08 – IN ANOTHER DIMENSION; ON A FLOATING ISLAND:**

On a floating island in another dimension, there was a commotion going on in the center of the island. And the main factor behind the commotion was what appeared to be a rather _handsome_ young man about 16 years of age. This _sharp_ looking dude was depicted with pale white skin, long dirty blond hair, three freckles on both cheeks, a western-ish hat with stars shown in circles all across the sides, a tan color t-shirt and pants with pockets, a red handkerchief wrapped around the collar of the t-shirt, two green glowing bracelets on both wrists, white socks, brown shoes and a pair of gliding wings on his back. The young man was identified as Andrew Tresor; 'Last of the Knumen (a species that once existed and was a clan of treasure hunters just like Andrew) and the Guardian of the Ruler Gemstone (a big _green_ gemstone that resembles the Miracle Gemstones)'. His species was_ nearly_ brought to extinction around 300 years ago due to a terrible incident, and he was the last of his own kind. The reason for him starting the commotion was because _someone_ was trying to make off and steal his Ruler Gemstone.

This wasn't the _first_ time someone tried to steal his Ruler Gemstone. It was a year ago when Ludo infiltrated the island and tried to get possession of the Ruler Gemstone after learning of its mystical powers. Star and Marco arrived on the island through a portal after hearing about Ludo invading the island, and this is where Andrew first met the two of them.

Unfortunately, their meeting with the guardian was anything _but _friendly, for Andrew was _tricked _by Ludo into thinking that Star and Marco are the enemies and that they were planning to steal the Ruler Gemstone. Convinced by what the Avarian told him, Andrew sprung out _every _**_single _**trap he had on the island amongst the two. He constantly messed with them, trolling them, and even had them go on a wild goose chase across the whole island; all while chuckling at their attempts to evade his traps. Eventually, when Star and Marco were close to the shrine of the Ruler Gemstone, Andrew finally engaged in a fight against the two, proving that he was just as strong as they were. It was a brutal fight, but Andrew then learned that it was Ludo who was planning to steal the Gemstone and played him for a fool. After losing his gemstone, Andrew decided to make it up to Star and Marco by helping them go after Ludo and getting back his Ruler Gemstone.

After Ludo was taken care of and the Ruler Gemstone was back where it belongs, Andrew apologized to the two for the misunderstanding, something that both Star and Marco forgave him for, before they decided to leave the island through the dimensional portal. Andrew felt like he just made two new friends after that was accomplished. Since then, he has gotten visits from them and has helped them on occasions too; even hanging out with them on Earth. Regardless, the Ruler Gemstone was back where it belongs, and all was right with the island…

* * *

…until _now_ that is.

Here he was again, _angered_ that someone came to the island and was planning to swipe his Ruler Gemstone.

However, the culprit wasn't a _he_ this time. It was a _she._

The culprit in question was revealed to be Janna Ordonia. Janna was shown with having dark tan skin (which is typical for having Filipino genes in her), had dark blue color hair, brown color eyes, a barf green color beanie, a dark blue-green hoodie with an olive green tank top underneath, had a backpack on her back, and she also wore a lime green skirt, with barf green combat boots on her feet. Because she was 16, she had quite a good looking bust going on as her breasts had grown with her body. Janna had originally gotten to this island by using a pair of dimensional scissors that she stole, after finding out that the island had a powerful artifact in the form of the Ruler Gemstone. Truth be told, Janna has this huge interest in collecting weird supernatural artifacts that relate to curses, superstitions, and other creepy stuff, and the Ruler Gemstone caught her attention. Sadly, she didn't anticipate a guardian to be present on the island who stopped her from stealing it and was now in this scuffle with the treasure hunter in question.

Both Andrew and Janna stood staring at each other from a distance, with the Ruler Gemstone in between them as Andrew gave Janna a scowl. Meanwhile, the Filipino had given Andrew a fairly pleading look which looked convincing.

"Just…let _go_ of it already," she begged. "Do you know when to give up, _treasure hunter_?"

Andrew stood there, dumbfounded by her pleas. He had to admit, Janna was quite attractive. But he wasn't going to let down his guard. After blinking, he shook his head and gave her a look.

"What are you talking about? That gemstone is _mine_," he barked, holding his fist up towards her and getting to the point. "You got that? The Ruler Gemstone contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Miracle Gemstones. That makes it _very_ **powerful**."

Andrew shook his head and closed his eyes upon explaining that, feeling that there was no one else in the universe who'd understand its importance as he did. Once he opened his eyes again, he lurched his body forward and looked shocked.

"_What the…?"_

He saw a spider web attached itself onto the Ruler Gemstone and was rising up to the person who was behind this. He saw that the culprit was Ludo, who had his giant spider shoot a spider web to grab it and the eagle was gripping the both of them in midair. As Ludo was pulling it up, Janna looked twice as shocked as Andrew was.

"What…thief!" Janna yelled.

"Look _who's_ calling who a **thief**." Andrew deadpanned in response.

When Ludo took a look at the Ruler Gemstone, he realized that he made a mistake and that this wasn't a Miracle Gemstone. Taking out some radar that he had used to track down a Miracle Gemstone, he then remarked.

"You know, I came here following the signal from the _gemstone_," Ludo said aloud. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the _Ruler_ Gemstone."

"_He should know! He stole it from me once before!" _Andrew bellowed in his mind. "It's you…Ludo!"

"So _that's_ Ludo," Janna remarked, having heard of Ludo several times from her friend Star, feeling that this was useful information.

Despite the mistake, Ludo felt no qualms with having taken the Ruler Gemstone and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I can find some use for it somehow. I'll just take it with me," Ludo decided to make off with the Ruler Gemstone before saying to Andrew. "Farewell _nincompoop_."

_OH NO _**_YOU _**_DON'T, NOT THIS TIME!_

"Not if **_I _**can help it," without another word, Andrew flung himself towards the Ruler Gemstone that Ludo was stealing, with his fists facing forward. In a matter of seconds, Andrew's fist made contact with the Ruler Gemstone. As a result, the gem then shattered into pieces which scattered into different locations. Janna was heard screaming upon what had happened while Ludo responded with a flat 'what'; apparently regaining himself after recoiling from the impact Andrew landed.

After recovering from the shock, Janna narrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt.

"What was _that_ all about," she snapped while shaking him rapidly. "Look what _you_ did to _my_ gemstone!"

Andrew didn't even flinch by her reaction as he brushed her away and stood his ground.

"I did _that_ to prevent the Ruler Gemstone from being stolen, you idiot," he grunted. "If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not **_your _**gemstone!"

While they continued their quarrel, Ludo grumbled under his breath and decided to head on out, with the dimensional scissors in his hands.

"Hmm…does not matter. I'll look into it once I get back to the _hidden_ base…"

Ludo created a portal and went right through it. Janna witnessed this and she explained in a declaring voice.

"I dislike _anyone_ who takes things from me," she huffed. "All the world's supernatural artifacts are _mine _to keep."

"Yeah, we'll see about that Janna!" Andrew barked back as he headed towards a cliff, preparing to glide off.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ get away from me without giving me a farewell," she yelled out as Andrew left to find the pieces of the gemstone.

Nonetheless, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders while running off in the opposite direction to look for the pieces of the gemstone in a different area…

* * *

**IN A WINDY CANYON ON THE FLOATING ISLAND:**

"That stupid Janna girl," Andrew barked angrily while gliding through the canyon. "If she hadn't shown up onto my island and started babbling nonsense, Ludo wouldn't have seized the chance and I wouldn't have had to shatter my own Ruler Gemstone! Neither of them can understand the importance of the Ruler Gemstone since it represents my importance as the last of the Knumen; a great honor _in_ itself."

Andrew decided to put it aside for now so he can focus on finding the pieces. Using the wind currents that were common throughout this canyon, Andrew was able to glide up to great heights. Being the treasure hunter he is, he sensed a piece of the Ruler Gemstone nearby; he could feel it.

"Alright, one of the pieces has to be here somewhere."

He ended up approaching a couple of crates and climbed on top of them as he scaled the wall. Feeling that he was close to it, he slammed his fist into a nearby rock, shattering it to pieces without flinch as a piece to the Ruler Gemstone was resting inside of it. Despite being skeptical about how it got in there, he shrugged it off.

"Radical," he then went to explore another part of the canyon. "Now to find the other two..."

As he searched, he got himself lost into his thoughts; most of which went back to Janna.

_That Janna, she's sexy and hot…_

"Wait a minute, what am I thinking," Andrew was appalled that such a thought crossed his mind, considering that she was planning on stealing his gem. "I mean she's definitely busty and good looking, but why would I find myself attracted to a girl who was trying to steal my gemstone?"

While Andrew picked up the presence of a second Ruler Gemstone piece, he had to wonder about Janna. Aside from getting him furious, she was teasing him and potentially flirting with him either because she actually _likes_ him or she wanted him to let his guard down so she could make off with his stolen prize. Although it's possible that she really liked him, Andrew refused to assume that and felt that the latter was the most logical reason.

"Its closer," Andrew found the piece nearby as he jumped up and decided to drill down towards a spot and dig the gemstone piece out. Once he was underground, he found the second piece and grabbed a hold of it before resurfacing back up.

"…You know, I just have to wonder how these pieces end up in the most unnatural locations," said Andrew. "Now there's one more piece left. Where could it be?"

Andrew skimmed through the area and ended up into a pit where he detected the third piece located in the ditch.

"I can feel it. The piece is nearby…" He looked through some of the debris and rocks that made up the pit. Essentially, he found a rusty treasure chest and picked up the senses of the piece inside of it. He broke the chest open and found the third Gemstone piece, having found all three of them which he pocketed. He then climbed out of the pit and took his leave from the canyon.

As he was gliding through the air, he caught sight of Janna in another part of his island, finding the pieces to the Ruler Gemstone too. Becoming determined; Andrew stayed on her tail without being seen by her.

He had this feeling that Janna will find pieces to his Gemstone, but one way or another; he was going to get them back from her.

And he won't stop until he has _all _of the pieces to the gemstone, and the Ruler Gemstone was restored back to its former glory…

* * *

**13:27 – IN THE SKIES ABOVE ECHO CREEK:**

Back on Earth, in the skies above Echo Creek, a military copter was shown flying sky high across the blue sky. Apparently the FBI and military had someone in the copter under their custody whom they assumed robbed the federal bank last night.

"You're being_ awfully_ quiet there young lady," one of the guards commented towards the unlucky prisoner.

A rather feminine voice replied to the comment. "Well, I guess I'm not feeling too _chatty_ at the moment pal…"

Another soldier yelled at her for her comment, making threats about doing something awful to her when she's locked up if she continues to run her yap like that.

Meanwhile, the pilot of the copter had decided to inform the tower about their current status.

"Sigma-Beta 2 heading due south over the city," the pilot spoke into a speaker. "We're en route, everything's a-go."

A voice was heard on the other line.

"This is control tower, we have you on the radar; report cargo status of captured blonde girl aboard, over!"

The pilot then responded appropriately.

"That's a 10-4! Cargo secured onboard and…"

He cut himself off when he heard the prisoner shouting something and some magical sounds were heard, showing some colorful pink smoke and rays emitting from inside the copter. Once the pilot investigated this, he was shocked.

"…**WHAT!?"** The pilot boomed.

"Didn't copy that, over…" The tower speaker remarked as the pilot then revealed.

"The blonde girl is gone! She's taken out everyone aboard and…"

"What's that…?"

"What in the world!"

"…come in, over!"

The door to the copter then got kicked open and the so-called 'prisoner' went out and hung onto the bottom leg of the copter. The prisoner was revealed to be none other than Star Butterfly. Star was shown with long blonde hair, had pale white skin, two red-colored hearts for cheek marks, had a hair bracelet with devil horns on her head, and had blue colored eyes. She also wore a blue-green colored dress with a cutesy octopus on the front, long high-heel stripped socks colored pink and purple, and she wore two boots that looked like monsters on the bottom. She also had a spike backpack, as well as medium-sized butterfly wings on her back. She also had a pink color wand in her pack as well as a star-shaped pouch on her waist. She had some handcuffs on her left arm that she broke apart as she was hanging on until she heard a voice inside the copter.

"Freeze, what do you think you're doing? Get that blonde girl!"

Without a word, Star jumped up and landed right on top of the copter out of sight.

"Huh, talk about a _boring _flight, no fights or movies," Star was planning on leaving this copter. "I'm outta here. I like traveling better."

Before she jumped off, she ripped off a piece of the copter and decided to use it as a snowboard just to spice things up. She then put the board onto her feet and then she leaped off and started soaring through the air with the board attached to her feet. Giving off a goofy smile, she turned her body upside down with the board facing upward, while she then did several 360s rapidly like a propeller.

"WOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cheered in excitement as she descended.

* * *

Right before she landed, she turned herself right back up as she landed on the ground and was now boarding down the road that was going downwards, now noticing that the police were after her. She wasted no time skidding down the road.

"_Attention all units: suspect seen heading south! Block all major roads and capture the suspect!"_

"Me a suspect," she brushed it off. "They got me all wrong. I haven't done anything."

She then boarded down the hill like a pro, passing by several houses on both sides.

"Yahoo," she hollered gleefully.

She noticed several ramps were ahead of her. Wanting to make things even more exciting, she took out her wand and blasted the ramps with one of her spells to make the ramps grow larger.

"Alright," Star smirked as she pocketed her wand. "This ought to be fun."

She then took the first ramp and did an awesome trick like a skateboarder.

"Awesome," she said. "You know, this is something I can imagine Jackie Lynn Thomas doing…"

As she was doing that, she passed by several people who knew she was Star and that the police and FBI were after. Despite this, some of them were skeptical about whether or not she did steal from the bank. Star didn't seem to care as she was approaching the last ramp on the steep hill.

"Yeah, wait til Jackie gets a load of _this_," she smirked and did one final trick on the ramp.

Eventually, she made it to the bottom of the hill and she ditched her board, continuing on foot. Remembering that the police were after her hind, she rushed through the city, zapping any of the guard robots that stood in her way.

It was strange from Star's perspective; one minute she is innocently traveling through dimensions like a pro and not doing any harm; next minute, she gets captured by the FBI and has been accused of a crime she didn't commit. True she might have escaped for now, but they were after her and she had to get away before she got caught.

"I really don't get _this_ at all," Star huffed as she blasted down a roadblock set up by the police. "When Marco was kidnapped and held hostage by Toffee, the police did _nothing _to help, but when the federal bank gets robbed-a crime I didn't do no less-they send in the **_FBI?!_** WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GOVERNMENT!? The way it runs here is absolutely crazy and ridiculous, and that's not even getting into the _time_ where I accidentally smashed one of their vehicles."

Sure it was a misinterpretation based on something Marco told her, but the car getting smashed was only a minor accident. The worse punishment she got was to wash cars by scrubbing them.

_This, _on the other hand, was on a whole new scale of craziness.

As she approached another roadblock, three guard robots stood in her way with weapons in their hands.

"_Freeze Star, there is no resisting arrest from us!"_

"I'm sorry, but you guys are _crazy_," she yelled as she performed one of her spells. "Cupcake Blast!"

She took out the robots with the aforementioned spell as she burst right through the barricade and continued her trek through Echo Creek.

As she took a shortcut through the park, with high hopes that she'll shake off the military, she couldn't help but think about the US government.

_Not to be mean, but I feel that this country's government is corrupted. I mean Mewni's government isn't all that innocent either since it runs on the monarchy, but this government proves to be just as bad as, if not worse than Mewni's system. _Star thought. _I really hope that I can get out of this mess and not be arrested._

"Especially for a crime that I didn't commit," she found herself speaking out loud as she got out of the park.

She tore through more guard robots with her magic as she ran up a set of stairs and saw another roadblock.

* * *

She slipped right underneath it and she found herself on another road away from the police, which she started running down on.

"Looks like I'm in the clear! It's smooth sailing from here!"

Unfortunately, her optimism and hopes were immediately crushed when suddenly, right behind her emerged a humongous crazy truck that was on Star's tail. The truck was _so _**_HUGE _**that it took up the entire street and was plowing through the cars on both sides of the road. When Star saw the truck for herself, she knew this was bad.

"Oh my," was all she could utter. "Where did this truck come from?"

The person driving the truck didn't respond but based on how he blasted its horn, he was certainly ax-crazy. Star concluded that this truck was sent by the FBI to take her down.

"Now the FBI sent this giant truck out to take me down," she spread her butterfly wings out on her back, preparing to get away from this vehicle. "They must be really out for my blood if they are willing to plow right through cars on both sides of the street. I must get away from this truck right now."

She then cast a spell from her wand which gave her the ability to fly fast down the road with hopes on escaping from this mad truck. To her dismay, the truck proved to keep up with her at a fast pace. The truck blasted its horn again.

"Okay, I hope I can get away soon…" Star hoped that there'd be a way out of this.

Star managed to keep her distance from the truck for a few more minutes. Finally, she made it to a narrow clearance tunnel which she went under, and then the truck was shown to have crashed into it and set ablaze, unable to pursue after the princess of Mewni any longer. Star then flew down towards the lower part at the end of the road, where she panted endlessly after narrowly escaping that crazy truck.

"Whew…oh my…just made it…" She focused on catching her breath for a moment. "I have no idea what that was about, but as long as I lay down low for a while, I should be safe…for now at least…"

And thus Star Butterfly decided to remain hidden among some crates and other supplies that were nearby for now until something happens, unaware that these troubles were only beginning…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**THAT'S RIGHT, THE PERSON WHO INVADED THE FLOATING ISLAND AND WANTED TO STEAL THE RULER GEMSTONE IS JANNA. I WANTED TO USE HER FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE I REALLY SEE HER AS A COOL CHARACTER. AND CONSIDERING HER PERSONALITY, I THINK SHE CAN WORK FOR THE PARTS THAT I HAVE IN MIND FOR HER. THAT BEING SAID, THE NEXT SEVERAL CHAPTER WILL BUILD UP HER ROLE IN THIS STORY.**

**AS FOR ANDREW, WELL HE'S GOING TO BE PUT TO THE SIDE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, WITH ONLY A MENTION OR TWO FROM JANNA AND THAT'S IT. RELATIVELY SPEAKING, HE'S GOING TO BE PUT ON HIATUS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OR SO UNTIL HE CAN FIND HIS WAY BACK INTO THE STORY. NOT TO MENTION HIS BACKSTORY WAS INSPIRED BY THAT OF KNUCKLES.**

**AS FAR AS MARCO GOES, HE'LL APPEAR WITHIN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OR SO. THAT'S SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO AS WELL.**

**ANYWAY, NEXT TIME WE'LL SHOW JANNA HUNTING FOR THREE PIECES OF THE RULER GEMSTONE BEFORE SHE DECIDES TO GO AFTER LUDO, NEBULA STORMS THROUGH THE HIGHWAY AT NIGHT, STAR BATTLES A FIGHTING ROBOT AROUND THE SAME TIME, AND STAR AND NEBULA FINALLY MEET FACE TO FACE FOR THE FIRST TIME. HOW WILL THAT TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**NOW, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW OR NOT IF YOU LIKE. I KNOW I HAVE COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER SOONER, BUT AS I SAID, SINCE I'M GOING SOLO FOR THIS STORY, THERE'S NOTHING HOLDING ME BACK! SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OVERALL!**

**ASIDE FROM THIS, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, TAKE CARE AND I HOPE YOU ARE EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT SEVERAL CHAPTERS! THANK YOU.**


	3. A Promise of Revenge

**Alright, this is the third chapter to this story!**

**Now as this chapter will show, Janna is also after the pieces of the Ruler Gemstone before she deviates and switches her focus to another objective. Unlike Andrew, she's not an expert treasure hunter and she can't fly or glide over parts either. To make up for this, she had some tools in her possession that can achieve her accomplishments. These are to help her build up her role in this story.**

**Also, Nebula will be appearing in this chapter, and not just with meeting Star for the first time either. In addition to a part of Nebula's past being revealed, Nebula's depiction in this chapter will show that she is the polar opposite of Star personality-wise. I just want you guys to know now before you get surprised by it. **

**Anyway, for this chapter, Janna finds three pieces of the Ruler Gemstone on another part of the island, Nebula trashes through a police barricade and pursuit, and Star fights a giant fighting robot before meeting Nebula for herself. How will this go? Find out now!**

* * *

**15:14 - IN THE LAGOON PART OF THE FLOATING ISLAND:**

Janna was observing the lagoon area and noticed how much space there was for her to scale. Nonetheless, Janna was determined to find the three pieces of the Ruler Gemstone in this area.

"Wow, this place looks exotic and sublime," she remarked as she got out what seemed to be a metal detector from her backpack and activated it. "I might not be a treasure hunter like that handsome devil Andrew, but I've got this _baby_ to help me find those pieces to the gemstone."

She then set it to Gemstone Pieces Setting before putting the device to work. The detector had a light on the side that stays off if it's not picking up anything, slowly blinks green when it's starting to detect something, blinks yellow in a faster manner when it's getting closer, and rapidly blinks red when the source is nearby.

Janna started to navigate the area when her eyes were caught onto something peculiar; a single turtle was being ambushed by 2 wild animals exclusive to the floating island. There was a well nearby for the sea turtle to go into as Janna started to put the pieces together.

"I get it, I've heard of this legend from somewhere before," she recalled reading from somewhere. "Urashima Tarō; an old Japanese folk legend that when someone rescues a sea turtle, the turtle will carry you on its back and you will be rewarded with something amazing; which means I must save that turtle if I want to find the first piece to the Ruler Gemstone."

Without a second to spare, Janna delivered a swift kick to the back of the 2 animals' heads, knocking them out cold. The turtle felt like it was saved and started crawling to the well nearby before ending up in the water. Janna felt her metal detector picking up something as it pointed to the well while blinking green.

"The piece to that gemstone should be _beyond_ that well," Janna rushed over and jumped on the turtles back.

The turtle then dove into the well and transported the Filipino girl to another part of the lagoon. She felt the detector picking up something as it was blinking yellow and once she got off the turtle, the light turned red.

"It's gotta be close," she declared. "It's a good thing this baby is _water-proof_."

In a matter of minutes, the detector pointing towards one of the treasure chests in the corner; putting her picklock skills take over, Janna picked open the lock with a hairpin. It was opened and inside of it, was a piece to the Ruler Gemstone.

"Awesome, that leaves two more pieces to find around these parts," she grabbed the piece and put it into her hoodie pocket. After convincing the turtle to bring her back to the other part of the lagoon, she then felt her detector picking up something as it pointed up a ledge of the lagoon.

"Hmm, I guess I have to do some scaling in order to get the second piece of that gemstone," Janna then got out what was shown to be a hook. She spun it around like a lasso and tossed the hook to the tip of the ledge. Afterward was when she started climbing up the rope with the other end of it tied to her waist. Once she made it to the top, the detector picked up the second piece to the gemstone where it was blinking yellow before turning red.

"Okay, now where is that second piece," she examined the area and saw a couple of crates nearby. Feeling the need to demolish them, Janna took out what looked like a blue hair dress before swinging it into the crates like a hammer. The crates were smashed to bits and one of them had the second piece of the Ruler Gemstone. As she grabbed it, she was skeptical as to how it got in there.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder why these pieces are ending up in places like a treasure chest or a wooden crate," her mind then went back to the treasure hunter she met earlier. "Which also makes me wonder why that jerky treasures hunter acts so dedicated to this ancient relic while wanting to keep it from me? Does he not _trust_ me?"

Granted, she didn't start on a good note with him since she tried to steal it from him, but she was still a little hurt that such a good looking guy like Andrew would act so stubborn.

"Regardless, I will find all of the pieces before he does and claim the gemstone to be mine," she pocketed the gemstone piece with the other one she found.

As she climbed back down, a smirk crossed her face at the thought that just popped in her mind.

"…or, if it'll make him_ somewhat_ happy, _we _could _share _the gemstone together and _**more**_…" She said as a flirty grin cross her face. "Yes, the two of us could share some of its _magic _together."

She recalled the moment she first met him and started teasing him and flirting with him. Sure he might seem like a jerk and was a little stubborn with his Ruler Gemstone, but he was quite charming and good looking.

Putting those thoughts to rest, her metal detector picked up the third Ruler Gemstone piece nearby.

"Alright, the last piece is within my reach," the detector started blinking rapidly and it pointed to a nearby palm tree, which harbored the last piece of the gemstone on the top. "Well, that piece is as good as mine."

Not waiting another minute, Janna climbed up the palm tree and reached the top to grab a hold of the piece of the gemstone.

"Perfect," she remarked before sliding back down. "It's all too easy for me!"

With the three pieces in her possession, her mind then went back to the other person who showed up earlier; Ludo. She noticed that Ludo was after a gemstone but made a mistake when he grabbed the Ruler Gemstone instead of a Miracle Gemstone.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why Ludo was after the gemstone too," Janna pondered. "He was quite keen on making off with it, and didn't babble about his plan out loud as most villains would…"

She then decided to shift her objective over to find out what Ludo was planning. Putting her tools back into her backpack along with the three pieces of the gemstone she found, she then took out her pair of dimensional scissors and cut open a portal for her to travel through.

"Perhaps its best if I pay that bird monster dude a visit and find out what he's planning," Janna walked into the portal. "And maybe strike a deal with him too while I'm at it."

With that, the portal closed up and Janna was sent to the location that Ludo was in currently, leaving nothing behind in the process…

* * *

**20:49 – ON A HIGHWAY; IN DOWNTOWN ECHO CREEK:**

Meanwhile, in downtown Echo Creek at night time, Nebula was standing atop of a bridge in the middle of the highway as she witnessed several police cars piling up into a barricade to stop her upon catching sight of her. Nebula shook her head at their pitiful attempts to oppose her and scoffed.

"Hmph, how pathetic," she remarked coldly as the scenery reminded her of something she once encountered. Her mind started flashing back to 40 years ago, where she was running down a hall from her perspective…

* * *

"_FIND THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!" One of the voices shouted in what seemed to the be the Space Colony GOD when it was being raided by US Military troops and Mewman Knights who wanted to shut down the colony and planned it together. _

_Nebula was heard panting while she was running down the hall. Before she knew it, she was now in a capsule in the center of a research facility. Outside of the capsule was a young Avarian girl who wore a robe and a bow on her head. Although she looked quite adorable, she also looked like she was dying. Nebula saw this and grew horrified._

"_VICTORIA!" As Nebula placed her arms and leaned onto the capsule glass, Victoria was activating the controls for the space capsule to be launched into another dimension. _

"_Nebula… I…I beg of you… Please, do it for me…"_

"_Victoria…" Nebula uttered._

"_For all the people in this universe, including the residence on Mewni…"_

_Nebula stood there staring, as her only friend was dying. She felt nothing short of despair and horror at the sight._

"_Sayonara…Nebula Dragonfly…" She muttered falling onto the ground. This was followed by the capsule Nebula was in launched out of the colony and into another dimension. The US military troops stormed in once Nebula was ejected and Victoria had died. They had just finished destroying all of the experiments in the colony with the aid of the Mewni knights. _

"_Victoria…" Nebula uttered before falling into unconsciousness…_

* * *

Back in the present, Nebula felt a form of wrath build up inside of her.

"Victoria, I still remember what I promised you…and I intend to keep it," she howled. "For the people in this universe, _especially _on Mewni and Earth, _I promise you…__**REVENGE!"**_

Feeling a burn of hatred flowing through her veins, she wasted no time in grinding down the rail of the bridge and plowing through the barricade like a paper sack.

"Pathetic, I don't have time for these _inferior_ beings," she hissed as she rushed through the highway. Any guard robots that stood in her path turned to scrap when she used her wand to shoot out dark bolts of lightning towards them. "All these fools are doing is getting in _my_ way."

Without looking back, she went through barricades and ramps on the highway. She did not waste any time with admiring the ramps and how they work; a sharp contrast to how Star admired the ramps.

"These humans don't have a need for the Miracle Gemstone that I stole," Nebula took out the green Miracle Gemstone she stole from the bank and looked at it. "This is one of the many _pieces_ needed to unleash my revenge on the universe."

She pocketed it and smirked _evilly_.

"And with the help of that Avarian _Ludo_, vengeance will be mine."

Sprouting her dragonfly wings with pure determination, Nebula wasted no time in flying and zipping on through the highway, using her wand to launch dark purple fist punches to the robots who tried to oppose her. As she soared over the bottomless pits of the highway, her mind wandered off to something different; she had heard that the military captured the wrong girl whom they thought stole from the federal reserve bank the previous night. She didn't care what they did to the girl whatsoever. It became quite evident that the prisoner escaped when she saw several copters roaming the skies to recapture their escapee.

"Perhaps the girl that they captured got loose earlier today," she mused before shrugging her shoulders. "No matter, it's her loss. Besides, what happens to her is not my problem. She can take my spot as a criminal all she wants. I have a promise that I must keep and I won't anyone stand in my way."

She then flew over several roadblocks and went off to exit the highway and pressed onward…

* * *

**IN A CUL-DE-SAC AREA NEARBY THE SAME AREA:**

Meanwhile, in what looked like a cul-de-sac neighborhood in Echo Creek, we see that Star Butterfly had been running all day from the cops and was really getting tired of them. Not only was it exhausting; it made her frustrated with how they wouldn't leave her alone, on top of being accused of robbing a bank that she never even stole from. She looked like she had had enough of this as she exaggerated, throwing her hands up and shouting.

"Alright, that's it," she shouted to no one in particular. "This game of tag is _boring!_ I'm _outta _here!"

She then heard a thump in front of her as something landed on the ground. It was a fighting robot similar to the one that Nebula faced, except it didn't have the particle beam cannon. Star had let out an aloof groan and pointed towards the fighting robot.

"Huh, finally decided to show up eh," she took out her wand and got ready for a fight. "Okay then, bring it on!"

"Mosquito troops' Large Leg reporting to headquarters! The intruder has been located!" The pilot riding the robot told the home-base.

"_Copy that!"_

"Copy _this," _Star cried out. "I didn't do _anything! _I didn't even go to the _bank_ at all last night!"

The _Large Leg_ took to the air and started flying around like the _Cold Blast _did, firing its guns towards Star who managed to dodge them.

"Well, if you're going to play like that, then I'll have to show you how strong I am," Star readied her wand and prepared her first attack. "Rainbow Fist Punch!"

A rainbow-colored fist launched from the wand and punched the cockpit of the machine, causing the pilot to recoil but stood his ground. A moment later after soaring through the air, _Large Leg _grounded itself and prepared to fire missiles towards Star.

"Okay, have a taste of _this_," Star prepped up another spell for the robot. "Cupcake Blast!"

She fired the attack from the wand, where the cupcakes were as hard as _diamonds_. They pierced through the cockpit and left behind some dents in the armor. Star managed to land a kick to the cockpit while the _Large Leg_ had its guard down. The robot took to the air again and fired more bullets towards the princess of Mewni.

One of the bullets _grazed_ through her dress, leaving behind a tear as she winced.

"Okay pal, now you're asking for it," Star spun around with the wand in her hands. "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

Several narwhals were fired at the _Large Leg, _which put more dents into the robot.

"You see, this can _all_ end if you just give up and leave _me_ alone."

The fighting machine refused to be beaten as it got ready to fire at Star once again.

"Have it your way," Star launched yet another attack at the robot. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

She launched several crystal dagger hearts that did some serious damage to the mech. The pilot looked like he was ready to throw in the towel upon seeing how powerful Star Butterfly was.

"This is Mosquito troops' Large Leg! Large Leg to headquarters over! _We've _engaged the enemy and request backup!"

"_Backup_ my foot," Star scoffed off. "It's about time I put an end to this once and for all."

She got her wand ready and prepared herself for a rather _powerful_ attack.

"Now check this out: THERMONUCLEAR _BUTTERFLY __**BLAST!" **_

Her wand then unleashed a powerful explosion of fire, rainbows, and butterflies which left enough impact to wreck the entire area around her. The impact of the explosion led to the _Large Leg_'s defeat as it started to fall apart.

"WHAT…FOR JUST_ ONE _**BLONDE GIRL**," The pilot cried as the robot had mini explosion occur around it and the pilot inside fell into unconsciousness moments later.

Star spun her wand like a baton for a moment before pocketing it.

"Well guys, _take care_," she mocked as she walked over a few feet before she started to catch her breath.

* * *

However, only a few minutes passed when Star noticed something suspicious was in the air and it felt like someone else was present in the area. Letting her princess intuition take over, she turned back to the wrecked robot to see who was there.

"What?!"

It almost looked like she was staring into a mirror. Standing on top of the wrecked robot was Nebula, who seemed really nonchalant at the moment. She also didn't care about the Mewni princess in front of her. Star couldn't believe it; who was this girl?

_What the…who's that girl, and why does she look so much like me!? _Star cried in her thoughts.

Nebula then proceeded to take out the green Miracle Gemstone and held it high up in the air.

"It all starts with this…a gem containing the ultimate power…" She pledged as Star got a close look of the gem. Star recognized it just from glancing at it.

"That's the…Miracle Gemstone!" She cried out.

_The same one that was stolen from the bank last night!_

It was then everything clicked in her head; this strange look-a-like of her was the one who stole the Miracle Gemstone and had the FBI pin the blame on her. So in retrospect, everything Star has gone through since she was captured by the military in that copter was Nebula's fault. The realization hit Star with full force, something that she didn't appreciate in the slightest. She didn't even _know_ who this girl was, but already she's caused nothing but trouble for the princess of Mewni.

Nebula kept holding the gemstone up high until Star finally got her attention. Nebula took out her wand as Star started to yap.

"Now I know what's going on," Star started to approach her. "The military and FBI have mistaken _me_ for the likes of _you_!"

Nebula did nothing but give a blank stare in return, not even reacting to how Star furrowed her eyebrows and got out her own wand.

"So, where do you think you're going with that gemstone?" Star asked daringly. But she received nothing but silence from her.

Star had _had_ enough with this as she started to dash towards her 'twin', getting ready to attack her.

"_SAY SOMETHING, YOU __**IMPOSTER!" **_Star demanded, preparing to launch a Rainbow Fist Punch towards her imposter.

_With pleasure, you fool. _Nebula wasted no time in placing the green Miracle Gemstone into her own wand and then spun it around and performed her own spell.

"_MIRACLE…__**LEVITATO!" **_

The moment Nebula shouted that did she cause Star to slow down. Her wand started flashing a bright green light upon that and then Nebula teleported away in an instant. She zipped right past a slowed down Star to show her that she wasn't a joke and that _she_ meant business. By the time Star sped back up, Nebula had already teleported to the top of a nearby building. Curious and astounded by this feat, Star stopped and turned around to face this stranger.

"Wow, she's fast," Star then realized something else that had occurred. "Hey, it's not her speed. She must have used the Miracle Gemstone to warp; by inserting it into her wand and doing that _thing _she just did to warp away…"

Nebula just stared down towards Star as she tossed her wand with the Miracle Gemstone in it repeatedly while catching it.

"My name is Nebula; Nebula Dragonfly. I'm the universe's ultimate life form," feeling she spent enough time here on _this_ planet in _this_ dimension, Nebula decided to take her exit and put her wand to work. "There's no time for games._ **FAREWELL!"**_

Her wand flashed a bright green light again which blinded Star before she teleported away. Star gasped as she was blinded. She saw that Nebula was gone, but where did she disappear to precisely?

"Whoa, Nebula…who is she…?"

Before she could make any more assumptions, police sirens surrounded her as did a bunch of police cars, officers with guns ready to fire at her, several guard robots, and two copters overhead, one was from the military and the other was from the FBI. Star knew what this meant; this was the backup that _Large Leg _called in to capture Star. The Mewni princess could only groan.

"Don't move!"

"Stand right where you are!"

"Keep your hands up in the air!"

"…not again," Star groaned as she was cornered, having no means on escaping now.

The squad then arrested Star Butterfly (again).

And she was taken to jail, on Jail Island…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, READERS! STAR BUTTERFLY HAS BEEN TAKEN TO JAIL AND WILL BE ABSENT FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS OR SO! STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**NOW HERE'S THE THING, I DECIDED TO HAVE JANNA USE THE KIND OF TOOLS SHE USED IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. I AM TRYING TO KEEP HER IN CHARACTER AS WELL AS HER THOUGHTS ON ANDREW BEING QUITE HANDSOME AND ATTRACTIVE DESPITE CALLING HIM A JERK. I AM WANTING THIS TO BE ON THE SCALE THAT JANNA ACTUALLY DOES LIKE HIM EVEN THOUGH SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL HIS GEMSTONE AND IT WOULD BE EASY FOR ANDREW TO ASSUME THAT SHE'S FLIRTING WITH HIM JUST SO HE CAN LET DOWN HIS GUARD; BEING THE STUBBORN GUARDIAN HE IS. THAT BEING SAID, JANNA'S CHARACTERIZATION WILL BE FURTHER EXPANDED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.**

**IN REGARDS TO NEBULA, PARTS OF HER PAST WERE REVEALED AND IT'S BEING ESTABLISHED THAT SHE LOST HER ONLY FRIEND WHEN THE SPACE COLONY GOD WAS RAIDED BY THE US MILITARY AND MEWNI'S KNIGHTS. THE REVENGE PLOT GOES SOMEWHERE DEEPER WHICH WILL BE REVEALED FURTHER IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. IF THIS SEEMS TOO SIMILAR, I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT NEBULA'S CHARACTERIZATION WAS INSPIRED BY SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, ESPECIALLY WITH CREATING A CHARACTER THAT'S THE POLAR OPPOSITE OF STAR BUTTERFLY, LIKE HOW SHADOW IS THE POLAR OPPOSITE OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. JUST SO THERE ISN'T ANY SURPRISES, I'M THROWING THIS OUT NOW.**

**ANOTHER THING, THE MOVE THAT NEBULA DID IN THIS CHAPTER; MIRACLE LEVITATO WORKS JUST LIKE CHAOS CONTROL. IT'S SOME MOVE I CAME UP WITH TO BE LIKE THE AFOREMENTIONED MOVE.**

**ONE LAST THING BEFORE I FORGET, FOR ANYONE THAT'S CONFUSED ABOUT HOW NEBULA PUT THE GREEN MIRACLE GEMSTONE INTO HER WAND WITH EASE, IT'S SOMETHING THAT I CAME UP WITH. BECAUSE FOR THIS STORY, THE MIRACLE GEMSTONES WERE CREATED FROM A MAGICAL SOURCE, THE KIND THAT ALSO CREATED THE WANDS OF BOTH STAR'S AND NEBULA'S, AMONG OTHER MAGIC USERS. **

**ANYWAY, SINCE I SAID WHAT I HAD TO, STAR HAS BEEN ARRESTED, ANDREW'S STILL ON THE HUNT, AND MARCO HASN'T BEEN INTRODUCED YET. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON LUDO, ALONG WITH JANNA AND A LITTLE BIT OF NEBULA TOO. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW LUDO HEADING TO HIS HIDDEN BASE HE FOUND AND ESTABLISHED IN THE DESERT DIMENSION, JANNA FOLLOWS AFTER HIM THERE BEFORE HEADING TO THE SPACE DIMENSION, LUDO ENDS UP IN THE SPACE COLONY GOD AND THEN NEBULA SHOWS LUDO THE WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION THAT WAS CREATED AND HOW IT FUNCTIONS, BEFORE A PLAN FORMULATES WITH JANNA WORMING HERSELF IN TOO. HOW WILL THIS GO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

**FOR THE TIME BEING, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON YOUR THOUGHTS WITH THIS CHAPTER. IT'S UP TO YOU. I MIGHT BE GOING AHEAD OF SCHEDULE, BUT I ENJOY CREATING THIS STORY AND I WANT TO DO THIS. **

**BESIDES THAT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS. TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT'S BEEN POSTED. **


	4. An Evil Scheme In the Making

**Well, readers here's chapter 4 to this story!**

**Now there's not much to say for the author's note for the beginning of this chapter aside from the fact that the secret to the Space Colony GOD will be revealed towards the end of the chapter. Aside from that, this chapter will focus on Ludo, parts of Nebula and Janna too. One other thing is that there are references from actual episodes from the series if you can catch them.**

**With this said, for this chapter, Ludo makes it to his hidden base inside a pyramid in the desert dimension, Janna pursues after him in hiding and finds her way into the pyramid, Ludo makes it to the space colony, Nebula shows him the weapon that she planned on showing and an evil plan gets put into the making, while Janna ends up joining them too, undercover that is. How will this turn out? Find out now!**

* * *

**20:22 – IN THE DESERT DIMENSION:**

The following night after Star and Nebula met face to face for the first time (not that Ludo knows anything about it), the Avarian was shown in the desert dimension with his giant spider and eagle accompanying him. There was a pyramid in the distance that Ludo had claimed a while back after discovering its existence. Since then, he's claimed it as his own and has put it under his own security. Ludo was still a little shaken up from the blow that Andrew landed earlier, but he was in much brighter spirits since his _hidden_ base was within reach.

"Those imbeciles will _never_ find my hidden base inside this pyramid," Ludo grunted, referring to Andrew and that Janna girl who was with him when he tried to take the Ruler Gemstone. "Well, let's take care of business here first, and then we'll get inside."

There were several traps that Ludo set up leading to the pyramid for extra security measures. The problem here was that he had to dismantle the traps so he could get on through.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to disable my traps manually if I hope on getting back to the base," he snidely remarked before turning to his spider and eagle. "Alright girls, let's get this over with."

They both let out a screech right as the spider put Ludo onto its back while the eagle took to the air and the three of them began the trek to the pyramid, with the full moon looming right over them brightly.

Ludo had his staff positioned and ready to shoot at anything that crossed his path. There were several pillars that had to be knocked over by activating the dynamite packs that were attached to them. Fortunately, they were a problem for Ludo since he blasted them with the green lasers that shot them. The spider was shown to have shot some of the traps with its spider-web, rending them useless.

"So much for having such effective traps for this base," Ludo groaned. "Next time I should only activate them when I'm actually in the pyramid. For now, I got to get to Nebula in the Space Colony GOD soon."

After some more traveling and taking out the traps, they were getting closer to their destination. Ludo noticed that there was quicksand that they could walk across and had to fly over.

"Looks like we'll have to get over this area without falling into the quicksand," Ludo pointed out. "Eagle, get us over to that area over there!"

The eagle screeched and grabbed the giant spider with Ludo on it by its claw and flew right over the quicksand. In a matter of seconds, they were homing in on the entrance to the pyramid after Ludo and the spider took out more traps with the staff's lasers and spider webs respectively.

"Alright, we've made it to our location," he said. "Let's make our landing and enter the pyramid girls."

They both obliged and landed on the ground as Ludo unlocked the door and they entered the pyramid.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult wasn't it," he asked his comrades who responded with simple motions of their heads.

* * *

Once they got to the center of the base, Ludo issued both the spider and the eagle to stand guard outside the door he entered to keep trespassers out. Ludo walked towards what looked like a transporter with a screen on it and some other buttons on the keyboard. There was also a single space shuttle underneath the pyramid, but Ludo had no need to for it. He had everything he needed right in front of him.

"With the Miracle Gemstone…in the Space Colony GOD located in the Space Dimension…" Ludo muttered to himself as he approached the keyboard. "Hmmm…I've got to figure out just what's going on up there."

Ludo then started pressing buttons on the keyboard to activate it.

"If there's one _good_ thing that I can say about Toffee, it's that he showed me how to use this _kind_ of technology," Ludo admitted under his breath.

Unfortunately, before he could activate what he wanted to do, a news report popped up onto the screen to give an important announcement.

"_We interrupt this broadcast for an important newsflash," _The reporter spoke in what sounded like a foreign accent. _"There's been a break-in at the Federal Reserve bank today located in Echo Creek on Earth. Mysteriously, the only thing that was stolen-"_

"The _Miracle_ Gemstone," Ludo bellowed, already making the assumption of what was stolen.

"_-was the Miracle Gemstone," _The reporter continued. _"According to eyewitnesses at the scene, the suspect was identified as the princess of Mewni; Star Butterfly. The suspect was seen fleeing the scene, destroying all the reserve's guard robots in her path. Stay tuned for more updates."_

Ludo had a thoughtful look on his face in response to that report. "Sounds more like the work of Nebula."

It was then Ludo went on to achieve what he wanted before he decided to head to the Space Colony with the giant spider and the eagle…

* * *

**22:18 – INSIDE THE DEPTHS OF THE PYRAMID IN THE DESERT DIMENSION:**

A couple of hours later, in the same pyramid, Janna had made it to the depths of the pyramid, at last.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"This is Janna. I've located Ludo's _hidden_ base, and will proceed to enter it now." Janna spoke into what seemed to be a communicator.

She noticed that while the spider and eagle weren't here anymore, the door was locked and she couldn't picklock this door. The Filipino sighed and knew what she had to do.

"I hate to say it, but I guess I'm going to have to find that key first."

She then noticed that there were _three _locks on the door.

"…or three keys for that matter," she corrected. "I have to find three keys to get through this door."

Shaking her head, Janna brought her spirit back up.

"Oh, it's no problem for me. If I can _swipe_ Marco's keys, then swiping the three keys to this door ought to be a piece of cake," she grinned as she took out her metal detector and put it to 'Key Setting'. "And with the metal detector I have, _nothing _can stand in my way."

Unfortunately, what _did _stand in her way were several beetle monsters patrolling the hallways to keep intruders out. Simply seeing the beetle monsters as nothing, she tried rushing by it until one of them shot a red laser at her, making direct contact with her beanie and burning off a piece of it.

"Yow, what the…?"

She saw that the beetle monster hit her effectively. Knowing that there was no way on taking out this fiend, Janna then took cover in the shadow, getting onto her hands and knees while staying hidden. The beetle monster couldn't see her anymore and continued onward. Once it was gone, Janna had crawled out of the shadows and looked amazed.

"Wow, that beetle monster didn't see me when I was hiding in the shade. It's like I've become one with the darkness," she smirked. "That's really awesome."

She continued her search while keeping out of sight from the beetle monsters. In another hall of the place, her metal detector picked up one of the keys that she needed to collect.

"Alright, one of those keys should be nearby," she mused.

Once the blinker on her metal detector went red, she found one of the keys underneath a crate, which she pushed and grabbed the key shortly afterward.

"Wow, he must be really desperate in making sure no one can make it in," she shook her head as she continued to search for the other two keys.

She entered another room and climbed up a pillar to the next platform which had a rocket that could be launched upon pressing the green button.

"Hmmm…that rocket could come in handy somehow," Janna mused as she then decided to press the green button. The rocket then launched and hit a wall at the end of the hallway, breaking it down upon contact. Once the wall was down, Janna discovered a secret room beyond that wall. To her complete surprise, one of the keys was in that room. Janna looked perplexed by this revelation.

"Wow, that was a convenience," Janna walked over and grabbed the second key. "To see that it was in this secret room. And I didn't need the detector for that one."

She put the key in her pocket with the first one she found.

"Well, there's only one more key to find."

She then scaled up the wall by rope after tossing a hook up the edge. She then trekked the hall and noticed that it transitioned from an Ancient Egyptian-esque pyramid into a rather technological engine room.

"I never imagined that Ludo could be technologically advanced."

Once she got into the next room, which was lit by green flames, she saw a couple of rats, which she assumed were Ludo's minions guarding the place along with the beetle monsters. Taking out her hairdryer, she went and knocked out the bad vermin into unconsciousness. Her detector then picked up a nearby key in the area as it started blinking.

"Alright, the key has to be in this room," she stated.

The light turned red, which meant she was near it.

"I get the feeling that the last key is right underneath my nose," she then saw the detector pointing to the pillar which had the last key resting atop of it. "Or right above my head that is."

She then climbed up the pillar and then grabbed the last key. Ludo sure was desperate to keep intruders from entering that room, but there was no way he could outsmart Janna when it comes to trickery.

Once she slid down the pillar, she put her tools away and headed back to the locked door to unlock it.

"Well, I _swiped_ the keys from under Ludo's beak," she snickered before using the three keys and unlocking the door while making her way into the secret room.

* * *

Once she made it to the secret room though, she saw that there was some advanced technology in the form of a monitor and a keyboard on the desk. Not only did she notice that Ludo wasn't around, but she also noticed that there was also something else present that she recognized.

"It's a dimension transporter," she gasped as she looked at the screen, typing in keys to find out what location the transporter is set to. "The destination has been set to…GOD, located in the Space Dimension?"

Janna bit her lip as the name rung a bell in her head. She had heard of that name from somewhere before.

"Wait a minute, isn't GOD the Space Colony that was shut down over 40 years ago due to a terrible accident," she asked herself before she pondered something else. "What's Ludo doing up there anyway…?"

Janna shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to activate the portal.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As part _spy_ of the US government, it's _my_ mission to find out what _he's_ up to," Janna said with such confidence as she then stepped into the portal and found herself being warped right to the Space Dimension in the Space Colony GOD…

* * *

**22:41 – INSIDE THE SPACE COLONY GOD; IN THE SPACE DIMENSION:**

Inside the space colony, it was pitch black and it felt stone cold on the inside, a result of not being used in over 40 years. However, Ludo had recently made it to the Space Colony with his spider and eagle as he got a good look of what was around him...well, what he could slightly make out that is since it was pitch black.

"So _this_ is the Space Colony GOD," the Avarian concluded. "I have to locate the central control room that Nebula mentioned before she left."

As the platform he was standing on went up to the pathway, Ludo really had trouble seeing in this darkness. So he took out his staff and got it to illuminate a green light so he could see.

"Alright, this should help us get through this place," Ludo said as they got onto the pathway and went through the mechanical door that opened on its own. "Girls, let's get through this space colony."

With confirming nods from the spider and eagle, the three of them trekked through the space colony, with both Ludo and the eagle riding on the giant spider. They noticed that there were several guard robots that weren't worth the effort since they weren't activated.

"None of these stupid robots are worth the trouble."

As he navigated the giant spider into the right direction, Ludo hoped that whatever it was that Nebula had to show him was worth the trip to this abandoned space colony, because so far, he really didn't appreciate going through several automatic doors, riding automatic elevator platforms or listen to the sounds of the doors opening up for him.

"I bet Nebula used her Miracle Levitato to teleport to this place, just like I witnessed on those spy camera videos," Ludo grunted.

Just the thought of Nebula in the control room, waiting impatiently while Ludo had to fight his way through made him a little irritated out of envy for not being able to do what she did. Fortunately, he regained his composure as something else crossed his mind: this girl, the universe's Ultimate Life Form, was vastly superior to Star Butterfly. She was just as skilled, if not better at using magic, she could teleport, she had excellent fighting skills, and to top it all off, she was _evil_.

Well, maybe evil _might _be pushing it, but the cold glare and scowl Nebula delivered to him definitely wasn't the sign of a hyperactive princess of Mewni whose smile was all rainbows and lollipops, as well as someone who constantly beats up his monsters so she could prevent him from stealing her wand and-

"Hrmm, I can tell that Nebula isn't _anything_ like Star at all," Ludo snidely remarked. "She's much more…composed, firm and takes her duties seriously; a sharp contrast to Star. And perhaps, if she's not _evil_, I can tell that her intentions definitely are. I can persuade her into joining 'my side'. Not to mention she did say she owes me a wish."

Ludo began to smirk as the giant spider got off another platform with the Avarian and eagle on it. All he wanted to do was to beat Star and steal the wand from her possession, but since Nebula came, he felt maybe she could do it for him since she is an even match for the Mewni princess.

"Yes, that's it," Ludo boasted as he made it to the door of the central control room. "Girls, if I had tried a little harder to handle that Star Butterfly, we wouldn't be here right now. But that's not necessarily a bad thing for us, now is it?"

Both of his companions shook their heads at his question.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Ludo chuckled as he entered the central control room, where Nebula was waiting for him.

* * *

The central control room was shown to be one long bridge leading to what looked like a supercomputer…which doubled as something new for him. Nebula was currently standing in front of it, gazing at the main screen and recalling all of the memories she had of this place. Even though she was lost in her thoughts, it was impossible for her to not notice someone enter the room. She took a quick glance and saw that Ludo had made it as she expected.

"I've been waiting for you Ludo," she greeted him as Ludo made a slight face; having known she was waiting for him. Ludo jumped off his giant spider as did the eagle, and both the spider and eagle stood to the side while Ludo approached Nebula, having put away his staff already.

"Now, I will show you the _glorious _achievement, of what the universe's leading scientist Professor Gudo has created," She turned his attention to the supercomputer and all the parts to it. The machine roared to life as she did that.

"The GOD was the first space colony created with the assistance of humankind, combining the concepts of both magic _and_ science. Not many people know that the GOD contained a top-secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being created," her tone suddenly grew darker as she made the reveal, while the supercomputer expanded. "_**THIS**_ is _one _of them, a weapon capable of _imploding _the entire _universe_! Codenamed: The Galactic Cannon…"

Ludo was completed speechless by what he was seeing. Not only was this technology vastly advanced beyond his years; it was also the kind of weapon of mass destruction that Nebula mentioned that could implode the entire universe that shook him. He had no idea what he could say of this.

_Imploding the entire universe… _Ludo gasped in his thoughts. _Was this my __**grandfather's**__ legacy…?_

"But…it's been deactivated for some time now," Nebula continued as her gaze fell onto the green Miracle Gemstone she took out of her wand. It seemed that she was explaining this to herself rather than to the Avarian that stood before her. She placed the Miracle Gemstone into the center of a panel-like device with the white Miracle Gemstone she placed in there earlier prior to Ludo's arrival. It attached itself to the Galactic Cannon. "To reactivate it, large amounts of magical energy are necessary."

The machine emitted a bright green light from the green Miracle Gemstone. The pure technology and innovation that went into this piece of work were way ahead of its time. It blew Ludo's mind; his grandfather's intelligent surpassed everyone else's, including himself. No wonder why Gudo was seen as the leading scientist of the universe.

"Wow," Ludo guffawed at the sight. "So that's why _we_ needed the Miracle Gemstones!"

"Exactly," she grinned at his amazement. "To reactivate this machine, we need the seven Miracle Gemstones! Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then…"

As she paused for a moment, a wicked devious smirk crossed her face.

"…the universe could _be __**yours."**_

As she kept smirking _evilly_, Ludo grew wide-eyed at what she said; the power of this cannon with the seven Miracle Gemstones could allow him to claim the universe under his reign and expanded his army into an empire all throughout the universe. These thoughts combined with the thoughts of Nebula claiming Star's wand upon the latter's defeat and Ludo having possession of it and the universe, along with him growing a _big boy_ body and becoming a muscular tyrant who owns the universe in the palm of his claws made him absolutely thrilled with joy and excitement. Ludo ended up smirking too and let out a devious laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, sounds like a plan. I _love _the way you think Nebula!" Ludo's voice was filled with so much confidence. Nebula just continued to smirk at this; Ludo thought he was going to take over the universe and claim it as his own and thought that Nebula was the Avarian's underling. On the contrary, it was _Nebula _who was fiddling with Ludo and using him as _her_ puppet, since she had _other plans_ to unleash on the universe, in the form of revenge.

"I will _get_ the Miracle Gemstones, use _this _machine to **dominate **the universe and build a **legacy** of my _own_!" Ludo boasted loudly. He never felt this confident before in his whole life.

"Do you really think it'll be that _easy_," a third voice spoke that belonged to a female. While Ludo glanced upwards and recognized the voice, Nebula glared angrily towards the vent at the fact that a total stranger was just eavesdropping on top secret information and that her plan was _compromised_.

Coming from the vent above was Janna, who had gotten in there some time ago and had been up there this whole time, hearing everything that Ludo and Nebula said. Once she jumped down, she landed right in front of Ludo and started to make a proposition with him.

"I've got a great idea, how about making a deal," Janna said.

"A…deal…?" Ludo squawked at how this _human_ was making a deal with him after appearing out of nowhere, while Nebula clenched her fists.

"When you grabbed that huge gemstone, you said something about a reaction. A reaction that it may have had with the Ruler Gemstone," she pointed out. "Now, if you could just let me borrow that radar you were using earlier, I might be able to help you. What do you think?"

Ludo couldn't believe it; this strange girl was offering to give him her assistance. Not letting down his guard, he then cautiously asked.

"If I do…what's in it for me?"

"I might be able to help you out with finding the rest of the Miracle Gemstones," she informed him. "I'm no treasure hunter, but I do have the kind of tools to track them down in certain locations, and I have a fascination in things related to the supernatural, superstitions, and spiritual especially in artifacts."

To prove that she could be useful, she pulled out the dark blue Miracle Gemstone that she found on the way over to Ludo's base and showed it to him, which Nebula caught a glimpse of. She had a plan, and it was a good one. Since she has no malicious opinions on the universe, she was simply going undercover with working for Ludo while she finds out more about this 'plan' as well as discover the truth behind the research project and the ultimate life form that originated in this space colony. Aside from collecting creepy artifacts, she loved being a troublemaking mischievous rogue who enjoys messing with people to show her affection. Two of those people she loved messing with in that manner were Marco and the treasure hunter Andrew that she just met.

"It looks like that handsome treasure hunter from that island provided _some_ useful information after all," Janna admitted daringly.

Ludo was still at a loss; he didn't really trust this stranger all that much, especially since he's seen her hang with Star. On the other hand, she did show him the dark blue Miracle Gemstone she found, saving him and Nebula the trouble of tracking it down themselves. Still being on edge, he wanted to know for sure.

"…and what makes you think you can be useful to us on our mission anyway?" Ludo asked in a warning tone.

"Oh please," Janna huffed playfully. "Aside from picking locks, I am also an expert with swiping things from under people's noses. I've swiped Marco's keys, Marco's Social Security ID cards, and all of his personal ID cards that he had in his wallet."

She showed him all the stuff that she brought; keys and ID cards and all. Ludo was slightly amazed by this and turned to face Nebula for what she thinks. Feeling that she could be useful after all, Nebula gave him the nod of approval that showed she was fine with it.

"…very well, I will accept your offer." Ludo accepted.

"Alright then, it's a deal. I don't think we've been introduced," Janna introduced herself. "I'm Janna Ordonia, but you can just call me Janna."

Ludo simply huffed as Janna's attention got turned to Nebula.

"Now who is this young woman over here?" She asked with curiosity.

"It's Nebula…" Nebula introduced and teleported right in front of Janna. "…Nebula Dragonfly."

Janna's eye grew wide at the sight of her up close, but she restricted herself to only a gasp. Without another word, Janna then forked over the dark blue Miracle Gemstone she found, and it was put into the panel console with the other two Miracle Gemstones; there were 3 of them in the console. Once that was done, Ludo, Nebula, and Janna all decided to stay low and wait for tomorrow morning to put forth this plan…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**THAT'S RIGHT READERS! JANNA'S TENDENCY OF BEING A MISCHIEVIOUS PICKLOCKING ROGUE HAS EARNED HER A SPOT AS A PART TIME GOVERNMENT SPY! NOW JANNA IN THIS STORY IS 16, AND THERE ISN'T A REASON WHY SHE CAN'T BE A SPY WHILE STILL GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL. **

**ANYWAY, UNLIKE LUDO AND NEBULA, JANNA HAS NO MALICIOUS THOUGHTS ON THE UNIVERSE AND DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING HARMFUL INTENTIONS AGAINST ANYONE. SHE'S JUST WORKING UNDERCOVER WITH LUDO AND NEBULA TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM, THE RESEARCH PROJECT IN THE SPACE COLONY, AND UNRAVEL MORE ABOUT THIS PLAN THAT'LL HAPPEN WITH THE GALACTIC CANNON; IN OTHER WORDS, JANNA NOT **_**ENTIRELY**_** A BAD GUY IN THIS STORY. **

**WITH THAT BEING SAID, IT SEEMS LIKE AN EVIL PLAN IS IN DEVELOPMENT ON THE UNIVERSE; WITH LUDO HOPING ON RULING THE UNIVERSE AND EXPAND HIS EMPIRE WHILE NEBULA HAS OTHER PLANS IN MIND. MOST OF THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE IS WHEN THIS STORY REALLY GETS GOOD!**

**NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, TWO MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED. ONE OF THEM IS MARCO, BUT THE OTHER ONE I WANT TO LEAVE AS A SURPRISE FOR YOU TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW LUDO, NEBULA AND JANNA HEADING BACK TO JAIL ISLAND WHERE NEBULA WAS BEING HELD ON (AND COINCIDENTAL WHERE STAR IS UNDER ARREST ON), A PLAN GETS FORMED IN THIS MISSION TO GET THE THREE MIRACLE GEMSTONES THAT ARE ON THE ISLAND, AND THE TWO CHARACTERS GET INTRODUCED. HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS!**

**FOR NOW, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE. IT'S UP TO YOU.**

**OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! TUNE IN AGAIN AND UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, THANKS AGAIN! **


	5. Infiltrating Jail Island

**Okay, readers, this is the fifth chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say in this author's note for this chapter in the beginning, aside from the fact that this chapter and the next 2 will take place on Jail Island. I could tell you what is going to be expected in this chapter, but I want it to be a surprise for you guys to find out for yourselves.**

**Anyone, for this chapter, the newly formed team consisting of Ludo, Nebula and Janna make it to the island after the latter got a report that three of the Miracle Gemstones were on the island, Ludo reveals a plan that he came up with, a mysterious guest shows up on the island, as does Marco who confronts Ludo in a different type of battle. How will this go for them? Find out now!**

* * *

**11:13 – IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE JUNGLE AREA ON JAIL ISLAND; ON EARTH:**

Back on Jail Island, it was a new day, and seagulls could be heard overhead. In the outskirts of the jungle part of the island, we see Ludo perking atop of his spider, with the eagle standing right behind him. Standing on the left and right side of the Avarian was Nebula and Janna. Ludo was not impressed with ending up back on this island, and the expression on his face showed that.

"Having to come back_ here_ isn't my idea of a vacation," Ludo grumbled before turning to face the Filipino who was responsible for them being back on the island. "How could your intelligent reports be correct? Why would the Miracle Gemstones be here on the island? Are you absolutely sure?"

Janna was a little shocked that the Avarian doubted her abilities. Believe it or not, she had used Ludo's radar earlier that morning to pinpoint the locations that the Miracle Gemstones could be located. Essentially, the island they were on right now was the location that popped up, and it indicated that 3 of the Miracle Gemstones were held in one of the military bases. In spite of the Avarian's doubts, Janna was confident that they were on the island as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, believe what you wanna believe…" She sighed.

Ludo gave her a look and groaned. He was still untrustworthy of this human, especially since she seemed very suspicious. But because she had shown her skills as being a mischievous rogue and a troublemaker, he had to make do and put up with her. He just hoped that they would find the remaining Miracle Gemstones fast before it finally got to him.

"Hmmm…Very well…very well," he gave in, not questioning her further. "Now, let's discuss how we're going to do this."

A plan had formed inside the small Avarian's head; one that he hoped would work. He revealed it to his two new teammates.

"_I'll _go in first and distract the military troops, allowing _you _to sneak into the base without being detected," he told Janna before facing Nebula. _"_Then, Nebula will…_enter _the armory, where she will set a timer on these dynamite packs."

Ludo gave Nebula some dynamite packs that not only had a timer but also had Ludo's face on the side, representing his insignia.

"Once that's in place, we will _**BLOW **_up the _whole _**island** and get away before _anyone_ has a chance to know what hit them!" He gloated with sheer determination.

Nebula couldn't help but smirk at that; Ludo was planning on blowing up the entire island. Considering that the island was the home-base to the US Military; one of the forces responsible for the massacre of the Space Colony GOD and the death of Victoria 40 years ago, the dark girl couldn't help but consider this karmic retribution for what they did to _her_ so long ago. Especially since this was the same base she was being kept in until Ludo has awoken her from her chamber.

As Nebula kept that smug grin on her face, Ludo turned his attention back to Janna.

"Meanwhile, _you'll_ have to sneak into the Cargo Area and grab the Miracle Gemstones," he instructed. "That shouldn't be a challenge for such a worthy troublemaking rogue like yourself, isn't it _Janna_?"

Janna smirked and gave him a faux-salute. "You can count on me Ludo."

Ludo took a deep breath and was ready to head out. Before he did that, he gave these final words to the two girls on both sides.

"We only have _30 _minutes to _pull_ this mission off, and we _only_ get _**ONE**_ try. So don't _fail_ me!"

With that said and done, Ludo steered his spider to walk off into a particular direction, with the eagle taking to the sky and following after them. Both Nebula and Janna then rushed off afterward to pull forth their own tasks. They began to put their plan of getting the 3 Miracle Gemstones and blowing up the entire island into action…

* * *

**IN THE HARBOR PART OF THE ISLAND:**

It didn't take long for Ludo to get straight to work on storming through the harbor and the military troops. He saw an area where a fleet of ground guard robots was in standby mode, making them sitting ducks for Ludo to take care of. Using his staff, Ludo managed to blast and wipe out the entire fleet of guard robots that weren't doing anything, getting some fascinating results from the attack. Naturally, he would have loved to take out all the robots in the area, but he knew he was on a strict schedule, and the island was going to blow up to smithereens in less than 30 minutes.

Oh if only he knew that his arch-enemy Star Butterfly was imprisoned on this island and would be blown up with the island. If he'd known that, he would have assigned Nebula to go and swipe the wand from her and bring it back to him. But alas, he was completely unaware of that fact. So he just went with what he had planned.

After taking care of some more guard robots that were active, using his staff to blast them to bits and having the spider shoot webs and fired mini-spiders that worked like homing missiles at them, Ludo could see that he couldn't get by most of the area on foot since it was mainly a vast amount of water making up the ocean.

"Oh my, if we try to cross over that water, we'd drown in no time," Ludo instructed. "Eagle, be a dear and escort me and the spider over this area in the sky?!"

The eagle, which had already pierced its beak through several of the flying robots, shrieked and soared down to pick up both Ludo and the giant spider. Once in the air, Ludo climbed onto the back of the eagle while the bird of prey kept its grip on the spider with its claws.

"Alright, now let's blast these fools right out of the sky," he said with his staff ready to fire away.

It didn't take long for the Avarian to fire at the flying robots soaring through the area with his staff, while the spider continued to shoot mini-spiders as homing missiles towards the robots down below. The bird monster felt like he was making great progress. At this rate, he'll be finished in no time.

_Wow, I'm making good progress so far. From the looks of it, this mission will be successful in no time. _Ludo thought. _I just hope that both Nebula and Janna can achieve their goals with little to no problems. I did give them instructions._

From Ludo's perspective, Janna was certainly a cunning rogue who loves making trouble, and he already knows about Nebula's powers with being the Ultimate Life Form. So he had nothing to worry about with them.

* * *

After a while, Ludo and his two associates came in for a landing where the entrance of the base was specifically. Once on the ground, Ludo got back onto the giant spider while the eagle took a moment to rest for a moment. They then saw that Nebula and Janna already made it to the front of the base while Ludo attracted the attention of the military troops. They were waiting for Ludo's next instructions. Together with his pets, Ludo approached the two girls standing by the entrance of the base and decided to get on with the next part of the plan.

"Alright, that's taken care of," Ludo told them. "Now is everyone ready? Nebula, Janna, let's get on with the show."

They were about to head out to achieve their assigned duties. Before they could do so, a female stranger appeared and proceeded to hug Nebula from behind; which Nebula remained indifferent and motionless upon that hug.

"Oh Star, I thought I'd never see you again! I thought something terrible happened! I'm happy that you're alright!" The stranger spoke in a lisp sounding accent. Said stranger was revealed to be none other than StarFan13. The obsessive fan of Star's was shown to had brown semi-long hair which she styled in the same manner as Star's hair, had pale white skin, two hearts drawn onto both sides of her cheeks, and she wore a pink hair band with two cones on both sides to represent horns. She also had red-framed eyeglasses, braces on her teeth, brown eyes, a periwinkle t-shirt with a star on the front, a green skirt dress, and she had a backpack that had two fake wings on it. To complete that, she wore two high-heeled striped socks and girly looking boots with sparkles on them.

When Star's obsessive fan heard about how Star was taken to jail, she flipped. She traveled to the island by boat, which got torn apart by the time she reached the docks, and she was surveying the entire area she was in just to find her idol. And since she found 'her', she felt like she accomplished what she was hoping to achieve…

* * *

…or so she thought since the person she was hugging was really Nebula and she didn't notice it until moments later. She opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Star after all, as she turned to see Janna who was snickering at how she thought that was Star. StarFan13 realized she made a big mistake and took several good steps back nervously.

"Wait…y-you're _not_ Star," she stuttered. "**WHO **are you…?"

"I'm the one who should be asking _that_!" Ludo roared, getting her attention.

She was even more nervous than she was before, as her eyes grew wide.

"L-Ludo Avarius…? _**OH NOOOOOO!" **_She shrieked before trying to run away in panic.

Ludo sneered as she recognized that brat who idolized Star. Not only did she give so much attention to his _sworn enemy_, but it also made him envious that nobody could do the same with him.

"_**GAH**_, Daron you chose the _worst_ possible time to show up," Ludo barked. (Daron is her _real _name). He then turned to face Nebula and Janna for a second. "I'll take care of _this_. The two of you go and accomplish your duties!"

As they went about with their given business, Ludo directed his spider to follow after Star's fan. In a matter of minutes, Daron was standing near the edge of the area. A whole body of water was right behind her. Ludo took advantage of her situation and menacingly took out his staff.

"_Give up_ Daron," he sneered, while the eagle was standing right beside him and the spider. Ludo was preparing to attack…

* * *

**11:25 – OVER THE OCEAN NEAR JAIL ISLAND:**

Believe it or not, Daron wasn't the only one who heard about Star's imprisonment on the island. Someone else was heading to the island to find Star too. Over the ocean, we see a red color coated airplane heading for the island. The person who was piloting the plane was none other than Marco Diaz. Marco was shown to have semi-short black hair, tan skin that was typical for him being part Latino, brown eyes, and a mole was shown on the left side of his cheek. He was also shown wearing a red hoodie with a gray t-shirt underneath, black pants, and pale tan and white sneakers on his feet. The plane he was riding in wasn't an ordinary plane. It was a special hi-tech vehicle that he bought on eBay for $650, which could transform into different types of vehicles, including a plane, a walker, and even a motorcycle. It was _obvious_ as to why he was heading to this particular island.

"Well, there's no doubt about it. This must be the _island_," Marco was shown talking to himself. "According to what I found out about this island from the internet, it's not only a prison area. It's also got a secret military base that's reinforced and super-strong. There's a reason why this place is called Jail Island. I've heard all about it on the TV this morning!"

Marco then shook his head after thinking about what Star has done according to the media and the military.

"I still can't _believe_ that Star would destroy the military building or rob the bank. I know she can be reckless at times, but she's _doesn't _do it on purpose. Not like _this_," he refused to believe Star was a lowlife criminal.

He felt _some _guilt for having to do this, since breaking someone out of jail was considered a crime on Earth. But he didn't care. He had to do what he felt was best by saving Star since she is _his_ best friend after all.

"Wait for me okay Star," Marco promised. "I'm on my way."

As he approached the island, he took a glance at something he felt was completely out of place for the island.

"Hey, look its Daron. And Ludo too," he saw Ludo cornering Daron on his spider, leaving her defenseless. "What's Daron doing here…?"

Marco felt that the reason wasn't important and that her life mattered more.

"It doesn't matter. I have to help Daron because she's in danger," he declared before pressing a button. "It's time to transform this baby and set it to walker mode."

Once he pressed the button, the plane slowly transformed into a walker. The walker came equipped with a Vulcan cannon, a gun attachment of some kind, and even a lock-on red laser beam to lock on and shoot homing missiles.

* * *

The walker hovered down until it landed right in between Daron and Ludo, keeping the latter from taking care of the former. While Marco gave Ludo a firm stare, Daron recognized Marco and was thrilled that he saved her.

"Boy Marco. Am I glad to see you!?" She cheered.

"Stand back Daron, I'll take care of this," he assured her as she went over to the sideline while Marco dealt with Ludo.

Ludo was even _more_ irritated now. First Daron showed up out of nowhere and hugged his secret weapon, thinking she was Star Butterfly. Now Marco showed up, getting ready to beat him down to a pulp. In his fancy vehicle no less. Ludo witnessed first hand that Marco was an expert in karate, with all the beatings his previous monsters got because of him. Now with this new vehicle, the brutality has been doubled. Despite this, he huffed and shook this threat off, feeling he could deal with him easily.

"Ha ha ha, you're just a simple human kid. You couldn't beat me in a hundred years," he gloated.

"I have before, several times to be exact," the Latino barked back as Ludo prepared to have his spider shoot those mini-spider homing missiles at him. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Marco jumping to the side and then locking on to them and firing his own homing missiles towards them.

"You can do it, Marco," Daron cheered for her.

Marco paid no attention to her as he got to work on handling his opponent before him.

"Ludo, you won't get away with this," he warned.

"Oh but I will, and I certainly won't be doing it alone this time," Ludo huffed.

Marco was now confused; what does he mean by _that?_

Seeing that he let his guard down, Ludo took advantage of this and shot one of the green lasers from his staff and aimed it right at the walker.

Marco felt this attack head-on and shook himself.

"Alright, Vulcan cannon fire!"

The Vulcan cannon feature was fired at Ludo, with several bullets grazing right over him. He felt a wince of pain from the attack.

"Ugh, now you've made me _mad!_" Ludo growled angrily.

Marco gave him the 'I don't care' look and fired a photon blast from his gun feature.

**"**_**ARGH**_, that's it! I'm going to _**destroy **_you!" The Avarian bellowed.

Marco knew that he was in trouble now and had to go into defensive mode. He kept firing at Ludo, who was heard mumbling under his breath about how he let his guard down.

"How's that!"

It didn't take long for overconfidence to kick in since when Ludo saw the right moment, he fired green lasers from his staff at the Latino. The impact started to weaken the vehicle, leaving his opponent to struggle.

"Shoot…I was so close…" Marco sighed.

"Better luck next time, Karate Boy!" Ludo yelled with a victorious grin.

Marco kept his guard up as Ludo prepared to charge up his staff. Before the Avarian could deliver the final blow, a rather _rare _stroke of…respect for Marco washed over him. He knew that even if his vehicle was rendered useless, Marco would _pull _himself back up and keep fighting like the karate boy he is; not going down without a fight. His determination could be on par with his _own_ determination. There was also the fact that he was on a _timed _mission, and he had **wasted** nothing but _time _by trying to take care of Marco. He had to get back on track before it was _too_ late.

Marco braced himself for an attack, but he wasn't prepared for what Ludo said next.

"This time I'll let _you_ go," Ludo warned him. "But the next time we _meet_, you won't be _so_ lucky."

With that said, Ludo steered his spider to walk away to another direction, with the eagle flying after them. Marco could only glare at him as he got his walker back onto his feet. Once Ludo and his two pets were out of sight, Daron gradually approached Marco in excitement.

"Alright Marco, you _did_ it," she praised him before asking. "But what are you doing here on _this_ island?"

Marco was appalled by the question she asked. He turned to meet her gaze.

"I'm the one who should be asking _that _question! Don't you know it's _dangerous_ here?!"

Marco was aware of how dangerous it was on Jail Island. But the thing is, he grew out of that little 'safety kid' phase he went through _ages _ago. So while he still makes sure he doesn't get killed, he's not afraid to take risks for the people he cares about. And right now, Star was that _one_ person he had to save.

Daron was aware of the danger she had gotten into too, but all she cared about was seeing Star rescued from this god-awful prison.

"I know, but I'm here to save my _hero_; Star." Daron clasped both of her hands together while answering in an admirable tone.

Marco could only groan and roll his eyes at that.

"…_again?"_ He sighed.

Daron disregarded Marco's reaction as she then told him an important piece of information.

"Hurry, I _heard_ Ludo's up to no good again."

Marco understood just how dire this situation was becoming, so he decided to take action right _now_.

"Alright Daron, you stay here, and _I'll_ be right back." He directed her.

He then piloted his walker and stomped over towards the entrance to the base where the prison cells were. Daron felt like she was being left out and she wanted to help and ensure Star could be rescued.

"Hey, don't leave without me," she tried calling out to him. "I _wanna_ help Star too!"

And so she stormed off after Marco while going unnoticed as they headed into the base to free Star from her prison cell for a crime she didn't commit. But rescuing Star Butterfly wasn't the only thing that they had to worry about in this case. They had to free Star and get off the island before they die when the island blows up, not that they know anything about it at the moment…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**THAT'S RIGHT READERS! LUDO PLANS ON BLOWING UP THE ISLAND WITH DYNAMITE PACKS! AND THE OTHER CHARACTER THAT I DECIDED TO USE IS STARFAN13! I DO HOPE YOU'VE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY.**

**NOW THE REASON I CHOSE STARFAN13 FOR THIS IS BECAUSE I FELT THAT BASED ON HER PERSONALITY (AN OBSESSIVE FAN OF STAR), I FELT SHE WAS PERFECT FOR THE ROLE THAT'S SIMILAR TO AMY'S SINCE STAR IS FILLING A ROLE SIMILAR TO SONIC'S. IT JUST MADE THE MOST SENSE TO ME. **

**ALSO, THE REASON WHY I HAD MARCO BE GIVEN THE MACHINE THAT HE'S USING IS BECAUSE THE GAME THAT THIS IS BASED ON, MARCO FILLING A SIMILAR ROLE TO TAILS IN THAT GAME, AND TAILS RIDES IN A MODIFIED VERSION OF THE TORNADO 2. I HAD DECIDED TO HAVE HIM USE A VEHICLE THAT CAN TRANSFORM INTO AN AIRPLANE, A WALKER WITH WEAPONRY ATTACHMENTS AND EVEN A MOTORCYCLE. **

**ONE MORE THING, I KNOW THAT STARFAN13 DOESN'T HAVE A REAL NAME IN THE SHOW, BUT I DECIDED TO GIVE HER A REAL NAME FOR THIS STORY, SINCE CONSTANTLY USING THE NAME STARFAN13 WOULD BECOME REDUNDANT. SO I DECIDED THAT SHE SHOULD BE NAMED 'DARON' AFTER HER VOICE ACTRESS DARON NEFCY; THE CREATOR OF THE SHOW!**

**ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE DYNAMITE GETS SET TO 15 MINUTES AS JANNA HUNTS FOR THE 3 MIRACLE GEMSTONES IN FIVE MINUTES, MARCO STORMS THROUGH THE PRISON PART OF THE BASE WHILE DARON STOWS AWAY UNDER HIS MACHINE, DARON WANDERS OFF AND FINDS A PASS KEY FOR STAR'S CELL, AND STAR APPEARS AGAIN AFTER BEING ABSENT FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, AS SHE'S LET OUT BY DARON! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT FOR THEM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OVERALL. **

**WELL WITH THAT ALL SAID AND DONE, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE, AND UNTIL THEN, TAKE CARE! **


	6. Hunt for the Gemstones and the Breakout

**Okay, here is the sixth chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say here, aside from the fact that before the island blows up, Star and Nebula will finally brawl it out for the first time. That's a promise I am making that they will fight each other for the first time before the island blows up.**

**For now, in the chapter, the military bases are being infiltrated, Janna has to find the 3 Miracle Gemstones within a specific time limit, and meanwhile, Marco storms the prison part of the base (with Daron stowing away) in hopes of breaking out Star, only for Daron to break her out, and Star escapes. What will come of all this? Find out now!**

* * *

**11:28 – JAIL ISLAND; INSIDE ONE OF THE MILITARY BASES:**

Inside one of the bases on the island, the plan to blow up the island has already gotten in session, as Nebula was shown in the armory of the base having planted one of the dynamite packs onto the wall. She was ready to set the timer for it. She contacted Ludo via the communicator for further instructions.

"_I'm in position Ludo. Tell me when."_

Ludo was heard on the communicators of Nebula and Janna's.

"_There's been an unexpected __**delay **__on my end," _Ludo was heard growling, referring to the fact that he got stalled into a fight with Marco. _"THERE'S __**NO MORE TIME**__ TO WASTE! Set the timer for __**15 MINUTES! **__Let's go, Janna!"_

While Nebula set the dynamite pack for 15 minutes, Janna was already in the Cargo Area of the base where the 3 Miracle Gemstones were located. She was more than prepared to find them all in time.

"Five minutes should be plenty," Janna brushed off confidently. "Here I go!"

She then got out her detector and set it to 'Miracle Gemstones' settings, leaving her with an extra 10 minutes to get off the island after she was finished.

"_Janna, get the Miracle Gemstones before the military finds you!"_

"I'm already on it Ludo."

"_I hope so."_

After she rolled her eyes, Janna began the hunt for the Miracle Gemstones. With 5 minutes to spare, she wasted no time in thinking about where they were.

"Alright, now where could they be…?" She pondered as she ran through the place.

Seeing that the cargo safes were tightly sealed up, to the point where pick-locking them under normal circumstances wouldn't be possible, she had to work on getting upstairs to unlock them.

"Guess I'm gotta get to the upstairs floor from here."

Janna jumped on a crate and swung her hook tool to the upstairs area and started to climb it. While scaling it, she felt her metal detector picking up the presence of a Miracle Gemstone. One of them had to be upstairs. Once she got to the upper half of the cargo hold, her detector was now red; a sign that a Miracle Gemstone was close by.

"Alright, one of those gemstones has to be in this area," Janna mused as her detector then pointed to a suspicious looking crate. Feeling destined to get the first one in her hands; she took out her hairdryer and slammed it right into the crate, causing it to smash. Coming from the rubble of the crate was the red Miracle Gemstone, which caught her interest.

"Alright, I found one," she smirked and grabbed a hold of it while pocketing it away, "Only two more to find."

She jumped down and found herself being blown across by some air conditioning vents. She looked she was having fun being able to travel like this, but she knew that she had to find the last 2 gemstones before it was too late.

"I've still got plenty of time to find them," she then made it to the other side of the gap she was blown across. Her detector picked up the sense of the second Gemstone. She was in luck. She felt that she could possibly beat Nebula and Ludo at her given task at this rate.

"_Hurry it up, Janna! The island is set to blow up!" _Ludo barked through the communicator. She had four minutes remaining. Despite this, Janna rolled her eyes and continued to locate the second gemstone.

The problem was the detector lost signs of the second gemstone and wasn't picking it up anymore. Feeling slightly frantic, Janna hastily retraced her steps and headed back. She looked through some of the safes that were in the area, hoping that one of them had the second Miracle Gemstone contained in it, but to no avail.

"_What are you doing!? Get going!" _Ludo was heard yelling into the communicator.

Now Janna was _really _getting worried. The pressure she was under at the moment wasn't doing her any favors. It only got worse when she saw how much time she had left; only three minutes remaining.

"_Bring me the Miracle Gemstones…__**NOW!" **_Ludo rushing her only added salt to the wounds.

"I'm trying to find them as _fast _as I can," Janna shouted back. "Your plan won't work without them, right? And if I don't get them, the bomb will blow them up! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!?"

"_Because an expert troublemaking rogue like you should be able to accomplish this task, since it should be a piece of cake, remember?"_ Ludo growled.

Janna huffed and walked onwards. "Shut up."

She immediately tore down the hall. She would have kept going if her metal detector wasn't going haywire, and then stopping afterward. She braked to a stop and backtracked; one of the Miracle Gemstones was located somewhere between two large crates. Between them were three smaller crates, aligned in a row. And the middle one was a steel crate while the other two were wooden.

"Talk about _not _being obvious…" Janna groaned.

She swung her hairdryer into the steel crate until she realized that it was a stupid idea.

"_What in the world are you doing," _Ludo sneered impatiently. _"You took longer than you were supposed to!" _

"What is he talking…?"

_One_ minute and _thirty _seconds remained.

Going into some frenzy, Janna ran down the hall once again, feeling that the second Miracle Gemstone wasn't there after all. At the end of the hall, she stumbled upon a blue crate in between two large boxes that were blocked off by a laser. And the purple Miracle Gemstone was perking atop of it.

"Of course," she sighed as she climbed up and grabbed the purple gemstone. She pocketed it with the red gemstone.

"I don't think I'll have time to find the final Miracle Gemstone," Janna grunted as she rolled under the lasers in a stealth manner.

"_JANNA, IT'S GOING TO __**EXPLODE! **__**HURRY IT UP! GET GOING!" **_Ludo boomed loudly.

There was only one minute left. What happened to two minutes? She needed five minutes to find the gemstones and the remaining 10 minutes to escape from the island. Time was ticking _fast_ as Janna rushed down the path. Fortunately, her metal detector picked up the sense of the final Miracle Gemstone as it pointed upwards to the 'Blue Cell Block C' area. Not waiting for another second, she scaled her hook up there and hastily climbed up the rope, with hopes that she'll make it in time.

When she got up there, there were three cell blocks, all of which were sealed tight.

"Oh no…"

"_Janna, this is no good…"_

"WAIT!"

Without breaking a sweat, Janna worked on pick-locking one of the doors just as time was ticking down in her head. Within a few seconds, she picked the door open as it unlocked itself. Once it was opened, Janna saw the cyan Miracle Gemstone that had been in the safe. She snatched it and put it with the other two as she immediately **bolted _OFF._**

"Whew, that was _wicked_ close," Janna sighed and wiped her forehead, which was dripping sweat from the tension she was feeling. "That wasn't _too_ bad, in spite of the hassle I went through…"

She then worked on finding a way out of the base…

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE PRISON AREA OF THE BASE:**

In the prison area of the base, Marco had noticed how beefed up the security was. Ever since the last attack on the base, courtesy of Ludo, the security wasn't taking any risks. So they planned on ambushing any trespassers that came their way. Marco felt himself being swarmed by a bunch of guard robots.

"Okay…" Marco trailed off as he blasted down all of the guard robots with the blaster. "I got to get to the core of the prison base where they're keeping Star."

He began the trek through the base, shooting down guard robots that were keeping prison doors shut.

Something that Marco was completely unaware of was the fact that Daron had stowed away underneath the vehicle that he was traveling in at the moment. While following him, Daron chose the right moment to leap and cling onto the bottom of the center part of the walker. This was easier said than done though since she had to make sure to keep quiet in order to prevent Marco from discovering where she was. And she had to not get shot at in the process.

_Oh man, I sure hope that I don't get shot at… _Daron thought while Marco shot some more robot guards down to bits.

As the Latino shot them all, Marco couldn't help but notice that these robots were a cakewalk to blast to smithereens. As he kept those thoughts to himself, more robots appeared and one of them fired bullets that went past the center of the walker. Daron felt a breeze from the passing bullets and let out a yelp. Upon hearing that did Marco raise his eyebrow and surveyed the area.

"Huh, that was strange…I could have sworn I had heard Daron just now."

As beads of sweat dripped down the brunette, Marco shrugged his shoulders and blasted the robots down with the blaster feature. After going through more prison hallways by blasting more robots, and using the Vulcan cannon to destroy the wooden containers, Marco headed to what looked like an elevator platform. He got on it with the walker and the platform started to go up. As he was riding the elevator platform, several flying drones tried to make direct contact with the Latino by charging at him. Seeing that the blaster wouldn't work in this situation, Marco took his arm and let loose a single karate chop on the three flying drones that headed for him. The drones got smashed up from the chop without a problem. Marco found some amazement in how he handled those drones so easily.

"Wow, either my hand is as _hard _as diamonds, or those drones were made from breakable _glass_," Marco smiled as he looked at the hand he used to karate chop the drones with. "Either way, that took care of those drones."

_Uh hello Marco, why are you talking to yourself?! _Daron screamed mentally, wondering why Marco had this habit of talking to himself like this.

Several other drones that tried to charge at the Latino encountered the same fate that their brethren met; crushed by several karate chops.

* * *

Once the elevator made it to the top, Marco was ambushed by even _more _guard robots; including those that had multiple bombs attached to it which could be locked onto with the red laser lock-on. Marco locked on to all of them and started to blast away. Once they were all demolished, he continued onwards.

"Alright, that was cool," he laughed, having fun with getting by these robots. He then stopped and wondered about something. "You know, I wonder if it was a good idea for me to leave Daron behind like _that_. And more importantly, I wonder if I'll be able to bust Star out of her prison cell...if I can even _find_ her cell."

Daron couldn't help but wonder about the same thing; where was Star's prison's cell? And when they do find it, how will they get her out?

These questions remained in Daron's mind as she hoped that they'll make it soon.

"I _really_ hope we're almost to Star's prison cell," Daron whispered softly so Marco couldn't hear her.

More prison doors to the path were opened as more robots guarding them were destroyed.

"I hope I find Star soon," Marco hoped that he was close to his destination.

* * *

Before he knew it, he shot down a clan of guard robots and saw that he had made it to the center of the prison base. Marco had this feeling that he made it.

"Alright, I did it!"

"Are we here," poking her head outward, Daron found it hard to hang on since the walker Marco was piloting was jumping up and down, since Marco could barely contain his excitement. Despite this, Daron saw that Star wasn't anywhere in sight.

"That was easy," Marco cheered.

Daron sighed and jumped off without catching Marco's attention. She headed to the direction of a hidden hallway when she noticed Marco wasn't following her. She was about to tell him that he needs to head this way, but then another robot arrived and partook in a duel with Marco, which the Latino couldn't refuse. Since Marco was distracted by the robot, Daron felt it was her duty to take over from here and find Star. Shaking her head, she continued on alone. She smacked a couple of drones down with a fake wand that she handcrafted herself to look like Star's wand. It wasn't magical, but it was large enough and _hard_ enough to crush the drones that came at her.

_Wow, Marco was right. _Daron mused as she saw the rubble of the drones she smacked down. _Crushing these drones is exactly like beating and denting a trash can with a baseball bat._

Conveniently, Daron noticed that one of the drones had a pass key card that was left on top of the robot debris.

"This is interesting," she smiled before picking it up. "I think I'll keep _this_ with me."

Then without warning, Daron found herself falling through the bottom of a hole that emerged from underneath. Hopefully, this would lead her to the cell that Star was being kept in…

* * *

**IN A _CERTAIN_ PRISON CELL:**

"Oh man, this is _so _bogus! This place _is_ even **worse** than _St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, _just like Marco told me that one time! And **that's** _saying **something!**_"

Star was kept all by _herself_ in a particular prison cell. She found out that her magic couldn't blast through these _bars_, so she gave up trying _ages_ ago. Aside from that, there were a lot of questions that continued to cloud her mind: Who was Nebula? What kind of move is _Miracle Levitato_ anyway? Why were people so colorblind that they couldn't differentiate between the princess of Mewni, and the 'Ultimate Life Form'? It's not like they were identical twins…right?

Aside from thinking of the potential evil that Nebula could cause, Star was also thinking about if _any _of her friends noticed she was gone and was being imprisoned. Oh if any of them knew about this, her friends would be worried about her safety, her parents would be appalled by how she was kept in this place, Daron would become depressed, Marco could possibly isolate himself, and Andrew…_well, _it wasn't possible for Andrew to know she was being imprisoned, since he was so attached to that Ruler Gemstone of his. But if he knew, he'd probably be upset too.

_Geez, and I'm beginning to wonder if my friends noticed I'm gone… _The princess of Mewni thought.

She started to frown again. What kind of future could she look forward to if she stays in this cell for the rest of her life? Even if she was given a trial on Earth, it wouldn't do her any good since she got a glimpse first hand that the US Government was flawed and corrupted.

Taking out her wand, she stared at it and sighed; a sad look crossing her eyes.

"At least I got to engage in _one_ last fight before I was thrown into here…" It would only take a _miracle_ to happen for the princess to be freed from her prison cell.

* * *

Fortunately, a miracle did happen to her after all since Daron fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of the cell that Star was in. As Daron smiled, Star was at a shock about her sudden appearance.

"Huh? _Daron…"_

"Shh, keep your voice down," Daron informed her while walking over. "Have no fear, your special heroine StarFan13 is _here_ to **rescue** you."

Star was amazed that her number one fan had arrived just to rescue her. Yet at the same time, she was also confused by how she even got here.

"Wait, how did you even get here Daron?" Star asked her in a puzzled manner.

Daron casually waved a pass card key that she picked up right in front of Star's face. "Well, if you got to know, I caught a ride down to this base with Marco."

_Oh, so Marco knows I'm here too!? _Star was even more surprised by this.

"You want me to get you out of there? It looks like you could use my _help_." Daron grinned.

"Uh, the reason I'm in here…is because of that imposter of mine." Star grunted at the memory of Nebula causing her nothing but trouble.

Somehow, Daron knew exactly who she was referring to.

"You mean, that dark-haired girl with red streaks in her hair?" Daron pointed.

Now Star grew bug-eyed as she approached the prison bars.

"Did you see her? Where is she now!?" Star asked.

"If I tell you, will you _marry_ me?" Daron questioned daringly as a smirk crossed her face.

Star shook her head and sighed.

"Come on Daron, there's no time for_ that_."

"I thought I had you this time," Daron whined. Nonetheless, she used the pass card to unlock Star's prison cell. This caused the prison bars to lift up, allowing Star to walk up to Daron feeling a-okay.

"Thank you for getting me out of there Daron," Star thanked her sincerely.

"Anything for you Star," Daron then decided to give Star another piece of information. "Anyway, that dark-haired girl came here with Ludo Avarius."

"So, Ludo's behind this huh?" Star questioned. She had a feeling someone like Ludo would be responsible for the girl who looked just like her doing some bad things.

Daron nodded her head and looked into the cell that Star was in and saw some black writing on the wall.

"Hey wait, what's this writing on the wall anyway? Did you write that?" Daron queried.

"Actually that was _there_ before I ended up in that prison cell," Star answered her.

"No way, really," Daron had to double check, but once she turned around, she saw that Star was already gone. It was clear that Star had run off to the exit of the base after having been released from her cell. Daron seemed a little upset that she left without her.

"Wait for me Star! I did rescue you," she tried to call out to her. "The least you could do is let _me_ accompany you!"

Seeing that she was long gone, Daron tried running after Star in hopes that she'll catch up to her. It wouldn't be long before Star, Daron, and Marco have to worry about something else that was going on within this island and that they had to leave soon before they blow up with the entire island. But for now, since she was finally free, Star would take this time to enjoy the newly found freedom that she was granted…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT! JANNA COLLECTED THE THREE MIRACLE GEMSTONES, AND STAR WAS RELEASED FROM HER PRISON CELL THANKS TO DARON! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**YEAH, I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT THE INTERACTION BETWEEN DARON AND STAR WERE MADE A LITTLE SWEETER COMPARED TO THE ORIGINAL PART IN THE GAME IT'S BASED ON. THIS IS BECAUSE, IN THE SERIES, STAR ISN'T BOTHERED WITH STARFAN13 RUBBING HER AFFECTION FOR HER IDOL ONTO HER. THIS IS WHY STAR WAS MUCH NICER TO HER IN THIS PART THAN HOW SONIC WAS TO AMY IN THE ORIGINAL. **

**YEAH, I THOUGHT THAT DARON WANTING TO MARRY STAR WAS PRETTY CUTE AND FUNNY, SO I DECIDED TO INCLUDE THAT IN HERE. **

**AND LASTLY, I LIKE HOW I CAPTURED MARCO'S CHARACTERIZATION HERE SINCE HE WAS SHOWN TALKING TO HIMSELF, AS WELL AS KARATE CHOPPING THE DRONES THAT TRIED TO ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY. THAT AND THE INTERACTION BETWEEN JANNA AND LUDO ABOUT HURRYING UP THROUGH THE COMMUNICATOR!**

**SO ANYWAY, NEXT TIME JANNA ENDS UP HAVING TO FIGHT A FIGHTING ROBOT THAT'S BEING PILOTED BY A HUMAN, SHE GETS TRAPPED IN A ROOM, NEBULA GETS THE NOTIFICATION FROM JANNA, AND THE CHAPTER WILL SWITCH BETWEEN STAR AND NEBULA GOING THROUGH THEIR RESPECTIVE PARTS; THE HARBOR AND JUNGLE RESPECTIVELY. WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME IN THIS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**FOR THE MOMENT, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WISH, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OVERALL! **

**BESIDES THAT, THAT'S IT FOR THE CHAPTER. UNTIL NEXT TIME, TAKE CARE READERS AND I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER TOO! **


	7. Ambush and 2 Sides of the Island

**Okay, readers here is the seventh chapter to this story!**

**Now after this chapter and the next chapter, we will stop focusing on Jail Island. The story will then focus on the heroes (Star, Marco, and Daron) figuring out how to get to Ludo, Andrew will return to the story after several chapters of being absent, and the treasure hunter will even join the heroes on the trek to find the location Ludo is located. This is just a heads up for those looking forward to the future chapters.**

**For now, this chapter will have Janna get ambushed by a fighting machine that's being piloted, she gets trapped with the Miracle Gemstones and contacts Nebula about this, and Nebula has to cut through the jungle to get to her within 10 minutes while Star breaks through the harbor part of the island and gets away from the military base; switching between Star and Nebula throughout that part. What will be in store for them now? Find out for yourselves readers!**

* * *

**IN ONE OF THE MILITARY BASES:**

Back in one of the military bases, Janna was still shown running for the way out of the military base so she could get herself off the island. Eventually, she skidded to a stop in a rather isolated holding room in the base; with the sirens going off and everything. While the room was glowing red from the siren lights, Janna turned to look at what was in front of her and noticed that she was ambushed. The ambusher in question was a fighting mech that was being piloted similar to _Cold Blast _and _Large Leg. _What was really peculiar about _this one_ was that unlike the other two fighting robots, this one didn't have any legs. It was flying in midair, and it couldn't land due to the lack of legs. Upon realizing that her mission was potentially compromised and that her life was in jeopardy, Janna gained a rather shocked look on her face.

"I can't believe I've come this _far_, just to fail…" Janna muttered.

The pilot then spoke to the home base upon gazing at the trespasser.

"This is Floating Beast to headquarters! The intruder has been found entering the security hold. I'm preparing to attack."

"_Copy that!" _

Janna blinked. She couldn't believe this. They thought _she _was the intruder? If anyone was the intruder, it was Ludo, and to an extent; Nebula. Speaking of the latter, why was Nebula's job so easy?

_I can't believe that this robot thinks I'm the intruder. I thought my task would be a piece of cake, but I was way off with my assumption. So much for listening to Ludo when he said this would be too easy. I hope that this guard backs down and allows me to leave._

Unfortunately for the Filipino, that wasn't the case. The _Floating Beast _soared all across the room, shooting bullets and such at her. She was able to duck and cover behind the crates.

"Well if this dude wants a fight, then he's got one," Janna muttered.

It was clear that she had a slight disadvantage. Not only could this robot_ never_ land, but unlike Star and Nebula, she didn't have a magic wand that she could use to cast spells at the machine and do some impeccable damage to it. So she had to rely on her combat skills and her tools to fend off this fighting robot.

While she was hiding behind some crates to avoid the open-fire, she had to think about how she was going to do this. She then came up with a clever idea.

"I got it," jumping onto the crates, she took out her hook rope, spun it and tossed it towards the back of the _Floating Beast, _wrapping around the back of the mech_. _

However, since the robot was heavier than she was, the machine ends up dragging the nightmare loving girl through the air since she had a tight grip on the rope. She slowly climbed the rope until she made it to the machine. After putting the hook away, she found herself on top of the _Floating Beast _who was still flying around to find the intruder. Upon noticing that the robot could fire a missile and the fact that she was on top of it, a mischievous smirk crossed her face.

_I think it's time for a little fun. _

Cracking her fingers, she then leaned upside down to show herself to the pilot in the cockpit.

"Hey you knucklehead, I'm over here," she teased the pilot. "I bet you can't _hit_ me with one of your missiles, nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!"

She then blew a raspberry for the finishing touch.

The pilot stopped the _Floating Beast _for a second and prepared to fire some missiles at her, as she _requested_. As the missiles were homing in on her, she stood up.

"This is where I take my leave."

Right before the missiles made contact, she jumped off the machine just in time for the missiles to collide with the _Floating Beast, _which did some impressive damage to the fighting robot.

"That's what you get for messing with me," Janna snickered at how she easily _tricked_ that pilot.

It didn't take long for Janna to notice that a red target marker was right over her head.

"What the…?"

She noticed that the _Floating Beast _was charging the Particle Beam Cannon; one that was identical to the one _Cold Blast _had. Right before she was used as some target practice, she jumped just as the beam hit the spot she was standing in. She was right behind some double-stacked crates as she peaked over from the side.

"Okay, so that cannon is really powerful," Janna rubbed her chin. "I just got to stop it from working somehow."

She snapped her fingers and figured out the solution to that problem. She jumped onto one of the double stacked crates and took out her hairdryer. When the machine got in close, she swung the hairdryer and made direct contact with the Particle Beam Cannon. The collision not only did more damage to the _Floating Beast, _but it also disabled the Particle Beam Cannon's function; rendering it useless.

As the pilot was getting peeved off, the machine shot more bullets towards the Filipino. While she did get out in time, the bullets destroyed the crates she was standing on. While the robot continued to shoot down the intruder, Janna noticed a couple of bars that she could climb on and leaped onto some nearby steel crates. She then proceeded to jump for the fighting machine and delivered a swift kick to the cockpit with the force of a combat boot. The pilot noticed that for an average human girl, this Filipino was managing to outfight his machine. Seeing that it wouldn't last any longer, the pilot decided to make some drastic measures.

"This is Floating Beast to headquarters! I've taken heavy damage. We got to _close up_ the security hold!"

**_"NO!" _**Janna howled at what was just announced. "Don't _close_ it up!"

Without thinking, she jumped up again and delivered a forceful spin kick to the cockpit before bouncing off of it. She landed on some more crates as the _Floating Beast_ fired some more missiles heading right for her.

_Alright, I've had enough of this nonsense! It's time to put this jerk into his place! _Janna roared mentally.

Without thinking, she then went and roundhouse kicked the two missiles back to the _Floating Beast. _Both of them made contact with the cockpit and blew up. The machine started to fall and mini-explosions occurred around it.

"_It's just not possible…This Floating Beast can't be __**destroyed**__…" _The pilot hoarsely groaned before the machine fell apart. The pilot then fell into unconsciousness moments later.

"Not bad huh," Janna dusted her hands. "I'm pretty _strong_ alright."

She then realized that she was trapped in the room she was in, and there were no doors that she could pick-lock out of.

"…and I guess I'm pretty much _screwed_." Janna moaned at her predicament.

Taking out her communicator, she then proceeded to call the one person that she hoped was still on the island…

* * *

**IN THE JUNGLE AREA OF THE ISLAND:**

In the jungle part of the island, Nebula was shown strolling around the area. She had already achieved the task she was given. Most of all, unlike Ludo and Janna, she had no obstacles that stood in her way…at the moment that is. With the communicator device in her hands, she was planning on making her escape from the island. Before she could though, her device started going off as she wondered who that was. She listened to the ongoing message which came from Janna.

"This is Janna, uh…I got a small problem," she confessed. "I can't believe that I am trapped inside this locked safe with the Miracle Gemstones, with no way to pick-lock my way out."

Janna was shown with the three Miracle Gemstones she retrieved right in front of her.

"I guess this might be the _end_ for me after all…" The Filipino sighed.

Nebula stopped immediately after that message was delivered. With the timer ticking down, she started to have visions come into her head. Since Janna was going to die once the timer hits zero, Nebula noticed that Janna's predicament was strikingly similar to Victoria's who died aboard the Space Colony GOD 40 years ago. In her thoughts, she saw that Janna kept being replaced with Victoria in her spot, only for Janna to pop back up, and so on, and so on. Nebula was gritting her teeth. Victoria had such a sweet, innocent, and loving smile that was killed off when she didn't do anything wrong. Oh, how Nebula _wanted _to avenge her death from so long ago.

Not able to comprehend these complicated feelings, Nebula stomped her foot and sneered.

"Aw shoot, _troublemaker!" _

And she started flying off through the jungle to rescue Janna and retrieve the three Miracle Gemstones.

"I only got 10 minutes to get there," she mused. "This'll be cutting it close…"

With her wand out, she prepared to blast her way through the jungle within a 10-minute time limit…

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE HARBOR PART OF THE ISLAND:**

"Yahoo, I'm glad that I'm out of that cramped up base!"

Star was shown rushing through the harbor, jumping off one ramp after another. She did have some mixed emotions about her newly found freedom.

There was the fact that she felt bad for leaving Daron behind in the base like that. She was also wondering if she could fly off the island by her wings. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work for two reasons: 1.) even she couldn't fly for _that_ long, and 2.) she'd be leaving behind **both** Daron _and _Marco on the island, and there was _no way_ she could ever _abandon_ and leave the** both** of them on this island. Plus she had the feeling that Marco came to this island by _his_ vehicle, which he most likely set to airplane mode to get across the ocean, so maybe that would be the solution to get all three of them off the island.

On the other hand, she was just glad to be out of that _prison cell_ and back into the outside world. She felt like it's been _days _since she could smell the breath of fresh air around her, so this was satisfying. She would track down both Daron and Marco in due time, but for now, she wanted to take this time to enjoy her newly founded freedom.

"It's not a problem. I can find Daron and Marco in a bit and we can leave this island," Star insisted. "For now, I want to enjoy the wide open space that's around me."

After taking a deep breath, she started to soar through the sky, laughing merrily as she blasted down some drones that tried to shoot at her with her wand.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be able to do this again," she cheered as she continued to trek through the harbor…

* * *

Nebula was zipping through the jungle with her wings like it was nothing. As she got over some knocked down trees, her mind wandered off onto something; first of all, she knew that there would be no way to get Janna off the island with the gemstones in time for the explosion to occur. Yes, she could fly through the island and she could teleport, but she had no idea where the Filipino was located. It was in one of the military bases, but which one, in particular, was the problem. Second of all, why was she even going to rescue Janna anyway?

"Hmph, obviously for being able to get the Miracle Gemstones, she couldn't handle getting herself out," she grimaced as she swung from one jungle vine to another. She then ended up in the next part of the forest.

"That troublemaker, I should have known that she was suspicious right from the start," she grunted.

Despite this assumption, she also knew that it would also _risk_ the fate of the Miracle Gemstones. They were the _main_ source for the plan. At the same time, she wondered why Victoria kept popping up into her thoughts, along with a picture of Janna sitting in an equivalent to a metal grave. She hung her head low. Regardless of the intention of these thoughts, Nebula was going to rescue Janna with the Gemstones.

Her only hope is that _no one_ stands in her way…

* * *

Star was shown bouncing off from one spring to another in all different directions. She was heard whooping, cheering and hollering about how much fun she was having with this. She was also surprised that for a 'tight security prison', this place wasn't being swarmed with guard robots and fighters of all different kinds.

These thoughts were cut off when she reached a gap between two higher areas of the harbor, seeing that there was nothing but the ocean right below.

"Aw shoot, it's a dead end," she snapped her fingers. "Guess this will require some flight to get across."

Stretching out her butterfly wings once again, she flew right over the ocean and made it to the other side of the area. While she was hovering over the area, she saw several jet fighter planes right over her that were dropping missiles right below her.

"It appears that the _farewell party_ has just arrived," she smiled in spite of the danger she was in. "No matter, they can just get a taste of my narwhal blast."

She fired her narwhal blasts towards the jet fighter planes. In a matter of seconds, they were taken out by the narwhals and fell right into the ocean…with the narwhals falling along with them.

"That takes care of them," she grinned as she just heard an explosion right behind her as more guard robots arrived at the scene. Wasting no time, she blasted them away with her wand's spells as she pressed onwards…

* * *

Nebula meanwhile, had been bouncing off several springs as well, which got her over a bed of spikes and a small pond that was below her. She _didn't care_ about this thrilling experience in the slightest. All that matter was that it got her over the area and it was the quickest route to get her to her destination and to find the base that Janna was trapped in.

Soon she found herself ambushed by some guard robots.

"What the…where did_ these_ robots come from?" Nebula snarled.

Taking out her wand, she spun it and shot some dark lighting bolt towards the robots, blasting them down to bits as she continued to fly through the jungle. Unlike Star Butterfly, she didn't consider her special abilities or the spells that she can cast to be _fun _and _exciting_. She just used them to her advantage and remained focused on her goals. In this case, she had to retrieve the Miracle Gemstones with Janna and get them off the island immediately.

"Whatever, these fools aren't worth the time," she huffed. "I still got 8 and a half minutes left before this island gets blown sky high and gets destroyed; the perfect karmic retribution for these inferior fools."

She then continued onwards. The sooner she made it, the sooner she could get off the island with the Miracle Gemstones and Janna in tow. As the same thoughts continued to run through her mind, Nebula couldn't help but observe the jungle life around her. It was quite a sight to see, and if she wasn't on a time schedule, she would have admitted that the place looked fascinating; far better than certain parts of city life, and what she _had_ to put up with.

"What have **these**_ foolish_ humans done…?"

* * *

Star had continued to trek through the harbor, taking out any robots that stood in her way. She was certainly having so much fun with this, and she was going to retrieve Daron and Marco before she can leave the island, but there was something else that was bothering her. Well, three things to be exact:

Ludo, Nebula, and _an_ evil plan in motion.

She had this sensation that something was up and that a plan was in the making. In addition to that, there was this suspicious feeling that something else was looming over her shoulder, a sign that something was going to happen to this island.

But the worst part was that she had no clue what was going on precisely. The most progress she has made is she had been framed by an imposter, sent to jail, and now she had broken out of prison. No one knew what Ludo and Nebula were planning, except maybe Daron and Marco, but even they didn't know the full story behind this _plot_.

"I really have to question_ how_ the government in this country works," Star muttered. "According to what Marco told me, the military, in general, are the ones that are supposed to ensure peace and justice amongst everyone, but from what I've witnessed, they allow the crimes to continue right under their noses and be as _useless_ as possible. And yet, when the Federal Reserve Bank gets robbed, they send in the FBI to take action and toss in one of the most _innocent_ citizens into the slammer; one that is trying to prevent more evil from occurring on this planet and the universe than the government ever has."

She was annoyed by what she witnessed, but she did have to get this off of her chest…even if she said it to herself. With this in mind, Star had continued to zip right through the harbor, flying from platform to platform and blasting more robots in her path with her wand. She eventually found herself in a giant missile holding area that was yellow-plated. She then heard a robotic voice out of nowhere.

_**MISSILE LAUNCH IN 15 SECONDS!**_

"Wait a minute, there's a missile launch that's going to happen in 15 seconds!?" Star grew wide-eyed as she saw the missile right in front of her; a giant white missile with the letters 'F.B.I' written on the side.

Recalling that there was a timer for the missile launch, Star quickly flew up the area to grab a hold of the handle of the missile.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…**_

It didn't take long for Star to make it to the handle since she flew so _fast_. The countdown didn't even reach 0 when she made it.

_**MISSILE BLAST OFF!**_

The missile then started to lift off with the Mewni princess hanging onto the handle. She was getting a good look of the view.

"_ALRIGHT, THIS IS __**AWESOME!" **_Star couldn't help but yell in joy and excitement as the missile continued to soar upwards…

* * *

As Nebula made it to the outskirts of the jungle, she caught a glimpse of a nearby missile launching upward in the distance, causing her to look confusion.

"Wait a minute, since _when_ did the military decide to fire a missile all of a sudden," she snorted. "It's all a _waste_ of time. In fact, it's so _pointless_ that I don't even care where that missile ends up."

Before she could head to Janna's location, she felt a little tired from zipping through the jungle. She went and rested on a tree branch for a couple of moments, unaware that an unexpected visitor would be showing up in the area that she was located in…

* * *

Right before the missile exploded in midair, Star had jumped off of it. It was a relief that she avoided the explosion, but it was so _thrilling_ too. It gave her that _adrenaline_ rush that was flowing throughout her body. She started to soar downwards with her wings flapping. The only problem was that she had to find a good landing area. Examining what was down below her, she caught a glimpse of an entrance to a shaft tunnel. Not being the one to stop, she went and crashed through the metal shaft entrance, where she took one of the metal pieces as a board to drift right through the tunnel.

"Alright, here I go. I'm boarding down again, just like Jackie Lynn Thomas," Star cheered.

In a matter of minutes, she saw the exit to the tunnel back outside. Once she made it out of the tunnel, she ditched the board and flew over to a central area of the harbor. Once she landed, she couldn't help but jump in excitement about how exhilarating the experience through the harbor was to her.

"Alright, that was a piece of cake," Star smiled. "Now to see what else I can find before I round up Daron _and_ Marco so we can get off this island…"

Without a second thought, she took to the air again and headed straight for the outskirts of the jungle area, oblivious to the fact that _that_ was the same area where her look-a-like was residing at the moment…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7!**

**YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! JANNA IS TRAPPED IN A SAFE IN THE BASE, NEBULA HAS TO RETRIEVE HER AND THE GEMSTONES, AND STAR HAD GOTTEN THROUGH THE HARBOR AS A RESULT OF ENJOYING HER FREEDOM! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD INFORM YOU ON THOUGH, IS THAT I HAVE HEAVILY DOWNPLAYED MOST OF STAR'S 'DITZY' MOMENTS WHERE SHE DOES HAVE SOME KIND OF IDEA ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HER. THIS IS JUST SO SHE DOESN'T MAKE THE WRONG MISTAKE FOR THIS STORY. BUT MOST OF HER EXCITING CHARACTERISTIC, SUCH AS HER RECKLESSNESS REMAINS FOR THIS STORY. THOSE ARE WHAT MAKE HER SO LIVELY AND EXCITING, SINCE IT DEPICTS HER AS A PRINCESS WHO ISN'T AFRAID OF TAKING RISKS AND IS WILLING TO HAVE FUN WHILE DOING SO. JUST SO YOU KNOW READERS!**

**ANOTHER THING FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED, THE JET FIGHTER PLANES AREN'T BEING PILOTED. THEY WERE SENT OUT AND ARE IN AUTO-PILOT MODE! **

**ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW STAR AND NEBULA FIGHTING AGAINST EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME, USING THEIR RESPECTIVE SPELLS FROM THEIR WANDS TO DO SO, AND THEN EVERYONE HAS TO ESCAPE FROM THE ISLAND BEFORE IT BLOWS UP. HOW WILL THIS FIGHT GO? WILL NEBULA RESCUE JANNA AND THE MIRACLE GEMSTONES IN TIME? AND WILL STAR, MARCO, AND DARON BE ABLE TO EVACUATE FROM THE ISLAND BEFORE IT BLOWS UP? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS!**

**FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **

**SO WITH THAT SAID, THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO THIS CHAPTER! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**


	8. The Fight and Escape from the Island

**Alright now readers, this is the eighth chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say this time, aside from the fact that this time, Star and Nebula fight for the first time and everyone has to get off of the island before it explodes. **

**So yeah, this chapter will feature that fight, and the escape from the island gets underway. How will this all go? Will Star, Marco, and Daron make it off the island in time? And what about Janna: will Nebula rescue her and the 3 Miracle Gemstones before the island blows up? Read and find out now!**

* * *

**IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE JUNGLE AREA:**

In the outskirts of the jungle part of the island, Star Butterfly had recently flown into the jungle and landed on the ground. She took a moment to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. She got a glimpse of all the jungle life, trees, and all of its natural beauty. Star had admired everything that was around her.

_Wow, this jungle is so __**beautiful. **_She thought before stretching her arms.

"Whew, so far so good," she sighed happily.

It was then her gaze was met with someone who was on a tree branch above. After taking a closer look, she saw that it was none other than Nebula Dragonfly; the girl that got her into this mess and has caused nothing but trouble for her. The Mewni Princess ended up getting her attention by shouting.

"Hey, that's…!"

Nebula stood and turned to face Star Butterfly who was right below her. Recognizing who she was, she got irritated.

"That _blonde _haired _Mewni _girl **again** of _all __**places**_," Nebula snarled, making a fist.

Star had her wand out and looked quite determined to settle things with her imposter.

"I found you…_**FAKER!" **_She pointed in accusation.

"Faker," Nebula brushed this off and took out her own wand. "I think you're the _imposter_ around here!"

This got Star _furious_ as she delivered a rather livid look. Nebula wasn't startled by this.

"You're comparing _yourself_ to **me,**" she snorted. "Ha, you're not even good enough to be my fak-"

"_**I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" **_Star suddenly shouted, cutting off her sentence.

Star immediately fired a Rainbow Blast from her wand in hopes of impaling her look-a-like. Nebula wasn't surprised as she teleported out of the way before it made contact with her. It was clear that Star wasn't going to go down without a fight, so it's a fight that she's going to get.

"You can't get away this time," Star cried out, hoping Nebula hasn't escaped. "There's only ONE _REAL __**STAR!" **_

Instantly, Nebula teleported right in front of her, looking completely serious with beating her down.

"There's no time to play games," she sneered. "You won't _even_ get the chance."

"Oh yes I will get the chance," Star countered. "Just watch me: Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

The Mewni princess fired away with the dagger crystal hearts, but Nebula flipped out of the way before she decided to make her counter strike.

"Allow me to give you a demonstration of my powers," she huffed. "Shattering Dark Crystal Launch!"

She fired what seemed to be the dark counterpart to the Dagger Crystal Heart Attack, and it worked effectively. Thankfully Star managed to dodge it, aside from one of the crystal grazing over her dress. Feeling the need to retaliate, Star fired a laser beam from her wand. Nebula dodged this attack and was getting furious. In a heap of rage, Nebula went and delivered a kick right towards Star's belly, kicking her backward and causing her to fall onto the ground.

"_OMPH!" _Star grunted from the impact of the powerful kick.

"**YOU **_**DARE **_**TO OPPOSE ME!?" **Nebula roared before approaching the fallen Mewni princess, looking ready to strike her.

Unfortunately, said strike _never_ occurred, and Star took notice of this.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm vulnerable, so _hit_ me! Or are you _scared_!?"

Nebula narrowed her eyes and glared.

"I'm not _scared, _you pest!" She seethed before striking Star with a Dark Lightning Spear Attack. Aside from charring parts of her hair, Star got out alright and was now on one of the tree branches. Nebula noticed how reluctant Star looked to fight her.

"You're _awfully _hesitant to fight me," she growled. "Are you afraid of something?"

Star huffed at the accusation of being afraid of something. Even with the visions of the prison and being captured by the FBI and military shook her, she refused to back down.

"I'm not afraid of anything you faker!" She barked.

"Then show me you're _not_ afraid!"

"With pleasure; Rainbow Fist Punch!"

Star fired a rainbow fist punch from her wand towards her opponent. Nebula could only shake her head.

"Let me show you a real fist punch: Dark Purple Fist Punch!" Nebula launched her own fist punch towards the rainbow fist punch.

Both fists collided with each other, canceling each other out. An explosion of a rainbow and dark purple smoke clouded the area until it cleared out. Star was now on the ground again in front of Nebula. She couldn't believe it; she felt like she was at odds with this imposter. She was every bit as powerful as she was. And by the looks of it, it's clear that Nebula had the upper hand. Despite this, Star wasn't going to let herself be defeated to this look-a-like, so she kept her guard up.

"Just give up right now faker, you don't stand a chance against me," Nebula warned. "You're in my way and I'm **not** going to take that!"

"I'm not backing down! You aren't getting away with the trouble you've been causing me," Star got ready and cast another spell. "Mega Narwhal Blast!"

She then fired several narwhals towards the dark girl. They made contact and one of them hit Nebula in the face. She recoiled from the impact, but she also wasn't amused by this.

"You think that your _pathetic childish attacks_ are going to take me down," she snapped. "You can land a few hits, but they are nothing compared to my ultimate raw power!"

Star was confused by what she said. Figuring out what she meant, she didn't have time to react towards Nebula casting another spell of her own.

"**POISON GAS MANIPULATION!" **

A moment after that was shouted, several green toxic-looking clouds emerge from the wand and surrounded Star. This caused the Mewni princess to hack and cough at the horrible effects they were inducing onto her in a drastic manner. With watery eyes, Star saw Nebula giving her a rather _evil _smirk at her suffering.

"Ack…hey…that's no fair," she hacked. "How…cough…how are you…able to…hack…ugh, do that?!"

"Hmph, well wouldn't _you_ like to know," the dark girl retorted sadistically.

"Yes…huff…That's why I asked…" Star tried to wave away the clouds to no avail.

"Well too bad, I'm not telling you anything," she barked. "All I can tell you is that I was created for the ultimate purpose, and seeing you in such a miserable state proves to me that nothing can stop me!"

"Oh yeah, we'll…cough…see about that," she then prepared another spell. "Turbo Wind Fan Cloud Removal!"

A powerful wind emerged from the wand and blew away the poisonous gaseous clouds, neutralizing their effects and allowing Star to breathe again.

"Now allow me to return the favor, imposter," Star sneered. "Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!"

She fired away a blast of thunder and lightning towards the dark girl. Nebula had parts of her hair charred off by the bolts and she recoiled from the impact it left.

"Alright, you may have powerful spells, but I will still take you down you inferior look-a-like," Nebula grunted. "Here's another spell of mine that I'll show you: Cold Shoulder Ice Storm!"

In a matter of seconds, Star's shoulders quickly turned to ice, being unable to move. With her guard down, Nebula teleport behind her and delivered a roundhouse kick right to the back of the head, causing her to be sent falling forwards. Once Star collided to the ground, the ice broke into pieces, leaving some painful marks on her shoulders.

"Oww…that hurt…" Star groaned. With all these powerful spells that Nebula had on her disposal, it seemed like Star didn't stand a chance against her.

"I told you, you are nothing but a waste of _my_ time _faker_," Nebula sneered while approaching. "You had wanted a fight with me, and now you got one. I'm gonna finish you off before I carry forth the ultimate power of destruction and unleash _my_ **revenge**."

Nebula's mind then wandered back to her revenge plot and how she was going to destroy the universe out of pure vengeance for what had happened to Victoria.

As Star started to get up, she noticed the expression on Nebula's face; an expression that showed that she was keeping something a _dark_ secret.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Star dared to ask.

_**"****ARRGGGHHHHH!" **_

This got Nebula furious as she delivered a full forced punch to Star's gut. Not expecting that, she gripped her stomach and winced from the impact. Wanting to retaliate, Star ran over and delivered a kick of her own towards the dark girl, leaving behind a mark on her cheek. Nebula felt the sting and figured that this wasn't an ordinary Mewni resident that she was dealing with.

"Oh, I see…so you're not just a Mewni resident…" She remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean _faker_," Star barked. "I want some answers!"

"I'm not telling you anything," Nebula rebuked. "What there is to know about _me_ is none of your business!"

Nebula launched another dark lightning spear attack towards the Mewni princess. Star was able to jump out of the way before she cast one of her own spells.

"CUPCAKE BLAST!"

She fired cupcakes that were as hard as diamonds towards the imposter. They left quite an impact on her stomach, as Nebula gripped her gut upon the diamond cupcakes hitting her.

"Darn…not bad for an imposter," she groaned before shaking it off. "But I've got no _time_ to deal with the likes of you."

"Do you know who _I _am?" Star questioned her with an ounce of pride in her voice.

"No, and I don't think I _want_ to know either," Nebula retorted.

* * *

It was now shown that the fight caused Star and Nebula to end up deeper into the jungle. Both of them were getting worn out from the fight since they were at odds against each other. Star was catching her breath while Nebula was shown panting with her mouth open. Even if Nebula was considered the 'Ultimate Life Form', she wasn't going to let herself fall victim to this imposter. She will stand her ground no matter what.

Star was thinking about using her Stardust Daisy Devastation on Nebula. But before she could do anything, Nebula's communicator started going off, catching the attention of Nebula and Star.

"_Nebula, what are you doing?" _That voice belonged to Ludo, who had already left the island some time ago. He was in a different location as he noticed that Nebula still hasn't returned.

"_Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it. You have only 8 minutes left before that dynamite detonates and blows up the place!"_

As Nebula winced at something she just remembered, Star grew wide-eyed by what Ludo just announced.

"_**BLOWS UP!?" **_She screeched sky high in panic.

_OH SHOOT! WITH THIS STUPID MEWNI GIRL STALLING ME, I COMPLETELY **FORGOT** ABOUT THAT TROUBLEMAKER JANNA AND THE MIRACLE GEMSTONES! _Nebula boomed in her thoughts. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DEALING WITH THIS IMPOSTER ONLY WASTED MY TIME! I GOTTA JET NOW! _

Backing away from Star, Nebula got out her wand and immediately teleported out of the area to find Janna and the Miracle Gemstones within 8 minutes. Star would have been upset that she got away, but she had another problem on her hands; the island was set to blow up. It was clear what she needed to do.

"I got to get out of here, and find Daron and Marco right away!"

She then ran in the direction that she came from.

"I only got 8 minutes to get Daron and Marco and have the three of us get off this island," Star cried out. "This calls for drastic measures: Super Sonic Hyper Speed-up Boost!"

She activated a spell from her wand which increased her speed. Using it to her advantage, she spread her wings and zipped through the forest at a breath neck's pace. As she zipped through the jungle, she was talking to herself.

"I knew it, I should have known something was going to happen to this island," Star cried. "I didn't expect Ludo to do something so brilliant like blow up the island! And to think, this is only a small part of the plan that's in motion!"

She didn't stop for anything at that moment. Any guard robots that came in her path got blasted down by some of her wands' spells. She swung on several vines to get by the quickest route.

"You know, if this island wasn't about to explode, I would have to say swinging on these vines is really fun," Star admitted. "But to know that this place will blow up, what'll happen to the wildlife in this jungle…?"

She knew that it would turn into ruins, but it was a shame to let such exotic beauty go to waste. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do at this point. She just had to make sure she gets off alive along with Daron and Marco.

Speaking of whom, he felt guilty of leaving them behind while she went exploring. She did leave behind Daron in a rush and didn't even get to see Marco, but both of them came to rescue her. Heck, had it not been for them, she would have remained trapped in that cell and would have been killed by the explosion that was going to occur.

"If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here fleeing for my life just to find them. I would be killed when that explosion occurs in a few minutes."

She checked her wand watch; only 6 minutes remained.

"I'd better pick up the pace!"

She increased her speed as she soared over a tree, swung from one vine to another, and blasted any robots that came her way.

"I'm almost out! I can make it, I know I can…"

In a matter of seconds, Star found herself in the outskirts of the jungle and saw the exit right ahead of her.

"Alright, I've made it!"

Star exited the jungle area and flew over the ocean. She was back in the harbor area of the island. She didn't care if more guard robots spotted her. Only five minutes remained, so she had to find them fast.

"_**DARON!? MARCO!?"**_

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN A PART OF THE HARBOR:**

"…you mean to tell me that you _lost _Star!?" Marco asked in a panic to Daron. The two of them had reunited just recently outside the base and Marco was still in his walker.

"I didn't lose her, she wandered off when I wasn't looking," Daron protested. "I had thought that maybe she'd let me accompany her since I rescued her."

"And I also told you to stay** here** while _I _go to rescue Star," Marco yelled.

"If I did that, then Star wouldn't be free right now!"

"She wouldn't be lost either!"

Before the argument could escalate, they heard a voice in the distance.

"DARON AND MARCO!"

Said voice belonged to Star as she rushed over to them.

"There she is!" both Daron and Marco yelled simultaneously.

As Star approached them, they noticed that she just came from the jungle area.

"Oh Star, I'm so glad your back," Daron told her. "Where did you go?"

"Yeah Star," Marco questioned. "Why did you come out of the jungle area?"

"No time for that," Star huffed, catching her breath. "We need to get off this island _NOW_!"

Both Marco and Daron were confused while Star looked at her wand clock.

"There's a bomb somewhere, and this island is going to blow up in 4 and a half minutes!" Star got straight to the point.

_**"****WHAT!?" **_Both Daron and Marco yelled in panic at what was just revealed.

"Marco, switch your vehicle from walker mode to plane mode, POST _HASTE!"_ Star yelled.

"Right away Star," he then transformed the vehicle back into plane mode. It was shown that there were enough seats for the three of them.

"I'll explain everything that happened later, after we get away from this island before it explodes," Star told them.

"No worries Star, I'll get us out of here at top speed," Marco started the plane and it soared over the ocean. Meanwhile, Daron was hugging Star for what she did.

"Oh Star, not only did you come back to us, but you also saved our lives," Daron squealed. "We are thankful for this warning you gave us!"

"It was nothing Daron, I couldn't leave you here to die on this island," Star admitted with a smile on her face. "The same goes for you, Marco."

"I know Star," he smiled. "So let's get out of here before it's too late."

"You said it."

The three of them took off in Marco's plane as fast as it possibly could to get far away enough from the island so they don't get caught in the explosion…

* * *

**BACK IN ONE OF THE BASES:**

Janna was still shown sitting on the ground with the three Miracle Gemstones in front of her. There was only a minute left before the island blows up. Seeing that Nebula hasn't rescued her, she knew this was it, and that she was going to go out with a bang.

_Well, I guess this is the end for me. _She thought. _At least I was able to do one last thing before this moment; getting these gemstones. When I'm dead, I hope I can roam the Earth as a ghost and spook everyone that I feel like messing with. Or I could come back as a zombie and demand for some brains. That would be wicked cool at least. _

This was _it_. Ludo was already far away from the island at the moment, and Nebula never showed up. There was _nothing_ she could do.

"Well, this is it," Janna sighed. "I hope I can get to roam the world in the afterlife…"

Before she got prepared for her _death_, Nebula appeared out of nowhere in the base. After countless searching throughout the area, the dark girl finally found _her_. Only ten seconds remained until the explosion.

"What the…?" She was in complete shock.

With only five seconds remaining, Nebula grabbed both Janna and the Miracle Gemstones and got her wand ready.

"_MIRACLE __**LEVITATO!" **_

The two of them _and _the three Miracle Gemstones teleported off the island just in the nick of time…

* * *

From the high perspective view of the island, the explosion started. It only took one tiny dynamite pack to set off a chain reaction and caused several huge explosions to occur in every perimeter of the island. _Everything _was being blown to bits on the island and this occurred from the harbor all the way to the jungle part of the island. The impact caused huge tidal waves to occur as a result. This also caused the sky to lit a deadly orange color. One could only wonder why the island didn't bother sinking to the ocean as a result. From the distance, Star, Marco and Daron witnessed the explosion from a distance and saw the island turn to nothing but rubble. That's all that remained after the explosion occurred and they were completely shocked that something like this happened.

_Whoa, who would have thought an explosive would cause this devastation. _Star thought. _There's nothing but ruins in the wake of this massacre. All that __**wildlife**__ went to waste…_

Marco and Daron had similar thoughts clouding through their heads. Marco kept piloting the plane away from the island as he made a course back to Echo Creek where the three of them belong at the moment…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! THEY ALL GOT OFF THE ISLAND SAFELY, AND NEBULA DID SAVE JANNA IN THE NICK OF TIME WITH THE THREE MIRACLE GEMSTONES! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**NOW WE ARE NO LONGER FOCUSING ON JAIL ISLAND FROM THIS POINT ON! FROM HERE ON IT'LL FOCUS ON THE HEROES GETTING TO THE SPACE COLONY GOD ONCE THEY FIND OUT ABOUT ITS EXISTENCE AND WHERE IT IS.**

**ONE OTHER THING, FOR THE SPELLS THAT WERE USED BY STAR AND NEBULA IN THIS CHAPTER, SOME OF THEM WERE MADE UP BY ME, SOME OF THEM (NEBULA'S SPELLS) ARE DARK COUNTERPARTS TO STAR'S SPELLS, AND OTHER SPELLS ALREADY EXIST IN THE SHOW ITSELF. JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW SO IT ISN'T A SURPRISE.**

**ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, LUDO, NEBULA AND JANNA DISPLAY AN ANNOUNCEMENT BROADCAST THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, ANDREW RETURNS TO THE STORY AS HE'S STILL HUNTING DOWN THE PIECES TO THE RULER GEMSTONE, AND MARCO, WITH DARON, GETS THROUGH THE AREA OF ECHO CREEK AND TO A SAFE AREA WHERE THEY CAN'T BE CAUGHT WHILE STAR DISTRACTS THE POLICE! HOW WILL THIS GO? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS!**

**IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S ENTIRELY OPTIONAL, SO IT'S UP TO YOU! **

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS POSTED UP READERS! **


	9. Demonstration and the Continuing Hunt

**Okay, this is chapter 9 to this story everyone!**

**Now I hope that this story will get more interesting from here on out. I wasn't really crazy about the Jail Island part of the story. The only thing that mattered was that Janna got the three Miracle Gemstones and that Star was released from her cell. I did like writing out the first fight between Star and Nebula, however. That being said, the remainder of this story should be more interesting with more focus on getting to the Space Colony GOD, as well as the return of Andrew after being absent for several chapters. Not to mention I'll be attempting to make more references to the episodes of the show too. **

**One other thing, at the beginning of this chapter, another flashback to Nebula's past will be shown and reveal a little bit more about her past and what kind of motives existed at one point. This is to dive into Nebula's back-story a bit more, just in case you are all curious.**

**Anyway, for this chapter, Ludo with the assistance of Nebula and Janna broadcasts an announcement throughout the universe and demonstrates how the Galactic Cannon works, Marco works on finding out where Ludo is with Daron accompanying him, and Andrew continues his hunt for the pieces of the Ruler Gemstone. How will this all turn out for everyone? Read and find out for yourselves!**

* * *

**THE SPACE COLONY GOD:**

In the space colony, Nebula had gotten back with Janna and the Miracle Gemstones just recently and was currently staring out the window in the research facility room. It was then another flashback had started to occur regarding a part of Nebula's past.

* * *

_Nebula was shown before the massacre of the GOD happened looking out the window of the space colony in the research room, wondering what the other dimensions in the universe were like. Standing right beside her was the Avarian Victoria, who had decided to accompany Nebula in gazing out the window. _

"_Hey Nebula," Victoria started to ask with that innocent tone in her voice. "What do you think life is like in the other dimensions in the universe: specifically in a place like Mewni?" _

_Nebula remained stoic upon being asked that as she saw the Avarian's adorable smile. _

"_The professor said that all of his life's works were __**dedicated**__ to everyone who lived on Mewni, as well as everyone else that existed throughout the universe," she told her. "He once told me that the reason for his research was to help in ceasing the ongoing war between Mewmen and Monsters on Mewni, as well as wanting to benefit the rest of the universe, and making other people __**happy **__through the power of magic __**and**__ science combined."_

"_Nebula…" Victoria whispered softly. _

"_Victoria, I…I just don't know anything anymore," Nebula voice grew more somber and depressing. "I often wonder why __**I**__ was __**created**__ and what my purpose is for being here… Maybe one day, if I can go travel throughout the universe, and visit Mewni, I might find __**all**__ of the answers…maybe…"_

_Nebula then closed her eyes and looked downward._

"_Victoria…" She managed to utter._

* * *

"Hey, why are you being so melancholy all of a sudden," a voice broke Nebula out of her trance. The voice belonged to Janna, who was now standing right beside her. Nebula took a quick glance at her before turning to face out the window again.

"You know Nebula, that was so unexpected, and unlike you to come and rescue me the way you did," Janna went and nudged Nebula with her elbow. "But the way you utilized Miracle Levitato shows how useful your abilities are."

A light blush crossed Nebula's face, while she continued to frown. At the same time, she did not want Janna to know that she came back to rescue her. If she did _that_, then other people will learn of this and start to believe that Nebula shouldn't be taken seriously. And Nebula couldn't have that happen.

Not turning to face her, Nebula responded appropriately.

"Hmph, you know, I didn't come back to save _you_," she huffed. "I only came back for the Miracle Gemstones."

Janna rolled her eyes in response. She didn't believe her when she said she only came back for the gemstones. Despite Nebula being a bit aloof with others and being very cold, cynical and is bent on revenge, Janna truly believed that the ultimate life form did have a _softer _side to her personality.

"Yeah, sure, but then again, _that_ may not be the whole story, now is it?" She waved off.

With another scoff, Nebula kept looking out the window with her arms crossed. Seeing how moody she was right now, Janna knew that something was up.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

There it was; the same question that Star asked her back in the jungle. Nebula became irritated with that question and was about to lash out at her.

Before she could do that, someone else entered the room and someone clearing his throat was heard. That belonged to Ludo, who had already placed the three Miracle Gemstones that they found on Jail Island into the console device to the Galactic Cannon, and everything was ready for the next part of the plan.

"Alright you two, everything is ready to go for the next part of the plan." He informed them.

Nebula and Janna were informed of this beforehand and knew what he was talking about. Although Janna seemed skeptical about this because the Avarian was one Miracle Gemstone short.

"Are you sure this will work," the nightmare loving Filipino pointed out. "We only have six of the seven Miracle Gemstones in our possession."

Nebula, on the other hand, was willing to go along with it and seemed quite determined.

"That's more than enough for a demonstration that the universe can witness," she declared, already heading back to the central control room. "So let's get this _show_ on the road."

And so the three of them headed back to the central control room to begin phase 2 of the 'plan' that was unraveling for the universe to see…

* * *

**17:30 – IN A HAUNTED MOUNTAINOUS DIMENSION:**

Elsewhere, in another dimension, it was around Twilight hours (sometime near dusk), and the mountain area was quite spooky and haunted. There were several mountains with pumpkins, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, tombstones, and scarecrows scattered about, and several ghosts were lurking around the area too. There was also an abandoned church building, a ghoulish train that was run by the spirits of the undead, and several brown skulls that could breathe fire were in different parts of the location. A unique feature of the place was that there were several mountain stands that had the shapes of jack-o-lanterns with spooky expressions, skulls, and bat faces. Other features that were included were bats flying around in the sky, spider webs having been webbed in certain tombstones, and the spooky atmosphere that covered the place. It looked like the perfect place for one to celebrate Halloween in. However, a certain treasure hunter had found himself brought here and he was on a specific mission while gazing around the area.

"Wow, this place sure feels haunted," Andrew had said while observing the place. It gave him a creepy sensation just from examining it. He shook it off and maintained that composed look in his stare. "Well, there's no time to lose. I have to hurry and find the Ruler Gemstone."

Andrew couldn't believe it; he thought he could maintain on Janna's tail. Prior to this _moment_, Andrew had been keeping close to Janna from the hiding in order to get back the Ruler Gemstone pieces she found. He got all the way to the point where he entered the desert dimension and witnessed Ludo and Janna enter the pyramid that he saw. He was planning on going after them until his senses picked up the location of the other pieces of the Gemstone that were still lurking around. Using his own dimensional scissor, he traveled through several dimensions until he found the right one that had some pieces to the Ruler Gemstone.

And that's how he ended up in this spooky dimension; there were three pieces to the Ruler Gemstone in this location.

"This wasn't my fault that I lost track of that Janna girl," Andrew started to glide around the area. "I had no choice since I found the location of three pieces to the gemstone in this dimension. I'll just have to do one thing at a time and find the pieces in this dimension before continuing onwards."

Because he was still hunting for the pieces, Andrew was the only one who didn't know about the fate of Jail Island like Star, Marco and Daron had along with Janna and Nebula. And it was probably for the best too. While that chaos was unraveling, Andrew was minding his own business and hunting for his gemstone pieces.

"Alright, now where do I look first," Andrew gazed upon the horizon. "According to what I'm witnessing, there are three different hills; one has an abandoned church with several tombstones, another has a pumpkin harvest with scarecrows, and the last one has what appears to be a ghost train running about. This place is huge, so I better search carefully."

Eventually, he found himself in the area where the abandoned church was located. It was there that he picked up the presence of one of the pieces he was looking for. He looked underneath some rocks, dug under the tombstones, and even went on top of the church to see if he can find it. To his surprise, he saw that one of the pieces was on the branch of what looked like a creepy looking tree that was dead.

"Ah, there's a piece right in that tree," he proclaimed before jumping down and gliding to grab it, as he pocketed it. "Now there are two more pieces left in the area."

Before he could continue his search, a small green ghost with purple and red bloodshot eyes and a spooky smile appeared out of nowhere and jump-scared the treasure hunter, causing him to yelp and react accordingly.

"Whoa...that was crazy," Andrew caught his breath. "I'm just glad that no one is around to witness _this_!"

As he continued his hunt, he couldn't help but feel that this place was starting to get to him. It probably would have if it weren't for his willpower and pride. It was becoming harder to maintain though since he kept gliding into bats that screeched at him, getting himself caught in spider webs, and he nearly got ran over by the ghost train that was flying around. The ever unpleasant cawing of the crows and ravens in the area didn't help matters either.

Aside from that, his mind ended up tracking back to the one girl that was on his mind right now; Janna. Upon learning that she admired things that were supernatural, spiritual and downright spooky, he felt that the dimension he was in would have attracted her attention.

"You know, I get this strange sensation that Janna would _love _to explore a place like this," Andrew muttered.

He then ended up in what appeared to be the lower half of the hill with the ghost train as he saw a door that was worn out and lead to a secret room. He felt the second piece was nearby and his instincts told him that it was in that secret room.

"That piece is nearby, and something tells me that the piece is in that secret room over there."

After learning that the door wouldn't budge, he proceeded to drill into the door with his arms and smashed it open. Inside the room was a skeleton, and in its hand was another piece to the Ruler Gemstone.

"Ick, the second piece is in the hands of that creepy looking skeleton," Andrew cringed before proceeding to grab the piece.

Once he touched the piece, he heard the skeleton groaning, which would have made him jump if it weren't for the gemstone piece.

"_Oooooh, who's there," _The skeleton moaned and saw Andrew close up. _"You wanna become my new B.F.F?" _

"Ah shut up, you're _dead_," Andrew retorted flatly before swiping the gemstone piece and gliding off.

"_Awwww…" _The skeleton just groaned as it witnessed Andrew taking off.

As Andrew pocketed the second Ruler Gemstone piece, he was still bamboozled by what he just encountered.

"Honestly, I don't know what's freakier; these stupid ghosts that keep popping up in front of me, or the fact that a skeleton wanted me to become his B.F.F," Andrew muttered. "I never heard of the expression before, but according to what Star told me at one point; it's an acronym for 'Best Friends Forever'. I have more important things to do than make friends with a skeleton. Janna would make a better friend to that _fiend_."

Speaking of whom, Andrew knew that he had to_ track_ down Janna again and get his pieces back from her. He was oddly attracted to her, while at the same time, was also irritated and annoyed by her presence. His emotions towards the nightmare loving girl were more along the lines of 'you might _hate_ me, but you actually_ love_ me'.

"Dang it, why did I have to deal with someone like Janna," Andrew grunted. "I would prefer dealing with someone like Star's biggest fan Daron, or even that _skateboarder girl_ or whatever _her_ name is. **Anyone** would be more tolerable than Janna, _even _Ludo."

Andrew decided not to think about it anymore as he heard some owls hooting and saw a black cat hissing at him. He could have sworn he saw some rats in the cornfield below. He examined where he was and saw that he was now in a pumpkin patch with several of them having jack-o-lantern carvings on the front. As he strolled through it, he picked up the location of the last piece of the Ruler Gemstone in the area.

"Okay, that piece has to be within this area," Andrew rubbed his temple.

He passed by several scarecrows and skulls that were lying around. He wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into a brown skull. The brown skull proceeded to breathe fire onto the treasure hunter, who jumped away in the nick of time.

"Okay, that's one _hothead_ that I'm staying away from," he huffed. "I don't want to get scorched into a cooked Knuman Kabob."

Continuing the stroll, he saw several ghosts emerge from the pumpkins. He had to avert his gaze from them to not be freaked out by their presence.

He felt a shivering breeze hit his shoulder, and he wasn't comfortable with the sensation.

"Alright, this place is definitely getting to me," Andrew leered. "I can't stand another moment in this dimension."

Unexpectedly, he went and punched a nearby pumpkin lantern, turning it into mushy squash. He then saw that inside the pumpkin he smashed was the last Gemstone piece in this dimension.

"Alright, I found all three pieces in this dimension," he grabbed the piece and wiped off the pumpkin gunk that was smothered all over it before pocketing it with the other pieces. "But you know, I have to wonder how these pieces end up in the most bizarre locations."

Taking out his dimension scissors, Andrew created a dimension portal and went right through it. He was planning on searching through several dimensions until he finds the one that has three pieces to the gemstone he's hunting for…

* * *

**18:00 – DAY X:**

Meanwhile, an important announcement was about to be broadcast throughout every corner of the universe, as a screen that had a light green background with Ludo making his announcement in the center appeared. Several sentences of text moved throughout the screen, such as 'Ludo: The Soon to be Greatest Ruler of the Universe', 'Ludo: The Great and Awesome Emperor', or even 'Ludo: The Oh-So Excellent Conquerer of the Galaxy'. All while a picture of Ludo's face blended in the background, serving as his insignia. This announcement was being displayed in every area in the universe; be it on TV, a hologram, or otherwise, and _everyone _will have to watch it whether they want to or not.

"_Ha ha ha, residents that exist throughout the entire universe. Grant me your attention and listen to me very closely," _Ludo boomed on the screen. _"My name is Ludo Avarius, the person who is going to be the greatest ruler of the universe!" _

The people from different dimensions were being struck with fear and were wondering what this was about. Ludo continued his announcement.

"_Now then, witness the beginning of the expansion of the greatest __**EMPIRE **__of all time! Observe **this** demonstration!"_

Ludo made a motion with his hands to shift the focus to the outside of the space colony. The screen showed the bottom part of the space colony shattered apart, revealing the Galactic Cannon. The cannon took the shape of a giant cone, with four ends of it lifting up and showing a pole. The pole was where the cannon charged up its fuel. In a matter of minutes, the screen showed the cannon fire a powerful light blue beam through the sky, piercing through a hole that caused it to travel into another dimension. The dimension that the beam arrived in was the one where Earth was located. People on Earth saw the light blue flash outside and saw the beam right over their heads. It wasn't long before the beam made contact with an object in space. The object was revealed to be the moon. People saw that half of the moon got blown off and blasted away from the impact of the beam. People on Earth were terrified with what they just witnessed, while everyone else in other dimensions got fear-struck. If that beam could do that much damage to the Earth's moon, imagine what it could do to the _rest_ of the universe. As the moon was now_ blood red_ with half of it vanishing into particles, everyone started to panic as Ludo's laugh was heard on the screen with his insignia and a time limit of when it'll be fired again being displayed:

23 hours, 58 minutes, and 15 seconds counting down…

* * *

**IN ECHO CREEK DURING THE NIGHT TIME:**

Back in Echo Creek, several police sirens were heard upon the blast towards the moon since this was a serious threat. In the middle of the street were Star, Marco, and Daron who had seen the blast overhead and observed it. There they witnessed half of the moon being blasted to bits. The three of them weren't comfortable with what they just saw.

"Hey look, half of the moon is gone?" Daron pointed out.

Star had overheard the announcement Ludo made to the universe moments prior to the moon being blasted in half. She knew he was up to something big.

"Ludo, ugh, that _creep_ never gives up," she shouted.

Marco meanwhile, was more curious as to how Ludo was able to fire off such a massive amount of energy put into the beam that appeared overhead and targeted the Earth's moon. He knew that Ludo was never _this_ brilliant before with utilizing a weapon of mass destruction.

"But how did he manage to harness all that energy," he questioned. "I mean this is _Ludo_ we're talking about, and he's never been **this** intelligent."

Star knew what he meant, but she kept thinking about how this was possible.

"You know, it's got to be the power of the Miracle Gemstones," she deduced before figuring out. "Yeah, that's the reason they were looking for them!"

Marco quickly understood what Star meant and gulped.

"Yeah, and if he has enough, then he'll have the power to fire that weapon onto the entire universe," he informed. "But something tells me that he only has 6 of them."

"What makes you think he has only 6 of them, Marco?" Star looked in confusion.

"I think you've forgotten who else has a Miracle Gemstone in his possession," Marco went and took out the yellow Miracle Gemstone that he had in his back pocket. "_This_ is what I've been using to fuel up that vehicle I own since it works with its magical energy. Therefore, because I have one, that means he only has 6 of them instead of 7."

Star grew wide-eyed at remembering that Marco had gotten a Miracle Gemstone sometime ago.

"Marco…" She stuttered.

"The Miracle Gemstones also work like magnets," The Latino karate master pointed out. "They have the power to attract each other right? I can use that to find out where Ludo is."

Before anything else was said, several red lights blinded them in the face and sirens were heard around them. The police had them cornered.

"The three of you, _FREEZE!"_

"Oh, would you look at that. It's our good old _friendly_ neighborhood cops," Star retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Put your hands up in the air and get on the ground!" The leading officer commanded.

"Is that even possible," Daron whispered to Marco.

Star knew that they had to split up since the police had them cornered. She then gave Marco these instructions:

"Okay Marco, I'll take care of the police and distract them away, while you try to figure a way out of here, and find Ludo," she told him.

"No worries Star, I'll get on it right away." Marco nodded before the two of them split up. Star went to divert the police away while Marco headed to his vehicle that was in walker mode, and went off in it. Daron recalled what the police just said.

"Wait, the three of you…that means _me_ too," she cried out. "Hey, wait!"

Since going after Star would prove to be _**too**__ dangerous _since the cops were chasing her, Daron felt it'd be safer to travel with Marco. So she ran in the direction Marco headed to go to a safe location from the pursuing police…

* * *

Marco had ended up in a different neighborhood as he was plowing right through police cars, barricades and shooting down more guard robots that stood in his path. All to make sure he doesn't get arrested. Daron was right on his tail and was doing everything in her power to keep up. In a matter of minutes, Marco found himself on the highway which had lanes closed off to allow police work to capture the suspects. Daron noticed this too and stuck close.

"This is not good. I don't want to go to jail," Marco talked to himself. "I can't believe the police are after _me_."

_There you go, talking to yourself again Marco. _Daron thought.

"I mean aside from all this, I never thought Ludo would be devious enough to do something like this," he continued. "It's unimaginative, at least according to all the times I've dealt with Ludo with Star around."

He started to recall most of the times he dealt with Ludo.

"Well, there was the time when Star first came to Earth. The time where Star turned Ms. Skullsnick into a troll, as well as the time where I tried cheering Star up after she didn't get a call from Oskar, which was actually _my_ fault. There was also the time we ran into him when Star and I were at Quest Buy to find a new battery for Star's wand, the time Star and I tried to reform Lobster Claws, and then there's the time where Ludo and his goons hijacked the bus that was holding Brittany's party. Then there was the whole 'fortune cookie' fiasco where Star read that 'love is always the answer', as well as the time where Star used magic to make me grow a beard, causing me to get trapped in a blanket of hair. Of course, there was that moment where Ludo's castle was destroyed after Toffee kidnapped me; when he was thrown into that portal. The time where Star had to learn new spells from her spell-book when Ludo returned with that giant spider and eagle with him. Then there was the whole Bon Bon the birthday clown fiasco when Ludo stole the spell book and Glossaryk in it. Not only that, but there was the time he invaded that floating island in another dimension and tricked Andrew into thinking that Star and I were the enemy."

As Marco paused, he noticed that by the end, when Ludo tried to take over the Mewni castle, he wasn't threatening since he was possessed by Toffee.

"And yet, in all the encounters we've had with him, he's never been _this_ dangerous," Marco recalled. "…except for maybe that one time where he launched that missile he found into Echo Creek."

"Yeah, the same missile you disarmed and kept from blowing up, and saved Echo Creek," Daron responded behind him.

"Exactly, and that's how I ended up with a-_**DARON!**_" Marco shouted in panic at the sight of her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to let myself get arrested, and since following Star would be too dangerous, I thought I should follow you instead," Daron answered.

"And what makes you think that sticking with me is any safer than being with Star?" He asked her.

"I just figured you'd be alright with it," Daron smiled innocently. "Being the former 'safety kid' and all that."

Marco sighed as he turned to face her.

"Fine, you can stick with me," he told her. "Just don't get in my way."

"Since when could I get in your way?"

"Look around Daron, there are several guard robots patrolling this place. Several jetfighter planes are soaring overhead while dropping missiles down below where they could hit us!" Marco pointed out. "This place is incredibly dangerous, and you could get hurt, so don't do anything harmful."

"Alright Marco, I'll be good." Daron sighed.

"Okay."

The two of them continued while Daron hung onto the side of Marco's vehicle.

While traveling on the highway, Daron couldn't help but notice how parts of it crumbled off and weren't passable.

"Look out Marco, parts of the road have fallen!" She cried out.

"I know that Daron," said Marco. "That why this highway has turned into a danger zone, and I'm not riding an invisible goat _this_ _time_."

"Can you just fly us over it?"

"The vehicle in walker mode has some jet boosters that can only allow me to hover over it for a short time," he informed her before noticing some more guard robots heading for them. "And here come some more robots, so watch it while I blast them down."

"Can't you just use your karate chops to take them out?" She asked while Marco was blasting away.

"I _can't_ do that, it'll be _too_ dangerous! Plus, I can't risk anything happening to _you!_"

"Well then let me smack them out with my fake wand!"

"No way, then you'll be in even _more_ trouble than you'd be if I was karate chopping them!"

"Well, at least I don't talk to _myself _constantly."

"Wait, how did you know…oops, I mean…"

"_Busted,"_ Daron smirked at how she caught Marco admitting that he talks to himself.

Marco sighed as they continued through the highway. They then saw a billboard overhead. It said 'WANTED' and included a picture of Marco Diaz, showing that now Marco is a wanted fugitive on the loose.

"See that Daron, _that's_ why we need to get out of here," Marco told her, pointing at the billboard. "I'm a _wanted fugitive_ and if I get caught, then we're all in trouble."

"Alright, I understand," Daron nodded. "Besides, we're about to exit this highway."

"Thank goodness," Marco then recalled a place they could stay at. "And good call too, since I have the perfect spot for us to hide out."

"Alright, let's head to that precise area."

In a matter of minutes, they made it to a hideout area; a riverbed part of the city where Star hid one time when she accidentally smashed one of the police vehicles. It was also the spot where Star and Marco stopped when they were going to a concert for Love Sentence with Jackie. Daron noticed no police presence was in this area. She turned to face Marco.

"Marco, how long are we going to have to reside here?"

"As long as it takes us," he answered. "We'll have to stay here all night if we have to."

And so the both of them stayed in that hideout spot throughout the night while Marco worked on finding out the location that Ludo is hiding out at…

* * *

**20:21 – UNDERGROUND MINE DIMENSION:**

Meanwhile, Andrew found himself in a dimension that appeared to be an abandoned underground mine that use to be active. He noticed that most of the underground mine was underwater and that there were several switches that could change the water level. The structure didn't seem all that different from the Haunted Mountain he was in previously, especially with the pillar in the center that leads to the upstairs floor. The reason he was here was that he picked up the presence of three more Ruler Gemstone pieces in this dimension. With the sound of water dripping from the ceiling, Andrew blinked.

"Hmm, I didn't expect the inside of the mines to look like this," he commented, noticing how some of the mine carts were flipped over and there was a large amount of the area underwater. He then made a fist and punched it into the palm of his other hand. "This is going to be _tougher _than I thought…"

Yes, Andrew had overheard the announcement that Ludo made to the universe upon traveling through several dimensions. But the Avarian wasn't his top priority at the moment. He had his own business to attend to at the moment, although he feels like he'll be getting wrapped into where ever he was at the moment. What he wasn't aware of was the fact that the Earth's moon was used as some target practice for the Galactic Cannon, which blasted half of it off. But that didn't matter at the moment. He started his search for the three gemstone pieces.

"Alright, now where could that first piece of the gemstone be…?" He wondered as he looked around.

His gaze was met towards an underground mine tunnel just on the other side of the pillar. He felt that maybe that'll be the best place to check out. He glided over the water and rushed through the tunnel. In a matter of seconds, he felt the presence of a gemstone piece picking up.

"Okay, the gemstone piece should be in this_ tunnel_," Andrew uttered as he saw some more flipped over mine carts. He either tossed them over or smashed them. After a while, he reached a dead-end. He then drills into the wall and digs through it. To his complete surprise, he found the first piece to the Ruler Gemstones.

"Well would you look at that," he remarked. "One of them was buried in this wall. Well with one down, there are two more pieces to go."

He then went back where he came and decided to climb up the pillar that led upstairs. Sadly, he didn't find _anything_ but a switch, several crates, and two lanterns that were lit with a purple flame. He also saw some overturned mine carts, but he entirely disregarded those. Jumping back down the pillar, he felt his best bet was to explore underwater for the second piece of the Miracle Gemstone.

"Well, I guess it's time that I dive underwater to find the next piece," he said. "It's going to be wet, so I better not _lose_ my hat."

Taking a deep breath, he went and jumped into the water where he started swimming to the bottom. He was quite natural with swimming since there's plenty of swimming grounds on his island, so this wasn't a problem. He just had to make sure he doesn't drown or loses his hat. His hat was a prized possession of his, one that he cherishes along with his Ruler Gemstone, so he didn't want to lose it.

Andrew found himself swimming into a room nearby. He made it above water and saw that the room was in was filled with ghosts. He didn't notice them until after he jumped out and dried himself off. When he opened his eyes, he saw the ghosts for himself.

"What the…?" He was startled upon their presence. "Where did all these _ghosts_ come from? It's even worse than it was back in the Haunted Mountain dimension."

Aside from that, he picked up the presence of a nearby gemstone piece.

"Well, I'm going to have to put up with them because the next gemstone piece is in this room."

As he rushed by to avoid the contact from the ghosts, he noticed that the room had a cold feeling to it. Even though the air was murky, it was mainly because he just got out of swimming underwater. As he got to the end of the hall, he saw that there were more abandoned mine carts lying around. This got him wondering where these carts all came from.

"I have to wonder how these mine carts even got _here_," he mused. "Did people explore these mines for a long time until a flood occurred, and it's been abandoned ever since?"

Andrew had to go with that answer as he saw them as more obstacles in the way. He managed to punch both of them to rubble.

In one of them was the second piece to the Ruler Gemstone, which caught his eye.

"Alright, two pieces now," Andrew picked it up and pocketed it. "Only one more to go in this dimension, and then I can leave this place. I just have to figure out where it could be and…oh?"

His attention was caught towards what emerged from the other mine cart he smashed. It looked like a necklace of some kind that you place over your mouth.

"Hmm, what's this," Andrew picked it up. "It looks like some kind of air necklace. This could come in handy with traveling through water."

Taking the necklace with him, Andrew rushed back to the body of water, while avoiding the ghosts of course. Once he approached it, he put on the necklace and placed the mouth part of it over his mouth so he can breathe. He then dove into the body of water and begun to swim again.

"Ah, this thing works perfectly," he spoke through the air necklace. "Now I don't have to worry about drowning. Anyway, where is that last piece that I'm looking for…?"

He checked some of the hallways above and felt that since he hasn't tried them yet, he tried pressing the different switches to alter the water level of the place. Unfortunately, doing so didn't get him any _closer_ to the final piece, so he set it back to its default state.

"Okay, so I've checked most of the place, and it's clear that the last one has to be underwater," he concluded. "I guess I better get ready to swim once again."

Having jumped into the water yet again while wearing the air necklace, he swam through several parts of the underwater mines. Eventually, he picked up the area where the last piece was.

"Alright, it's close by. Now, where can it be?"

At the bottom of the mines, Andrew observed until he caught a glimpse of something green shining in the distance. Swimming over to investigate, he saw that the last piece of the gemstone was behind some crates. He picked it up and swam back to the surface.

"Awesome, I found the three pieces in this dimension," Andrew sighed, as he reached the surface. "I have to try _harder_ though."

Once he jumped out, he put the piece in his pocket with the other pieces and he started to wring his hair dry and doing the same to his hat moments later. Once he was done with that, he looked at the air necklace he had.

"I'm going to be keeping this thing just in case I need to use it again." Andrew put the necklace into his other pocket.

He had started to leave the mines until he had encountered a problem.

How was he supposed to get out?

Taking out his dimension scissors, Andrew cut open a portal and went right through it to get out of this underground mine dimension…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9!**

**THAT'S RIGHT READERS; ANDREW IS BACK IN THE STORY JUST LIKE I PROMISED YOU! AND NO, LUDO DID NOT _PISS_ ON THE BLOOD MOON IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! DESPITE THIS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**NOW WE ARE ALMOST TO THE MIDWAY POINT OF THE STORY WHERE THE STORY IS HALF OVER! THE STORY WILL INVOLVE THE HEROES REACHING THE SPACE COLONY GOD, ANDREW RESTORING HIS RULER GEMSTONE, LUDO'S PLAN BEING FOILED, AND STAR FINALLY GETTING BACK AT NEBULA ONCE AND FOR ALL! ALL THIS IS SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO!**

**ANOTHER THING, THERE WAS A WHOLE BUNCH OF REFERENCES TO THE SHOW MADE DURING THE PART WHERE MARCO WAS TRAVELING DOWN THAT HIGHWAY WITH DARON! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL CATCH THEM, BUT THEY ARE THERE! **

**ALSO, IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW MARCO GOT THE YELLOW GEMSTONE AND HOW HE STOPPED A MISSILE, IT'LL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LUDO WANTING JANNA AND NEBULA TO GO AFTER MARCO AND STEAL HIS GEMSTONE, ANDREW REACHES THE SURFACE AND JOINS THE OTHER WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THE SPACE COLONY GOD, AND SOME OTHER IMPRESSIVE STUFF WILL BE OCCURRING. HOW WILL THIS GO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

**NOW ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THAT'S ENTIRELY YOUR OPTION THOUGH READERS!**

**BESIDES THIS, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, TAKE CARE FOR NOW! **


	10. Road Rage and Location Confirmed

**Okay, readers, this is the tenth chapter to this story!**

**Now, everyone, this chapter will serve as a transition of some kind for the story. After this chapter, the story's focus will shift from 'Star being on the run from the government for a crime she didn't commit' to 'Star with Marco, Andrew and Daron heading to the Space Colony GOD (once they find out about it) and put a stop to the plan Ludo has made'...at least until the final four chapters where the truth gets revealed. This will allow some development for Nebula's characterization, as well as the secrets and the truth behind the space colony surfacing. I hope you'll understand why I'm doing this. **

**Anyway, for this chapter, Ludo discovers that Marco has the last gemstone, Andrew joins up with the others, a road chase unravels while Marco finds out where Ludo is hiding whereas Janna tries to chase after Marco, and Daron and Andrew take a cab to go after Marco, among some other stuff. How will this go for all of them? Read for yourselves, everyone!**

* * *

**IN THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM ON THE SPACE COLONY GOD:**

Back in the central control room on the space colony, Ludo was shown slamming the desk in fury. Janna was really starting to get to him. She has become really bothersome by not cooperating with him in finding out the location of the last Miracle Gemstone that's still out there. Janna and Nebula were in the same room witnessing this fit. While Nebula just stood and crossed her arms, Janna wasn't too pleased with how Ludo was irritated like this.

"Why are you so _upset_," Janna questioned, wanting the thrashing to cease. "I mean you should be very _impressed_. You've managed to create complete havoc throughout the whole universe."

Another thought ended up crossing her mind and she wanted to make sure.

"Does this mean _we_ can control the universe and do as we choose, such as collecting all of the supernatural artifacts that I can find?" She snickered upon asking that question.

"At this rate, the cannon will take _too much_ time to charge up," Nebula explained aloud. "If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need _all_ seven Miracle Gemstones."

Ludo had turned to face Janna, whom he just noticed since he was busy having a fit. Having not paid attention to what Nebula said, the Avarian gave the Filipino a peeved off look.

"_Where the __**heck **__have you been," _he snapped.

Janna took notice of his growing anger being directed to her.

"Did something happen?" She asked in confusion.

"Our _threats_ fell on deaf ears," Nebula deadpanned, knowing that Ludo was too angered to answer.

"Well look at you," Janna pointed out while snickering. "You're throwing a tantrum like a little kid. You are seriously embarrassing _yourself_, dude."

_That _comment really blew off his top as he countered back.

"Don't forget _your_ end of the bargain _human girl_," Ludo hissed. "What about that _last_ Miracle Gemstone? We had a deal, right? So _where_ is my gemstone!?"

"Well here you go; I _found __**this," **_Janna told him, taking out a newspaper that she found and showed it to him.

Said newspaper had an article on the front, which included a photo of Marco Diaz on the side of the front article.

"Why didn't you show me _this_ before," Ludo demanded before taking a closer look and seeing what the article was. "Wait, what's this?"

He then started to read the front article.

"Echo Creek was saved from a life-threatening missile attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Echo Creek. Marco_ Ubaldo_ Diaz was given the Miracle Gemstone as a testament of his heroic deeds at a ceremony held at city hall."

Now Ludo was _beyond __**outraged.**_ He was there _that day_. _He_ was the one who _fired_ that missile that he found into one of the city buildings, only for it to be a dud. He had planned to head over and attempt to repair it, but Marco stepped up and beat him to the missile, leading to him disabling it and preventing it from exploding. In short, Marco put a stop to Ludo's plan and saved Echo Creek. And now, as a result, it was Ludo's _own fault_ that he didn't have _that _Miracle Gemstone.

Not wanting to explode in a manner that Janna and Nebula would witness, he repressed his enraged thoughts and shook them off before clearing his throat.

"Ugh…okay, this makes things a whole lot easier," Ludo demanded as he proceeded to walk out of the room. "Hurry, go back to the Earth dimension, and find them _fast! _I want that Miracle Gemstone!"

Ludo had left the room once he finished saying that. Janna turned to glance at Nebula.

"Did you get that?" She asked.

"Soon enough, _Victoria…" _Nebula whispered while nodding as she walked out of the room too.

Once Janna was all alone in the room, she took out her communicator and sent a message to her _real boss_ about her current progress.

"This is Janna reporting. Currently, I have not been able to confirm if Nebula is the ultimate life form or not. I also haven't looked into the database to retrieve the information on the Research Project: Nebula and The Ultimate Life Form. I will continue my research on Project Nebula and have a full report provided to HQ very shortly. This is Janna, over and out."

Janna then had the message sent and she put her communicator away. She then proceeded to head out of the room and take care of the business that Ludo wanted her to do…

* * *

**9:03 – IN ECHO CREEK:**

It was the next morning in Echo Creek, and Marco (whose vehicle was still in walker mode) and Daron were still hanging low by that riverbed area of the city. It had been a long night for them, and they had a feeling that Star's night wasn't any better. Marco took out his communicator and proceeded to contact Star.

"Hello, Star? This is Marco. How are you holding up?" He questioned.

It didn't take long for Star to respond to that.

"Hey Marco, it's been stressful, but I've been managing it," she answered. "I mean there seems to be a lot of police around when you don't need them. So Marco, did you find any news yet on the whereabouts of Ludo?"

Marco shook his head and sighed, not having any luck locating Ludo and the six other Miracle Gemstones.

"Well Star, for some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the six remaining Miracle Gemstones," he answered. "Maybe Ludo took the gemstones into another dimension, _or _into outer space."

The Latino knew that this wouldn't work as he hoped, so he had to come up with another plan on finding out where Ludo was hiding. He then started searching through the internet on his cell phone to see if he could find any reliable source that he could use.

While he was doing that, Daron took in what Marco just gave as a possibility. The whole idea that Ludo would be in another dimension wasn't too much of a surprise, but then there was the thought that he might be in outer space. Retaining a look of shock in her eyes, Daron decided to speak.

"He could be in another dimension…or outer space?" She voiced out loud.

Of course, Marco was too focused on his phone to respond to what Daron just said, so the obsessive fan spent the next few minutes to think.

_I wonder if that's possible, for Ludo to be hiding in outer space. _She thought. _Maybe he could be hiding in another dimension __**in**__ outer space…_

After a few minutes, she broke out of her thoughts when she heard a sound coming from below. She then saw someone trying to lift the sewer cover that was right beside her. It only took a few moments for someone to push the cover off and emerge from the sewers. The person who had just come from the sewers was Andrew, who had poked his head out to see where he was. Daron grew wide-eyed about his sudden appearance.

"Huh, A-Andrew…?" She was shocked to see the treasure hunter come from the sewers. At first, she had heard about him from Star when she told her about the adventure she went on with Marco on a floating island in another dimension. Then Andrew started to hanging out with Star and Marco on Earth, and he was introduced to the obsessive fan by Star herself. Andrew saw Daron for himself and recognized him.

"Oh, hey Daron," he then caught a glimpse of Marco. "…and hey Marco, it's good to see you two again."

"Same to you Andrew," Daron greeted back with that smiled on her face, while Marco didn't pay any attention to Andrew at the moment.

"Now if you're wondering, I must have gotten lost in the sewers after traveling from the underground mine dimension," he informed. "Looking for the Ruler Gemstone pieces was _tougher_ than I thought it'd be."

Andrew caught a glimpse of his new surroundings.

"Where are we anyway," he wondered.

"You're in the riverbed area of Echo Creek right on Earth silly," Daron answered him as she tried to pull him out.

"Uh hey, w-where are you going?" Andrew was shocked by what she was doing.

"Move aside Andrew," she told him.

Meanwhile, Marco had found something of great importance on the internet through his phone and felt it was best to share it with Star. He then talked back to her in the communicator.

"Hey Star, if you are still there, I managed to have found a transcript between Ludo and the US president in the government computer that I tracked down on my phone," he said. "I also managed to discover that the president is visiting Echo Creek today after what had happened last night, and the panic that was especially evident in Echo Creek. I'm going to be following the president's limousine right away."

Marco paused for a moment so Star could take in that information that he gave her.

"If we can get to the limo where the discussion between Ludo and the president is occurring, we can use _that_ to find out where Ludo is."

"Awesome Marco, let's meet up there!" Star replied cheerfully, having taken in all that information.

"Cool, now time to transform out of walker mode," Marco them pushed a button and the vehicle went into motorcycle mode. Putting on a pair of shades to look cool, Marco smirked.

"Now this is _sweet_," he admitted, revving up the engine. "This will be just like the Dragon-Cycle I used when I was hunting down Hekapoo…except for the fact that it _can't_ fly of course."

Without another word, Marco then drove off, almost running over Andrew accidentally while he rode down to find the road that he has to follow. Daron was not pleased that Marco left her behind like this as she stood up.

"Hey, wait for me, Marco!" Daron shouted as she ran off to go after him, leaving Andrew behind.

"WAIT, **WHAT ABOUT _ME!"_** Andrew yelled as she was out of earshot. "I thought you were going to help me get out of _here!_ But I guess I was wrong about _that!_ First I get nearly ran over by a motorcycle, and now _you're_ going to leave me here like this?! See, _this_ is why I can't trust anybody. As soon as I can get out of here, I'm going to go after Daron, and then I'll…_stop_ talking to myself…"

It only took less than a minute for the treasure hunter to get out of the sewer hole all by himself. After positioning his hat to make sure he doesn't lose it, Andrew ran off in the direction Daron went into, not wanting to be left behind like this…

* * *

**12:10 – ON THE INTERSTATE HIGHWAY NEAR ECHO CREEK:**

On the interstate highway that was near Echo Creek, Marco was riding on his motorcycle as he caught a glimpse of the president's limo right in the distance.

"The president must be over there," he spoke. "I've got to catch up to him!"

Because he was so focused on catching the limo, Marco was oblivious to the fact that Janna was driving right behind him. The car she was riding was an ominous black color with some scary morbid decorations on the sides.

"I'm picking up the signal, he's right in front of me," Janna spoke into the communicator to both Nebula and Ludo. "I'm not letting him get away."

"Janna, how do you plan on catching him at _that_ speed, let alone swiping the Miracle Gemstone from under his nose?" Nebula queried.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me!"

"Well, you should be going over the speed limit to catch him."

"Yeah Janna, because we're _evil_, and people who are _evil_ **love** to break the rules," Ludo brought up, sounding like he was in a rather good mood.

Janna sweatdropped since she technically wasn't evil and was working undercover with Ludo by the government. Not only that, but she was aware that Marco was a wanted fugitive and if she did something rash, she could end up drawing attention too.

"Well, the problem with that is Marco is already in trouble with the law, and the last thing I want to have is to draw their attention straight to me. Then we'd be in absolute **_trouble_**."

"Hmmm, you are onto something there Janna," Nebula admitted.

"You have a point, Janna," Ludo said.

Janna sighed as she hung up.

"No worries. If I can swipe Marco's house keys, then swiping his Miracle Gemstone should be a piece of cake…I hope…"

She then continued to drive after Marco, not losing sight of him…

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

Daron and Andrew caught up to each other and had gotten a taxi cab to drive them.

"Driver, you got to follow that motorcycle that's being driven by the Latino red hoodie-wearing boy," Daron commanded as the taxi drove off after them at Daron's request. "Marco had ditched me, can you believe that?"

"Yes," the driver and Andrew responded in a flat tone.

"I can't believe it. This is ridiculous," she complained.

"Daron, it's not like it's the end of the world…" Andrew started.

"Hush up Andrew! I'm trying to get this driver some directions to go after Marco." Daron interrupted.

"We're also on a one-way road!"

* * *

**WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING:**

Marco knew that he was a lawbreaker by this point. It was bad enough that he helped in freeing a prisoner on Jail Island, who had saved his life, but now he was resisting arrest, riding a motorcycle without a motorcycle license (although he had the experience thanks to the Dragon-Cycle), and to top it off, he looked like he belonged to a motorcycle gang, and that was just asking for _trouble_…all while speeding over the limit to catch the president's limo.

Janna meanwhile, was continuing to follow Marco and kept on him without attracting the attention of the cops. The problem was her driving was a little…rusty, and it showed when she was curving from one side of the lane to the other. She kept her persistence, however.

Then there was the taxi-cab that was following both of them. Inside the cab, the taxi driver was a complete nervous wreck from all the hounding and pestering that Daron was delivering to him so he could catch up to Marco on the motorcycle. Andrew, on the other hand, was just staring out the window and trying to block out the noise. All of a sudden, he glanced up when he saw right next to the cab was a black morbid looking car…with that thief Janna driving it! Letting his instincts kick in, he then sprung out of his seat and nearly knocked Daron out of the way.

"QUICK, DRIVER! _FOLLOW THAT BLACK CREEPY LOOKING CAR, __**NOW!" **_Andrew roared while pointing to the car Janna was driving. "There's a thief in that car that stole something from me!"

"But I…" The driver tried to say something until Daron interrupted him.

"What are you talking about Andrew? We're going after Marco!"

"Well, we're going after that thieving girl now!"

"We got to stick with Marco so we can get back to Star!"

"Well, we got to stick with that thief Janna so I can get my Ruler Gemstone back!"

"To heck with the Ruler Gemstone!"

"TAKE _THAT_ _**BACK!"**_

"It's just a stupid rock."

"It's a very powerful gemstone. Don't make me have to give you the same lecture that I gave to Janna!"

"Oh, so now you're suddenly a teacher, giving lectures?"

"That makes _no_ sense!"

"_You_ don't make any sense either, and why are you _sweat-dropping_...?"

"DO **NOT** _CHANGE_ THE SUBJECT," Andrew suddenly bellowed before talking to the driver. "You, driver, go after the **black** car now!"

"No, follow the red hoodie-wearing Latino karate master!" Daron protested.

The driver looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown right about now…

* * *

As with Marco, he was still driving when he heard Star talking to him through her communicator.

"Hey Marco, did you find the president?"

"I'm almost there Star," he answered. "I just need a few more minutes."

As the call ended, Marco kept his eyes locked onto the president's limo. He didn't take his eyes off of it until he noticed a taxi-cab swerving right beside him.

"Stupid passers…" Marco lifted his sunglasses and saw Daron in the back seat of the cab, waving to him to stop. Feeling an ounce of panic flowing, Marco picked up the pace on his motorcycle and sped off ahead of the cab. Daron had witnessed Marco speeding off and stomped her foot, feeling a little irritated.

"There he goes, he's getting away!" Daron yelled.

"Well I'm _not _**speeding** over the speed limit, that's for sure," the driver hissed back.

"Good, that means we can go after Janna now," Andrew smirked, crossing his arms.

"No it doesn't Andrew," Daron snapped.

Further back, Janna noticed that Marco sped off ahead and she almost thought that he was caught. Despite this, she attempted to speed up after him, but the problem with that was she got stuck behind a swerving taxi cab.

"Well this is just great," Janna grumbled. She then slammed her hand onto the car horn, making both Daron and Andrew jump upon hearing that.

"What the heck…" Andrew then took a look to see who just did that.

The moment he looked out the back window did he gain the same expression that Janna got upon seeing him look out the window. Both of them caught a glimpse of each other and went bright red in their faces.

"_**WHOA, HOLY CRUD!" **_Andrew reacted as he propelled away from the back seat and looked out the left window, only to see Janna staring back at him from giving a similar reaction. Andrew yelped and twisted in his seat until he was upside down. His cheeks were light pink at that moment.

Daron noticed his reaction and looked confused.

"What's wrong with you?"

Andrew turned right side up and answered.

"It's that girl Janna, she was just…"

"Jeez Andrew, from the way you are talking about her, you make it sound like you're actually in _love_ with her or something…"

"**SHUT UP! I DON'T _LOVE_ HER, I WANT MY **_**RULER GEMSTONE!" **_Andrew boomed, going completely red in the face again.

Daron just blinked for a second before she fell into a fit of laughter, getting Andrew to grit his teeth. The driver got a good look of Janna from the rearview mirror.

"I dunno man, that _chick_ certainly is busty, hot, attractive _and_ sexy looking…" The driver tried to input before Andrew flashed a glare in his direction.

"I don't _love_ her! You…are nuts!"

"I bet that's why you're_ really_ after her Andrew. You're after her _jugs_," Daron snickered. "You're such a _stalker_."

"Says the girl who is stalking after Star Butterfly," Andrew grumbled.

It was then another heated argument that occurred in the taxi-cab, leading to complete chaos erupting in the cab. The driver wished that he was somewhere else right about now…

* * *

Janna was still wide-eyed and red in the face, and she wasn't even close to the steering wheel. Had she just seen that handsome looking devil of a treasure hunter Andrew in that cab? She hadn't seen him since the dispute over the Ruler Gemstone back on his island, and she would have completely forgotten about him if it weren't for that little unexpected encounter.

_Whoa, I just saw Andrew the handsome treasure hunter in the cab ahead of me! Why am I feeling flustered like this!? _She thought.

She broke out of her thoughts when Ludo's voice was heard shouting to her.

"_You've got to find Marco!" _

"**UGH!"**

She lunged forward and eventually came to a stop. Pushing aside having seen Andrew, she narrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth.

"Well, now there's no way for me to catch up to Marco now…"

Speaking of whom, Marco had taken one last turn to the road and located the limo. He broke out into a smile and pulled up to it. Now all he had to do was to wait for Star to arrive…

* * *

**IN THE LIMOUSINE ON THE STREETS OF ECHO CREEKS:**

"Mr. President, reports show that since the incident several hours ago, the country is in turmoil," The secretary of the president's said. "Our financial communities are impacted, and our satellite communications are down. An emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis!"

The president knew what was going currently, combined with what occurred last night. He was in the middle of a discussion with Ludo through a limo screen ala video chat. Closing his eyes and sighing, the president started to speak.

"Alright, spare me the details. Exactly what it is that you want…Ludo Avarius?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, let's get down to business then shall we Mr. President of the US? I won't bore you with all the details since I'm aware that you are a very busy man," Ludo spoke through the screen. "Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Ludo Empire, and make no attempts to resist. Otherwise…"

The president noticed he stopped short and wanted to know what'll happen if he refuses.

"Otherwise…?"

"Otherwise your country and the rest of the planet will cease to exist," Ludo was blunt and to the point. "You have _24 hours_ to give me your answer."

The president sat forward and jaw-dropped before leaning back into his seat. What was he supposed to do in this time of crisis when the world-no, the universe was in _deep_ trouble? He was about to respond to Ludo's threat when something else occurred.

"No way," a voice came from outside. This got the president's attention as he looked out the side window. Once he looked out the window, he grew wide-eyed at what he was seeing.

"What the…?" He reacted.

Right outside that window was Star Butterfly, who was keeping up with the limo by riding on a unicorn that she summoned from her wand. Meeting her gaze with a shocked expression that was the president's; Star gave him that cheery looking smile of hers. As soon as she was close enough to the limo, Star jumped through the open window and landed in the limo, with Marco jumping in immediately after. Ludo saw Star from the screen and grunted at her interference.

"Star Butterfly, you…!"

Star shook her head and retorted. "The _Ludo Empire_, yeah right…"

"What the heck is going on here?" The president demanded answers as Marco was seen tinkering with the screen and gathering the information from where Ludo was making the call from.

"Don't worry Mr. President, everything is under control."

"Oh no, what did _you_ do?!"

"Just leave it to _us_," Star smiled before turning her attention back to Marco. "You got the information that we are looking for, Marco?"

Marco held up the disk he collected the data on and looked for himself.

"I've got it," he announced. "He's transmitting from the Space Colony _GOD_ located in the Space Dimension!"

Star didn't know exactly _where_ that was, but she delivered a smile to the karate master.

"Excellent Marco, let's get going!"

Star then jumped out the window of the limousine.

"Wait up Star!" Marco yelled before he jumped out the window too.

"Hey you, wait!" The president tried to yell back to them, but to no avail.

"Mr. President, we're receiving an incoming signal from our _agent_," The secretary confirmed.

The president could only sit back and place his face into the palm of his hands…

* * *

As soon as they were out and the limo drove off, Star got that unicorn she was riding on to retreat back into her wand while Marco got his motorcycle to halt to a complete stop.

"Alright, we got the location," Star remarked. "Now we can go and set things straight."

"I'm way ahead of you Star," Marco pressed a button and the vehicle went back into airplane mode, with two seats available this time. "Now let's head out."

"Right, let's go!"

They were about to head out when a taxi cab pulled up.

"STAR! MARCO!" Daron was heard shouting from the window, getting their attention.

Daron immediately jumped out for the window and dashed over to Star. Andrew opened the door and closed it properly after grabbing his hat and positioning it onto his head.

"What, no tip?" The driver yelled.

With a sigh, Andrew went and dug through his back pockets and gave the driver some loose change to accept.

"Marco actually ditched me and left me behind, can you believe that Star?" Daron asked her idol. Star went to give a look towards Marco.

"I tried!" Marco yelped.

"And Marco almost ran me over with his motorcycle," Andrew rushed over to them and got their attention. "This city needs a new sewer system installed or something!"

Star, Marco, and Daron just stared at the treasure hunter, not even wanting to know what that's about. After a minute, Star then went and greeted Andrew.

"Well Andrew, it's great to see you again!"

"I could say the same about you Star." Andrew greeted back.

"So anyway, I guess that you guys want to come with us too, right?" Star double checked with them.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Andrew asked. "The only way Ludo got to the Space Colony GOD in the Space Dimension was probably via something that is located in a hidden base he found, which I'm guessing you have no idea where that is."

Star shrugged while Marco truthfully shook his head.

"Well, we were going to _wing_ it…"

The treasure hunter struck an important pose. "Well lucky for you, being the treasure hunter that I am, I was following a certain _girl _that had pieces of my Ruler Gemstone, and I saw her enter a pyramid in the desert dimension along with Ludo. I was planning on going after them, but then I got distracted by my senses picking up the other gemstone pieces that I've found so far in two other dimensions…"

"Are you saying that _we_ should take directions from you, Andrew?" Daron questioned.

"Who said we were taking _you_?" Marco retaliated with his own question. He didn't have a problem with Andrew coming along since he has proven to be helpful on some of his adventures with Star that he went on. But Daron had already been put through enough dangerous stunts, so having her along wouldn't be a wise idea.

"Well, technically I did," Star intervened, not having a problem with Daron coming along. "Although I am a bit worried about whether or not Daron will be in the way or if she'll put her life at risk…"

"Hey, I won't cause trouble," Daron defended. "I promise."

Not wanting to deny her coming along, and just wanting to get going, Andrew decided to speak up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going," Andrew picked up both Star and Daron and put them on both sides of the wings; Star on the right side and Daron on the left while he sat in the seat behind Marco's. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to that thieving _chick_…oh, and Ludo!"

"And that _faker!_" Star made a similar pose.

Marco wasn't going to argue about Daron not coming along if Star wanted her.

"Alright, since _all four_ of us are going, Andrew, you're gonna have to get onto the left side of the wing to not only balance it out but to also point us in the right direction to where we have to go," Marco explained. "Daron, _you_ can sit in the seat behind me."

Andrew pouted for a moment before getting out the seat and getting on the left wing with his dimensional scissors in his hands and making sure he doesn't lose his hat, while Daron jumped into the seat and gave Star an innocent look, one that Star acknowledged with a friendly smile of her own.

"Alright, let's rock," the karate master revved up the airplane as it took to the sky. Andrew managed to cut open a portal with his scissors as the four of them in the plane went right through it. They were going to get through a separate dimension before making it to the desert dimension…

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN A HAUNTED MOUNTAIN DIMENSION (DAY TIME):**

In the mountain dimension that Andrew had visited, it was day time. On the peak of one of the mountains was Nebula, who was waiting for further instructions. In case something happens and Janna failed to get the gemstone, Nebula would be the back-up plan.

Right on cue, Nebula got the call from Janna which gave the _signal_.

"Hey Nebula, they're in that _red_ plane," Janna told her. "They were spotted at 11 o'clock and they entered the dimension that you're located in!"

"Copy that, I'm in pursuit," Nebula replied. "I take it that you didn't have luck getting the gemstone from them?"

"Well let's see if you can do any better, _Ms. Unsmiley_."

Nebula snarled at the nickname she was given as she ended the call. Not waiting another minute, Nebula jumped off the mountain and started to grind down the rail she landed on. Because it was day time, there were no ghosts in sight. Unfortunately, that also meant that there were many rails to grind on over the sky, something that Nebula took notice of. When she got onto the ground, the trek after the red airplane was underway. She saw the red airplane flying over her head, but she had to keep up with it. Sprouting her dragonfly wings, she soared over parts of the land while grinding quickly on the rails.

"Hmph, _Ms. Unsmiley_? What the heck does Janna think she is, calling me such a foolish nickname when she herself failed to get to that twerp in time," She grumbled, hopping from one spring to another before taking off again and grinding on some more rails. Did she never bother to smile? Bah, it didn't matter anyway. There was nothing for her to smile about.

After losing her close friend 40 years ago, she had no real reason to smile in the slightest. She also had no idea why the princess of Mewni smiled so much when she was able to.

While she kept grinding from rail to rail, she couldn't help but think; Star was shown smiling almost all the time, even when she is serious, she cracks a smile. She also noticed that Star's smile looked like it could brighten your day and fill your life with rainbows and lollipops; something that Nebula couldn't stand.

Nebula on the other hand, always kept a scowl on her face, with the exception of an evil smirk or two. It's as if she had a curse of smiling or something along that line.

"Well, it still doesn't make me _Ms. Unsmiley_!"

Of course, how would Janna know the difference? It's not like she's seen her smile in her lifetime or anything.

"…Ugh, why am I thinking about something so preposterous?" Nebula shook it off and continued to travel through this area.

From rail to rail, spring after spring, and having to fly over other parts of the location, Nebula wondered how much longer this will last.

"All I can say is that I better catch that plane," she sneered. "I better not _screw_ this up."

And off she went again, from one rail to another. This seemed like something Star would get a kick out of since it was so accelerating. Nebula thought couldn't care less about that and only found it useful to chasing after the airplane.

She also noticed that she was going through a dangerous area where she could easily plummet to her death. Keeping her composure in check, Nebula made sure that nothing happened to her, and that she didn't fall off the rails. She eventually ended up to a cliff that had a lot of construction to it. There were also some pillars that could shoot flames.

The dark girl took to the air once again and went right over all of this until she made it to yet another set of rails. Groaning at this, she took off on grinding the rails once again. In a matter of minutes, she made it to the last set of land in the dimension. She jumped off and was about to fly off after the plane that was right over her head…until she realized that not only was this a dead end, but her wings weren't strong enough to keep up with them for a lengthy period of time. She had no hope of catching them now.

"Ugh, maybe I didn't try _hard_ enough…" Nebula muttered as she saw the plane soar over her head. She saw a dimension portal being cut open as the plane headed right through it. Realizing exactly where they were heading, Nebula took out her communicator and contacted Ludo.

"Ludo, they're heading directly towards _us! _What should we do?!" She asked.

"Just sit tight," Ludo was heard speaking, still sounding ticked at how Star interrupted his talk with the President of the US. "I've got them on the radar. There's no way they can get away! I don't know what the heck they are planning, but when they get to the pyramid, I'll be sure to give them a _warm __**welcome**_…"

Nebula just left the communicator hanging as the call ended, staring out in the distance and thinking about what Ludo has in store for Star and her little friends…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10!**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, READERS! THE HEROES NOW KNOW WHERE LUDO IS HIDING OUT AT, AND THEY ARE PLANNING TO GET TO SPACE DIMENSION BY GOING INTO THE PYRAMID IN THE DESERT DIMENSION! WITH ALL THIS UNRAVELLED, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

**NOW AS I HAD SAID BEFORE, THIS IS THE MIDWAY POINT OF THE STORY! THIS STORY IS JUST ABOUT HALF OVER! THE TRANSITION WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT IS QUITE EVIDENT TO THOSE THAT CAN EXAMINE IT CAREFULLY!**

**ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUSED MORE ON STAR, MARCO, ANDREW AND DARON IN THE DESERT DIMENSION INSTEAD OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS, SHOWING THE FOUR OF THEM GETTING TO THE PYRAMID AND TREKKING TO THE CENTER OF THE BASE TO FIND A WAY TO THE SPACE COLONY GOD IN THE SPACE DIMENSION, OH AND THE PRESENCE OF GHOSTS IN THE PYRAMID WILL BE SPIKING! WANT TO KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN BY THEN? WELL, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE POSTED!**

**BUT FOR NOW, IF YOU'D LIKE TO WRITE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, GO RIGHT ON AHEAD. IT'S UP TO YOU THOUGH!**

**OTHERWISE, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! **


	11. To the Center of the Pyramid

**Here it is readers; the eleventh chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say for now, aside from the fact that after this chapter and the next chapter, the story will focus on the Space Colony GOD in the Space Dimension up to the end. **

**Now, this chapter isn't going to be focused on Ludo, Nebula or Janna. This chapter is instead, focused on Star, Marco, Andrew and Daron as they are in the desert dimension where they will be heading for the pyramid that Ludo's hidden base is located in, a bunch of ghosts will be present in the pyramid, three keys will have to be tracked down, and Andrew will have to fight a big ghost. Enjoy the chapter and see how this will go for them!**

* * *

**13:04 – IN THE DESERT DIMENSION:**

In the desert dimension, Star and her three friends Marco, Andrew, and Daron had made it to this destination with the guidance of Andrew. Once they had landed, Star, Andrew and Daron got out of the airplane while Marco switched the vehicle to walker mode. In the distance, they saw a pyramid; the very same one that Ludo and Janna went into. Andrew had pointed out and explained to the others about that pyramid and that he saw their targets head inside the pyramid.

"Okay Andrew, so you're saying that _they _went inside _that_ pyramid," Star had to double check while shielding her face from the blazing sun with her hand to get a better look of it.

Andrew simply nodded his head and confirmed it.

"That's right. I saw Ludo go inside that pyramid," he then felt like mentioning. "And more importantly, I saw that girl named Janna go inside with him as well."

Star gave Andrew a look of confusion when he said Janna's name, especially since the two of them were _really **good**_ friends.

"Wait, you're talking about Janna Banana?" She questioned him.

This caused Andrew to become dumbstruck as he gave her a blank look in his eyes.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask," he shook his head and got back on track. "The point is I saw them enter that pyramid. I mean you saw _them_ too, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…" Daron spoke up.

"Regardless, we should be able to get to the space dimension from that pyramid," Star exclaimed. "I don't know what this space colony is all about, but I'll be sure to find and destroy that cannon, and then kick Ludo and Nebula's butts for this!"

"Alright," Andrew threw an air fist in the air. "And I'll get my gemstones piece back from that thief."

"Just whatever you do Andrew, don't be too rough on Janna," Star begged. "She's still my _close friend_ and I don't want anything _bad_ to happen to her."

Andrew sighed at that request.

"Look, all I want from her is the remaining pieces of the gemstone she has," said Andrew. "Nothing else."

"So that means you aren't going to be _dirty_ with her and snatch her _jugs_," Daron questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Wuh!?" Star was absolutely confused by what Daron was saying. Andrew, on the other hand, understood what she was saying, but he wanted to get back on track.

"Look, can we get back on track and get to the pyramid so we can get to the Space Colony GOD in the Space Dimension?" Andrew groaned.

"Alright," Star and Daron chimed together.

"Okay you three, if it isn't much trouble," Marco stepped up in his vehicle. "I'm going to go and find the entrance!"

"Alright Marco, we will catch up with you in a bit when you make it to the entrance," Star called out to him.

"Got it, just leave it to me!"

And thus, Marco was off to clear the way for the others to get by and be able to enter the pyramid…

* * *

Essentially, Marco found himself taking the same path that Ludo and Janna took. Only this time it was in the middle of the day instead of the middle of the night, as the sun was shining right above his head. Because of this, the heat was growing intense and he had to move fast.

"I better clear the pathway for them before they end up getting a sunburn or worse," Marco had his walker jump from platform to platform. "At least Daron isn't hitching a ride on my walker this time. This makes things a whole lot simpler."

Marco was still wondering if it was a great idea for Daron to tag along with them. Alas, since Star really didn't have a problem with her being with them, he decided not to argue about it and allowed her to join them. He just hoped that nothing bad will happen to her when they're on the space colony in the space dimension.

Throughout the trek to the pyramid, Marco had to blast done dynamite packs on the pillars with the blaster, shoot down walls with the Vulcan Cannon, hover over the quicksand to avoid falling in, blasting down several traps that Ludo had out, and even knocked out several monsters of Ludo's that came in his path. After quite a travel, Marco had cleared a pathway for the others to get by, and he made it to the entrance of the pyramid. Opening the door to the pyramid, Marco had entered the pyramid.

"Well, that was simply easy to do," Marco commented as he took out his communicator. "Alright Star, I cleared the pathway to the pyramid! You and the others can make your way into the pyramid."

"Okay Marco, I'll be there in a few minutes," Star told him before hanging up. "Let's go, Andrew and Daron."

Both of them nodded as the three of them made their way to the pyramid through the pathway that the karate expert cleared for them…

* * *

In no time at all, Star, Andrew, and Daron made it into the pyramid. Star had assumed Marco went ahead of them to the center of the base.

"Okay Marco, we're in," Star spoke into her communicator. "We made it into the pyramid!"

"Awesome, now you have to get to the center of the base," Marco told her. "I'll wait up for you here!"

"I'm all over it," Star cheered before hanging up.

Without saying a word to Andrew or Daron, Star started to run down the hallway. Knowing that she was already speeding ahead to the center, Andrew decided to chase after her to not get left behind. Daron realized exactly what was going on; she was being left behind _again._

"Hey wait a minute, I'm not just some personal baggage," she cried out. "Wait up for me!"

She then chased after Star and Andrew as the three of them started their trek through the pyramid.

Star had noticed that there were several loops above her head, which looked pretty cool to look at. Feeling the need to making this journey more exciting, Star flapped her butterfly wings and decided to fly right through every loop that she could find. Andrew noticed what she was doing and gawked. Because he didn't want to feel outmatched by Star, Andrew jumped and started to follow a similar stunt by gliding through the loops that Star had flown through. By contrast, Daron couldn't fly or glide through the loops, so she had to settle with running on the ground in an attempt to catch up.

Once they reached the end of the hall, they entered the next room, which was enormous in size. Star saw that Andrew and Daron were rushing off after her and smiled. She knew that they could keep up with her if they wanted, but since there were several traps inside the pyramid and some monsters that were present, she had no time to waste, and she had to take care of it. Not only that, but inside of the pyramid, there were plenty of-

**"GHOSTS, **_**EEEEKKK!"**_ Andrew shrieked as a ghost appeared right in front of him and had a good grip on him. Several other ghosts had surrounded the treasure hunter too. _"GET IT OFF, **GET IT OFF!"**_

"Don't worry Andrew, I'm all over it," Daron caught up and had that fake wand in her hands. "Just leave it to me. I'll smack that ghost with _this_!"

"Wait, Daron don't-!"

Too late; Daron had already _smacked_ Andrew on the head with her wand since it went right through the ghost. Star had witnessed this and sighed.

Now that she was thinking about it, maybe it would have been better if it was just her and Marco going to the Space Colony GOD instead of having Daron and Andrew tag along with them.

_I'm starting to think that it should have been just me and Marco going on this mission. Although I have nothing against Daron accompanying us, there could be an instance where she could get seriously hurt, and I would never be able to forgive myself if something horrible happened to her. _Star thought. _Meanwhile, with Andrew, I know that he can hold his own and has been useful on the adventures I went on with Marco, but didn't he tell me that he was a loner? I thought he preferred to work alone instead of teaming up with someone… At least, that's what he told me._

Shaking her head, she decided to get a move on. She just wanted to find her way to the core of the pyramid. She didn't get too far when she saw Andrew and Daron on the move again, after dealing with the ghosts that cornered them.

"I've hope you've learned something about how ghosts aren't_ solid _Daron," Andrew told her while grabbing his hat and placing it over the bump that formed.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Daron defended. "I was only trying to help you!"

"I know that, and I do appreciate that you _tried_ to do something," Andrew sighed. "But seriously, I'm beginning to wonder why I keep running into these ghosts…crud, there are even _more_ ghosts here than there were in the Haunted Mountain dimension and the Underground Mine dimension."

"I never heard of the underground mine dimension," Daron looked curious. "What's that dimension like?"

"That's not important right now," he said. "All I can say is that the place is mostly_ underwater_."

"I see…" She responded.

Star had kept herself on the move while they were discussing important matters, and she came across a huge hourglass.

"Whoa, what's _this_ suppose to do?"

She went on and flipped it, causing the door in front of her to open up. Seeing how the door was slowly closing with the time on the hourglass running out, Star made her way through the door before it closed on her.

"So that's what that _hourglass_ does," she mused. "It opens doors when I flipped it over."

As Star kept going, Andrew and Daron had figured out how to use the hourglasses too, as they made it through the same door that Star went by. Several monsters and rats tried to ambush Star, but they were no match for her Narwhal blasts and Rainbow fist punches. She had also heard Andrew and Daron catching up to her and saying stuff like 'did you find a Ruler Gemstone piece' or 'wait for me Star'. Star had come across a rail that she could grind on and she jumped onto it. Feeling the accelerating experience, she whooped while grinding down the rail.

"Alright, now _this_ is what I'm talking about," she cheered. "This is _a lot_ of fun!"

She ended up getting off the rail into the next room. It was then that a ghost appeared right in front of her.

"Uh…hello…?" Star asked nervously.

"_Hee hee hee…"_

The ghost latched itself onto Star's hair and wouldn't come off. 12 other ghosts appeared in the room and surrounded Star in an orbit.

"Okay ghost, get off of my hair so I can continue onward," she tried to pry it off with no success. "Get off of me will you!?"

As Star struggled with the ghosts, she heard Daron and Andrew in the distance.

"Hey, it looks like Star is surrounded by those ghosts," Daron cried out. "I'll save her!"

"Yeah, you'll _save_ her by whacking her on the head as you did with me," Andrew said flatly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Daron scolded. "I would never do _that_ to Star."

Without thinking straight, Star used her wand to send the ghost that was attached to her away while driving off the rest of the ghosts that were orbiting her.

"Oh man, if only I was where I need to be," she groaned. "Where the heck is _Marco_?"

She managed to get out of the room that the ghosts surrounded her in and entered another room with a rail on it.

"Now this is more like it!"

She proceeded to grind for the second time, with hopes that she was getting closer to the center of the pyramid. She knocked out some more rats and monsters with rainbow blasts and cupcake blasts, making them a cakewalk to deal with.

"Too easy," she grinned.

When she made it to the end of the hall, she took flight and flew through the air, flipping over several hourglasses with her spells to get through certain doors. As she was wicked close to the center, she didn't notice that several bat monsters tried swooping towards her.

"Whoa, didn't think these bat monsters could ambush me like this," Star said. "This'll take care of them: Rainbow Fist Punch!"

She knocked out all of the bat monsters from the air as she made it back to solid ground. She then looked up and saw that she made it to the core of the pyramid.

"Whew, I made it," Star wiped her forehead. "That was quite a journey I made just to get here. Now if only this place wasn't Ludo's property, and it wasn't being littered by ghosts all over the place..."

"Hey Star!"

Star turned to the right and saw Marco out of his vehicle as he ran up to her.

"Glad you finally made it. Did you happen to run into any trouble?"

"Well, aside from being trapped by some ghosts and dealing with some bat monsters and the likes, everything was all cool," Star told him.

"That's good to know," he then noticed Andrew and Daron weren't present. "Where are Andrew and Daron located at? Didn't they travel with you?"

"Well, I uh…" Star struggled to say before Daron's voice was heard.

"We are right here," she called out while Andrew was carrying her while gliding. "Thanks to Andrew, both of us managed not to get left behind."

"Yeah Star. You almost lost _us_ for a minute there," Andrew grinned. "It's a good thing we kept you in plain sight."

"I see, well it's great that you didn't get lost in this pyramid," Star remarked.

"You bet, it was fun having Andrew carry me while gliding through the air," Daron cheered. "I'd love to do that again sometime Andrew."

"Well don't count on it," Andrew stated.

"Better yet, Star could carry me while she's flying when she can."

"I'll have to think about that Daron."

"Ahem," Marco cleared his throat and got them back on track. "If you guys have noticed, judging by the size of this door, it looks like we're heading towards the center of the base."

"Yeah, we're _wicked_ close to where _we_ need to be," Andrew commented.

"Uh huh," Star nodded. "That Ludo has taken a fancy for mechanical things recently huh? I bet there are at least one or two space shuttles lying underneath the base somewhere; one that can take _us_ to the space dimension."

Marco had approached the door and noticed that it wouldn't budge.

"Hey guys; the door is locked. We need a key to get in there," he then saw that there were three key slots on the door. "Actually, make that three. We need _three_ keys to get through this door."

"That's no problem Marco," Star brushed off with confidence. "We can find them…_right _Andrew?"

Star turned her attention towards Andrew and smirked at him. Knowing that smirk from anywhere, Andrew knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Wait, what? Why do _I _have to find the keys?" Andrew groaned.

"Because you're a treasure hunter, what else?" Star answered.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem with that; a key is not a treasure." He pointed.

"Oh, I get it," Daron jumped in. "I guess that you aren't a real treasure hunter after all."

"Come on Andrew, you should be able to find those keys," Marco joined. "…unless, of course, you were faking with being a treasure hunter this _whole_ time."

"Your not a real treasure hunter then Andrew," Star quirked. "You've _lied_ to me!"

"Perhaps Andrew is a _chicken_ who can't find those keys for _us_," Daron teased.

Andrew had been gritting his teeth this whole time to keeping himself from blowing and losing his temper. He knew that they were egging him on just so he could find those keys for them. Fortunately, he decided to surrender to their request.

"Alright, fine," Andrew sighed. "I'll find those keys."

"Now that's more like it," Marco and Daron chimed together.

"Yeah, we're counting on you buddy," Star encouraged. "After all, you are the world's greatest treasure hunter."

As Star gave him an encouraging smile, Andrew stalked off to find the keys.

"This is why I prefer to work _alone_," he grumbled. "But if it's the only way to restore the Ruler Gemstone, then I got no choice."

Wiping his forehead and adjusting his hat, Andrew was now in an area similar to the one Janna explored previously.

"As I told them, a key isn't a treasure, but I should be able to find them like I have those gemstone pieces," he positioned himself. "Now let's get cracking."

And thus, the hunt for the three keys got underway.

* * *

Luckily, it didn't take that long for Andrew to sense the presence of the first key nearby. He noticed that it was beyond the door that was in front of him. He flipped the hourglass in front of him to open it. He had no idea how these doors operate like this. He wondered if they were always like that, or if Ludo had them set up. He was willing to go with the latter.

"Now where would Ludo hide a key?" Andrew pondered as he went through the door.

He saw another doorway at the end of the corridor closing up, so he sprinted over to catch it in time. He then ended up in a metallic looking hall that Janna had explored, not that he knew anything about that. Once he made it to the end of the hall and into a huge room, he sensed the key in the room.

"It's nearby, I can feel it."

He didn't see it as he climbed up and surveyed the area. No luck at all. He did get a glimpse of what was the pyramid core, where some huge circular pillar was located in the center. Andrew didn't have time to admire it though. He had to find the first key that was in this room. The problem was where could it be?

"Where is that key?"

Andrew ended up punching a wall when suddenly; a key dropped down and hit him on the head. He just stared at it.

"Well, that's one way to find a key." Andrew examined the key for a moment before pocketing it.

He then left the enormous room and ended up in a hallway with green-lit flames. At the end of the hallway were a couple dozen more ghosts and a bigger ghost that was joining them.

"_Hee hee hee hee hee!" _

"Oh no, not again," Andrew flinched. "Why are there so many ghosts appearing all of a sudden? And what's with that bigger puffy looking ghost? Hmm, there's something _suspicious_ going on…"

Shaking his head, Andrew darted pass the room and scurried into the next part of the pyramid.

"Yeah, there wasn't a key in that room anyway…" Andrew gasped as he continued his hunt.

In no time at all, Andrew managed to find the last two keys; one was located by digging a hole in the wall in the blue-lit flamed room. The other was found on a necklace being kept on the neck of one of Ludo's rat minions in the red-lit flamed (normal flamed) room, which resulted in Andrew beating the rat up and knocking it out unconscious to obtain the key. He then proceeded to head back to the others to show that he found the keys and was a _real_ly great treasure hunter after all.

"Well, I found them, and I did pretty snazzy," he smirked. "Yeah, I feel good!"

The good feeling slowly faded when he went into the pyramid core room again, when several more ghosts had appeared and hovered over his head. This was really beginning to creep him out.

"Alright, seriously, why have I become a personal target for the ghosts to chase after," Andrew asked himself. He then felt a suspicious sensation in the air.

"Hmmm, I feel this strange sensation that something _bad _is about to happen…"

He was right on the stand where the core pillar was while he was thinking about what about to happen when suddenly, something _had_ occurred…

* * *

**"BLEARGHABLABLARAEGEGH!"**

This caused Andrew to wince as he slowly turned around. "Huh, w-who's there…?"

He then came face to face with what looked like the biggest, creepiest, and by far the most horrifying ghost that he had ever encountered. Right behind this monstrous phantom was an army of smaller ghosts trailing behind it. The big ghost was the treasure hunters' only focus as of now.

"What the…a ghost," he gasped in fright as he examined this ghost.

Unlike the other ghosts, this one was 5 times the size of Andrew, had long arms with hands shaped like claws, a tail and had a purple colored tongue with sharp teeth to match. All while maintaining the coloring that the other ghosts had. This ghost that was known as King Gloom Goo was about to fight with the treasure hunter.

**"BLAAAARRRRRRRR! BLAAAARRRRRRRRR!"** King Gloom Goo howled while chasing after Andrew and preparing to attack him.

After emitting a scream, Andrew tried to bolt off and attempted to escape the room, but then saw that the door leading out of the room was sealed shut and he was trapped in here. He was running in circles while the king ghost attempted to throw green massive flames at him, almost combusting his hat with it.

"I guess I have to fight this fiend," Andrew knew the ghost was invincible currently, but he had to come up with something. "Now how can I defeat him? Hmmm…"

As the massive ghost started to breathe green fire from his mouth, Andrew saw a smaller ghost holding an hourglass above it.

"What's it doing with _that_ hourglass," he wondered. "I guess that's not important. It's in my way."

The moment he punched it did the smaller ghost vanished and the hourglass flipped over. The room suddenly got brighter.

_**"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ The ghost squealed as the sunlight from above came in from the ceiling doors that got opened thanks to the hourglass. Andrew realized this and figured that ghosts hate sunlight. He watched King Gloom Goo shrink down to size until it went underground to hide from the sun.

"Alright, now I have the _upper_ hand."

Andrew chased after the shadow of the ghost until he right above it. He then dug into the shadow, causing the ghost to surface as he tried to move.

"Now it's _my turn_ to deliver pain," Andrew cracked his knuckles and ran straight for the king ghost and landed a punch on him.

The ghost wailed in a gibberish manner and started to run away like a chicken. Andrew figured that with the sunlight leaking in from above, the king of ghosts was reduced to nothing but a coward.

"Hey, I'm not done! Get back here, you _dirty_ coward!"

Andrew raced after the fleeing ghost until suddenly; he saw that the ceiling doors above closed up and it became dark. It was then King Gloom Goo was invisible again.

**"BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** King Gloom Goo roared as he grew back to his massive size and continued to chase after Andrew.

"Alright, now I know how to beat this fiend and get out of here," growing a determined look on his face, he darted to the smaller ghost behind the king to try to hit the hourglass. There was one thing he didn't _anticipate_, however…

**"BREEEEEEBEEEEEEEE, BREEEEEBEEEEEEEEE!"** The king ghost turned around and growled before cackling like a witch and then chased Andrew in the opposite direction. King Gloom Goo knew that Andrew was going to bring the sunlight into the area again, and he wasn't going to have that happen. Andrew had jumped upon this reaction, looking like he was going to wet himself.

"Alright, so that doesn't work when that ghost isn't occupied," he groaned. "I gotta wait for the right moment to strike him."

So he kept on running from the ghost while waiting for the right moment to strike. With every toss of a green massive fireball, laugh, cackle and chortle coming from this ghost, the king got ready to breathe fire again.

**"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The ghost was breathing fire and was occupied, giving Andrew the chance to strike.

"Now's my chance," he went to the small ghost holding the hourglass. "Now to _brighten_ this ghost's day a bit…Oh, wow…that was rather corny."

He hit the ghost, the hourglass flipped and the cycle repeated itself. Sunlight came in, the ghost shrunk and went underground, Andrew stood above the shadow and dug into it, King Gloom Goo rose up and moaned, Andrew hit him with his fist and the ghost fled like a chicken. Then, of course, the daylight got blocked off when the door closed from above, causing the king to grow back.

**"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH! BLAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!"** The ghost bellowed throughout the entire area while growling and laughing.

"Now let's do it again," Andrew was ready to rinse and repeat the cycle again.

What Andrew didn't count on was the fact that King Gloom Goo decided to go _Pac-Man_ on him, proceeding to chomp away and attempting to _eat_ up the treasure hunter. This scared Andrew to no end.

"Oh crud, this isn't good," he panicked. "This ghost is trying to eat me up with those massive teeth of his."

As the chase continued, the king of ghosts grew tired of trying to eat up the treasure hunter. So he stopped and proceeded to toss more enormous fireballs.

**"BLEGH!" **The ghost grunted as he threw several green fireballs towards him.

"Alright, I've had enough with this fiend. It's time to bring this battle to a halt," Andrew declared. "Once more around, and I'll be sure to take this guy out!"

The pursuit kept going for several minutes. He noticed that the king had stopped short and he came to a halt. He then looked towards his pursuer.

_"RAGH!"_

This was a big mistake. The king of ghost seized the moment as a smug smirk crossed its freaky looking lips, and prepared to swat the treasure hunter away. However, Andrew made a comeback by ducking underneath him and jumping up and hitting the hourglass from the smaller ghost's possession, which led to the repeated processed.

"Now let's have this ghost _lighten _up a bit," Andrew cringed at his lame pun. "Uh, what's wrong with me?"

He then rinsed and repeated the processed up to the point King Gloom Goo tried to escape from him like a coward. Andrew decided to take action this time.

"Alright, time to put an end to this fiendish looking ghost once and for all!"

He then jumped up, drilled himself into the ground, and dug right across the area where he made direct contact with King Gloom Goo the moment he came to surface.

**_"BLARRUGGHUGGHARRGGHHHH!"_ **The ghost made several wails before fading to defeat, as Andrew landed on his two feet. Once the ghost was completely gone, Andrew wiped his forehead and took his hat off for a minute to give himself a breeze after that _chaotic_ battle.

"Whew, what a hassle," Andrew put his hat back on and proceeded to leave the room to meet up with the others again with the keys. He was sure that Star, Marco, and Daron would look forward to the big ghost he had to fight off in order to get back, so that's what he was going to tell them after giving them the three keys that he found…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11!**

**YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! NO, THE GHOST KING GLOOM GOO WASN'T A PART OF LUDO'S WARM WELCOME. THE GHOST ESSENTIALLY JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND PLAYED A SIMILAR ROLE TO KING BOOM BOO! NONETHELESS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**NOW ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE LUDO AMBUSHES THE FOUR HEROES, SUMMONS A GIANT ROCK MONSTER TO CRUSH STAR BUTTERFLY, AND A BATTLE WILL OCCUR BETWEEN STAR AND THE ROCK MONSTER, WHICH WILL BE FOLLOWED BY THE FOUR HEROES MAKING IT TO THE SPACE SHUTTLE WHILE LUDO DEALS WITH HIS OWN ROCK MONSTER BEFORE THE FOUR HEROES MAKE IT TO THE SPACE DIMENSION AND TO THE SPACE COLONY GOD! HOW WILL THEIR TRIP TO THE SPACE COLONY GO? AND WHAT ELSE DOES LUDO HAVE TO PUT UP WITH? FIND OUT, NEXT CHAPTER READERS! **

**NOW ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! THE CHOICE IS ENTIRELY YOURS! **

**WELL, OUTSIDE OF THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE FOR ME TO SAY HERE! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL: STAY TUNED AND TAKE CARE READERS! **


	12. Rock Monster and Shuttle Liftoff

**Alright, readers, this is the twelfth chapter to this story!**

**Now after this chapter is done, the story will focus entirely on the Space Colony GOD in the Space Dimension for the remainder of the story! This chapter and the previous chapter were simply made to have the heroes get to the desert dimension and get into the pyramid so they can be able to make it to the space dimension in one piece. I'm just throwing it out there for those that felt that the previous chapter was nothing more but a filler chapter. I do hope you understand this. **

**Anyway, for this chapter, as the four heroes made it to their destination, Ludo ambushes them and summons a huge rock monster minion of his to dispose of them and to crush Star. Then after that, Star, Marco, Andrew, and Daron make it to the space shuttle that was lying around and head off while Ludo has his own mess to clean up, and then they will make it to the space colony in the space dimension. Want to know what'll happen in this chapter? Read and find out now!**

* * *

**14:58 – INSIDE THE CENTER OF THE PYRAMID; IN THE DESERT DIMENSION:**

Back in the center of the pyramid, the gang had succeeded in opening the big door with the three keys Andrew had found, and the door leading to the space shuttle holdup opened up. At last, they were on their way to getting to the Space Dimension as they were now standing in a humongous room with a ring-shaped platform, with some foothold platform representing the sideline. Andrew had already told Star, Marco, and Daron about the ghostly encounter he had with King Gloom Goo and had expected them to call him crazy for such a thing. To his complete surprise though, they didn't make fun of him for being ambushed by a ghost and they straight up said that they believe him. They also were quick to point out that that would explain the massive presence of all those ghosts that they ran into. Star even went as far as comparing King Gloom Goo (especially when he was trying to eat him up) to Hungry Larry; a creature that Andrew had heard of from somewhere before, but didn't quite remember where exactly. The bottom line was that they were glad that Andrew got away safely and put an end to King Gloom Goo.

Upon seeing the door opened, Andrew had wiped his forehead once again after the exhausting experience that he went through.

"Whew, that was pretty _rough_," he sighed in relief. "I thought I wasn't going to make it out of there."

"Well, the point is you made it out," Star stretched her arms and legs while giving him a smile. "And that we're glad that you are okay."

"Agreed," Marco agreed with her and gave Andrew thumbs up before turning to face Daron. "Well anyway, it looks like we did it! Let's go, Daron!"

"Yeah," Daron cheered. "Let's get out of here and into a space shuttle before we run into any more ghosts."

"Amen to that," Andrew muttered as the four of them were about to take their leave.

"_You little __**thieves!"**_An oh-so-familiar voice shouted on the other side of a closed door. This caused the four of them to turn to the direction the voice was coming in, with Daron opening her mouth in shock.

"_Did you really think you could get out of **here** alive!?" _

The door that the voice was coming from opened up gradually, and it was revealed to be none other than Ludo, who was on the back of his giant spider, and also accompanying him was his eagle, as he had some serious business to take care of with the four of them.

The heroes couldn't believe it; this was an ambush. Ludo had intentionally waited beyond that door for them to make it this far so he could take them out himself. Fortunately, Star remained confident and delivered a sly smirk to the Avarian.

"Well come and _get _some Ludo," she told him in a sly voice, crossing her arms confidently.

"Star…?!" Marco attempted to warn her about how _dangerous_ Ludo has become lately, but Star turned around, showed him her wand and gave him a wink.

"Don't worry about it Marco," she assured him. "Just leave it to me!"

Ludo did not care about that as he scowled towards the four of them.

"This time, I'll be sure to take your _lives_, as well as the Miracle Gemstone," Ludo barked at them before suddenly smirking devilishly. "Now I'm ordering _you_ to _destroy_ these **pests!** Come out, my servant!"

Without warning, a giant rock hand emerged from below, gripping onto the ring-shaped platform. This caused Star to become shocked by what she could be dealing with. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the body emerged to surface as the 'servant' in question was a colossal rock monster that weights a megaton, and was _strong_ enough to crush bones and other rocks. Even Star jumped back a bit upon the sight of this goliath sized monster, while Andrew made sure that Daron and Marco got to the sidelines out of the fiend's reach to ensure their safety. It was clear that Daron and Marco were horrified by what Ludo had summoned to take care of them, with the former shivering her legs were shaky while the latter was too shocked to respond. Although the monster didn't frighten Andrew, he was still worn out from dealing with King Gloom Goo, so he had to let Star handle this.

While Star was unsure about how she was going to handle this, she still stood her ground and showed no fear.

"Now go, and_ crush_ that princess Star Butterfly!" Ludo commanded.

Letting out a vicious roar, the rock monster proceeded to slam its hand down and attempted to squash Star; Star was able to jump out of the way in the nick of time, but she realized that this fight would be a lot harder than she hoped. Turning to face her friends, she then asked for their support.

"So are any of you guys going to help me with this?" She asked.

"What are you saying Star," Daron quivered. "I can't fight that monster! I'll get _clobbered_!"

"Yeah Star, I don't know how to help you stop this fiend," Marco told her. "Even though I'm an expert in karate, I couldn't be able to take on this monster with just my bare hands."

"Alright, and what about you Andrew…?" Star gave Andrew a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I'd love to help you Star," Andrew uttered. "But I'm still feeling _exhausted_ from the fight that I was in with King Gloom Goo, so I'm not going to be of any help to you right now."

"Yeah, so all we can do Star is get onto the sidelines and root for you and give you advice," Marco responded.

"But we are on the sidelines," Daron retorted.

"I think he is aware of that," Andrew deadpanned.

Star sighed and knew this was a battle that she would have to fight alone.

"Oh well, if you want something done, just do it yourself," she muttered.

_They almost make me wish Glossaryk was here to give me advice, as confusing as his riddles are… _

Taking a deep breath, Star held her wand in place and was preparing to make a strike.

"Alright, here's the first attack that I'm going to make," Star held her wand in place. "Take some of this: Rainbow Fist Punch!"

She fired a rainbow fist punch to the rock monster's face. Sadly, even though it caused the head to spin several times, it did little damage to it. Realizing that it wasn't working, she had to try something else.

"Okay, so _that_ didn't work," Star then jumped out of the way from another slam attack that the rock monster made with its hand. "How about some of this: Cupcake Blast!"

She fired several diamond cupcakes towards her opponent, but aside from making direct contact, it didn't _even_ leave a dent. This got Star more worried as she was getting nervous. The rock monster tried to scoop up the Mewni princess and crush her bones, but she kept flying out of the way.

Ludo couldn't help but snicker at how this rock monster was impenetrable to most of (if not all of) Star's attacks, and could taste the victory of Star being disposed of, along with getting the Miracle Gemstone from Marco's hand and stealing the wand from Star as a _bonus_ prize.

_Alright, this monster is a match for Star Butterfly. _He mused. _I can already taste the Miracle Gemstone and the wand in the palm of my claws!_

Meanwhile, Marco, Andrew, and Daron were watching Star having trouble with the rock monster, and noticed that she was struggling with doing damage to it.

"Whoa, looks like that rock monster is a match for Star after all," Andrew crossed his arms.

"If nothing is done soon, Star will be _crushed_ to death," Daron panicked. "Marco, how is Star going to be able to defeat this _menace!?_"

Marco didn't respond; he was observing the rock monster from a distance to see if there were any weak spots for Star to strike. His eyes caught the attention of a strange antenna on the top of its head. That looked rather perplexing and it seemed that Star could use it to her advantage.

_Hmmm, that antenna on its head is very peculiar. If Star were to strike the antenna, it would put her at an advantage! _Marco thought. _I think this plan will work for her!_

"Hey Star," he called out, getting her attention. "Do you see that antenna on the top of its head!?"

Star gazed closely and saw the antenna for herself.

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure if I'm right, but I get the feeling that that's its weak point, and that you have to strike it in order to do some serious damage," he informed her.

"Alright, I trust you, Marco," she replied. "I just need to get to the top of its head!"

Since this situation called for the use of her wings, the Mewni princess got her wings ready and started to fly around the rock monster to confuse it until she got to the top of its head. When she was there, she got her wand ready to open fire.

"Alright you monster, let's see how your _rock _head can handle this: Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!"

She fired the aforementioned blast to the antenna, causing the rock monster to grunt and receive a significant impact from the attack.

"What the…?" Ludo was at a shock that Star found that rock monster's weak spot.

"Alright Star, way to go," Daron cheered.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet," Star informed her.

"Awesome Star, show that fiend that you can _rock _and roll!" Andrew told her.

This resulted in Star giving him a blank look.

"_Rock_ and roll Andrew, seriously," she flatly said. "That was actually _lame_."

Andrew took offense to that and scoffed.

"I thought it was rather clever Andrew." Marco complimented.

"Thanks, at least _someone_ thinks I'm clever," Andrew huffed and stuck his tongue out at Star.

"Whatever, let me just finish this fight so I can throw this monster off its _rock_er."

"Okay, that _was_ pretty good Star," Marco admitted. "But you better keep your guard up! That monster really looks _furious_."

"Yeah, there's nothing worse than a flattened Star Butterfly pancake," Andrew quipped before being smacked across the back of the head by Daron. "Ow, what was _that_ for?"

"Don't say that," she scolded. "I don't want to think about what _could_ happen to her."

"Okay, so there was a little flaw with its weakness being exposed," Ludo barked. "But despite this minor setback, this rock monster will still _crush_ you Star!"

The monster howled and prepared to crush Star again. Of course, Star managed to somersault out of the way before getting up and taking flight again. The rock monster noticed this as it tried to grab Star and crush her until Star made it to the top.

"Alright, here's an attack to get you to back off: Rainbow Blast," The rainbow blast did as much as getting its rock arm to back off. "And now to hit your antenna and turn you back into _rubble_."

"Wow, and you said _I_ was terrible with the puns Star." Andrew retorted.

"It actually didn't sound _half bad_," Marco remarked.

"Here it comes; Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!"

Another Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast was fired at the antenna, causing more damage to the rock monster. It howled before recoiling from the impact. Star was feeling quite confident by this point.

"Now I'm doing excellent," said Star. "I am actually _glad_ that I am doing this by myself. I didn't need help after all, even if Andrew was too _shaken_ by a ghost king to give me a hand."

Andrew felt insulted by that and was planning on attacking her, but Daron and Marco held him back.

As she was distracted, she didn't take the time to notice that the rock monster was now placing its hands on both sides of the platform she was on and was planning to knock her into the quicksand to sink.

"Star, look out," the Latino karate expert warned her. "That rock monster is going to attempt to push you off the platform into the quicksand where you'll sink!"

Star then took his warning _seriously_ and jumped out of the way so she wouldn't fall into the quicksand.

"That's right Star," Andrew smirked. "There's no need for you to hit _rock _bottom!"

"Quiet Andrew," The Mewni princess yelled as she landed on top of the monster's head. Once the giant stop, it was left stunned for a minute or so, allowing Star to throw it off its guard. "Now that its guard is down, I'm going to launch my attack yet again."

She then went and fired the same attack she used before, causing the monster to howl in pain. Star was sent off of the head after the monster flinched from the impact. Star turned to face the monster again and grinned.

"Well now, things are looking quite _rocky _for you huh?" She huffed.

"Seriously, _rocky_? How impressive," Andrew retorted sarcastically. "I bet you were up _all night_ coming up with that one."

Star only responded by giving him a look. She then saw that the rock monster was reaching its breaking point and proceeded to slam its entire upper body on the spot that Star was standing on. Fortunately, Star managed to pick up on this, moments before, and thus jumped out of the way before she got squashed. She was standing on the opposite side of the monster.

"Okay, now it's time to finish this so I can send this behemoth _rock_eting out of our way!" Star quipped.

"That's still pretty _corny _Star."

"_That's still,_ shut up Andrew."

As Andrew had that offended look in his face, Star jumped up and flew towards the antenna to deliver the final blow.

"_**TEERIIAAAAAAAAAAA!" **_Star had let out a battle cry before delivering the final blow to the antenna.

"Wait, NO!" Ludo knew this was _it_.

After Star fired that one attack on the antenna, the rock monster spun around, almost tripped and was dazed. The antenna on its head crumbled up and Star had won. Star escorted Marco, Andrew, and Daron to the room that the shuttle was in while Ludo examined exactly what went wrong.

"When Star fired that Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast to the antenna on its head _several_ times, it must have resulted in its consciousness being brought down several pegs," Ludo growled. "Ugh, what a stupid incompetent moron, and a huge honking waste of a monster!"

"That's how I felt about that _dumb_ monster!" Star had called from the doorway before joining her friends in the shuttle.

The rock monster had heard Ludo's insult and glared at him. It was clear that the monster didn't appreciate Ludo's criticism and biting insult. Deciding to take its newfound anger on its _former _master, the rock monster proceeded to extract its arm and reached for Ludo to attempt to crush him.

"_**NOOOOO!"**_ Ludo cried in what sounded like the most overly dramatic and cheesiest manner…

* * *

While that was going on, Star and her friends made it into the space shuttle that was lying around in the holding area. A robot voice was then heard on the intercom spoke out of nowhere.

**GREEN LIGHT LAUNCH; PRIMARY ENGINE IGNITION ON; BEGINNING LIFTOFF COUNTDOWN: 10…9…8…**

"Alright, is everyone ready to head into the Space Dimension and to the Space Colony GOD?" Star asked sweetly.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be Star," Marco responded first. "And my vehicle is placed into the corner of the room!"

"I'm also ready," Andrew grinned. "I'm ready to get the last of the Ruler Gemstone pieces and restore my Ruler Gemstone."

"And I'm always ready when your ready Star," Daron glimmered and winked towards her idol.

"Awesome, then let's get this trip underway," Star said as all four of them were safely into seats.

**5…4…3…2…1…SHUTTLE LIFTOFF!**

After that was announced, the space shuttle ended up getting launched from the base as the top of the pyramid opened up so the shuttle could get by. The shuttle then went up to the sky and into space. The space shuttle then pressed a button which caused a laser beam made out of the same energy that the dimension scissors are made from, to open a dimension portal in the air, which the shuttle went through, and the four of them proceeded to enter the Space Dimension…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the pyramid, Ludo was_ forced_ to take care of the mess that Star left behind for him to clean up. The rock monster was now after Ludo, as the Avarian and his spider and eagle got out of the way pretty quickly. Ludo took notice of how three cracks emerged on its chest, which served as its new weak point since the antenna was destroyed.

"Alright, if this monster wants to go treason on me, then I'll have to put it down by blasting its chest," Ludo declared. "Eagle, take to the sky and draw that monster's attention away from me; and spider, bring me up close via spider web to have me get a good aim at one of those cracks so I can break it open!"

Both of them shrieked as they went to their respective duties. While the eagle drew in the monster's attention, avoiding every swat that the rock monster was trying to deliver, the spider had gone onto the ceiling, shot a spider web on it, and slowly descended downwards with Ludo on it while using the web to keep from falling. After getting close to one of the cracks, Ludo took out his staff and started to charge up its power.

"Now it's time to put this traitor back into its place," Ludo sneered before unleashing several green laser beams from the staff, breaking through the crack and damaging that particular part of its chest. The monster howled from the new impact it was facing.

"That ought to work," Ludo remarked before the rock monster turned around and glared at the Avarian. "Uh oh…"

Seeing him as nothing but a fly on the wall, the rock monster swatted him and the spider away, sending them falling backward.

"Oh no! Eagle, get over here and rescue _us_ before we fall into the quicksand!" Ludo cried out.

With a simple screech, the eagle obliged and zipped over to rescue both Ludo and the giant spider, catching the spider with Ludo on its back before they fell.

"Good work there," Ludo praised before sneering at the rock fiend. "Now there's some unfinished business we must attend to."

The rock monster noticed that Ludo was going to blast down another one of the cracks on its chest and attempted to stop him. Sadly, Ludo caught on quick and decided to take action.

"Oh no you don't; you're not stopping me this time," Ludo snarled. "Spider, tie that fiends' hands down with your spider webs!"

With a squawk, the spider went to work and succeeded in shooting the web onto the monster's hands, tying them tight. Ludo then got his staff ready for the second blow.

"Now let's do this again," he said with a smug grin.

He then fired away at the second crack on its chest, completely destroying it. The rock monster roared in pain as a result. Breaking its arms out of the spider web, the monster leaned forward and attempted to slam onto Ludo and his companions. Although they dodged in impact right away, Ludo still felt the sudden force that came from it.

"Oh no, it looks like we're running out of energy girls," Ludo moaned before shaking his head. "Let's make this count, okay?"

Both of them nodded in affirmative. Ludo then proceeded to jump off the spider and landed right onto the back of the eagle. The spider landed back onto the ring-shaped pillar and stood its ground while shooting a spider web string towards the back of the rock monster. Using all the strength it could muster up, the spider pulled and kept the rock giant in place with its chest being exposed. The spider kept a strong grip on the web since the rock monster was unable to break free.

While the spider was holding it back, the eagle flew in close to the last crack on the chest with Ludo preparing to open fire.

"Now, it's time for you to meet your end, _traitor." _Ludo seethed before opening fire onto the last crack on the chest and destroying it. After letting out one last massive bellow throughout the pyramid, the rock monster started to crumble. The spider let go of the web while the eagle and Ludo landed back onto the ring-shaped platform. The three of them witness the rock monster slowly crumbled until nothing but a huge pile of rocks and boulders remained in its wake.

"That takes care of _that_," he gloated. "And I did a far _better_ job at handling it than Star did."

Ludo was pretty upset that Star got away with her friends into the space shuttle that was lying around in the holding room. Still, because he was too tired from fighting this monster, he decided that he along with his spider and eagle should rest up a little and recharge before making the next move. The three of them left the area and headed back to the room with the transporter in it…

* * *

**IN THE SPACE DIMENSION:**

In the space dimension, the space shuttle carrying Star and her three friends made it to the dimension as the shuttle was approaching the Space Colony GOD that was in the distance. Star managed to get a good look at the place and admired it.

"Wow, so this is the _space colony_ where Ludo was hiding," Star affirmed. "It looks really cool!"

"It sure does," Marco agreed with admiration in his voice. "It reminds me of the _Death Star._"

"Oh please Marco," the nerdy Star obsessed fan girl next to him spoke up. "Anyone who is familiar with the _Death Star _would say something like _that_."

"I don't even know what a _Death Star _is," the treasure hunter admitted. Star was about to say something to Andrew, but she then got a look of what was in front of them; an asteroid.

The steering was a bit faulty, so they barely made it over and the lower part of the shuttle made a collision with it.

**"WHOA!"** Star yelped as if her heart skipped a beat. The others were pretty shaken up too.

"Uh, is everyone alright," Marco asked in concern. "We should be landing soon."

It was then Andrew heard the cargo area door open up as a result.

"Oh no, the hatch door is open," he groaned as the hatch door to the cargo bay opened up, and then the Ruler Gemstone pieces that were in there fell out. The pieces were then scattered towards the Space Colony GOD. Andrew was shocked that he lost the pieces that he found.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Andrew," Star tried to reassure him. "The only things in the cargo bay were those Ruler Gemstone pieces..."

Star had clearly _forgotten_ that she was speaking to _Andrew _about what was in the cargo bay since Andrew did not take that comment lightly and went to glower in her direction.

"What do you mean '_don't sweat it_' Star," Andrew sneered. "Have you forgotten that you are talking to _me_ about what was in the cargo bay; which of all things is the Ruler Gemstone pieces!? HURRY THIS **THING _UP!"_**

Without letting her speak, Andrew rushed over to the steering wheel; planning to pilot it. This got both Star and Marco to gawk.

"Huh?"

"**LAND THIS SHUTTLE AND LET **_**ME**_** OUT!"** Andrew boomed as he took the wheel and piloted it, in a rough manner.

"Knock it off, Andrew!" Star cried.

"Andrew, what's the matter with you!?" Marco grew wide-eyed in panic.

"My Ruler Gemstone pieces have been scattered all over the Space Colony GOD thanks to the _hatch door_ opening up," he howled. "I need to get _them_ back!"

"STOP _THAT_ ANDREW!" Daron yelled as Star and Marco ran over to the steering wheel too.

"Yeah Andrew, we're going to crash this thing if you keep that up!" Star shouted.

Now Star, Marco, and Andrew all had a grip on the wheel, trying to take over the piloting of the shuttle while Daron just stared in shocked before shaking her head.

"Calm down you three," Daron begged them to stop. "We're all heading to the same destination anyway!"

"Alright Daron," Star and Marco said simultaneously.

"Ruler Gemstone, here I come," Andrew cried out before noticing a lever and reaching out to touch it. This caused Star, Marco, and Daron to grow completely bug-eyed at what Andrew was about to do.

"OH NO! **DON'T TOUCH THAT **_**LEVER!" **_Star shrieked towards him to stop.

But it was too late. He had already touched _and_ pulled it as the shuttle was now careening right for the space colony in a collision sort of manner.

It was then all four of them started screaming at the top of their lungs while the shuttle was making its crash-course for the space colony ahead of them, and they were going to be in for a rough landing when they reach the ground because Andrew pulled that lever…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 12!**

**AND NOW THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE FOCUS ON THE SPACE COLONY GOD FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY! STILL, I HOPE YOU HAD ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**HONESTLY, I FEEL THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LESS FILLER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE, BUT THAT'S JUST ME! I DID LIKE HOW I WROTE THE FIGHT WITH THE ROCK MONSTER AND HOW LUDO FOUGHT AGAINST IT AFTER THE FIEND TURNED ON HIM! AND THE COMMENT ABOUT THE RULER GEMSTONE PIECES AND ANDREW PILOTING THE SHUTTLE WAS PRETTY FUNNY! OF COURSE, THIS IS JUST HOW I FEEL!**

**WELL ANYHOW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE STAR, MARCO AND DARON (REALLY STAR AND MARCO) PLAN ON HOW TO STOP THE CANNON FROM FIRING, MARCO MAKES A REVEAL TO THE OTHERS, JANNA HEARS FROM LUDO ABOUT HOW STAR AND HER FRIENDS ESCAPED AND THEN DOES SOME RESEARCH ON THE RESEARCH PROJECT: NEBULA THAT SHE WAS ASSIGNED TO DO, AND THEN LEARNS THAT SEVERAL RULER GEMSTONE PIECES HAVE BEEN SCATTERED ALL AROUND THE SPACE COLONY AND PROCEEDS TO CLAIM SOME OF THEM! HOW WILL THIS GO FROM HERE ON OUT!? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS! **

**FOR THE TIME BEING, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO DO SO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

**OTHERWISE, THIS IS ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, TAKE CARE AND I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REST OF THE STORY FROM THIS POINT ON! TUNE IN AGAIN! **


	13. Countdown Begins and Fake Gemstone

**Alright, readers, this is the thirteenth chapter to this story!**

**Now here begins the focus on the Space Colony GOD for the remainder of the story! From this point on, the conflict behind everything that was happening will begin to unfold! Trust me; the rest of the story will be very interesting and some other secrets from 40 years ago will surface too! So I hope you look forward to that!**

**With that out of the way, for this chapter, the countdown to the cannon firing begins, Marco makes a plan and shows something to Star and Daron before he plans to head to the power supply and destroy it, Janna will look into the database about the Research Project: Nebula; the Ultimate Life Form and discover some facts about the project, and then she'll decide to collect some of the scattered Ruler Gemstone pieces after finding out that Andrew was with the others, with Ludo discovering something pretty peculiar in his pyramid base. How will this all turn out, and what are the secrets precisely? Read and find out for yourselves everyone!**

* * *

**INSIDE THE SPACE COLONY GOD – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 2 HOURS 11 MINUTES:**

Inside one of the corridors in the Space Colony GOD, it was shown that Star and Daron were scanning the area around them, while Marco was with them too, back in his vehicle that was in walker mode. But what was striking was that Andrew was _nowhere_ in sight. Speaking of whom, Star was heard speaking out loud about the experience she went through thanks to Andrew.

"What was up with that _nincompoop_ Andrew anyway," Star huffed. "With how he was trying to take over the shuttle, I thought we would be _toast_ for sure!"

It was then Star noticed that Andrew wasn't with them anymore, and wondered where he went off too.

"Huh, where did _he_ go now?" She had to ask.

Marco and Daron looked around too and didn't see him in sight. The former came to a proper conclusion.

"It looks like he _bailed_ on us," the karate master concluded.

That's right. Andrew had _left_ the others to go get back the pieces of the Ruler Gemstone that scattered all over the outside area of the space colony. Star quickly figured this out and moaned.

"I should have figured _that_ one out," the princess of Mewni moaned. "That treasure hunter went off to find the pieces of that gemstone that scattered all over the place outside of this space colony. With the way he ran off like that, it was no wonder why he was in a hurry in that shuttle and almost tried to crash it into the space colony."

"Well you got to admit Star, that gemstone means a lot to Andrew and it would make sense that he'd leave to go and restore it," Marco pointed out. "So in a way, that Ruler Gemstone is like an heirloom to him; something that has existed for generations."

"Yeah, I get your point Marco," Star sighed.

Meanwhile, Daron was examining the place and noticed how advanced in technology it was, while also noticing that it seemed abandoned.

"Wow, this place looks deserted and dusty too," she remarked, getting Star and Marco back on track.

"Yeah, but it wasn't always like this: this place shut down about 40 years ago, because of a terrible accident," Marco explained. "It was an accident that led to the _massacre_ that occurred aboard this colony all those 40 years ago."

"Wait, how do you know about _this_ Marco?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"I looked up the information of the place on my phone," Marco deadpanned before taking out his phone and reading more info on it to the two girls. "According to what I've found, this was the first Bernoulli Spherical Space Colony that was created with the assistance of mankind with the combination of magic and science being put into the colony's creation; one that they called 'GOD'. You see, when this place was operational, it was the most _advanced _research center of its kind, allowing it to remain innovative and relevant while standing the test of time. But looking at it now, as you can see…"

The Latino paused so the girls took in what they were being told. Daron figured it out and finished for Marco.

"…but now it's an abandoned GOD, wouldn't you say?"

Marco nodded as Star looked determined.

"Well regardless, there's not much time left before Ludo fires that _awful _weapon again," she declared. "We've got to hurry, so let's find the cannon and destroy it!"

"Alright, let's see what we're dealing with…"

Marco pressed a button and caused a hologram to appear; one that showed the diagram of the Galactic Cannon from the inside. After a minute of examining it, Marco made the description.

"Alright, from what I'm seeing here, someone built that cannon to be impenetrable to outside attacks, meaning any attack or magic spells won't do any good to it on the surface. That being said, its defense shields are super strong, so we have to destroy it from the _inside_."

Before Star and Daron could question what he meant by that, Marco took out a silver jewel case from one of the department cases in the vehicle and opened it up. Inside the case was the yellow Miracle Gemstone…or so _they_ thought.

"Hey, isn't that a Miracle Gemstone," Daron questioned.

Seeing how she and Star weren't aware of what it was, Marco smirked.

"It looks like it doesn't it," he replied while taking it out. "But in fact, it's a fake gemstone that was created and engineered by some professionals at my request, after I had done some valuable research on the real gemstone."

"What, did you have to pay them $650 to have it created for you, Marco?" Star snidely asked with a smirk on her face.

Marco only reacted by giving her a blank look. Deciding to disregard that, he continued.

"Anyway, it has the same properties and functions, but it's less powerful than the real gemstone," he revealed. "It's designed to reverse the magical energy filled inside of the Miracle Gemstones and blow up. The best part is it looks so _real_, even a machine can't tell the difference."

Star gave Marco a wink for his explanation while Daron let loose a low whistle.

"Now here's what we'll do, I'll find the power supply and destroy it," Marco gave the fake gemstone to Star. "Star, you go and find the central control room!"

Star took the fake gemstone with glee and understood what she had to do.

"So the plan is this; we switch the Miracle Gemstones when the machine has stopped, right?" She had to double check.

"That's right Star," he smiled. "Let's get started. Just let me know when you've made it to the control room, okay?"

"You can count on me," the Mewni princess saluted him. "I won't let you down!"

"Awesome, then let's get cracking!"

Both Star and Marco ran off to their respective areas, with Marco riding in his walker vehicle and Star pocketing the fake gemstone. Of course, they completely forgot about Daron, and she got left behind as a result.

"Oh come on," she cried out to them, even though it was futile since they were out of earshot. "You guys always leave me behind, and have ALL _THE __**FUN!" **_

As her voice echoed in the hallway, she was left alone with no one to keep her company…

* * *

It didn't take long for Marco to begin storming through the Space Colony GOD, shooting down dynamite packs to open up doorways and all. He had no time to waste. There were only two hours left before the cannon fires again, and he could let anything distract him. He had to admire just how advanced the place look though, and if it wasn't being used to harbor evil, it could be a beneficial headquarters.

"I must admit, if this place wasn't being used for evil purposes, it could be very beneficial for everyone," Marco was talking to himself. "Who would have thought that something like this could be done with the combination of magic and science…?"

As he continued on, he noticed that there were several mini explosive capsules that blow up when shot down, so he decided to steer clear of those. He made his way to a bridge connecting one part of the GOD to another. He noticed several dynamite packs on the bottom of parts of the bridge and figured that if they blow up, parts of the bridge would be brought down.

"I have to wonder who set this place up the way they did," he was left wondering. "This place is really dangerous."

Marco made it to the end of the bridge, only to realize that it was a dead end and the door on the other side was blocked off by no flooring. After groaning, Marco jumped and had the vehicle hover over the area just to get to the door.

"I take it back: this place is _extremely _dangerous," he panted. "And I thought I had gotten over my safety kid phase too…"

Oh, if only Star was with him at the moment; not that he couldn't handle his own, but it was never fun traveling alone.

"You know, I feel like I wish I had some company at the moment," the karate kid admitted. "I mean I can handle myself, but I do love the presence of Star when we travel together and have Andrew around when he is able to."

He started to realize that Daron might have had a point with what she said and that he has grown an unnatural habit of talking to himself.

"Man, if only things didn't turn out the way they did, and how everything is unraveling right before us, maybe we could have just kick-back and relax…"

Of course, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the excitement of adventure. There's nothing better than feeling the adrenaline rush you get when you encounter something so exhilarating and action-packed.

Once Marco entered the next room, he felt something try to smack him.

"WHOA!"

He got to see that it was a green liquid creation; a research project that belonged to the GOD. It looked like an experiment that had gone horribly wrong and came out hideous.

"What the heck is _that_ suppose to be," Marco panicked. "It looks like a research experimental project that had gone horribly wrong, and it looks absolutely _hideous_!"

When the creation extracted its tentacle towards the Latino, he tried to whack it away with his karate chop…only to feel a painful sting from the impact.

"YOWCH THAT HURT," he cried out. "What the heck is this thing _made_ of?"

Shaking his head, he had no choice but to blast it away with his photon blaster. Locking on to its mechanical looking head, he opened fire on it and blasted it away. Once it was vaporized, Marco took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh my god, that was _really_ close," he panted. "That was a rather powerful creation."

He then realized that there were several of those creations lurking around the GOD, standing in as security in place of the guard robots. Some of them looked like the one he just shot down, while others had a more bubbly looking shape while floating in the air. He also noticed that aside from using their tentacles, they also shoot green lasers from their eyes. Taking a deep breath, he scurried through and shot down many of the artificial creations that were around him.

Marco had also noticed that there were several doors with dynamite packs on them. Unfortunately, he made a grim discovery that when he blasted one of the packs on one door, the door got destroy and was sucked into the doorway leading to deep space, almost acting like a black hole. Marco felt the chills upon witnessing that.

"Okay, blasting those doors down is definitely out of the question," he winced. "Otherwise, I could get sucked into deep space, in a manner that could be compared to being dragged into a black hole."

Avoiding the doors at all costs, he zipped by the room and continued onward. It was clear that he was getting deeper into the space colony. He wondered if he made it to the power supply yet.

"I really hope I am where the power supply is," he uttered. "I don't know how much more I can handle this."

After blasting down some more artificial projects and using the Vulcan cannon to break through containers, the karate expert made it to another door as it open. He noticed that in the distance was the main tower where the power generator is located. Feeling he was close to where he had to be, Marco's eyes lit up with hope.

"Alright, that has to be the tower where the generator and power supply is located," he said. "Now I just need to get there."

When he got the walker to jump, he noticed that his vehicle was floating and drifting across the empty space. He had to admit, it was quite fun. Once he made it to the other side, he felt thrilled with the experience.

"Alright, that was pretty fun. It was just like riding on an invisible goat," Marco cheered. "Now I should be close to it by now."

He went through the door, and after getting through one or two more hallways, he saw a cliff and jumped down. For safety precautions, he had to use the jet booster to slowly descend so he could make it to the platform below. Once he made it and got onto the platform, he got a call from Star from his communicator.

"_Hey Marco, I found the control room!" _

He broke out into a grin. Things were turning out better than he thought they were.

"Okay Star, I found the power supply," he announced. "I'm going to go and destroy it!"

"_Awesome!"_

Said power supply was described as looking like a huge generator that was pumping energy and churning power that was fueling up the Galactic Cannon. He got the blaster feature ready and went to destroy it.

"Now let's do it," he blasted away by locking onto the 9 main buttons to the machine and firing at them. He didn't take long to unleash everything he had on the power supply when all the buttons and functions were taken down, and the power supply was no longer in any shape or form to function and fuel the cannon again.

"Alright Star, I've taken care of the power supply," he informed her via communicator. "Just let me know when you are ready for further instructions and I'll help you from there, okay?"

"_I've got it, Marco!" _

With that said, Marco was planning on heading back the direction he came in, feeling that it was going according to his plan…

* * *

**IN THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM:**

Back in the central control room, Star was nowhere in sight. Instead, there was Janna near the supercomputer as she was talking to Ludo through the communicator.

"Hey Ludo, how's it going," she asked while the Avarian told her what happened in the pyramid. "What…? What do you mean they escaped?"

Ludo proceeded to tell Janna something else that the Filipino understood.

"Oh that's okay, I can go after them myself," she smirked. "But first, I need a favor: could you tell me the password for the space colony control?"

"_It's V. I. C. T. O. R. I. A. Victoria, understood? Don't forget it!" _Ludo was heard shouting on the other end.

Mere moments later, Janna hung up the call and went to the supercomputer.

"Wow, tricking that Ludo was just too easy."

Like _she_ was going to go and stop Star and her friends from doing what they were planning. Star was a really close friend of hers and they share a rather powerful bond together. It especially reached its peak when Star got detention for letting loose the class pet hamster from its tank, which Janna proceed to make Star _their _leader. Since then, Janna's friendship with Star has been as strong as ever, and it's even led Star to call her Janna Banana; a nickname she didn't show any reluctance to having. So it was obvious that she_ wasn't_ going to hurt Star in any way. The same went with Marco, despite constantly pranking him, teasing him and stealing his house keys, as well as Daron, whom she hung out with at Star's sleepover that one time and has hung out with her on occasions ever since.

Putting that behind her, she went right to work with what she was supposed to do.

"Alright, it's time to get to work," she typed into the keyboard the password that Ludo gave her. "That password is 'Vic-to-ria."

Janna froze after saying that password.

"Victoria hmm…? I've heard of that name from somewhere before…" She had heard Nebula mutter the name several times while she was mulling and brooding to herself, but she felt that the name came from somewhere else too. "Oh well, let's see what I can find."

It took no time at all for the blue screen to come up and a whole bunch of information popping up onto the screen. A document got her interest as it was just what she was looking for.

"This is it; Research Project: Nebula, the Ultimate Life Form. Let's see here…"

She clicked on the document and a 'WARNING' logo came up as she read the information on the project for herself. What she read made her jump in shock.

"Whoa, what in the world is this? Project Nebula, something about needing to create a cure for a disease that can't be cured with regular magic, the indirect involvement of Eclipsa; the Queen of Darkness, wanting to benefit the entire universe with the ultimate life form, and some other classified information? This can't be right. Just what is Nebula anyway…?"

She heard a beep and saw surveillance footage of the space shuttle the gang was in and saw the Ruler Gemstone pieces scatter about. She discovered that Andrew was with Star too, and this hit her. She could still claim that Ruler Gemstone and get the pieces from the treasure hunter.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day," she grinned. "I guess this is my chance to get the last of the Ruler Gemstone pieces."

Planning on printing out the document of the research project later, she turned off the monitor and made a dash for the exit. She was planning on claiming what she wanted…

* * *

Unfortunately, the part of the GOD that she ended up on looked like what was every treasure hunters' _worse **nightmare**_. For starters, the place was wicked huge and there was a ton of ground to cover. Then there were the monitors that a simpleton couldn't make out correctly, as well as gravitational problems on some of the mini planets lurking above. What made it worse was that Janna wasn't a treasure hunter and she couldn't fly. She took a look around her and realized that this would be a whole lot tougher than she thought.

"Wow, I must have picked the wrong spot to get three pieces of the Ruler Gemstone," she muttered as she took out her metal detector and set it to Ruler Gemstone Pieces setting. "I guess this is going to be tough, but I got to find at least three pieces of the Ruler Gemstone."

She also noticed that despite being out in space, she was able to breathe effectively without gasping for air. Perhaps there was a magical effect lurking around all surrounding borders that allows one to breathe without a struggle?

"This is interesting, I'm able to breathe out here despite being out in space," she remarked. "But now I should start this search. Problem is, how am I going to do this?"

She couldn't find any way to get above since she couldn't fly. She saw some of the monitors floating around and decided to investigate them.

"I wonder what one of these monitors say."

She turned one on and read what was on it for herself:

_**!MELBORP A EVAH UOY EGASSEM SIHT GNIDAER ERA UOY FI**_

"Well, that helps," Janna deadpanned. "The message is written in reverse. This complicates things…"

Fortunately for her, her sight was caught on what looked like a discarded jetpack; one that still works.

"What's this," she picked it up. "It looks like some kind of jetpack."

She examined it and put it on.

"Perhaps I can use _this_ to get around," she smirked. "Let's see if it works."

To her joy, the jetpack worked as it allowed Janna to travel through the air, solving her dilemma of being unable to fly. While passing by, Janna noticed three mini planets; one was shaped like a capsule and covered with green grass, one was a light blue sphere with a crater on the top, and the last one was a gray sphere planet. As she was passing the gray sphere planet, the gravitation from that planet dragged Janna towards it. She felt like she was falling.

"Whoa, this planet's gravitation pulled me directly towards it," she huffed.

Her metal detector started to go off; a Ruler Gemstone piece was nearby.

"The first piece has to be here somewhere."

She felt the detector pointing to what looked like several green diamonds that could be broken off. Feeling the obligation to handle this, Janna rushed over and went to kick the diamond offs. Pieces of them scattered everywhere, and inside one of them was a Ruler Gemstone piece.

"Sweet, I already found one," she picked it up and pocketed it. "I only have two more to locate and scoop up."

She realized that there were no more pieces on this mini planet. She climbed up the beacon and felt herself being launched from a spring that sent her to the capsule looking planet. Janna felt like she was having fun while holding her beanie to make sure it doesn't fall off of her head.

"Woohoo, this is really awesome," Janna gloated. "I think they should call this journey that I'm on '_Super Janna Galaxy_'."

She chuckled at the joke she made before landing on the capsule planet. Realizing its gravitation was weaker than the one that she was on previously; she activated her jetpack and went flying sky-high.

She passed by some huge blue floating containers, but since they didn't have any of the Ruler Gemstone pieces, they weren't worth her time checking out. She made it to a platform that had two stands; one with a star, and one with a moon. She had to admit, with this jetpack, traveling around was considerably easier.

Suddenly, her metal detector started going off and pointed up towards one of the balconies above.

"Nice, the second piece that I'm looking for is up on that balcony over there," she pointed to a particular balcony that the detector was pointing at. "That ought to be a place worth checking out."

Using the jetpack, she went up to the balcony and looked from upon it. She then saw a piece of the Ruler Gemstone floating in midair with a bunch of small space rocks rotating around it. Taking out her hairdryer, she used that to retrieve the piece and bring it back to her. With luck, she got the piece and brought the hairdryer back, and then she grabbed the piece lodged in the corner of the hairdryer.

"Excellent, I only have one more piece to find." She cheered. "I just have to figure out where it could be…"

Jumping down, she used her jetpack to slowly descend back to lower ground. Eventually, she ended up on the mini planet that had the crater in the top part of it with a beacon in the center.

"Okay, now where could that final piece of the Ruler Gemstone be?"

Suddenly, her detector started going off and it directed the nightmare loving Filipino over to the outside part of the mini planet.

"Alright, it's gotta be close," Janna smiled before activating the jetpack. "Now time to get that final gemstone piece."

She got to the outside part of the planet to the side where she noticed a platform orbiting a yellow beam of light circling the planet. But what really got her attention was that on the platform was the last piece to the Ruler Gemstone. This got her skeptical as to how it got in this area.

"Ah, it was hidden and kept in an odd place like this," she went to grab it. "I don't know if he knows, but that treasure hunter Andrew has his pieces scatter in the oddest locations I've ever seen. And yet, this intrigues me."

With a smirk, she put the last piece in her pocket with the other two she found in this area and used the jetpack to take her to another part of the GOD.

The next part of the GOD that she reached had a square-shaped arena of some kind with several beams on the sides at high heights, and there was what looked like lava underneath the ground of the arena that opened up with the press of a switch.

She landed nearby it and hid in the shadows as she waited for Andrew to show up. She was smirking for some reason; either because she was going to take the pieces from Andrew, or because she was going to see the handsome treasure hunter again. Believe it or not, she did like him, and even though he gets annoyed by it, her way of showing him her affection was by stealing his Ruler Gemstone pieces, and she was eager to meet him again. It was similar to how she showed her affection towards Marco, by stealing his house keys and his ID cards. Some would see her as having an odd sense of humor, but because of her interest in morbid and supernatural things, this might not come as a surprise to those who know her.

She sighed happily and sat in the shadows while waiting for Andrew to arrive right on schedule…

* * *

**IN THE DIMENSION TRANSPORTER ROOM IN THE PYRAMID:**

Back in the dimension transporter room in the pyramid in the Desert Dimension, both Ludo and Nebula were in the room looking at the screen. Ludo was a little annoyed by what Janna wanted the password to the space colony control for, while at the same time, he wanted to know exactly what she was up to on the GOD.

"What's Janna up to anyway," he grumbled as he saw Star, Marco and Daron land on the Space Colony ala surveillance footage along with Nebula. It was then another popup had appeared on the screen, showing the schematics of the Space Colony GOD. On it, there was a diagram depicting the readings of two different Miracle Gemstones. This caught Ludo's attention as he found this to be suspicious.

"Well this is strange; this diagram is showing energy readings coming from two separate Miracle Gemstones," it was then he realized that Star and her friends were planning on putting a stop to the cannon from firing, and they were using a fake gemstone to do so. Figuring it out way too quickly, Ludo furrowed his eyebrows and scowled.

"Did those _fools_ really _think_ they could _trick _me with that _fake_ gemstone?"

Nebula remained quiet as she hasn't said a word. She knew what this meant as she was preparing to head on out. Before she could, Ludo extracted his arm out and told her.

"_Wait_, Nebula, _I'm_ the one who should be telling them that the end is _near_, not _you_," Ludo then brought his right hand over his head to make a gesture. "Now is the time to end this long drawn-out battle, so I can be able to mark my self in history as the ultimate _ruler_ of the universe!"

Letting out a whistle through his beak, the giant spider and eagle came into the room as the spider picked up Ludo and put him on its back while the eagle went onto the spiders' back too. Drawing out his staff, he turned to face Nebula.

"Alright Nebula, if anything happens to me, I'm counting on _you_ to finish the job!"

Nebula simply nodded at his request. She was going to get revenge in the end anyway, so it didn't matter to her.

"Hurry, the moment to attack has come! It's now or never!"

The moment he said that did he have the giant spider step onto the porter spot and then he activated it so he and his two partners were transported to the space colony with Nebula transporting herself to the space colony shortly afterward. Ludo was going to confront the infiltrators and get back at them for trying to pull a cheap shot right from under his beak…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13!**

**THAT RIGHT READERS, ONE PART OF MARCO'S PLAN WAS THAT HE HAD A FAKE MIRACLE GEMSTONE CREATED AND ENGINEERED BY A PROFESSIONAL AFTER HE RESEARCHED THE REAL ONE! AND SOME OF THE STUFF JANNA DISCOVERED ABOUT PROJECT NEBULA WAS BITS OF WHAT'LL BE REVEALED LATER! STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **

**SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD SHARE WITH YOU; I MADE A BIT OF A CHANGE FOR THIS STORY COMPARED TO THE ORIGINAL; I DECIDED TO HAVE SOME EXPERT CREATE THE FAKE GEMSTONE FOR MARCO INSTEAD OF MARCO HIMSELF, BECAUSE I DON'T SEE HIM SMART ENOUGH TO BE PULLING THAT OFF! I MEAN, IN THE SHOW, HE'S DEFINITELY SMARTER THAN MOST OF THE KIDS IN THE SCHOOL, BUT HE'S NOT SMART EVEN TO CREATE A FAKE GEMSTONE! SO I HAD HIM HAVE A PROFESSIONAL CREATE AND ENGINEER A FAKE GEMSTONE FOR HIM, FOR $650. I HOPE THAT MAKES A LITTLE MORE SENSE!**

**ANOTHER THING, THE PART WHERE JANNA WAS FINDING THREE PIECES OF THE RULER GEMSTONE WAS A LITTLE TOUGH; BECAUSE NOT ONLY IS THAT PART BASED OFF OF THE ONE STAGE FROM SA2 THAT GETS PEOPLE FRUSTRATED, BUT SHE CAN'T FLY, EVEN IN SPACE WITH THE STRONG GRAVITATIONAL PULL! PLUS SHE ISN'T A TREASURE HUNTER! SO I HAD HER FIND A DISCARDED JETPACK THAT STILL WORKS AND HAVE HER USE THAT TO GET AROUND THE AREA! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THIS!**

**ANYWAY, NEXT TIME ANDREW WILL BE SHOWN HAVING FOUND ALL OF HIS GEMSTONE PIECES THAT HE LOST OUTSIDE OF THE SPACE COLONY, ANDREW AND JANNA FIGHT TO CLAIM THE GEMSTONE PIECES, LUDO SETS FORTH A TRAP FOR STAR AND MARCO FOR WHAT THEY WERE TRYING TO DO, AND SOMETHING ELSE WILL BE HAPPENING TOO. HOW WILL THIS GO? HOW WILL THE FIGHT BETWEEN ANDREW AND JANNA GO? WILL THE RULER GEMSTONE BE RESTORED? WHAT KIND OF TRAP DOES LUDO HAVE IN MIND? AND WHAT ELSE MIGHT BE HAPPENING TO OUR HEROES (OR TO STAR BUTTERFLY SPECIFICALLY)? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS! **

**UNTIL THEN, ONLY IF YOU WISH, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! IT'S UP TO YOU! **

**OTHERWISE, THIS IS ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR, AND ON THAT NOTE, TAKE CARE READERS! **


	14. Gemstone Restored and the Death of Star?

**Here it is readers; the fourteenth chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say right now, aside from the fact that this chapter will show just how terrifying Ludo can get when he's motivated, determined, and outraged rolled into one. This chapter will show just how dangerous he can become when provoked and this can show that even though he was annoying and pathetic in the first season, he can become a genuine threat like he was in season 2, and this time he's not even being controlled by Toffee. This is all out of his own free will and the influence of his grandfather Gudo and the ultimate life form Nebula Dragonfly has given him **_**that**_** extra boost. Just don't be surprised when you read this chapter.**

**With that taken care of, for this chapter, Andrew gathers up the rest of the Ruler Gemstone pieces that scattered outside the space colony, he and Janna get into a fight over the gemstone pieces, Ludo plans a cunning trap for Star, and something else will happen with the princess of Mewni. How will the fight go between Andrew and Janna? Will the Ruler Gemstone be restored? Just what is the trap that Ludo has laid out for Star? And what else is going to happen to the Mewni princess? Read the chapter for yourselves, everyone!**

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE SPACE COLONY GOD – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 1 HOUR 26 MINUTES:**

In another part outside of the Space Colony GOD, Andrew was shown gliding through the place to find the scattered pieces that fell out of the cargo bay in the space shuttle. Prior to the hunt, he made sure his hat was kept onto his head so he wouldn't lose it in space. He had searched throughout the area and had retrieved most of the pieces that were in the area. He was also quite peeved by what he had to go through and how it happened.

"This is_ all_ Star's fault," Andrew grumbled as he was locating the last gemstone piece that was in the area. He had taken notice that he was able to breathe out in space despite the fact that it lacks air. He didn't care about that. He had a top priority to accomplish; his Ruler Gemstone. He was around an area with the arena where Janna was hiding out in the shadows at, as Andrew kept recounting what had occurred in the space shuttle.

"I mean the space shuttle hit an asteroid, the hatch busted opened, my Ruler Gemstone pieces scattered, and this is all Star has to say about it," He then cleared his throat and spoke in a high pitch voice to sound just like Star. "_Aw don't sweat it! They're only the pieces to the Ruler Gemstone that can't possibly mean __**anything**__ to Andrew at all!_"

In a fit, Andrew punched a nearby floating rock, which turned to dust moments later. He saw that the last piece in the area emerged from it.

"Well then again, that space shuttle was quite rusty with the piloting," Andrew grabbed the piece and simmered down. "And I did try to take control of the shuttle, which only made things worse."

He had to admit, he couldn't be _that _peeved with Star.

"But it doesn't matter now. I have gotten all of the pieces that were scattered all across the outer part of the GOD," he sighed. "That wasn't too bad, I guess."

Now there was only one thing left for him to do; find that thief Janna. She had taken three of the pieces that had scattered outside of the GOD for herself, in addition to the three other pieces she swiped back in the lagoon part of his island. He wasn't going to let her get away with his Ruler Gemstone pieces. He climbed atop the upper beam that made up the square-shaped arena pit as he skimmed through the area around her.

_Now, where is that thief Janna? I know she's somewhere around here! I can sense the pieces she stole in this location!_ He kept searching for her from the height he was at for a few more moments.

Just then, Janna had used her jetpack and got up to the same beam that Andrew was standing on, landing on the opposite end of the beam. Andrew was taken aback by her mysterious appearance, but what he noticed was that she was smiling in a flirty manner. Why was she happy to see him? Was she willing to throw in the towel and give him the Ruler Gemstone pieces? That seemed highly unlikely. Andrew shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows and glowered at the thief in front of him.

"Well hello there, it's been quite a while; treasure hunter," she started in a rather flirtatiously manner. "Did you find _my _gemstone?"

"Ha, that's a good one; _**your **_gemstone," Andrew barked sarcastically before pointing at her. "Talking to you is nothing but a _waste _of time!"

Seeming offended by that reaction, Janna huffed and jumped down to the bottom of the arena, with Andrew following after her.

"Very well, if that's how _you __**want**_ to play, I will _take_ them from you!" She scoffed as Andrew was right in front of her.

"Hand over _those _Ruler Gemstone pieces," Andrew warned her with gritted teeth. "Give them to me."

Andrew made the first move and dove at Janna with a punch. Janna did a back-flip out of the way and countered by kicking Andrew down.

"Over my _dead_ body," Janna protested while crossing her arms.

"Well _that_ can be arranged," Andrew got up and sneered.

Janna didn't even get to say anything as Andrew immediately delivered a nasty uppercut, which sent her flying several feet into the air. She yelped and landed hard on the beam above her. While she tried to regain herself, Andrew climbed up the pole and got onto the beam where Janna was. He charged right towards her, preparing to deliver a kick to the side. Before that could happen, Janna grabbed his foot and pushed him backward. This made him lose balance as he slid off the beam.

"How do you like _that?!_" Janna hissed while narrowing her eyebrows.

"No problem, I can just get back up there anyway!" The treasure hunter snorted.

"What the…?" Janna didn't get to finish as she saw Andrew gliding back into the pole and climbed right back up to the beam she was standing on. Not wasting any time, Andrew ran and kicked Janna and sent her flying once again, having her land right onto the beam next over. Andrew then jumped onto that beam and gradually approached the nightmare loving girl.

"You had enough yet, thief," he snarled. "This could've _all_ been avoided if you had just given me back my Ruler Gemstone as _I_ had wanted."

"Never," Janna coughed hoarsely.

"Have it _your_ way," he cracked his knuckles. "You have yet to see how _angry _I get when people take things that belong to _me_!"

His mind suddenly flashed back to the time that Ludo came to his dimension, tricked him into thinking that Star and Marco were the enemies, and how he stole his gemstone. He felt nothing but regret for how he treated Star and Marco that day.

Seeing that he let his guard down, Janna decided to retaliate by performing a sweep kick on him, sending him rolling back a few feet away. He was sprawled up across the beam and only opened his eyes long enough to see Janna about to deliver another kick towards him.

"N-No! Not the face," the treasure hunter panicked.

Of course, the Filipino decided to oblige, but instead kicked him in the stomach, causing him to have the wind knocked out of him. He sat up briefly; only for Janna to deliver a punch to the same side he delivered an uppercut to Janna.

"You had enough yet, _treasure hunter," _Janna snickered while imitating his manly voice. _"This could've **all** been avoided if you had just given me back my Ruler Gemstone as I had wanted."_

"**HEY!** I do _not _sound like that," Andrew bellowed while getting back up. _**"SHUT UP!"**_

Janna continued to snicker as Andrew started to growl ferociously.

"_I have no choice but to __**fight **__now!" _He seethed.

"So what were you doing before," she teased. "That wasn't _fighting_ you were doing just then?"

As she cackled, Andrew let out a vicious roar and ran to punch Janna several times, which was hopeless since she dodged all of the punches that he was trying to dish out at her. As soon as he stopped his pathetic attempts at attacking her, she took out her hairdryer, swung it around and hit Andrew with it like it was a baseball bat. The impact caused Andrew to skyrocket into another beam right across from it. As he sat up, he grabbed his head and moan.

"Dang, that girl is a really _strong_ kicker, and her hairdryer _hurts_ like heck," Andrew groaned. "I'm just fortunate that she hasn't tried kicking me in the package."

Janna looked at him and gave him a smirk. Like she was going to kick him in the groin where his package was; that's something she wouldn't do. Of course, she was also surprised that Andrew didn't bother to punch her in the breasts. Perhaps the treasure hunter follows a certain morality and wouldn't fight like _that_. Waving to the treasure hunter, Janna gave him a wink before using her jetpack to fly upwards. Andrew stuck her tongue out at her as a result.

"Alright, now where did that thief disappear to…?" He looked around to see where the heck she disappeared to. He jumped to the beam below him, preparing for the worst.

His question was answered as Janna soared back down and tackled him to the ground on his back. By then the hatch door that was at the bottom of the arena had opened up and showed lava deep into the abyss.

Janna was now on top of him as she was delivering a glare that could evenly match that of Andrew's. Pinning him to the ground, she then sneered in his face.

"Now _you've_ made me mad!"

Andrew was completely dumbfounded by this.

"What the heck did I do?!"

"Well, besides delivering a painful uppercut to my face and sending me skyward to a beam, you didn't wave back to me, and to top it off, you stuck your tongue out at me!" She barked.

Andrew became appalled by this and her irrational behavior.

"Get off of me," he pushed her off and got back up and approached the Filipino. "Just how old are you?"

"Do you not have any manner on how you treat a lady?" She huffed.

"I do have manners," Andrew rebuked. "I just don't have any to show towards you. Besides, you should be happy that I _won't_ hit you in the breasts."

"Oh sure, that's the same reason why _I_ _won't_ hit you in the package!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Janna stood back up and hit Andrew square in the face with her fist. The treasure hunter grunted and gripped the edge of the beam once again, only for Janna to stomp her feet onto his hands and put extra pressure onto his hands with her combat boots.

"OW, _HEY!"_ Andrew howled.

He let go quickly, but not only did it cause him to drop. It also caused Janna to flip over, careening her into a wall. Fortunately, that kept her from falling off. But her legs felt wobbly at the moment as she went to take a peak down towards the lava bed below. Andrew had vanished out of sight.

"Oh no, he fell, and he has the gemstone pieces with him," she just stared downwards and expected Andrew to pop out of nowhere. "Still, that _had_ to be a lousy way to go."

She didn't notice that Andrew was now floating behind her since he was gliding in midair until he got her attention.

"Now witness my power," he sneered as Janna turned around and saw him. His palms started to emit a glowing light blue light. "TAKE _THIS!_"

"What in the…?"

She didn't even get to react as Andrew fired out an Ice Burst attack on her, which sent her skidding back a few feet on the beam. She suddenly started to shiver upon the cold attack as she felt the ice pierce through some of her skin; causing her to get the chills.

"Ow, w-what was t-that f-for…?" She chattered her teeth.

"You have underestimated me, Janna," he glowered as he approached her.

Janna shook off the cold, got up and took out what looked like a supernatural curse book of some kind.

"There's nothing to underestimate with me," she countered while she opened the book to a page. "Now get ready for _this_."

"Get ready for what...?"

"Ominous Dreadful Black Magic Wave Blast!" Janna cried out as a cloud of dreary looking smog covered the treasure hunter, covering his mind in some rather dark and grim looking stuff which caused him to yelp and scream before growing wide-eyed in fear. He saw nothing but death, skeletons, ghosts, and occult-related subjects.

"H-How did you d-do what you just did…?" Andrew shook himself upon the horrid stuff he just saw.

"Oh I've been tapping into some black magic and the occult for some time," she smirked with her teeth showing. She pocketed the book away and then sent another kick to his chest since he was too _frightened _by what he _saw_ to fight back. "Now you _know_ that I mean business! I'll be taking the pieces of the Ruler Gemstone from you!"

"I must…protect…the Ruler Gemstone…" He groaned weakly as he struggled to get back up.

"Now allow me to take those pieces off your hands, treasure hunter."

This gave Andrew the motivation he needed as he stood and charged for Janna. He gave another punch towards her as this caused Janna to be sent backward. Unbeknownst to Andrew was that while he was dishing out the attack, he accidentally tore right through Janna's skirt and ripped parts of it off. When he did notice the tear, Andrew got a good panty shot from the side as he saw her panties for himself; ones that were actually pink.

"WHOA! Janna, I can see your panties!" He yelled.

Surprisingly, Janna wasn't bothered by the _view_ he got from the side. Looking down to where the tear was, she just shrugged her shoulder and glanced.

"Yeah, so you can see my panties, big deal."

"But they're _pink_!"

"Nice observation there captain obvious," Janna retorted. "And it just so happens that pink is my favorite color."

This was when Andrew was left in a daze. He couldn't believe it; this girl who stole his gemstone and has taken a huge interest in the occult and other dark topics likes pink as a favorite color. To say his face was nothing short of dumb-found would have been an understatement.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you; the girl who stole my gemstone and has taken interest in the occult and supernatural love the color pink as a favorite color?" He exaggerated.

"Uh, yeah. My bra is pink too," she huffed before she teased him. "Of course, I can show you my bra if you like…"

**"NO! THAT _WON'T_ BE NECESSARY,"** Andrew shouted in a plea. "My point is I had thought that your favorite color would have been **black** or dark purple or something _creepy_."

Janna sighed as she expected this reaction.

"Yeah, I know. I expect this from people who try to learn about me," she explained. "But the bottom line is pink _is_ my favorite color. I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes."

"Well, that's understandable," Andrew had to admire and respect Janna's honesty, as well as how she fights the patriarch. "But still, get away from my gemstone!"

Both of them went and made one last attack onto each other, causing the impact to damage both of them and sent them skidding backward on the beam they were standing on as they were covered in bruises, marks, and other injuries. Janna had noticed that her jetpack had lost its energy and wasn't going to help her now. So she had to put it to the side as she stared at the treasure hunter, who stared right back at her.

* * *

Both of them were panting heavily as were glaring at each other.

"Stop fooling around, and give _me _back _my_ gemstone," both Andrew and Janna shouted in unison towards each other. They had just jinxed each other, but that wasn't important to each other.

"Now what are you babbling about? You call yourself a treasure hunter, by attacking a lady?! Shame on you," Janna scolded.

Andrew couldn't care less as he just crossed his arms and rebuked.

"What kind of a _lady_ goes around stealing things anyway?"

"Now you listen to me Andrew, that Ruler Gemstone belongs to me," she barked before marching over to Andrew.

Unfortunately, before she could make it, she lost her footing on the beam and end up falling off the beam. Because her pack had no fuel left to save her, she started to plummet to her death. She was heard screaming while Andrew stood there in shock at seeing her fall.

It seemed death had a strange way of creeping onto Janna as several things crossed her mind. All the paranormal and supernatural interests she had, the cool pranks she's pulled on other, the teasing she makes, the Ruler Gemstone, and then there was Andrew.

_Well, I guess this might be it. I just never thought it would end like this. _She thought as she closed her eyes.

She was expecting to fall to her death but then noticed that it didn't happen. She had stopped falling. Wondering what was going on, Janna opened her eyes to see what had happened. She then glanced to see that it was _Andrew _that had stopped her fall by going on ahead and catching her hand with one hand and hanging onto the beam with the other. This caused nothing but confusion for the Filipino.

"What in the world…?"

"Hold on, I _won't_ drop you."

Andrew worked on getting back onto the beam with Janna in his other hand. When he got back up, he helped Janna back up onto the beam by grabbing her hands and hoisting her back onto the beam. Both of them were gazing into each other's eyes in shock for a minute or so before Janna had to spoil the moment and pushed Andrew away from her.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she growled. "Don't touch me!"

Andrew was appalled by this as he defended himself from more jabs.

"Is that how you say thanks to _someone _who just saved your life!?" Andrew called her out on how she acted ungrateful for what he did for her.

Janna coughed in a fake manner and chuckled.

"Saving my life? Ha, don't think that I owe you one, treasure hunter," she brushed off. "I bet you only saved me so you could hold my hand…or you wanted to be fresh with me by taking my _jugs_."

"I wasn't trying to be fresh with you, or take your _jugs_," Andrew defended. "Talk about ungrateful!"

Janna disregarded what he said and snickered devilishly. "You're such a creep!"

Andrew was completely shocked. Janna wasn't taking him seriously, even after he saved her from falling to her death. Shaking his head, he proceeded to glare at her again.

"This _isn't_ a joke you know," he scolded. "You can think whatever the heck you want Janna, but I was _saving_ the Ruler Gemstone!"

Janna started to soften up a bit and sighed. It was impossible to take the Ruler Gemstone. Andrew was determined on having it back and he wouldn't back down until he had it back and put together again. She admired his determination to an extent. Not to mention, he did save her life.

"Okay, no matter what you say, it sounds crazy."

_It's crazy that you wanted to save my life like that!_

As Andrew was trying to find something to say, Janna tossed several objects in his direction; the pieces to the Ruler Gemstone. They landed right in front of his feet as he looked dumbfounded by what she did.

"What…?" He was entirely lost by what she did.

"Well fine then, just take your pieces back," she huffed and crossed her arms. "They stink, just like _you_ do!"

Andrew didn't care about her attitude towards him. He was just relieved that she finally complied.

"If that's what you thought, you should have given them to me in the first place," Andrew told her. "Then none of this would've happened to _us_."

As Janna just sighed, she saw Andrew put the gemstone back together, and in a matter of seconds, a bright shining green light occurred as the gemstone was magically going back together. As soon as it was finished, the Ruler Gemstone was back to its former glory; just the way Andrew wanted it as he rubbed it.

"Finally…" He let out a sigh of relief before looking up to see Janna gazing down towards him.

"What?" She scoffed as she turned her head away.

Andrew really did feel shame and regret for hurting Janna like this. Truth be told, he didn't want to engage in a brutal fight with her. He just wanted the Ruler Gemstone back. Closing his eyes, he sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry…that I hurt you," Andrew apologized. "And that I didn't wave back to you, _and _that I was being _too_ rough with you throughout this whole thing, _**Janna Banana…"**_

_That_ got Janna's attention, as not only did Andrew apologized to her, but he also referred to her by the nickname that Star gave to her. She struggled to say something to him, but before she could say _anything_, Andrew grabbed the Ruler Gemstone, put it in his backpack and he proceeded to leave the location and head back into the GOD. Once he was gone, Janna felt like leaving too.

"Well, I guess I should be going too," she turned to leave too. She looked behind her in the direction Andrew left and smirked. "Really, that treasure hunter is a really handsome young man after all. I'm just surprised he called me by that nickname that Star gave to me. No matter, I'll just call him Andy so we can be even."

_I really do like that guy. I love messing with him, but it's to show my affection for him. After all, he did save my life, and I should be grateful for that. Therefore, the next time we meet, I **hope** that there's no malice between us._

Keeping those thoughts to herself, Janna grabbed the jetpack and went to leave the area too as she planned on heading back to the inside of the GOD…

* * *

**IN THE GOD RESEARCH LAB – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 45 MINUTES:**

In the research lab, which contained a keyboard with a monitor in the corner, and in the center was a spot for capsules to drop, we see that Daron was all alone in the room, still upset that Star and Marco left her behind like this.

"Darn, why must they always have to leave such a sweet little innocent lady like me alone," she whined to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, someone else walked into the room, and it was the last person she wanted to see, as a voice got her attention.

"Well, well young lady, is there something I can help _you_ with?"

Daron quickly turned around and saw a giant spider right in front of her and on the spider was Ludo, who was pointing the staff in his hands towards her as if it was some kind of gun. The eagle was right behind the spider too as Ludo had an angered look in his eyes.

"L-L-Ludo Avarius," she shrieked in panic as the Avarian brought the staff close to her neck, growling in a dark manner.

"Now, if you _**value **_your life, you _will_ tell me exactly where Star _and_ Marco are," he glowered in a low menacing tone. It sounded like he was truly evil at the moment. He had searched through the entire outside portion of the GOD, only to see that Star and Marco weren't anywhere in sight. Of course, since he did find Daron, he was going to use her as bait for the trap she felt was suitable for Star.

Before Daron could make any kind of response, Marco came into the room in his walker, choosing the worst possible time to storm in. He was met with a fear-stricken Daron and one outraged Ludo. Marco realized he came in at a bad time and gulped.

"Uh, I think I chose a _bad_ time to show up, huh…"

"_**MARCO!"**_ Ludo suddenly roared and pointed the staff in his direction, preparing to fire it at him if he didn't follow his order. "Get over here now, and get out of your vehicle this _instant, _or else I will shoot you _and_ Daron!"

Upon hearing that command, Marco wondered if he should fight back. But he saw that Ludo was holding Daron at gunpoint (or at staff point), and he couldn't risk the life of Daron being affected. So he obliged and got out his vehicle and went over to the spot Ludo pointed at.

"Good, now _we_ wait for Star to show up," Ludo sneered before turning the staff back onto Daron to show he was serious this time around. Suddenly, Marco's communicator started to go off.

"Hey Marco, I'm entering the control room now," it was Star and she was entering the control room and approaching the machine. "I'm ready for the next step."

Star was shown in the control room with the fake gemstone in her hands. Marco decided to give Star the next set of instructions.

"Okay Star, now put that gemstone…"

Before he could finish, Ludo cleared his throat and made a demand to Marco.

"Ahem, Marco, tell Star to meet you back _here_ in the research facility,_** now!"**_

"Uh Star," Marco was now sounding nervous. "Uh…D-Daron is…"

Star was now confused by what Marco was saying.

"I didn't get that Marco, what happened to Daron," she tried to ask. _"MARCO!?"_

Suddenly, the call got cut off as she got disconnected. Putting the fake Gemstone into her pocket, Star was now wondering what was going on, and what kind of danger was Daron in.

Her question was immediately answered when she heard Ludo laughing on the intercom.

"_Ha ha ha ha ha, Star," _he was heard speaking._ "Now, come to the research facility if you want to save __**her**__ life!"_

Upon hearing that did Star become angered and determined.

"Ludo, I should have _known_ that he was behind this," she shouted. "I bet that creep is holding Daron hostage!"

With that in mind, Star bolted out of the control room and was planning on making her course to the research facility…

* * *

**IN THE HALLWAY INSIDE THE SPACE COLONY GOD:**

"Whatever Ludo is doing to her, he better not throw her into a glass container like Toffee did with Marco that one time," she hoped. "Because if he does, I'll make sure he regrets it big time!"

She also couldn't help but put some of the blame on herself since she allowed Daron to come with them, but she completely forgot about her and left her behind, and then Ludo finds her and holds her hostage.

_I suppose that it is my fault that Daron was taken hostage by Ludo. I had wanted her to come with us, but I forgot about her and left her behind! _Star regretted her actions. _I wish I could have kept her by my side. Then this wouldn't have happened._

Keeping those thoughts in mind, she went through one hall and into another. While rushing through the space colony, she had noticed some switches that needed to be pressed for her to get by the next area.

"Huh, I wonder what this switch is supposed to do," she questioned as she pulled it down.

When she did, she felt the gravitation take effect and she was then turned upside down where she was on the ceiling.

"Oh my goodness, this switch causes everything to go upside down," Star gasped. "Well, this is pretty cool!"

She was shown running on the ceiling in the same direction that she was heading previously. She reached another switch at the dead-end of the ceiling and she pulled it down.

"Talk about impressive gravitational pull," she remarked as she stormed into the next room.

She went through the next several rooms grinding on rails and messing with more gravitational switches to get by areas, as well as flying over what looked like green toxic stuff that could kill her. It didn't take long for her to hear Ludo speak on the intercom again.

"_What are you doing, Star!? There's no time for games!"_

"I'm going as _fast_ as I can Ludo," Star yelled. "Be patient!"

As she moved forward, she was wondering what Ludo wanted in exchange for Daron. She hoped that it wasn't a trap or something. Whether it was the wand or the fake gemstone he wanted, she would have to wait to see for herself.

She then started thinking back to the time where Toffee kidnapped Marco. The lizard monster had no qualms with crushing Marco in the container unless she did what he wanted. And no, he didn't want her wand either. He wanted her to destroy her wand, by using the whispering spell on it. That _day_ was terrifying since the wand was destroyed and Ludo lost his castle. Fortunately, over time, she got her new wand and it was stronger than the old one. She couldn't help but wonder if Ludo had a similar plan as Toffee, but actually wanting her wand without her destroying it, with the fake Miracle Gemstone to go with it.

_Honestly, I hope I can make it there in time before it's too late. _Star thought. _I don't want anything bad to happen to Daron._

Taking a deep breath of determination, she marched onwards to the research facility room. She had to fly over a large gap of space to get to another room, break a glass into a tube to travel, and use more gravity control switches to get onto the ceiling to travel. She activated a missile and pressed a button to launch it towards a device that surrounded a room with some toxic liquid. Once the liquid was gone, Star used another gravity switch and went back down to the ground as she headed to the door on the left.

**EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY! **A robot voice blared in the hallway as Star ran right through it and went through another door.

"What in the…?" Her eyes were caught by looked like the most confusing puzzle room that she couldn't figure out. It was then Ludo was heard on the intercom again, this time with mock glee in his voice.

"_Well done Star, but you'll never LEAVE THIS __**ROOM ALIVE, HA HA!"**_

"Want to bet on that Ludo," Star smirked with confidence. "Let's get this over with!"

Upon pulled a gravity switch, Star started the trek through this confusing room. She found herself walking on a purple cube-shaped platform on its left side. After pressing another, she ended up on a green platform while walking right sideways.

"Okay, so this is easier to figure out than I thought." Star mused.

She activated another gravity switch and ended up on the yellow platform, walking upside down until she pulled another one which got her on the blue one, where she was back to walking left sideways. It wasn't long before Ludo was heard on the intercom again with a rather threatening tone in his voice.

"_You're too slow Star, if you don't come here right now, she __**will**__ die!" _

_You wouldn't **dare** Ludo! _Star yelled in her thoughts.

"This calls for drastic measures!"

She then spread out her wings and with one jump; she started to fly over the colored platforms in front of her. Sometime beforehand, she pressed a separate switch to activate a missile. When she reached the end of the hallway, she pressed the green button and the missile was fired and brought down the device, causing the toxic substance to vanish. She then ran right through it and made her way to her destination. She had made it.

Though one question did cloud her mind; what happened to Nebula, she had more pressing matters to attend to. Standing outside the door that leads to the research facility room that Ludo and Daron were in; Star took a deep breath and got a hold of herself. Figuring that it wouldn't be a great idea to blast Ludo with her wand after what happened the time Toffee kidnapped Marco, she put her wand in her pocket. Yes, she actually learned her lesson from the last time she stormed Ludo's former castle, and it almost cost Marco his life at that time. So for Daron's sake, she was going to go in and see what Ludo wanted from her. So she got the door to open and she entered.

* * *

**INSIDE THE GOD'S RESEARCH FACILITY ROOM – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 33 MINUTES:**

It didn't take long for Star to see what was in the research lab. Much to her relief, Ludo wasn't holding Daron in a glass container, so that was a relief. But there was something else that she had to worry about. In addition to that, she saw Marco out of his vehicle courteous of Ludo's demand. Ludo was also off of his giant spider who was on the sidelines along with the eagle. Upon entering, Ludo, Daron, and Marco saw her enter the room with a confident smile on her face. Ludo didn't let that affect him, as he would be having the last laugh in this situation.

Gazing towards the Mewni princess, Ludo started to speak while pointing the staff at Daron.

"Well now that you've arrived, let's take care of business first, shall we Star?" He asked menacingly.

Star sighed as she had a feeling as to what Ludo wanted from her.

"Alright Ludo," she spoke. "Do you want to have my wand in exchange for Daron's safety?"

Ludo blinked in a dumbfound manner for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"What, you really think that's what I want," he snorted. "I have no need for the wand this time around! You have something else that I am in need of!"

Now Star was confused by this.

"Okay, then what do you want?" She asked.

"I'll tell you if you _listen_ well," he demanded. "Hand over the _Miracle Gemstone_…slowly, and then we'll talk about your _girl_friend, that is if you really _care _for her!"

Star took out the fake gemstone that she had in her pockets and looked at it. Of course, she cared about Daron's safety. That was a top priority in this instance. It was then another thought crossed her; if she gave him the fake gemstone, he'd fall for the trap and everything will go wrong for him, combined with Daron being safe.

_Hand over the fake gemstone…? I could kill two birds with one stone… _Star thought before giving a quick glance towards Marco, who gave her an equally quick nod. It was like they had read each other's minds and they were willing to go with it. She then looked up to Ludo, willing to give in to his demands. She then wondered what she should do now before Ludo gave her the only suggestion.

"Now, put the gemstone down right _there_, and back off…" Ludo sneered as he pointed to the center of the room where capsules fall and get sent out of the space colony. Giving him a rather smug smirk, she complied and approached the spot he pointed at.

"You know, you've turned into a big-time villain, Ludo," she remarked snidely as she walked to the spot.

Once she was on the spot, she proceeded to put the gemstone back down on the ground. But before she could back off, Ludo was heard laughing as he took out a remote and pressed a button. Falling down on top of Star was a capsule that encased her. It was a trap. She was trapped in a capsule which got her shocked.

"Wuh…?" She gasped in shock at what was happening.

Things were just getting worse for the princess of Mewni as Ludo suddenly barked.

"You thought you could _trick_ me with that **fake** gemstone, didn't you!?" He bellowed angrily as he glared Star and Marco.

Marco was confused. How did Ludo know about the fake gemstone?

"So uh…how did you know it wasn't the real one…?" The Latino blurted out.

"_MARCO!"_ Star shouted at how Marco blurted out that information out loud.

Ludo's scowl quickly turned into an evil smirk as he decided to use the fact that Marco blurted out something he shouldn't have heard to his advantage.

"_Ha_, because you just _told_ me, Karate Boy!" He declared in a really smug manner.

This got Marco completely shocked. He had just given out information to Ludo without even knowing it. And because of that, Star was trapped in a capsule. What has he done?

Star had tried breaking through the glass with every spell she had, but to no avail, since there was no way any Rainbow Fist Punches or Cupcake Blasts were capable of breaking through it. _No _magic attacks could break this glass. Ludo scoffed and laughed at Star pitiful attempts to break out.

"It's no use, you're a trapped _butterfly_," he snorted. "That glass is capable of withstanding _all_ the magic spells you can unleash on it. It's too _powerful _for you to overcome!"

Realizing he was right, Star gave up and put her wand down. Ludo then moved forward with the next part of his plan.

"Now that that's taken care of, it's time for a little space ride _princess_," he gloated. "With the press of this red button, this capsule that Star is in will be ejected out of the space colony and be launched into space. Then when the capsule clears the colony, _**BAM!**_ It'll explode with your precious butterfly_ trapped_ in it!"

Star was upset by what she was hearing. Ludo was planning on ejecting her into space and getting killed in an explosion. Despite this, she put on a brave face and looked towards her two friends; Marco and Daron. Marco would have done something but was too shocked by what he just did and now his best friend was going to die because of him. As for Daron, she was completely saddened by this twist of events. Star had to let them know that she has faith in them.

"I'm counting on _you_ Marco," she told the Latino before telling her biggest fan. "…and Daron, take _care_ of yourself…"

She gave both of them one last bright smile and winked at them. Daron was on the verge of crying while Marco felt his heart begin to break in two. Ludo was enjoying every moment of this and now he was going to put it into action.

"Farewell, _Star Butterfly!_" He announced with an evil smirk on his face.

He immediately pressed the red button and caused the capsule to be ejected out of the space colony as it went careening through space. Daron didn't hesitate to rush to the window to see the capsule hurling through space.

"_**STAR!"**_ She cried out, even though it didn't do her any good.

In a matter of seconds, the capsule exploded with Star supposedly in it as all three of them witnessed the explosion occurred. Daron and Marco couldn't believe it. Star was _killed_.

"Farewell Star, my admirable adversary," Ludo shook his head at the sight of the explosion.

_I must admit, I **almost** feel guilty for killing you like this Star, but alas, everyone has to go sometimes, and frankly, you had to go **sooner** since you were nothing more but an obstacle in my path…_

Daron was now crying as tears filled up both of her eyes.

"_Star…I can't believe you're **gone**…I can't believe your **dead**…" _She whimpered through tears.

Marco was _still_ in absolute shock. Star was gone, and he screwed up big time. He had no idea what to do at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Nebula had witnessed the capsule being ejected and exploding in space through another window. She knew that Star was in it and was possibly killed from the capsule blowing up. Remaining completely apathetic from the sight, she simply muttered.

"I guess she was just a _regular _Mewni resident after all," she said with a strong indifferent tone as she closed her eyes, waiting for the plan to proceed further…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14!**

**THAT'S RIGHT! LUDO HAD ACTUALLY KILLED STAR BUTTERFLY BY EJECTING HER IN A CAPSULE INTO SPACE WHICH EXPLODED WITH HER IN IT! SO NOW STAR IS DEAD…OR IS SHE…? DON'T WORRY READERS, STAR ISN'T ENTIRELY DEAD! STILL, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!**

**NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID LUDO WOULD BE MORE OF A THREAT IN THIS CHAPTER. HE SUCCESSFULLY MANAGED TO KILL OFF STAR BY HAVING HER TRAPPED IN AN EJECTED CAPSULE WHICH EXPLODED! BUT AS I SAID, STAR ISN'T DEAD AND THAT SHE SURVIVES THE EXPLOSION! HOW SHE SURVIVED THE CAPSULE WILL BE REVEALED THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**NOW IN ADDITION TO THAT, I LIKE THE FIGHT BETWEEN ANDREW AND JANNA! JANNA HAVING TAPPED INTO DARK MAGIC I FELT WOULD HAVE GIVEN HER A SPECIAL ABILITY SINCE THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING SHE'D DO! IN ADDITION TO THAT, SHE CONSTANTLY TRIED TO TEASE ANDREW EVEN WHEN FIGHTING HIM! OF COURSE, ANDREW SAVES JANNA FROM FALLING TO HER DEATH, JANNA GIVES ANDREW THE RULER GEMSTONE PIECES, AND ANDREW APOLOGIZES FOR HURTING JANNA LIKE THIS! IT WAS A GOOD MOMENT TO SHOW THAT ANDREW ISN'T ALL THAT BAD!**

**ONE OTHER THING, I DECIDED THAT FOR THIS CHAPTER, STAR WAS SHOWN TO NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED WHEN MARCO WAS KIDNAPPED BY TOFFEE, BY SHOWING THAT SHE LEARNED HER LESSON FROM THAT TIME! ONE OF THE MAIN PROBLEMS THAT EXIST WITH THE SHOW IS THAT STAR IS UNABLE TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM HER PAST MISTAKES AND ANY LESSON THAT SHE DOES LEARN ENDS UP BEING FORGOTTEN OR BRUSHED TO THE SIDE! THAT'S THE REASON WHY I HAD THIS INCLUDED! **

**ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT THIS CHAPTER DID FOR LUDO, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DO FOR MARCO IN TERMS OF BECOMING A TOTAL BADASS, AS A FIGHT BETWEEN LUDO AND MARCO GOES UNDERWAY, STAR IS REVEALED TO HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE CAPSULE ALIVE WITH ANDREW FINDING HER, AND NEBULA IS TOLD THAT SOMEONE IS GOING TO THE CANNON AFTER A SCUFFLE SHE HAD WITH JANNA. HOW ANGRY IS MARCO TOWARDS LUDO? HOW EXACTLY DID STAR SURVIVE? WHAT WAS THE SCUFFLE THAT OCCURRED BETWEEN NEBULA AND JANNA? AND IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S WORTH NOTING? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS!**

**FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! **

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND UNTIL IT COMES OUT, TAKE CARE AND TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**


	15. Anger from Grief and the Miracle

**Okay, here is the fifteenth chapter to this story!**

**Now, this chapter will show that part of the grieving process is anger, and that's what Marco feels in this chapter. And he takes it out on Ludo; the person who supposedly _killed_ Star. This chapter will show that getting Marco outraged is a huge mistake, and Ludo learns that the hard way. **

**Also, this chapter will reveal that Star does end up surviving the explosion of the capsule as a miracle occurs that saves her life. It's Andrew that finds her landing in another part of the GOD and finds out where she came from. Aside from that, Nebula and Janna have a slight scuffle with the latter shows the former the documents that she printed out on the Ultimate Life Form; Project Nebula. I hope you look forward to all of this everyone!**

**So with that said, this chapter will reveal how she survived, Marco takes out his anger on Ludo, and Nebula and Janna get into a slight scuffle. How will this go? What kind of beating will Ludo be in for? How did Star survive the exploding capsule; and what of the interaction between Nebula and Janna? If you want to know the answers to these questions, just read and find out readers!**

* * *

_**INSIDE OF THE CAPSULE; MOMENTS BEFORE IT EXPLODED:**_

_Inside of the capsule, moments before it exploded in space, Star was sitting down, looking at the fake Miracle Gemstone that she had in her left hand while her wand was in her right hand. Marco's explanation ran right through her thoughts as she remembered exactly what she said about it._

_**"It has the same properties and functions, but it's less powerful than the real gemstone."**_

_With that clear in her mind, she came up with an idea that might save her life. But she had to hope that this will work. _

_**The same properties and functions… **__Star thought as she stood up and proceeded to insert the fake gemstone into her wand, which caused it to connect to the side of the wand. __**But…can I do this…?**_

_Without another thought, she started to wave the wand around her, hoping and praying that this will work, when a shiny bright yellow light emerged from the wand and engulfed Star in it…_

* * *

**BACK IN THE RESEARCH FACILITY ROOM; AFTER THE CAPSULE EXPLODED:**

Back in the Space Colony GOD, in the research facility room, the capsule had already exploded. Daron was leaning into the window, shouting out her idols' name several times before sobbing like crazy. Her idol was killed and she couldn't do anything about it. It crushed her heart.

Meanwhile, Marco had taken in everything that had occurred, up to the moment where Star was killed in that capsule. The already shocked Latino couldn't believe what had happened, and he really messed up when he made that reveal out loud. Then the realization struck him in the head; yes, he blurted out the secret about the fake gemstone, but it wasn't his fault that she was killed. It was Ludo. He set this trap up so he could send Star out in space to die in a capsule when it exploded…all because they tried to fool him with a fake Miracle Gemstone. Ludo had gone _too _far this time, and as a promise to Star, Marco had to show him the error of his ways.

It was then Marco's shock started to fade away and was slowly replaced with _fury_. Fury _and _outrage as his blood steadily started to boil, narrowing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth towards the Avarian.

While that was happening, Ludo felt that he had already completed part of his plan since the capsule exploded with Star in it. He didn't care about Daron sobbing uncontrollably like this. He no longer had use for her. However, there was still one more _pest_ that he had to take care of as he turned to face Marco while pointing the staff towards him.

"Now that she's _gone_, we _still_ have some unfinished business to take care of," Ludo said to the karate master, oblivious to the Latino's growing anger towards him. "_If_ you give _me_ the _**real **_gemstone, I will let you both _go_ alive with a warning."

_No, I won't **do it!** I won't **give him** what **he** wants! He's going to __**pay**__ for killing **you** Star! _

"You have _my _promise, karate boy."

Before he knew it, Ludo was greeted to a _brutal_ karate chop, square in the face as he sent him flying back and falling onto his face. Groaning upon the impact, he looked up to see an extremely ticked off Marco, who was shaking, gritting his teeth and delivering the coldest and venomous glare that he could ever muster up. Ludo grew wide-eyed upon seeing this.

"What the heck…?"

"Ludo, Star has asked me for the first time in _my_ life to do something for her," Marco hissed as he curled his hands into a fist. "I won't let her down, I won't _give_ up, and she _is_ **counting** on me!"

Daron had taken notice of Marco's growing anger and looked shocked while wiping the tears out of her eyes. Ludo was also shocked, but he slowly grew irritated by this twerp's resistance and how he was going to remain defiant until the bitter end. Lifting himself up, he sneered.

"So that's how it's going to be huh," he growled angrily as he got onto his giant spider, with the eagle joining them. "Very well, since you seek to _resist_ my command, I will make sure that you are _killed_ too, Marco."

Daron suddenly growled as she took out her fake wand and was going to join the fight when Marco noticed this.

**"STAY OUT OF **_**THIS**_** DARON!"** He suddenly erupted. **"THIS IS **_**MY **_**FIGHT!"**

The obsessive fan of Star's went to the sideline while Marco jumped into his vehicle again, ready to give Ludo a brutal beat-down. Ludo used his staff to shoot green laser beams at him, but Marco dodged them with no problem.

"Do you know what you've _done_ to Star?" Marco growled viciously.

"Of course I know what I've done you moron," Ludo barked back. "She was nothing more but an obstacle standing in my way! And you will be joining her once I finally _kill_ you!"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," Marco snapped as his anger was gradually increasing. He shot several photon lasers towards the Avarian, which caused some significant damage to him and to his two comrades. Ludo grunted and shook his head, witnessing the human in front of him letting loose his wrath.

"All that Star wanted to do was to help people, and she has helped _me_ several times," Marco snarled. "She wanted everyone in the universe to be free, and to prosper! She didn't deserve to _die_ by the likes of you; someone who was trying to get your hands on a powerful magic wand so you could commit total control and destruction on the universe and become a sick and twisted dictator who rules above _everyone!_ You _make __**me sick!"**_

Ludo was surprised that Marco was as angry as he was. But he wasn't going to let this pass, so he narrowed his own eyes and scoffed.

"You think you're wonderful Star Butterfly was an _amazing_ hero, going around and making _everyone_ happy," Ludo seethed as he tried to take to the air with the eagle carrying him and the spider. "Well let me ask you_ this_; what would you say if your little _Star_ was crushing people's dreams, Marco?"

"Star would _never_ do such a thing," Marco yelled as he locked onto Ludo in the air, making it impossible for the Avarian to make an aerial attack. "She was _trying_ to help others accomplish their dreams; especially mine!"

"_**WRONG!"**_ Ludo suddenly bellowed. "She has crushed _my_ own dreams one too many times! All those years where I wanted to be appreciated by everyone and take control of the universe with the use of the magic wand were foiled because that pesky Star Butterfly continuously beat the tar out of my own monsters and it kept happening for years! Do you know how reckless she can be with her magic!? I wouldn't be surprised if she were to commit _genocide_ by destroying all the magic in the universe and_ killing_ everyone that **thrives** on magic!"

This only _fueled_ Marco's anger further as he was now beyond outraged.

"YOU HAD WANTED TO **FORCE** PEOPLE TO _LOVE_ YOU OR ELSE YOU'D _LEVITATO_ THEM! YOU **THREATENED** TO _LEVITATO_ THE PEOPLE OF MEWNI TO THE GREAT BEYOND, JUST BECAUSE THEY _**HATED **_YOU!" Marco boomed. "And Star would never want to commit genocide as you had just explained! Star was one of the _best _things to have happened to me! If it weren't for _her_, I would still be labeled the 'safety kid', I wouldn't have known about all the dimensions that exist in the universe and all the friendly people that live in those dimensions, and I wouldn't have gotten the confidence to talk to Jackie! But most of all, she's saved my life a countless amount of times…**AND YOU **_**KILLED**_** HER!"**

Marco was firing away at Ludo with his blaster, letting loose _everything_ he got.

"And guess what Ludo, just because you killed her doesn't mean you'll get away with your plan! BECAUSE **I AM _STILL HERE!"_** He roared. "I will see through it that you _pay_ for killing Star and show you the error of your ways by _force_!"

"You're still grieving over that stupid princesses' death," Ludo sneered. "You have **no** idea what _you're_ talking about!"

Ludo struck Marco's walker with several green laser beams from his staff. They made direct contact, but Marco shook it off and launched a counterattack on him.

"That's it, you'll pay for that you foolish _human_," Ludo growled. "Get a load of _this!_"

He then used his staff to fire some more green lasers. But these lasers took the shape of mini-missiles which were locked right onto Marco's walker.

Of course, Marco was prepared and locked onto the missile beams and fired away with his photon blaster; taking them down before they made contact with his vehicle. Brushing that off, Marco wanted to put Ludo in his place as he pressed a couple of buttons.

"That's it Ludo, I've had _enough_," he seethed. "It's time I show you how powerful I really am with this vehicle!"

It was then a small needle emerged from the bottom of the vehicle seat as Marco was going to deliver a very powerful.

"Now have a taste of the TURBO-**CHARGED** _**LASER BEAM CANNON!"**_

"Huh…?" Ludo was confused before the needle started charging up to full power before it began to unleash a very powerful attack. "Oh my...this _isn't_ good…"

Before he knew it, he found himself and his spider and eagle caught in the center of a huge white and rainbow-colored laser beam, which was doing a _massive_ amount of **damage** to Ludo and his pets as they felt their energy being wiped out right before them. The blast was doing a _megaton_ of damage and by the time it was finished, Ludo felt nothing but pain and injuries. The spider and eagle felt the same kind of sensation as they both lost their energy to stand up. As a result, both of them fell to the ground and were knocked out into unconsciousness. Ludo tried to fight back but he found himself unable to fight any further. Rolling off of his spider, he groaned weakly from the impact.

_"N-no… I can't l-lose to…M-Marco…"_ He moaned weakly as he struggled to get up, but to no avail.

Marco did it. He put Ludo in his place and made him pay for killing Star. He won.

As he jumped out of the vehicle, all that rage inside of him faded entirely. Standing in its place was pure _depression_. He was now depressed over the fact that Star was _gone_.

"_I did it…Star… I __**avenged **__you…" _He muttered weakly as the depression started to kick in…

* * *

**IN A CORRIDOR OUTSIDE OF THE SPACE COLONY GOD – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 21 MINUTES 7 SECONDS:**

Meanwhile, in a corridor outside of the space colony, Andrew was shown having roamed around the place. Even though his Ruler Gemstone was restored, he decided that he could check the place out and see it for himself. After all, it didn't hurt him to learn something about it.

But what brought him to _this_ corridor, in particular, was the fact that his Ruler Gemstone had picked up the strong presence of magic energy being used somewhere on the GOD. True, he was completely unaware of what happened to Star when Ludo apparently killed her by launching her in a capsule in space when it exploded, but what he was about to discover was even _more_ phenomenal. In fact, it could be considered a _miracle_.

"I feel some_ strange_ energy," Andrew admitted as he looked around with the Ruler Gemstone in his hands. "The Ruler Gemstone had picked up a _huge_ amount of magical energy being used around here, but where is the source?"

His question was answered when a bright yellow light occurred right in front of him, as he used the rim of his hat to keep his eyes from being blinded by the light as he put his right hand underneath the rim. Someone emerged from the light, but he couldn't make out who it was since the light was too bright for him to see clearly.

In a matter of minutes, the light faded and Andrew got a good look of who emerged from the light. He saw that the person was none other than Star, who was now lying on the ground face first; apparently, she was weakened by the amazing feat she just achieved. Seeing her in such a weak state, Andrew put down his Ruler Gemstone and rushed to help out his fallen friend.

"Hey Star," Andrew called out to her as he helped her up, by putting her right arm over his shoulder and lifting her up with his left arm. He remained with her to make sure she could stand. "Star, are you alright?"

Star was definitely conscious, but she was having trouble seeing and standing up.

"Oh, hey Andrew…" She muttered. "I…I didn't think I could pull it off to save my life from that exploding capsule. Somehow I was able to use _Miracle Levitato _with the fake gemstone in my wand the same way Nebula did it…"

Andrew was confused as he never heard of that technique.

"Uh...Miracle Levitato," he questioned as Star felt herself zoning out with her eyes closing constantly. She also pressured herself to stand up. "Star, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Star managed to shake it off and stand on her own two legs, allowing Andrew to let her go.

"I'm fine, don't worry about _me_, Andrew. But I _am_ worried about Daron and Marco since they are probably worried _sick_ that I _died_. I…I hate to ask, but…could you help them? I mean, this is our _last_ chance…"

As Andrew was struggling to say something, Star was staring into her wand with the fake Miracle Gemstone in it. It was then she got an idea that could stop that cannon from firing on the universe.

"Wait a minute, I've got the _perfect_ solution, and it involves the _fake_ Miracle Gemstone," she revealed. "Right before _that_ cannon fires, I'LL SLAM **DUNK** **IT _IN _**_**THERE!"**_

And so she proceeded to run off to the Galactic Cannon to toss the fake gemstone into it up close before it fires, leaving Andrew behind who looked entirely _shocked_.

He couldn't believe it. Star had just _barely_ got out of that capsule alive and she was almost **killed** before she escaped in time, and now she was willing to risk her life yet again _after_ her close encounter with death? Only Star would do something so _crazy_ after having _almost _died.

Andrew just stood there, trying to call out to her while looking jaw-struck, with the Ruler Gemstone standing right beside him…

* * *

**IN THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM OF THE GOD:**

Meanwhile, back in the central control room, we see Janna staring at the six Miracle Gemstones that were in the console and admiring them. She was completely unaware of the fact that Star had died when that capsule she was in exploded in space. She was also unaware that Star managed to survive the explosion and saved herself by using Miracle Levitato; a move that was exclusively used by Nebula. No, she was here, having printed out the documents for the Research Project Nebula: The Ultimate Life Form. Currently, she was amazed by the gemstones in the console.

"Ah, legend has it that when all seven Miracle Gemstones are collected, their powers can perform a miracle," Janna sighed in admiration. "I have six of them, and they're mine;_ all_ mine."

"I don't _think __**so..." **_A voice spoke from behind her.

Janna froze upon realizing who that was. "Nebula…?"

Yes, Nebula had entered the room and had overheard what she was saying and had figured out what she was doing. She gave the Filipino a cold stare.

"So _that _was your plan from the very beginning, wasn't it," she asked in a warning tone as she approached her. "…or was it a direct order from the president of the US on Earth? Now I know who _you_ are; you're that US Government spy: Janna Ordonia, aren't you?"

She pointed to her in accusation, having figured out the truth.

"I suggest you _keep away_ from _those_ Miracle Gemstones," the dark girl glowered.

Even with the threatening look that Nebula was giving her, Janna simply shrugged it off and seemed unfazed by her glare. She was also surprised that Nebula finally figured it out that she was sent here to work undercover with her and Ludo by the government. Nonetheless, she smirked and winked in her direction.

"So you did your homework, is that it," she teased her. "I would say that that's an invasion of privacy."

"Well, I could say the same thing about you." Nebula called her out for her hypocrisy.

"Hmph," Janna scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well, in any case, I've already accomplished _my_ mission and what _I_ needed to do, and since I gave up on that Ruler Gemstone, I felt it was best to take what's mine and leave_ this_ place."

"You are one _pathetic_ creature," Nebula sneered in annoyance.

"Well, look who's talking," Janna felt like she had the upper hand. "What about you?"

Nebula was about to turn and leave, but Janna jumped down and showed her the documents that she printed out and the front one that had some info on the Project Nebula.

"Here are the results of the research project called the ultimate life form."

In addition to the text of info, there were also two photos on it too. One was a photo of Eclipsa; the Queen of Darkness and the other one was of some kind of gargantuan lizard monster that was a _prototype_.

"But if this _picture_ is of the real ultimate life form, then who_ or_ what is standing in front of me?"

She pointed to one of the pictures before crossing her arms again and standing in front of Nebula, tapping her right foot repeatedly while Nebula stood there, unable to say anything. She knew right from the start that Janna was a troublemaker, and now with the information that she has on the ultimate life form, she was considered a _rat _for taking classified information.

Before Nebula could begin to lash out at Janna for that stunt, her communicator went off and she got a call from Ludo, who was able to speak despite the thrashing Marco gave him.

"_Nebula, this is Ludo! Listen, I have found all seven Miracle Gemstones!" _He announced, not mentioning that Marco took him down. It was then Ludo gave Nebula another update on what he discovered.

"_Nebula, __**someone**__ is trying to get to the Galactic Cannon! There's not much time left before that __**cannon**__ fires again. Can you get over __**there**__?"_

"I'm on it." Nebula said before she ended the call. She then glanced into the direction of Janna.

"If you want to live, _leave_ the Miracle Gemstones where they are," she threatened the Filipino with a hint of warning in her voice. "The _fake _Gemstone is good enough for you."

"But do you actually believe that you are the real Nebula?" Janna pressed onto her, still feeling some doubt that she was the real deal.

"_No __**doubt," **_Nebula said through gritted teeth.

"Even if your memories may not be real, you know…" The Filipino brought up.

Nebula felt a bit _hurt_ from the comment that Janna made, despite not letting it show facially. Regardless, she sighed and softened up a tad.

"Well, even if my memories aren't real, they are all that I have…and even so, it's still me; Nebula Dragonfly. And I _will_ fulfill my promise to Victoria. That's the only thing that matters to _me_ now…"

With that said Nebula stormed out and headed to the Galactic Cannon to fight off the intruder heading there. She was completely unaware that Star Butterfly was still alive and survived that explosion, and she was unaware that _Star _is the 'intruder' that's heading for the Galactic Cannon to stop it from firing away onto the universe…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 15!**

**THAT'S RIGHT, STAR MANAGED TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE BY USING MIRACLE LEVITATO; A MOVE THAT SHE WITNESSED NEBULA PERFORM! IN OTHER WORDS, STAR KNOWS HOW TO USE MIRACLE LEVITATO WITH A MIRACLE GEMSTONE; REAL OR FAKE! ASIDE FROM THAT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER TOO!**

**YEAH, THIS CHAPTER DEFINITELY SHOWS JUST HOW STRONG MARCO IS WHEN HE'S ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS; HIS DEDICATION AND DETERMINATION BEING A STRONG POINT! THERE WAS ONE EPISODE WHERE MARCO GOT SO ANGRY, HE MANAGED TO KICK AND BREAK DOWN A LOCK AND CHAINS OFF A DOOR. THAT SHOWS JUST HOW MUCH OF A THREAT HE CAN BECOME IF PROVOKED! STILL, I LIKED THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN HIM AND LUDO DURING THE FIGHT! **

**ALSO, THE SCUFFLE BETWEEN NEBULA AND JANNA WAS ABOUT HOW NEBULA FOUND OUT THAT JANNA REALLY WAS WORKING UNDERCOVER FOR THEM BY THE GOVERNMENT AND THE INFORMATION ON THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM SHE GATHERED UP. AS FAR AS THAT LIZARD MONSTER IS CONCERNED, THAT'LL BE COVERED IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS FROM NOW!**

**SO WITH THAT SAID AND DONE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE BOTH STAR AND NEBULA HEADING TO THE GALACTIC CANNON BEFORE THE TWO OF THEM ENGAGE IN A FIGHT OUTSIDE THE SPACE COLONY UNDER THE STARS, AND THEN THE BEGINNING OF THE CLIMAX FOR THE STORY WILL START TO UNFOLD! HOW WILL THE FIGHT BETWEEN STAR AND NEBULA GO? WILL STAR STOP THE CANNON FROM FIRING? WILL DARON AND MARCO FIND OUT THAT STAR IS STILL ALIVE? WILL LUDO BE ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE? AND ARE THERE ANY OTHER **_**SECRETS **_**THAT SHOULD SURFACE? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME READERS! **

**IN THE MEANTIME, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU LIKE.**

**OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU CAN TUNE IN AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THIS STORY! **


	16. Fight to the End in Space

**Here it is everyone; the sixteenth chapter to this story!**

**Now I should let you know that this chapter is going to start in a similar manner to the second half of chapter 7; in regards to switching between Star and Nebula in an alternating manner, since both of them are heading to the Galactic Cannon. After that will be the fight between Star and Nebula outside the space colony under the stars, before both sides end up achieving their goals; Star stops the cannon from firing, and Ludo gets the last REAL Miracle Gemstone and puts in into the console. Then the climax to the story will get underway. I wanted you to know, readers since this is how this chapter is going to be set up.**

**Anyway, since there's nothing else to say now, this chapter will contain all the stuff that I just mentioned above. How will Nebula react when she sees that Star is alive, and how she managed to use Miracle Levitato? How will the fight between them? How will Marco and Daron react when they find out that Star is still alive; and what other secrets will be in store for everyone once Ludo puts that last gemstone into the console? Read and find out now!**

* * *

**ON THE OUTSIDE PART OF THE SPACE COLONY GOD:**

On the outside part of the space colony, Star had already started her trip to the Galactic Cannon before it fires. She had started by grabbing hold of a nearby mini-rocket which then blasted her out of the hallway she was in.

"Woo, this thing is pretty _fast_," Star commented in a delightful manner. She knew that time was running out fast and it was almost time for the Galactic Cannon to fire away onto the universe, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun while heading to her destination, right?

She ended up letting go of the rocket when she made it to the outside part and then she landed on a grinding rail. Star immediately started to grind on the rail at a quick pace and some sparks were shown from behind.

"Yeah, I get to grind on these rails again! This is one of the _quickest_ methods to get to the cannon," she whooped. "I just _love_ grinding on rails."

She passed through several loops that made a strange beeping sound, but she didn't care about those. She was just glad that this was a sure fire way to travel quickly.

There was something else that she noticed while grinding on the rail; she was able to _breathe_ outside in space without a helmet on over her head.

"You know, I find it strange that I am able to breathe out in space without a helmet on. I could have sworn Marco told me that the people that landed on the Earth's moon wore helmets on their heads because there was no _air_ in space," the princess mused. "Ah well, I'm just assuming that there is a special magical energy source lurking around the space colony that allows us to breathe out _here _like this."

Letting that go, she made it to the end of the rail she was grinding on when she saw a holographic green LED-styled ramp underneath the rail. Without warning, she jumped off the rail and did a neat trick before landing onto the platform in front of her.

"Now _we're_ talking!"

She saw several green liquid artificial research experiments lurking around; the same ones that Marco dealt with earlier. Seeing them as an obstacle, she quickly zapped them away with her spells before sprouting her wings and flying over the platforms in front of her until she landed on another rail. Doing exactly what she did before, she got ready and went down the rail again…

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE OUTSIDE PART OF THE SPACE COLONY:**

On the other side of the outside part of the space colony, we see Nebula grinding down the same rails that Star was grinding on. She was going through the same loops before she got off and landed on a platform in front of her. She sped along with her dragonfly wings and wasted no time to get to the Galactic Cannon. She knew about the magical energy source that surrounded the space colony and allowed people to breathe out in space. She was born in this space colony and knows everything there is to know about it.

Aside from that, her area was similar to Star's, except she also had to deal with some spinning drums that she had to use to get up to the higher parts of the path. She could have flown up and passed them, but the drums had a strong gravitation pull that pulled her in whenever she attempted that. Because of this, she was continuously _frustrated_ with those spinning drums. Despite this, she didn't let it show on her expressionless face as there was something else that was on her mind; who was the intruder that was heading to the Galactic Cannon.

"Alright, I just have to wonder who the heck is this intruder that's trying to get to the Galactic Cannon," the ultimate life form pondered. "I mean that blonde haired Mewni girl is dead, Ludo had already held off that Karate boy, who along with that other nerdy girl is mourning the death of that Mewni girl, that treasure hunter with that hat had only come for that giant gemstone and is likely heading home as we speak, and Janna was in that control room. So who is this _intruder _that's trying to sabotage the cannon and prevent it from firing?"

Something else that Nebula was unaware of was the fact that Ludo had his butt owned to him by Marco. That didn't matter though; all that matter was that he goes to the cannon and completes her task and makes sure the cannon fires as planned.

"I guess it doesn't matter _who_ this trespasser is," she sneered. "The only thing I should worry about is getting rid of this _intruder_ so the cannon can fire right on schedule."

Nebula continued to trek through the area by flying over the platforms, and grinding on the rails that she had to grind on…

* * *

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that grinding on these rails over a groundless area with nothing but stars is wicked cool," Star admitted, jumping from one rail to another. "At this rate, I'll be able to make it to the cannon in no time."

As she continued grinding, she started to think about how Marco and Daron were doing at this very minute. She knew that they probably thought she was dead, and they were possibly mourning over her 'death' at this very moment. But she would surprise them later _**after **_she gets to the cannon and tosses the fake gemstone into it and stops it from firing.

"Now that I think of it, they are probably grieving over my death," she said. "I'll be sure to surprise them once I prevent that cannon from firing onto the universe."

She got off the rail and started to fly once again. She had noticed that the place definitely looked like a space colony from up above. The area looked so hi-tech and advanced that she wondered if people could live and reside in that space colony. It was possible that people did live in this space colony at one point, but what did she know? From _her_ perspective, it looked like a futuristic city in the making.

And that wasn't considered a bad thing either.

Continuing onwards, Star launched some Rainbow Fist Punches and Cupcake Blasts at those experimental research projects that stood in her path…

* * *

A few meteors stood in Nebula's path. She quickly fired her Dark Lightning Spears at them with her wand. This wasn't a challenge for the dark girl.

"I've got to _hurry _to the Galactic Cannon at once," she growled. "I must fulfill my promise of revenge to Victoria!"

As she picked up the pace on the rails, her mind went back to what Janna told her; about her not being the real ultimate life form and whether or not her memories weren't as real as she thought.

"Hmph, what does Janna think she is; saying that I'm _not_ the **real** ultimate life form and that my memories aren't real," she huffed. "Of course I'm the _real_ Nebula; the ultimate life form and my memories are as _real _as I remember them…at least according to what _I _know."

While it wasn't shown on her face, she was feeling some doubt with herself. All of this was too much to take in at once. Sure, the experiments the professor worked on were artificial, or they were created artificially or something along that line, but if that was true, then was there never a Victoria, to begin with?

Impossible; of course there was a Victoria. She remembered being created as a result of Victoria having a disease that couldn't be cured with just magic alone. But that happened a long, long time ago, and there was _no way_ a girl like Victoria could exist again in this lifetime, right? Nebula was lucky to have been associated with Victoria when she was alive, but she was also unlucky when she witnessed her only true friend die right in front of her. Just the thought of seeing that poor young innocent Avarian girl getting shot in the back by a deadly arrow that was fired from a Mewni knight started to make her blood boil. She wasn't going to let them or the universe get away with _this_.

"_**REVENGE!" **_She suddenly roared, blasting several more research experiments with her Dark Lightning Spears before speeding off in the air. Those artificial experiments felt the _same_ **wrath **that Nebula was feeling at the moment…

* * *

Back with Star, she was still heading towards her destination while she started thinking about something.

"I wonder if Andrew went to go check on Daron and Marco for me," she kind of _doubted_ that he did. "I mean, I hope that both of them are okay. Not only did they witness that capsule exploding in space with me in it, they assume that I'm dead, and on top of that, Ludo is dealing with the both of them…"

Just the thoughts of seeing their heartbroken faces and their hearts crumbling upon seeing her die was enough to make tears well up in her eyes. However, she had to be _strong_ and get to her designated location before moving forward.

"No, as I had told myself, I am going to let the both of them know that I'm alive once I save the universe from being blasted to bits by that cannon," she wiped her eyes. "I promise you guys, I will come back to you safe and sound."

Feeling a spike of determination overtake her, Star took to the air again and zipped pass the several platforms and rails that were in front of her. Any of the obstacles that stood in her way (be it meteors or artificial experiments) were blasted away by Narwhal Blasts and Cupcake Blasts, among the other spells that she felt would suit them. She then dropped and started to grind on the rails once again while passing through more of those loops that made that funny sound. She wondered if Marco could get a kick out of grinding on rails like she was.

_I'm unsure if Marco would enjoy the excitement of grinding on rails as I am. _She thought. _I'm just going to have him join me in grinding on rails sometimes when we get the chance._

Keeping that thought in mind, Star began to cheer, whoop and holler while grinding on the rails and flying over the platforms. She was getting closer to the Galactic Cannon, and this was what she was hoping to accomplish…

* * *

Nearby, Nebula was almost to the cannon too as she was back to being her 'Ms. Unsmiley'-self while surveying the area below her as he traveled. Of course, her gaze was met towards someone who flew by below her. When the dark girl got a close look at this person, she grew shocked as this was the _last_ person she'd expect to see right now.

"Wait, that blonde haired Mewni girl is still _alive_," Nebula questioned as she saw Star grinding on the rail below the rail she was grinding on. "I don't believe it, how did that girl_ survive_ the exploding capsule?"

Nebula should have been _furious_ about Star's survival and how she's still being alive, on top of the reveal that Star was the intruder heading for the cannon, but she wasn't. Instead, a dark and amused smirk crossed her face. She apparently felt a small amount of respect for the Mewni princess regarding how she got out of the capsule alive, and that she was currently heading to the cannon; the same location she was heading.

"Well what do you know," she grinned darkly. "I can't wait to find out how she _pulled_ off such a miracle."

Star was heard laughing and cheering while she did some more air-style tricks and landing perfectly before flying again with her butterfly wings. Nebula shook her head and mused to herself before flying off after her with her dragonfly wings. She then started grunting to herself.

"That _faker_ has some serious explaining to do, and she's making this all _too easy_ for me."

With that said, Nebula went in pursuit after Star who was heading towards the cannon…

* * *

**NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE GALACTIC CANNON OUTSIDE THE GOD – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 5 MINUTES 44 SECONDS:**

"Woohoo, I barely made it," Star panted.

She was now standing in an endless corridor in the GOD and the cannon that she was looking for was just past this area. She was close to achieving what she came here for. She was just about to take off for the cannon but didn't get to it when a mysterious voice that Star recognized came from behind her, causing her to turn her head towards her rear.

"You never cease to _surprise_ me, blonde haired Mewni girl," it was Nebula, who had strolled up to her side in a casual manner and delivered a smirk towards the Mewni princess. "You know I thought that capsule you were in _exploded_ in space. I could have sworn that you _died _when the capsule exploded back there."

"Well you know, what can I say; I _die __**hard," **_Star shrugged, delivering an equally friendly smirk towards the dark girl as they started to walk down the corridor.

From the sound of their conversation, they were acting more like _friendly rivals_ than _bitter enemie_s. The atmosphere that emerged from their conversation felt so affable. It was a surprise to see them acting like this for the moment. With an ounce of _respect_ crossing her face, Star took out her wand with the fake Miracle Gemstone connected to the side of it and showed it to Nebula.

"You actually _saved_ me you know," she admitted with a smile on her face.

It was then it clicked in Nebula's mind and the realization came in. She did the exact same thing back on Earth in Echo Creek with the green Miracle Gemstone. That only meant one thing.

_No, it can't be…So this Mewni girl was able to utilize Miracle Levitato all by herself, with a fake gemstone no less!? _Nebula yelled in her mind. _I can't believe it! She pulled it off just from watching my demonstration when I performed that move. I had always thought I was the only one who was able to use Miracle Levitato, but it turns out this girl proved me wrong! This strange blonde haired girl is far more __**powerful**__ than I thought! I must admit, I'm impressed with how she pulled off, and I do respect how she was at least able to **use** it._

"It was _a_ Miracle Gemstone wasn't it," Nebula found her voice and admitted. "But…there's no way you could have activated the Miracle Levitato, by using a gemstone that was _fake_…"

_Something that I never thought would happen in a million years!_

"Well, I did it, so are you surprised?" Star asked her.

"Most certainly," Nebula nodded as the both of them started to jog and pick up the pace. "So, there's _more_ to you than just looking like _me_. What are **you **anyway?"

_The last person I recalled being told was this __**powerful **__was Eclispa; the Queen of Darkness, who coincidentally aided Professor Gudo in the creation of me by making a pact with him and passing down some of her moves to me._

Seeing that Nebula was curious about her, Star decided to answer in a cheery tone.

"Well what you see is what you get; I'm just a young Mewni girl who loves fighting monsters, taming wild unicorns, having fun and I love adventures," she sparked. "My name is Star Butterfly!"

Nebula seemed perplexed by her optimism, but then decided to get down to what she was supposed to accomplish.

"I see, but you know…_I can't let __**you live," **_her voice suddenly grew venomous as they both started running down the corridor. The atmosphere around them turned _aggressive_ in a blink of an eye. Dropping the friendliness entirely, Nebula was destined to take care of Star once and for all.

"Your adventuring days are _coming_ to an _**end**_…" The dark girl hissed as both of them picked up the pace.

They eventually found themselves outside the corridor and were still running down the path while they were outside, and under the stars. Neither Star nor Nebula was willing to back down on this fight as they gave each other an equally angered glare.

"Alright Nebula," Star sneered. "It's time for _me_ to finish _this_!"

"Well, before this is _over_, I'll show you the true power OF **MIRACLE **_**LEVITATO!" **_Nebula roared.

Nebula made the first move by teleporting behind Star and delivering a kick to the back of her head. Star felt the impact from the kick, but because she saw this coming, she kept her balance and stood her ground. Nebula got her wings ready as she decided to take to the air.

"I'm going to get to the Galactic Cannon first, _faker_," she hissed before flying off.

Star wasn't going to go down without a fight, so she spread her wings and took to the sky too. She was able to catch up to the ultimate life form.

Nebula had thought Star wasn't able to catch up, but she was proven wrong when she saw Star catching up to her in the air. Well, that and the statement that Star made to her.

"You're not getting away from _me_! Get back here!"

"What the…?"

Before she knew it, Nebula felt Star's fist collide with her cheeks before she started to descend. She then found herself being pelted by diamond cupcakes and crystal hearts, courtesy of Star's wand. She tried to outrun the butterfly princess, but Star was all over her.

"Argh, this _is_ the ultimate," the dark girl used her Miracle Levitato to teleport behind Star. Still hovering in midair, Nebula decided to unleash a move that she hasn't used on Star before. "Now it's time to put this to it: Mega Draco Flare Burst!"

Star turned to face her as she saw Nebula spin around in midair while she was then surrounded by cyan flames that were dragon-originated. She then pointed her wand towards Star which caused the dragon flames to be launched towards Star and make a significant impact. Star felt parts of her hair get charred off from dragon flames. Shaking the attack off, Star grew serious as she decided to counter with her own attack.

"I'm not done with you yet: Sparkle Lightning Blast!" Star snarled before unleashing that attack from her wand onto Nebula. The dark girl felt the stream of electric energy hit her on contact and zap her. Feeling the electrical charge running through her hair, Nebula shook it off and snarled in her opponent's direction. Star simply smirked and spun her wand like a baton.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," she gloated confidently. "Watch this: Mega Narwhal Blast!"

Nebula then found herself being pelted by some narwhals that came from Star's wand and left a significant amount of damage on her. Feeling beyond outrage, Nebula was preparing to attack back.

"So this is how you want to play, _Look-a-Like_," she threatened. "It'll be a privilege to_ kill_ you off for good: Dark Lightning Spear Attack!"

She fired her dark lightning spears from her wand and they made contact with Star, leaving behind stains and injuries on her skin and her dress. Growling in determination, Star decided to make her move.

"I'll use you…MIRACLE _LEVITATO!"_ Putting her wand in front of her with the fake gemstone facing forward, she performed that move and teleported right next to Nebula. She then delivered a hard kick to the back of the dark girl, causing her to fall onto the floor and grunt. Sneering in Star's direction, she brought her own wand to her face as she stood up.

"Let me show you how it's _really_ done," she bellowed. "And I don't even _need_ a Miracle Gemstone to do it: MIRACLE _LEVITATO!"_

Teleporting right next to Star, she extended her fist and they collided with Star's face as the Mewni princess fell to the ground and landed with a thud. As Star struggled to get up, Nebula landed in front of her and noticed that she was having trouble.

"What's the matter," she mocked in a malicious manner. "Are you afraid that you won't be able to save your hopeless _and_ pathetic universe in time!? Every last one of those selfish _Mewmen_ on Mewni, along with the _humans_ on Earth and _everyone else _in the universe _will __**die!" **_

Star had recoiled from the overly aggressive and venomous tone that Nebula was dishing out at her as she got up. "Of course I'm not worried! I can make it there in time! I'm sure of it!"

"There's less than 5 minutes before that cannon fires and destroys the entire universe and everyone standing in it! Not even _you_ can get to it in time, let alone stop it from firing on every dimension in this _worthless_ universe," Nebula continued to roar with aggression. _**"EVERYONE **_will pay for taking _my_ Victoria away from me _from_ 40 years ago! I will unleash my_ revenge _on every Mewman for the death of Victoria after one of those _cowardly_ knights stabbed her in the back with _that _arrow, and killed her when she didn't do anything wrong! _They _killed **her** in cold blood, and now it's time that they see the _error_ of their pitiful ways, along with _everyone_ else in the universe! **Everyone **will _fall_ to their death and _**everyone **_will perish _and_ pay for what those _disgusting _Mewmen did to _me!_ THEY WILL _ALL_ MEET THEIR DEMISE, AND **I WILL NOT LET SOME PATHETIC **_**BLONDE HAIRED MEWNI TWERP STAND IN MY WAY!" **_

Before Star could counter with her own retort to what she just said, Nebula immediately fired several more dark lightning spears towards her, causing some more_ brutal_ damage and forcing Star to fall to the ground again.

"_I _told _you, __**I'm **_the _ultimate!"_ She bellowed with a smug grin on her face.

Star slowly picked herself up and wiped her mouth with her arm before she decided to retort back.

"Yeah, and I won't let _you_ destroy the whole _universe_ just because of _one little __**thing!**_ There are a lot of _innocent _people living _out _there in the universe; ones that weren't around 40 years ago when your Victoria was _killed!_ You can't possibly blame _all _of them for what happened to _her_," Star snapped before grinning with dedication. "I'm going to stop that cannon from firing and put a stop to your plan, not because _I _wanted to, but because I want to _save_ the universe and allow _everyone_ out there to **live**, to _thrive_, to be _**happy, **__and_ to be _**FREE!" **_

This caused Nebula to let her guard down, giving Star the chance to strike back at her. With her wand, she launched a Rainbow Fist Punch or two at the ultimate life form, which knocked her down. As soon as she got up, she took to the air again and tried to chuck several more dark spears at the Mewni princess, who dodged by flying in all directions. With a scowl on her face, Nebula decided to speak.

"Well guess what Star? The _stars _don't twinkle, and the _Moon _doesn't shine."

She delivered another swift and harsh kick towards Star, causing her to stumble a bit, but remained composed. While hacking a storm due to the wind being knocked out of her, Star shook her head and stared back.

"Thanks for the life lesson Nebula," Star retorted. "Did you know that on Mewni, the _birds_ don't sing either?"

"Hmph," the gem on the front of Nebula's skirt dress started to glow. "I guess the _River _doesn't flow either."

She paused before suddenly smirking.

"At least, not to the perfect existence…that would be **me** and _only _**me!** You'll see that _I'm _right!"

Star had taken this split second to dash towards Nebula and delivered a jab square in the face. She unleashed several more jabs to her chest, which was more than the dark girl could handle.

"Hey guess what Nebula," Star retorted using a mocking tone. "Something tells me that you _struggle_ against despair…"

Nebula let loose a loud roar before plowing her fist straight into Star, sending her backward a few feet. Nebula's gem was starting to turn gray, and she wasn't able to fly anymore due to the lack of energy, so she tried running away to the cannon. While Star was able to get back up, she was tired enough to not be able to fly anymore either. But that didn't stop Star from remaining desperate, so she ran after Nebula.

"I _**mean**_ it, _Nebula_," Star hissed after her, taking her wand out to use. "You _won't_ **get away** with _this!_"

Star was preparing to use a powerful spell that is normally used as a last resort.

Meanwhile, Nebula wasn't about to show how tired and worn out she was getting. But boy was she starting to drain out of energy. From the fact that she can no longer fly, to her gem on her front turning grey, and to top it off, she was panting and struggling to get away. She tried to fire some more attacks on Star but to no avail. She was at the end of her rope, and her lack of energy showed she was ready to throw in the towel. It was the next attack that Star summoned that _sealed _the deal.

"Now it's time to end this long-drawn-out battle: **WARNICORN STAMPEDE!"**

No sooner after she said that, her wand summoned a herd of warnicorns; unicorns that are brutal fighters and pack a punch. The herd was heading straight for Nebula, and Nebula felt them coming. Unfortunately, she was unable to dodge them in her weakened state.

Before she knew it, Nebula got trampled and ran over by the herd of warnicorn in a _hardcore _manner. As soon as the warnicorns passed by her, Nebula was now on her stomach, unable to get back up.

"I-Impossible…_I…I am the u-ultimate l-life…"_ Nebula moaned hoarsely before she fell into unconsciousness.

Star then jogged over to her and saw that she was knocked out cold. She was wicked tired too, but she had to press forward before it was _too late_. Taking out the fake Miracle Gemstone from her wand, she headed for the Galactic Cannon.

_"Game over Nebula,"_ she panted before rushing off, leaving the knocked out Nebula behind in the dust as she proceeded to sabotage the cannon…

* * *

**IN THE GOD RESEARCH FACILITY – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 1 MINUTE 33 SECONDS:**

Back in the abandoned lab, or research facility, Ludo was still on the ground, struggling to get up. True, he was able to use his communicator to inform Nebula of the update that she needed to know, but he was still unable to get back up right away. His spider and eagle were still knocked out cold. In the corner near the window, Daron was still sulking to herself about Star's death. Her tears were dried up by now, but that didn't make her feel any better. Meanwhile, Marco was frowning as he had done what Star had wanted him to do. Even though he knew it would be futile since she was gone, the Latino still took his communicator and pressed the button that would transfer the message to Star's communicator before speaking into it.

"Star… I… I _did _it…" He cracked, the tears finally starting to form as they came down from his eyes before he let the communicator go and looked down to the floor. Both Daron and Marco continued to mourn Star's death until Marco's communicator went off. He went to check it by pressing a button that allows the caller to get through. Suddenly, the person who spoke on the other line was the _last _person that they thought they'd _never _hear from again.

"_Awesome job Marco, I'm proud of you!" _

This caused both of them to jump and a smile to slowly crawl onto the karate experts' face.

"_STAR, YOU'RE __**ALIVE!**__" _He suddenly brightened up as Daron looked confused by this.

"Of course I am Marco," she shouted from the other line. "Look outside and see for yourselves!"

Both Daron and Marco decided to look outside through the window. Marco was so distracted by what he just learned that Ludo had enough strength in him to grab the _real_ Miracle Gemstone that fell out of his vehicle and landed near the Avarian while he wasn't looking. Once he got a hold of it, Ludo slowly stood up and had just _enough_ energy to sneak off and head to the central control room to deliver the final Miracle Gemstone to the console.

While Ludo went to do_ that_, Marco and Daron looked outside and saw that the Galactic Cannon was started to charge and fire on the universe when suddenly, something happened and caused the cannon to blow up and resulted in several explosions to occur around it. Both of them saw this happening and realized that that could only be the work of the fake Miracle Gemstone. They saw someone hanging onto a lever in the distance. With the use of binoculars, they saw that in the distance was Star, and she was looking in their direction, smiling and waving while giving _both _of them a wink. She had done it. She threw the fake gemstone into the cannon and sabotaged it.

"She _did_ it. She actually _**tossed **_the Miracle Gemstone into the cannon," Marco had the widest smile that he could ever muster up in such a long time. "She saved us all."

_Oh Star, I'm so happy that you aren't dead and that you stopped the cannon from firing. _Daron thought with a silly grin on her face.

They just watched in admiration as Star gave one final thumb up…

* * *

**IN THE GOD'S CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM – CANNON COUNTDOWN; 40 SECONDS (PREVIOUSLY):**

Back in the central control room, Ludo had entered and was relishing in his own victory, unaware that Star had sabotaged the cannon and stopped it from firing. He was also unaware of something _else_ that was going to happen. That didn't matter to him though, because now he had all seven Miracle Gemstones as he looked at the yellow gemstone he swiped.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, now **this**_ completes_ my plan to take over the _universe_," Ludo gloated in a fit of laughter as he jumped onto a stand, pulled a lever and had it rise up to the console so he could reach it. "Now let's begin the glorious _era_ of the EMPIRE of _**LUDO!"**_

With one toss, he threw the last Miracle Gemstone into the console, which it fits into the last slot perfectly. This did it. This _gave_ the cannon full power as it _**would**_ proceed to fire on the universe for Ludo to expand his _Ludo Empire_. Now all he had to do is sit and wait for the _fun_ to begin.

Except, there was just _one_ problem:

The lights in the room were flashing a bright red as the sirens started to go off. The monitor in front of him showed a 'WARNING' sign too, as a completely different plan that will be unleashed on the universe was about to occur.

Ludo was chortling for a few minutes until he noticed something; the Galactic Cannon didn't fire away. For some reason, the cannon had experienced a delay and it was_ stalling_ the ignition time. No, Star sabotaging the cannon wasn't the only problem here. There was another _dark_ secret that was behind what was happening.

It wasn't long before Ludo grew impatient and wondered what was taking so long.

"Argh…What the…? What's _going_ on," he growled. "Why _doesn't the cannon __**fire?**_"

The frustration and impatience quickly turned to shock when he noticed something happening with the monitor.

"What…What's _happening __**here?"**_ Ludo was growing concerned about what was happening on the monitor screen and the 'WARNING' sign that was depicted on the side.

In a matter of seconds, a video popped up showing what looked to be an old bird monster; an Avarian who looked _just like_ Ludo, except he was _much_ taller, his beard was gray, he wasn't wearing a hat, and he was wearing a white lab robe, while also wearing a pair of glasses too. This old bird monster looked like he was about to be executed by being hung on a noose. The sight of this old Avarian caused Ludo to grow wide-eyed and gasp in shock, recognizing the Avarian on the screen. He had to adjust his skull cap since he was too shocked.

"It's…It's _my grandfather…" _Ludo uttered with a gasp. _"Gudo Avarius…" _

Ludo could only look on towards the screen showing his grandfather since he was too shocked to do anything else. It was then a completely different plan on the universe was about to unfold…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16!**

**THAT'S RIGHT READERS; AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT PLAN TO UNLEASH ON THE UNIVERSE IS GETTING UNDERWAY, ONE THAT LUDO DIDN'T ANTICIPATE ON HAPPENING! AND NOW WE'RE GETTING INTO THE CLIMAX FOR THIS STORY! WITH THAT BEING SAID, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER TOO READERS! **

**YEAH, THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS WILL FOCUS ON THE OTHERS FINDING OUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE UNIVERSE AND THEN TAKING ACTION AFTERWARDS! LIKE I SAID, WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX TO THIS STORY NOW AS EVERYTHING IS STARTING TO UNFOLD. **

**SPEAKING OF WHICH, SOME MORE ABOUT NEBULA WAS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL AS EXACTLY HOW DID VICTORIA DIE 40 YEARS AGO! THAT MOMENT ALONG WITH WHAT'LL OCCUR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD INSIGHT ON NOT JUST NEBULA'S BACKSTORY, BUT ALSO PROFESSOR GUDO'S TRAGIC BACKSTORY TOO! THIS IS BEING DONE TO HELP YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THEM AND WHAT THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THEM!**

**ANYWAY, NEXT TIME SOMETHING STARTS TO HAPPEN TO THE GOD, A CHANGE OF PLAN HAPPENS IN THE FORM OF VENGEANCE ON THE UNIVERSE, THE GANG SEES AN EXECUTION VIDEO OF GUDO ALONG WITH HEAR HIS DIARY BEING READ, A TRUCE GETS FORMED AND A PLAN GOES UNDERWAY. WHAT'LL HAPPENED TO THE UNIVERSE NOW? WHAT'LL BE IN STORE FOR THE OTHERS WHEN THEY SEE THE EXECUTION VIDEO OF GUDO? WHAT WILL THE REACTIONS BE TOWARDS HEARING GUDO'S DIARY BEING READ ALOUD? AND WHAT KIND OF PLAN WILL BE FORMED BY EVERYONE (EXCEPT FOR NEBULA)? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER READERS! **

**FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REST OF THE STORY WITH THE CLIMAX UNRAVELING, AND UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, STAY TUNED EVERYONE! **


	17. Start of the Retribution on the Universe

**Alright, this is the seventeenth chapter of this story!**

**Now this chapter will have the true plan of what is to happen on the universe surface and that Nebula wasn't the only one craving revenge, and she wasn't the one that planned the whole thing! This chapter will also reveal that Nebula's memory has been tampered with in order to get her to push forward the plan of revenge. This is where everything starts to unfold and a lot of the secrets will surface for the gang on the space colony to learn about. With this said, I hope you look forward to these last few chapters!**

**Anyway, for this chapter, a broadcast will be televised again throughout the universe, this time by Professor Gudo ala an execution video, the others learn what is happening with the space colony, the diary of Gudo gets read aloud and reveals some secrets to the gang, Ludo ends up forming a truce with the other heroes, and a plan gets formed. What will happen to the universe? What is happening to the space colony? What will the execution video of Gudo reveal as well as his diary? And what kind of plan will be formed by everyone (except for Nebula) on the space colony? Read and find out now!**

* * *

**THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE:**

Throughout the universe in all the dimensions, a broadcast was being televised everywhere, similar to what Ludo did when blasting the moon. Except that this time, _this_ was a recording of an execution video from_ 40 years ago_ with Gudo Avarius giving an announcement for _all_ to hear. And from how everyone was starting to _panic_, it **wasn't** a _good_ announcement either.

"_This is a __**death **__sentence for every Mewman being on Mewni, every human being on Earth, and __**everybody**__ else throughout the universe! At last, my final __**revenge **__has __**begun**__," _the old Avarian genius announced in a rather frail voice to everyone. _"If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony GOD will implode __**and **__blow up the __**entire**__ universe in exactly 27 minutes, and 53 seconds! Every dimension out there will be impacted __**and**__ destroyed by this blast, and **none** of you have **any chance** of survival, and there will be __**no**__ miracle that can **save** you __**all!**__ Every __**last one of you **__WILL __**die, **__along with the **entire** universe that you live in!"_

To prove his point, the space colony God was starting to get ready to _detonate_, having become a ticking time bomb. And there was now only 27 minutes left before the universe gets destroyed entirely…

* * *

**IN THE RESEARCH LAB IN THE SPACE COLONY GOD:**

Back in the research lab, Star and Andrew had entered the lab where they were the only two in there at the moment. Star had regrouped with Andrew some time ago before reaching this room. Now they were figuring out what to do next. Suddenly, the space colony started quaking in a tremor; a sign that it was getting ready to explode.

"What's that…_that_ vibration…?" Andrew asked in a quake. He had no idea where that vibrating was coming from or what was going on. He also had a grip on his hat because of the sudden tremor.

Star was confused by what was going on as well, but she then noticed someone coming out from the air duct above them.

"Hey wait a minute Andrew; someone is _coming_ from the air duct above _us,_" Star told him.

Coming down from the duct and landing right in front of them was Janna. She had gone into the air duct after getting a very important call from her real boss. And from the looks of it, she had a very serious look on her face. Andrew had thought that she came here to mess with him some more after what had happened earlier.

"Janna, you haven't given up yet," he questioned her in a firm tone.

Janna sighed in response and told both of them straight up what she had to.

"Oh, it's _all_ over for **us**."

This got both Star and Andrew confused by what she was saying.

"Wait, what are you talking about Janna Banana," Star asked with concern.

"Yeah, what do you mean 'it's all over for us'?" Andrew wanted to know the answer too.

Janna took a deep breath and explained what she was given from her boss.

"You see, I just received a message from my _boss_, and it's not good news," she frowned. "According to what he told me, the Space Colony GOD is currently on its way to implode _and_ blow up on the entire universe at an incredible velocity. This space colony we are in right now has become a ticking time bomb to destroy the universe and we have less than a half hour left. The implosion _will_ impact Mewni, Earth and every other dimension in the universe."

Both Star and Andrew were shocked _and_ horrified by what they were told. No wonder the space colony was vibrating in a violent manner. It has become a ticking time bomb, ready to implode and affect every dimension in the universe. A crackling noise was heard on the monitor in the corner which got Janna's attention. It caused her to gasp loudly while Star and Andrew turned around and noticed it too. It was the same execution video that the universe was watching get televised with Professor Gudo explaining his revenge.

"Hey, what's that on the screen?" Andrew was curious about this.

"There's only one way for us to find out," Star knew the answer. "Let's check it out."

"_We're_ way ahead of you, _Mayor_," Janna told her as she nudged Andrew.

"I'm not_ even_ going to ask," Andrew muttered. "Let's check _this_ out."

Before they could, Marco and Daron came into the room shortly afterward. Marco had learned that Ludo swiped his Miracle Gemstone and was going to fight to get it back. Unfortunately, there was a change of plans when the colony started vibrating and something was going on.

"Hey guys, did you feel the place vibrate," Marco asked in concern. "What's going on here?"

"And what the heck is _that_ on the screen?" Daron questioned too while pointing at the screen.

"We will fill you two in momentarily Marco," Janna explained. "And we are watching this to find out what it's all about."

"Yeah, so come on _you two_," Star suggested. "You might as well join _us_ in watching this video."

"They're right. It might help answer_ some_ questions." Andrew declared.

"Okay," the karate expert nodded.

"Sure, we will watch it too." Daron smiled.

The five of them gathered around and started to watch the execution video that was being broadcasted throughout the entire universe. Professor Gudo continued speaking on the screen.

"_I plan to give you a taste of my revenge **once**__ the seven Miracle Gemstones have been collected,"_ Gudo explained in a frail and terrifying manner. _"And once I have initiated this program, it **cannot** be disabled. All of you ungrateful Mewmans, WHO TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM __**ME**__, will feel my LOSS __**and**__ DESPAIR, along with the humans of Earth and **the rest** of you beings that reside IN THE **UNIVERSE!"**_

The tone of Gudo's voice was so _bone-chilling_ and filled with hopelessness and despair that it resulted in Daron to quiver in _fear_. She was clearly shaking from how horrifying this was as Star brought her close and hugged her. Meanwhile, Marco was so concerned with what was going on as was Andrew, who furrowed her eyebrows. And then there was Janna, who was taking this in and furrowing her eyebrows too, seeing the truth behind what happened 40 years ago finally surfacing.

Suddenly, a Mewni knight had spoken on the video.

"_IS THERE **ANYTHING ELSE** YOU WANT TO SAY!?" _He shouted in an unpleasant and brutal manner.

"_No…" _The professor muttered softly.

"_Let's get ready to execute __**him!**__" _Another Mewni knight bellowed in a harsh style.

"_YEAH!"_

"Uh, w-what's going on here," Daron shivered. "W-Who is that…?"

Star had witnessed the knights of Mewni in the video execute Gudo by grabbing a noose, tying it around his neck, and hanging him.

"Oh my goodness, they are _executing_ him," she gasped. "On Mewni, that's how _we_ execute people who commit sins! It's by hanging them; well, that or by using the guillotine on them…"

"Just like how they did it in _medieval_ times…" Marco noticed.

"Yeah, talk about an **ugly** way to _go_," Janna remarked while grinning sheepishly.

Before Andrew could say something, the space colony started vibrating again, much _harder_ this time.

"Uh...hey guys," Andrew stuttered, holding onto his hat again. "The _vibration_ is getting _**worse**_…"

Once it stopped, the video ended and Ludo entered the room, with his eagle and spider walking right beside him.

"Alright, to answer Daron's question, that was Professor Gudo Avarius. He was one of the greatest scientific minds to have existed in the universe," Ludo answered, having overheard Daron's question. "And he also happens to be my grandfather."

Andrew suddenly whipped around and faced Ludo. He assumed that based on what he revealed; he was behind what was happening.

"What the…? I _knew _you were _behind_ _**all this**_," he snapped at the Avarian. "STOP IT **RIGHT NOW**, OR **_ELSE…_**"

Ludo ends up cutting off his threat by scoffing.

"Look, I would have done _this_ a **long _time ago_** if I _had_ the chance…" Ludo rebuked.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean, huh?!" Andrew barked.

"I WANTED TO RULE THE UNIVERSE, _**NOT**_ **DESTROY IT **_**AND**_** BLOW IT UP TO KINGDOM COME!"** Ludo boomed to get it _through_ Andrew's head.

"Would you care to _elaborate_ on that for _us_ Ludo?" Star spoke up and stood by Andrew's side. She wasn't pleased by how Ludo just said what he did about not wanting to blow up the universe when he had almost _killed_ her. Ludo was shocked before scoffing at the fact that Star Butterfly was still alive.

"Hmph, you're pretty persistent for the princess of Mewni, aren't you? You're still alive…" He snorted.

"Huh, you seriously thought I was dead," Star retorted. "You know, just letting _Andrew_ pilot the shuttle _all the way_ over here was more **dangerous** than you could ever _be!"_

"Yeah, wait…_what_," Andrew had agreed with what she said before realizing what she was saying. **"HEY!"**

Before Star and Andrew got into another irrelevant scuffle, Ludo cleared his throat to get them to stop. He then got out a book from his pocket, walked over to Janna and gave it to her.

"Hey, what's _this_ suppose to be," she asked him.

"That would happen to be my grandfather's diary," Ludo informed her before turning to a certain page and instructing her attention to a nearby projector. Janna then went over to the projector, turn it on, put the opened page of the diary underneath the headlamp and pointed it to a blank screen.

Janna then proceeded to read off what it said on the screen for everyone to know what it says.

"I don't know what quite happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake for me to create the ultimate life form, as an experiment to test out the powers of immortality to cure a rare disease that magic can't cure alone, by combining the power of magic with science? I had thought that it would be something that could benefit the entire universe, such as the people of Mewni and Earth, and help put an end to the ongoing war between Mewman and monsters. And I had also made a pact with the Queen of Darkness; Eclipsa, in promising her that she would be released into the universe that would _accept_ her due to the peace and prosperity that I had wanted to spread everywhere. But then the US Military of Earth and the Mewni Knights landed on the colony that day. They had _conspired_ together in a plan that involved the military destroying all of the research projects I've been working on, while the Mewni knights would kill off _anyone_ who knows of the ultimate life form that I've created. To all my colleagues who work in the research facility and my granddaughter; Victoria, who I love and cherish_ so much_, I hope that you are all safe."

* * *

_The dimensional portals leading to the space dimension had been sealed shut, possibly to keep the space colony from falling into the wrong hands. The GOD was shut down, under the premise that there had been an accident. I had constructed a dimensional transporter somewhere in the desert dimension in a top-secret location that only I know about and allowed it to take me to the space colony so I could have access to it. I had also allowed a shuttle to be constructed in case something happened with the transporter. _

_I had found Victoria's name among those who died when the GOD was raided and got massacred. SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO __**ME! **__She was the reason I had done all these achievements that I have made because she was my pride and joy! And I couldn't bear the thought that she died when she was shot in the back by a coward of a knight with an arrow, all because of the research I was making to benefit everyone! I HAD NOTHING MORE TO LIVE FOR AT THAT POINT! __**I WENT INSANE!**_

_**Revenge**__ is the only thing on my mind right now! _

_All I can think about is how to **avenge** her…somehow…someway… I got scared and I was no longer able to control my thoughts! All I could think about is that I wanted it all to end!_

_Now, based on my original projections, I was able to complete my Project: Nebula Dragonfly. I designed her mind to perfect, and pure. I had also put into her memory the __**brilliant plan**__ that I came up with to unleash vengeance and retribution on everyone that stood in my way. And now, I will leave __**everything **__to her. She will put this plan into action once she has awoken from her slumber. If you wish, release and awake her…__**TO THE UNIVERSE!**_

* * *

"…if you wish to fill the universe with destruction and if you want to become a galactic emperor who rules _them all_," Janna had finished reading the diary and was shocked by what she read. "Oh, so that's _why_ you released Nebula from the base!"

"It also explains how she knew some of those moves like Poison Gas Manipulation, since Eclipsa passed down some of her powers to Nebula," Star realized.

"And it also explains why this whole plan of revenge came to be in the first place," Marco uttered.

"But how did you know _all_ of this Ludo," Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"I _didn't_," Ludo defended. "I had _no idea_ that he wanted to destroy the universe out of revenge for the death of my cousin Victoria! The only part I read was the beginning which led me to go to the base that Nebula was being held in! I only found out about _this page_ **after** watching the video of my grandfather wanting to bring retribution to the universe!"

"I get it, but now what's going on?" Daron queried.

"Listen up and I'll explain to you what I know as of now," Ludo explained. "The core of the Galactic Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive, ready to implode the moment it reaches its time limit. This is because the energy from the Miracle Gemstones has been overpowered. Now if the colony reached its point, it will blow up with all of it in it and destroy the entire universe just like my grandfather predicted. HE'S A **MAD** IMPECCABLE GENIUS!"

"That should be you, right," Daron raised her eyebrow. "And how did you know all of that?"

"I looked it up on the database, where else?" He snorted.

"Well still, if we have any _hope_ of saving everyone," Marco spoke up. "We have to stop the space colony _now!_"

Ludo noticed that Marco was destined to do something to save everyone. Feeling that he had some respect for the Latino karate boy, he decided to bring up a suggestion.

"Well if it'll help, the Galactic Cannon feature may have shifted the GOD to detonation mode due to the amount of energy given off by the gemstones," he informed them. "We have to stop the energy at once!"

"But…how?" Marco was at a loss for a suggestion as he rubbed his chin.

Everyone else had no idea what they should do to stop the energy before it explodes. It was then something crossed Janna's mind; something that Andrew told her back on his island in his dimension.

_"The Ruler Gemstone contains __**special powers**__ that neutralize the energy of the Miracle Gemstones. That makes it __**very powerful."**_

"Hey, that's it! There is a way to stop the energy," she announced before turning to face Andrew. "We have to use _your _Gemstone! You're the one who told me that the _Ruler Gemstone_ has the power to **stop** the _Miracle Gemstones!_"

Andrew didn't know what was _more_ shocking; the fact that she remembered what the Ruler Gemstone is capable of, **or** the fact that she referred to it as _his _gemstone. With a smirk on his face to show that he was impressed with Janna, Andrew took out his Ruler Gemstone from his backpack and showed it to the others.

"That's right," Andrew admitted. "If _I_ use_ this_, I just might be able to stop the Miracle Gemstones!"

"Yeah, way to go Janna Banana," Star cheered. "You are a genius!"

"I agree, you impressed me with how you remembered that stuff I told you back on my island," Andrew grinned.

"Why thank you," Janna smirked flirtatiously in Andrew's direction.

"See, I told you that you could have been a teacher giving lectures," Daron joked.

"Whatever," Andrew shook his head. "The bottom line is with _this_, we can stop this place from blowing up the whole universe."

"We got it Andrew, and we are _ready _to do it," Star admitted.

"Too bad we still have to figure out _how_ to get there," Marco got their attention and showed him a diagram that popped up. "You see, the reaction of the Miracle Gemstones is moving towards the cannon's core! It _might_ be too late for _us!_"

"Now let's _not_ start to doubt ourselves here," Ludo, of _all_ people, assured. "There _still may_ be some time left, if we pull_ together_. With any amount of luck, _we_ might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by _we _Ludo," Star questioned. "And what are you talking about?"

With a groan, the Avarian answered.

"What I'm saying princess is that just for this occasion, I'd like us to form a _truce_ and work on stopping the space colony…as a team," he found himself struggling to say before it came out. "What I _mean_ is that we should put our differences aside, and team up…to _save the universe_."

Star wasn't sure that she was alright with teaming up with Ludo, considering that he almost killed her. However, considering everything that was happening and the fact that a bigger threat was looming over them, ready to explode and destroy the universe if they don't hurry, she felt like it was the_ only_ option.

"Alright, fine Ludo," Star sighed. "I'm willing to _team_ up with you just this once."

"Yeah, I'm willing to put our differences aside for this instance," Marco agreed.

"Same here, I'll work around the different alliances only because the universe is in peril," Andrew remarked.

"I'm also willing to go with _this_," said Daron.

"And I'll be glad to work with you guys on saving the universe," Janna smiled.

"Alright, since we got all of that figured out, here's how I think things should go," Ludo explained. "While Star waits to make her move, the rest of us should clear the way for the shortcut and allow Star to get to the core. From there, Star will wait by the core for Andrew to catch up with his Ruler Gemstone so both of them can stop the Miracle Gemstones. Are there any questions?"

The others all shook their heads to show that they were alright with this. Ludo then looked towards the princess of Mewni to see what she thinks.

"And what about you Star; do you have anything to say about this?"

"I'm cool with this, and I'm not worried at all," she grinned. "I'm the princess of Mewni after all, and I do have my wand on my disposal to use in an emergency."

"Very well then, let's get to _work!_" The Avarian declared.

It was then the group all got the plan underway as they were hoping on getting to the core of the cannon to stop the Miracle Gemstones before the place explodes and before the universe is at stake and falls onto its last knee. The mission to save the universe from the massive implosion was put into action…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 17!**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE REVENGE PLAN WAS ALL GUDO AVARIUS' DOING AND THE PLAN WAS TO HAVE THE SPACE COLONY BECOME A TICKING TIME BOMB AND IMPLODE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, DESTROYING EVERYTHING AND KILLING EVERYONE! IT IS HORRIFYING WHEN YOU GET A GOOD LOOK OF THE PICTURE! STILL, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER IN SPITE OF THE CHANGE IN ATMOSPHERE!**

**NOW, THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT UP A LOT OF THINGS! WITH HOW HE WANTED TO BENEFIT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, YOU CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL SORRY FOR GUDO WHEN HE LOST HIS GRANDDAUGHTER VICTORIA! ALSO, THE MEWNI KNIGHTS IN THE EXECUTION VIDEO AND THE ONES WHO RAIDED THE GOD (ALONG WITH THE US MILITARY) WERE MEANT TO BE HATED BY THE READERS AND WERE PURPOSELY MADE UNLIKABLE! THAT DOESN'T MAKE GUDO OR NEBULA ANY LESS EVIL THOUGH, SINCE THE FORMER EXAGGERATED BY WANTING TO IMPLODE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! THOUGH WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT, THIS MIGHT BE UNDERSTANDABLE SINCE GUDO HAD SUFFERED FROM INSANITY AND SNAPPED AFTER HIS GRANDDAUGHTER WAS KILLED! AS FAR AS NEBULA, THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT HER THAT HASN'T BEEN REVEALED YET! IT'LL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! **

**ALSO, KEEP IN MIND THAT VICTORIA IS THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF PROFESSOR GUDO, AND SHE WAS ALSO LUDO'S COUSIN! NOW IMAGINE HOW LUDO MUST FEEL WHEN HE LEARNED THAT HIS COUSIN DIED BUT HIS GRANDFATHER WANTED TO IMPLODE THE UNIVERSE OUT OF REVENGE! THIS STORY ALSO HELPED WITH BRINGING SOME HIDDEN DEPTHS TO LUDO AND THE FACT THAT HE HAD OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS; WITH GUDO AND VICTORIA BEING THOSE RELATIVES! **

**ANOTHER THING I SHOULD BRING UP IS THAT ONE OF THE POSSIBLE REASONS WHY THE GOD WAS RAIDED WAS BECAUSE THE TRUTH ABOUT GUDO AND ECLIPSA MAKING A PACT SURFACED! NOW KEEP THIS IN MIND; UNTIL SHE WAS FINALLY GETTING ACCEPTED AS QUEEN, THE PEOPLE OF MEWNI FEARED AND DREADED ECLIPSA FOR HER DARK SPELLS AND THE FACT THAT SHE MARRIED A MONSTER. AND REMEMBER THIS WAS AN ONGOING WAR BETWEEN MEWMAN AND MONSTERS THAT HAD BEEN GOING ON FOR A LONG TIME, WITH THE MEWMAN STARTING THE WAR, TO BEGIN WITH! BECAUSE OF THIS, THE KNIGHTS WHO RAIDED THE GOD ARE SEEN AS UNSYMPATHETIC AND THEY WENT OFF THE DEEP END! SO DID GUDO WITH HIS REVENGE, BUT THEY DID IT FIRST ALONG WITH THE US MILITARY!**

**WELL WITH ALL THESE FACTS EXPLAINED, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE MARCO, LUDO, JANNA, ANDREW AND STAR HEADING TO THE CANNON'S CORE WITH THE FORMER FOUR CLEARING OUT THE SHORTCUT FOR THE LATTER TO GET THROUGH AND WAIT FOR ANDREW TO CATCH UP. THEN IT'S SHOWN DARON GETS LEFT BEHIND AGAIN WHEN SHE NOTICES NEBULA STARING OUT THE WINDOW, AND THIS IS WHERE DARON PLAYS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT ROLES IN THE STORY SINCE SHE TALKS SOME SENSE TO NEBULA AND TRIGGERS THE REAL PROMISE THAT NEBULA MADE BEFORE VICTORIA DIED! HOW WILL THE TREK TO THE CANNON'S CORE GO? WILL THEY MAKE IT? WHAT KIND OF SENSE WILL DARON GIVE TO NEBULA? AND WHAT IS THE REAL PROMISE THAT GETS TRIGGERED IN NEBULA'S MIND AS A RESULT? READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

**BUT FOR THE TIME BEING, ONLY IF YOU FEEL LIKE DOING SO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! **

**WELL ASIDE FROM ALL THAT I'VE SAID HERE, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE LAST REMAINING CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, STAY TUNED FOR THE EXCITEMENT READERS! **


	18. Trek to the Core and the REAL Promise

**Here it is readers. This is the eighteenth chapter of this story!**

**Now we are getting close to the final chapters of this story. Anything could happen at this point. However, it's safe to say that the others end up teaming up to get to the core and stop the Miracle Gemstones so they can stop the space colony from blowing up the entire universe. **

**Another thing that I should mention is that for this chapter, yes Daron gets left behind by the others yet again. However, she plays an important role in this chapter as she tries to convince Nebula to help them save the universe. **

**Anyway, for this chapter, everyone except for Daron (who gets left behind again) and Nebula (who has already achieved the plan that she **_**thought**_** she needed to achieve) heads to the cores with Marco, Ludo, Janna and Andrew clearing the way for the shortcut to the core that Star will take once its been cleared out and waits for Andrew to show up, Daron tries talking some sense to Nebula to get her to help them, and a lost memory gets triggered in Nebula's mind revealing the real promise she made to Victoria. How will the trek to the core go? Will Star be able to get to the cannon's core and wait for Andrew? Will Daron successfully get through to Nebula? And what is the real promise that Nebula made to Victoria before she died? Find out now everyone!**

* * *

**IN THE HALLWAYS OF THE SPACE COLONY GOD; ON THE TREK TO THE CANNON'S CORE:**

The journey to the cannon's core has officially begun. The plan about how they will be able to clear out the shortcut to the core had already been discussed and approved by everyone, and now they were going to do it in a specific order that was decided on.

"Now remember everyone, if we fail to make it in time, the universe _will _be blasted away along with us," Ludo told everyone through the communicator. "So let's make this count because this is our _only_ chance to do this!"

"I'm _all _over it Ludo," Marco said in his vehicle which was in walker mode. Marco was the _first_ to clear the shortcut for Star as he jumped down the cliff and landed in a lower area with a door right in front of him. Knowing what he had to do, he blasted the dynamite packs down with his blaster and pushed right through the opened door. He was already making great progress as he had zipped past the first couple of rooms or so.

"_Alright Marco, now destroy the security door that is leading to the cannon's core that'll clear the first part to the shortcut!" _Ludo informed him through his communicator.

"Not a problem," Marco sounded quite confident. "This shouldn't take long."

As he entered the next room, he came across one of those green liquid Artificial Research Experiments that he faced before. He didn't hesitate to blast it away and proceeding onward, taking out more of those experiments that got in his way.

But what really came as a surprise to him was the fact that those guard robots that were placed throughout the GOD and were inactive for quite some time became active and attempted to stand in his way and prevent him from getting to the core. It was possible that the guard robots were given orders by Professor Gudo prior to his death and that they would become active again when the GOD would enter detonation mode in an attempt to thwart anyone who tries to stop the GOD from exploding. Marco took notice of this as he blasted away the robots that stood in his path.

"Wow, Professor Gudo must be really _determined_ to stop us at all cost, even though he doesn't know who _we_ are," Marco remarked. "These robots were in standby mode prior to the space colony entering detonation mode, and now since the universe is in peril, they became active just to stop us. Well, that's not going to happen because we are going to do everything we can to save the universe."

It was then something else came to his mind. Marco has done a lot of good things many times. He's faced many monsters, demons, creatures and threats to the universe with Star all the time, in addition to being of use to the princess of Mewni. Even though he was just a human who at best knew how to karate fight, Star saw him as one of her most useful allies and close friends. In addition to that, there was the time where he saved Echo Creek from a life-threatening missile attack. Due to his heroic deed, he was given a Miracle Gemstone and _everyone _respected him for his wonderful actions.

And now here he was again, on a quest to save the universe along with the others in a team effort, including a temporary ally in Ludo.

_I have done a lot of good things in the past, and I'm happy to do it again. _Marco mused while smiling. _I just hope that we can get there in time. Everyone's lives are depending on me again. There's Star, Andrew, all the friends that I've made in all those other dimensions in addition to Earth…and **Jackie**…_

He couldn't have any of those people get killed from this blast, so he had to rush, with no time to spare.

Speaking of time, Marco had pressed through another hallway when he accidentally hit a switch that took the shape of some clock. This got him confused as he got a look of it for himself.

"Hey, what's that," he questioned before looking at what had happened. Time had suddenly stopped temporarily when he hit the switch. This made things a whole lot easier for him to progress and not have to deal with a ton of enemies while time was running on.

"Wow, so this switch ends up stopping time around me when I hit it. I think I can use this to my advantage."

Hitting it again, he trekked through the hall while time was frozen temporarily. He managed to shoot down guard robots and artificial experiments when they were unable to fight back.

He managed to hit several other switches like that as he got through the next several rooms while blasting down more of the enemies that stood in his way. Eventually, he came to the room that had the security door on the upper part of the room at the end.

"_Okay Marco, there should be a security door somewhere in the room," _Ludo informed him. _"Now you need to destroy it!"_

"I'm _all_ over it Ludo!"

"_Good, then we can move on from there!"_

Nodding his head, Marco proceeded to jump on his vehicle and got to the upper part where the door was located. Blasting down the switch to stop time, he went and fired away at the guard robots before proceeded to take down the security door in front of him. He then used the Vulcan cannon to blast through the door several times before the door crumbled and turned into rubble. Marco had accomplished his part of the plan, and now it was time to move forward.

"Okay Ludo, the door has been taken down," he smiled. "Now we can move on from here!"

"_Alright, now it's __**my **__turn," _he was heard on the communicator before the call ended.

* * *

In the room beyond the torn down door, Ludo entered the room, now on his giant spider with the eagle accompanying them as he had the staff in his hand.

"Alright girls, let's get through this part so I can blast down the next security which clears out the next part of the shortcut." He told his two companions.

The spider and the eagle screech as they trekked down the hall to get to their destination. Several guard robots tried to stand in their way, but Ludo blasted them down with his staff.

"Amazing how these robots became active when the space colony is on its way to blowing up the universe," he muttered. "Well, it doesn't matter. They are standing in my way."

After he took them out, he got through the door and ended up on a platform that went up and to another hallway beyond a door. Using the spider's web to his advantage, Ludo had the spider shoot a web from its backside and it stuck to the door, allowing them to reach the area with no trouble. Once they were safely on the ground, the web got cut off as they continued forward.

As he trekked down the hallway, while shooting the professor's artificial experiments with his staff, he had started to think about the temporary alliance he made with the heroes.

"I honestly can't believe that I'm working as a team with Star and her little friends," Ludo grumbled. "But I guess it was bound to happen since we are after a common _cause_ this time around."

Indeed, Ludo had planned on taking control of the universe and being able to expand his army. He did not anticipate the space colony to become a time bomb set to explode and destroy the entire universe and wiping out everyone in it. But that wasn't his only concern.

When this space colony blows up, it'll wipe out every dimension with it. This includes the dimension that he lives in. In addition to being killed with his spider and his eagle, the blast will affect his castle, kill off his army, and then there was Dennis; the only brother who never bullied him when he was younger. He would be killed off too when this space colony blows up, and there was no way the little Avarian was going to have _that_ happen.

"No, I won't let _us_ get killed in this blast," Ludo bellowed. "I'm not risking my castle being destroyed again; the lives of my minions that formed my army, and have my brother Dennis get killed from this disaster. And if this means I will have to corporate with Star, Marco, Andrew and Janna in _saving_ the universe, then so be it! Let's pick up the pace!"

The spider obliged and moved faster as they ended up in a room with a bunch of giant blocks and green toxic chemical stuff on the bottom.

"So I guess they wanted to _challenge _us, huh," Ludo gloated. "Eagle, be a dear and take to the sky and get the spider and I over this dangerous toxic substance will you?"

The eagle screech as it then went and grabbed the spider with Ludo on it and took to the air and flew over the toxic substance. While they were air born, Ludo noticed the same time stopping switch that Marco encountered.

"Hmm, I wonder what this switch does," he zapped it with his staff which shot a green laser at it. This caused time around him to stop again. "It appears that this switch temporarily stops time for a bit! I think I can make use of this."

Once they made it to the next part of the room, the spider jumped on the blocks in front of it that wasn't moving with Ludo on top while the eagle soared overhead and stayed close to them. More guard robots and artificial experiments stood in their path. As more time switches were hit, they were brought down by Ludo shooting at them with his staff, the spider shooting spider webs at the robots and the eagle tearing the robots apart with its massive beak and sharp claws.

Then something else came to his mind; why his grandfather decided to declare revenge on the universe. Considering what he did remember of him and how his achievement was to be put to impress used to benefit everyone, seeing this change of events seemed so jarring.

_I can't believe that my grandfather would just go and plot revenge on the universe like this. I had always seen him as a good figure and an inspiration based on what I could remember of him. _The Avarian thought. _I know that my cousin's death affected him, but why take it out on the entire universe? He should have just kept the focus on Mewni and Earth instead since **they** were the __**ones**__ who opposed him._

He kept that thought quiet as he and his two comrades continued onward. They jumped down a cliff and descended downward with the spider using a web to make it down safely while the eagle flew down towards the air with Ludo remaining on the formers' back. Once they made it down, they got up to the next platform and passed the door. The room was set up similar to the previous room Marco found the first security door in. Ludo got a look at the security door right on the upper part of the room.

"_Great work Ludo," _Marco spoke from the communicator. _"Now there should be a security door somewhere in that room!"_

"I see it," Ludo declared. "And I'm going to blast it down momentarily."

"_Awesome!" _

After getting around to reaching the top part using the moving block to reach it, Ludo and his companions came face to face with the next security door. After hitting a switch that stopped time, Ludo blasted the guard robots down with his staff, with the assistance from his spider and eagle. Once that was done, Ludo fired away at the security door; hitting it with several green lasers which made a great impact on it. Eventually, Ludo blasted the door down and the pathway through was cleared up. Ludo announced on the communicator about his accomplishment to the others.

"Alright, I've blasted the next security door down and cleared the way to continue the shortcut to the core," he announced. "Now it's your turn to take part in this plan, Janna!"

"_I'm already on it Ludo!" _The Filipino spoke on the other line.

* * *

In the room beyond the door, there was a pit that had four pillars, a switch kept inside a capsule, and a waterfall that was yellow in color that blocked the way through some pathways. Janna was at the bottom of the pit and was right in front of the switch in the capsule.

"_Janna, there should be an emergency switch in the dome to drain the liquid out of the core so the shortcut to the core will be cleared of the water substance. See if you can find it," _Ludo told her.

"I think I found it," Janna informed. "But it's stuck inside of a capsule that can't be broken into."

"_Well, you are going to have to find the switch to unlock it! Now get going, there's not much time left!"_

"No worries, I can do this."

Janna saw some of the pillars that were in the area and decided that she should get to a higher height.

"This calls for some good old fashion climbing on these pillars," Janna smirked as she got out her hook tool.

She fired it towards the tallest pillar and proceeded to scale it with the hook in place. When she got to the top, she saw the same time switch Marco and Ludo encountered.

"Hey, what is this switch suppose to be?" Janna asked.

"_Oh, if you are wondering about that switch with a clock on it, that's a time switch which stops time temporarily." _Marco was heard through the communicator.

"Well, that makes this easier for me." Janna touched the switch and saw that time froze up. She saw that the waterfall stopped running and allowed her to get through a pathway.

Quickly jumping back down, she scurried to the pathway before time moved forward again. When she got into the pathway, she found herself being separated by a pit that had that green substance at the bottom. Using her hook, she fired it towards the ceiling where it hooked onto something and she swung to the other side of the room. Releasing the hook and retracting it back, she then flew forward where her foot made direct contact with a guard robot that stood in her path.

"Well that's one way to deal with them," she admitted before regaining her balance. There were some more of those research experiments standing in her way, but those didn't last long when she swung her hairdryer into them. She then pressed another time switch before she hit what looked like the switch that unlocks the capsule holding the drainage switch. Once she did that, the capsule broke open and allowed the switch to be activated.

"_Good job Janna, now hurry and throw the switch and drain the liquid!" _Ludo demanded.

"I'll get onto it right away," Janna declared as she headed back the way she came.

While she was getting back to the switch, a thought crossed her mind. She had always wanted to embark on an adventure before, but she never got the chance to do so. Truth be told, she always wanted to join Star and Marco on one of their adventures, and now with the mess they were in, that could actually happen. On top of that, she also was on the same team as that treasure hunter who had to get the Ruler Gemstone to the core to stop the Miracle Gemstones.

"You know, I'm glad that I got to go on _this_ adventure," Janna smiled. "I have always loved the idea of traveling like this, and now I'm getting my chance to do this with Star, Marco and that handsome hunter Andrew on my side. Oh, and Ludo too since he formed a temporary alliance with Star. Yeah, I never felt this _excited_ before."

She made it back to the area where that drainage switch was and without a moment to think, she stepped on it and activated it. Upon stepping on it, she saw the water from the closed up doorways starting to seep in since the closed doors opened. The room was getting filled up with the water substance. Seeing that she had to get out of there, she got her jetpack, which was fueled up again, activated it and flew on out of there.

"Alright, I activated the switch to drain the liquid and now it's time to continue the plan. So now it's your turn treasure hunter," she spoke before a flirtatious tone crossed her voice. "Now you can do this next part for _me_, won't you _Andy?_"

"_Don't call me **that** and you got yourself a deal!" _Andrew was heard grumbling on the other line as Janna smirked.

"That's what I _love_ to hear."

* * *

It didn't take long for the pit to be flooded with the water substance. Andrew was waiting up top for the water to finish rising before he started his part of the plan.

"_Andrew, can you hear me?" _Ludo asked on the other line, unsure if Andrew knew anything about working with technology.

"Yes, I can hear you nice and clear," he responded to the communicator.

"_Now the last security door leading to the shortcut of the core should be in front of you."_

"Yes, I've noticed the door in front of me this whole time," Andrew replied.

"_Well, now you have to find the switch to open the door," _Ludo commanded.

"So Star and I can make our way to the core," he got his fists ready. "I'm all over it."

Darting around the body of water, Andrew ended up launching his fists towards one of the guard robots; smashing it into pieces. He then bounced onto a spring and ended up in a higher part of the area. He then jumped and dodged the artificial experiment before drilling into the head and taking it out. He then found a switch at the end and pressed it.

"Okay, what did that switch do?" He wondered.

"_Oh, that switch unlocked a pathway which was barred up."_

"Good answer, but where is the switch that unlocks the door?"

_It's deep under the area that's underwater now," _Ludo told him. _"You're going to have to go under there and swim to find that switch!"_

"Well that's fine by me," Andrew jumped down and approached the water. He took out the air necklace that he found in the underground mine dimension and placed it onto his mouth. "It's a good thing I found this when I did. Now, here I go."

He then dove into the water and then sunk down and swam to the pathway that got unlocked from the bars blocking it. Holding onto his hat, he swam right through the passageway and ended up in another room underwater. He then heard Ludo on the communicator again.

"_Listen, Andrew, I found the switch on my radar! The security door control switch is accessible from the waterway over there!"_

"I'm on a roll," Andrew spoke as he hit another switch which caused the bars in front of the doorway to vanish. "And it's a good thing this communicator is waterproof and can work _underwater_."

"_Oh, by the way, Andrew, this is Marco. I think this might help you get to the switch," _the Latino spoke from the communicator. _"Do you see the switch that has the shape like a clock?"_

"Hmmm…yes, I've found it," he saw the time switch and pressed it. "Okay, so the switch stops time temporarily."

"_Exactly Andrew, and here's another tip; you see the water current in front of you," _he asked. _"Stopping time will stop the water flow, which will allow you to swim through the hallway without any struggle at all!" _

"That certainly helps," Andrew admitted as he swam through the hallway in a frozen state. "Thanks for the advice, Marco."

"_Anytime Andrew!" _

"_Yeah, I know you can do it, Andrew." _Janna was heard cheering for him on the other end.

"Thanks for that Janna," he sighed. "I really did need _that _right about now."

Without saying anything else, Andrew swam into another room where he had to swim downwards. He had to avoid the lasers that were scattered to keep him from going and avoid touching the green liquid at the bottom too.

Now he had to admit, he normally doesn't go on adventures like this every day since he was always occupied with guarding the Ruler Gemstone, but with everything that had happened recently, he found himself up in this space colony; a space colony that had set into detonation mode and was set to explode and destroy the universe. Of course, Andrew didn't mind at all. Even though he was known as a loner, he was still willing to save the universe and he was willing to work with Star and Marco since he had to. Plus, Janna remembered what he told her about the Ruler Gemstone's purpose and he had to give her credit for that.

"Yeah, I must admit, Janna did surprise me when she remembered what I said about the gemstone's purpose," Andrew smiled as he pressed another time switch and swam through another room with water currents that froze. "In any case, I am willing to save the universe too. And I don't have a problem with working with Star and Marco for this occasion."

Eventually, Andrew found himself in one final room with a switch that looked like the one that Janna pressed to drain the liquid.

_I think this might be the switch. _Andrew then dove and stood on the switch and pressed it. This caused the door above to open up and the sirens to go off.

**INITIATING THE FINAL DEFENSE SYSTEM! **A robot voice blared from above.

"Alright I activated the switch," Andrew spoke into his communicator as he gripped his hat and started to swim back to the surface. "Now it's all _you_ Star!"

"_Awesome, thanks for clearing the doorway for me Andrew," _Star cheered from the communicator. _"Don't take too long to catch up and I'll wait for you in the core!"_

"You have nothing to worry about Star. I'll be up there shortly!" Andrew announced as he started his swim back up.

* * *

In the hallway beyond the door, Star was now sliding down a ceiling rail, using her wand to balance onto it as she slid down in that position. Needless to say, she was enjoying it.

"Yahoo, this is just as fun as grinding on the rail," Star landed at the bottom and found herself in the next room.

"_Okay Star, get past the energy field and get to the core," _Ludo told her before taking a deep breath. _"And I can't believe I'm saying __**this**__, but Star… you are __**our**__ last chance. And…we're depending on you!"_

"No pressure Ludo," Star smiled confidently. "I've got this."

She blasted down some liquid artificial experiments with her Rainbow Fist Punches and Cupcake Blasts before she jumped up and flew over the bottomless pit and making it to the next room.

She took out some of the guard robots and artificial experiments with her spells, including a bubbly artificial experiment with a Narwhal Blast.

As she pressed onward, she saw that the security really picked up the pace and surrounded her.

"Wow, Gudo really is _destined_ to stop us from making it to the core," she shook her head. "No matter, these drones won't stand a chance against _this_: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!"

With a simple wave of her wand, Star unleashed a tsunami of maple syrup from her wand and drenched the robots around her in maple syrup. This caused them to get sticky and short circuit, rendering them useless.

"Why that's one way to handle these robots," she said as she continued onward.

The Mewni princess then came across one of those time switches that the others encountered.

"Hey, that must be the switch that the others have encountered earlier; the one that freezes time temporarily," Star deduced. "Well, I guess I can help myself."

She then hit the switch and caused the time to stop for a bit. With that going on, Star wasted no time in rushing down the hall, going under a gap that had a water flow that was paused as she then jumped up and got into the next hallway. She then came upon another ceiling rail. She got her wand positioned on the rail and she started to slide down the hall on the rail.

"Awesome, this is really _enjoyable_," she whooped.

Now she knew that this was fun, but she also knew that she had to take this seriously and get to the core before it was too late. She knew the universe was at stake, and she wasn't going to let a time bomb destroy it.

"Yeah, it's just like I said to Nebula," she commented. "I _am_ going to save the universe because I want to save the people so everyone can have a chance to live, thrive, be happy, and be free! And I'm going to make sure of that too!"

She then got out of the hall and was now on a strange slide with yellow colored water substance flowing down as she was at the top of it.

"_Alright Star, you should have cleared through the electrical currents," _Ludo spoke from the communication. _"It's __**ALL**__ up to __**you**__ now!" _

"Cool, thanks Ludo!" Star chirped.

"_Just don't make me **regret** this alliance that we formed temporarily!" _

With a shrug, Star then ended the call and jumped onto the slide and started to slide her way down the slope.

"Wee, this is _wicked_ fun! Even more so than grinding on the rails and sliding down the ceiling rails," Star hollered. "This should be awesome as long as it brings me to where I need to go to. At this rate, I'll be there in no time!"

She went down the slope for a couple of minutes or so. Finally, she landed at the bottom and found herself at the core of the Galactic Cannon. She had made it.

"Woohoo, I made it! That was a piece of cake," Star jumped up and down after getting back up.

She then stepped onto the dry land, shook herself off and wrung her hair dry from the _watery_ slope. Now all she had to do was to sit and wait for Andrew to arrive and then they can _stop_ the Miracle Gemstones…

* * *

**BACK IN THE RESEARCH FACILITY LAB – IMPLOSION IMPACT OF THE COLONY; 19 MINUTES, 53 SECONDS:**

Back in the research facility lab, Daron had entered the room since she was once again, left behind and not involved in the plan that the others took part in.

"Oh, I _hate it_ when they leave me _behind_," she whined as she entered. Fortunately, her sour mood softened up a bit when she entered the room and saw someone staring out the window. She grew shocked that the person looking out the window was Nebula.

"Hey look, it's Nebula," she said to no one in particular. She then thought back about how she was always complaining just because she gets left behind, and saw it as an unhealthy habit; as unhealthy as Marco talking to himself.

"You know something, I really got to **stop** whining all the time," she crossed her arms. "_Everybody_ is trying there best to help out, and so must I."

_And I know how I can help out! I'm going to __**try**__ to convince Nebula to help us out!_

Knowing what she had to do, she approached Nebula and tried to get her attention.

"Hey Nebula, we really need _you!_ Please help _us!_" Daron begged her to help out.

By this point, Nebula was completely indifferent and emotionless with herself. She knew that this would be the end of all life, and she was going to go with it. She was willing to have herself killed in this mass murder plan that's being unleashed on the universe.

"It's _all_ going according to plan," the dark girl replied with no emotion in her voice at all. "There's no reason for _me_ to help _them_. Besides, there's no way to save _anyone_."

Daron was shocked by how Nebula was willing to have everyone including_ herself_ get killed in the process. Deciding on talking some sense into her, she tried to get through to her.

"But there has to be a _way_ to save them," she started. "Look, I _know_ that people on Earth and in other dimensions fight over the most trivial things. Heck, some people in _all _dimensions are selfish like the professor said, but then there are_ those_ that are basically **good**. You see, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes, then they are people that are _worth_ saving. So as you can see Nebula, that's why you should save those people in _all_ the dimensions in the universe; because saving them would be a _good_ thing, whether they _are _ungrateful or not!"

Nebula took all that in but didn't say anything. She kept staring out the window towards the endless void. Daron had to get through to her somehow.

"Please Nebula, do this for_ me_, for _them_, and for the _people_ of this universe," she begged. "Please…give _them_ a chance."

It was then Nebula grew wide-eyed as a lost and long-forgotten memory finally surfaced…

* * *

_"Nebula… I…I beg of you… Please, do it for me… For a better future…" Victoria spoke as she was slowly **dying**._

_"Victoria…" Nebula uttered._

_"For all the people in this universe, including the residence on Mewni…Give them a chance to be happy and to be free…let them be able to live their dreams and hope to have a future… Nebula…I know you can do it… That's the reason you were brought into this universe…You were made to protect __**everyone **__that exists in all the dimensions of the universe…" She begged as she activated the capsule to be launched._

_"Sayonara…Nebula Dragonfly…" She muttered, falling onto the ground to her death, and the capsule that Nebula was in was launched out of the Space Colony GOD and into another dimension._

_"Victoria…" Nebula uttered before falling into unconsciousness…_

* * *

"That's…that's what I promised her…and I must keep that promise…" Nebula spoke with an ounce of guilt in her voice. "That's what she _wished_ for…"

It was clear that Nebula was becoming regretful and guilty after remembering what she really promised her. She had thought that Victoria wanted her to commit revenge on the whole universe when she had actually wanted her to protect the universe and not let that massacre scar her. What has she done?

_What have I done!? I had thought she had wanted me to commit revenge on the universe, but I was **wrong!** She wanted me to **protect** the universe and hope for a **bette**r future! What kind of an **atrocity** have I committed? _She thought to herself. _I must make up for this terrible mistake and **atone** for my actions…_

Daron had noticed that Nebula had been grunting in guilt and shame about something, and she looked really concerned for her.

"Hey, Nebula…Are you alright…?" She asked in worry.

Nebula turned around and faced Daron.

"I've gotta go now," she told her. "I've got to _keep_ my promise to Victoria…_and you_…"

Without another word, Nebula bolted off to head for the cannon's core, leaving Daron behind again. However, Daron expected _this_ and was not upset about being left behind this time. But there was _one_ thing that came from Nebula before she left that Daron did not take notice of.

A single _teardrop_ escaped Nebula's left eye as she ran off to the Cannon's Core…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 18!**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE REAL PROMISE THAT NEBULA MADE TO VICTORIA WAS TO PROTECT THE UNIVERSE AND HOPE FOR A BETTER FUTURE! AND NOW SHE MUST ATONE FOR HER ACTIONS, AND WILL HELP SAVE THE UNIVERSE AFTER ALL! ASIDE FROM THAT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**NOW THERE'S ONLY TWO CHAPTERS OR SO LEFT TO THIS STORY, SO WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF THIS! ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THE WAY THINGS ARE NOW; NEBULA WILL TEAM UP WITH STAR IN THE LAST ATTEMPT TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE! BUT THAT'LL BE AFTER SHE DEALS WITH SOMETHING THAT COMES OUT OF NOWHERE; IT IS A PROTOTYPE OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE! **

**ANYWAY, NEXT TIME IN THE CORE, STAR AND ANDREW HAVE REGROUPED TOGETHER, A HUMONGOUS CREATURE APPEARS OUT OF A PORTAL TO STOP THEM FROM CARRYING FORWARD, NEBULA SHOWS A CHANGE OF HEART AND HOLD OFF THE BEAST, THE MIRACLE GEMSTONES ARE BROUGHT TO A STOP BY THE RULER GEMSTONE, AND THE BEAST THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE HAS ANOTHER TRICK UP ITS SLEEVE! HOW WILL THIS GO? WILL THE MIRACLE GEMSTONES BE STOPPED? HOW WILL NEBULA HOLD OFF THIS MYSTERIOUS BEAST? AND WHAT ELSE WILL BE HAPPENING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE! **

**IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS OVERALL!**

**BESIDES ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL THAT I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS POSTED UP, STAY TUNED AND SO LONG FOR NOW READERS! AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE FINAL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY TOO! **


	19. Septalizard and the Super Forms

**Now, here is the nineteenth chapter of this story!**

**Well, there's not much for me to say here, aside from the fact that this story is slowly coming to an end. I mean it because there are only 2 more chapters; this one and the next one. One other thing I should share is that I have another story planned for this series, but I'm not going to work on it until after this story has been completed.**

**Anyway, for this chapter, Star and Andrew regroup at the core, a giant monster appears out of nowhere to ambush them and tries to stop them from stopping the Miracle Gemstones, Nebula shows up and decides to help out by holding off the monster, Andrew uses his Ruler Gemstone to successfully stop the Miracle Gemstones, and the monster has something else that it does as a result. What kind of the monster are the princess and treasure hunter dealing with? Will Nebula manage to hold it off? How will the Ruler Gemstone be able to stop the Miracle Gemstones? What kind of plan does this monster have after the gems are stopped? And will something else happen to save the universe? Find out now readers!**

* * *

**IN THE GALACTIC CANNON'S CORE – IMPLOSION IMPACT OF THE COLONY; 15 MINUTES 27 SECONDS:**

Down in the center of the cannon's core, Andrew had managed to make it and regrouped with Star after wringing out his hat dry and putting it back on. Both of them got a look of the cannon above with some pods that were pumping energy for it, beating like a human's heart. They also saw a water drift with a circular mini pool in the center; the water was also yellow in color. Below the cannon was what got Andrew surprised; it looked just like a shrine that his Ruler Gemstone rested in with seven pillars around it for the Miracle Gemstones. As the Miracle Gemstones on the pillars were fueling energy for the space colony to detonate, Andrew was in shock by what he saw.

"Whoa, what the heck is that? It…It looks just like the shrine of the Ruler Gemstone," he gawked. "It feels like I'm back at _home_ on my island all of a sudden!"

Star put her right hand on her chin as she thought about how this place looks like his home and then came to a conclusion.

"You know Andrew; they probably designed the core to look like the shrine, to harness the power of the Miracle Gemstones." She deduced.

"That's probably the most logical explanation behind this," Andrew grinned as he had his Ruler Gemstone out to use. "Now let's go and _stop _the Miracle Gemstones."

"I'm way ahead of _you_ buddy." The Mewni princess winked and smiled towards the treasure hunter before both of them headed for the shrine.

They only got as far as the spot with the circular pool was located, since they stopped when something was happening from the cannon.

_"All of you ungrateful Mewmans," _Gudo's voice was heard reciting. _"WHO TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM _**_ME_**_, will feel my LOSS _**_and_**_ DESPAIR!"_

"Watch out Andrew," Star warned the treasure hunter. "Something is about to happen!"

"I know, but we'll be ready for _anything_, right Star?" Andrew had her back with the Ruler Gemstone in his hand.

"You know it, Andrew."

As Gudo's voice repeated the same line it just said again, in an _echoed_ manner this time, a bright shining light had occurred in the center of the cannon as a portal was opening up. It didn't take long for something massive and gigantic to slowly emerge from the portal. It was monstrous in appearance and it was _possible_ that it had a conscious mind and _knew_ what it had to do…

_"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" **_

Or maybe not; the creature then landed in the center of the circular pool spot with a thud which caused Star and Andrew to jump for a second. Said creature was identified as a gargantuan lizard monster that was crocodile green in color, had sharp pointy crocodilian teeth in its mouth, had claws on its front legs and back legs, had a pipe on the side of its mouth, and on its back was a _life-support system_ that was glowing red. This abomination was the _last_ thing that Star and Andrew had expected to appear right about now.

**"HOLY CRUD,"** Star yelped. **"WHERE THE HECK DID THIS _THING_ COME FROM!?"**

"Calm down Star! There's _no_ way I'm letting this fiend get _you_ **or** the Ruler Gemstone," Andrew told her while glaring at the monster in front of him. "But still, could this be the prototype of the ultimate life that was supposed to be _encapsulated_?"

"How did you know _that_ Andrew," she was curious.

"I looked it up on the database," he deadpanned. "I can _read_ you know."

"I never said you _couldn't_ read. It just _surprised_ me."

The monster let out a vicious roar as it tried to slam its tail onto both of the trespassers. Star and Andrew were able to jump out of the way in time as Andrew kept the Ruler Gemstone in his right hand while landing a punch with his left hand on the monster. Unintentionally, he also ripped off the end of its tail which was in his hand. But that didn't do him any good since the tail just grew right back into place as if it was never ripped off.

"And judging by the fact that its tail grew back in after I accidentally ripped it off, I think I can conclude that some Septarian genes were _injected_ into this monstrous experiment," Andrew concluded.

"Septarian?" Star heard of that from somewhere before but she had to make sure from the treasure hunter.

"Yeah, you know; the race of monsters that Toffee _and _Rasticore are a part of," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that right," she remembered. "The race of lizard monsters that my mom had to deal with when she was around my age after Toffee went and _killed_ my grandmother in cold blood, where she banished the army of Septarian into _exile_ with a spell she cast on Toffee after making a pact with Eclipsa; the Queen of Darkness."

"Exactly Star," Andrew nodded at how she understood that. "And by the looks of it, this monster was left in the core by Professor Gudo as an ambush technique if someone were to try to stop the energy from the Miracle Gemstones."

"Yeah, that sounds just about right," Star agreed with him. "But what are we going to do now? We don't have time to deal with this monster; the Septalizard! We have to go and stop the Miracle Gemstones!"

"I know, but how are we going to do that with this _colossal_ abomination standing in our way?" Andrew had to ask.

"I have an idea you two; leave this _freak_ to me," a voice came from behind them as they saw it was Nebula. The dark girl had approached the prototype with determination. This got Star surprised as she was wondering what she was doing.

"Hey Nebula, what are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

As Nebula confronted the lizard monster, the prototype looked down on the dark girl and gave her a malicious look; acting like Nebula was its _prey_ and would make a real delicacy for lunch. Turning to face Star and Andrew, she told them.

"Listen to me you two; I'll take care of this fiend, while the both of you run off to get the Miracle Gemstones!" She ordered.

Star was in absolute shock for _two_ reasons; the fact that Nebula was actually helping them with stopping the Miracle Gemstones, and the fact that she suddenly had a change of heart and wanted to save the universe. Last she checked, Nebula wanted to unleash revenge on the universe, but now she changed her mind at the last minute just to help them out. Feeling like she shouldn't question her, Star just gave her a smile and replied.

"Alright Nebula, we'll leave_ this_ to you," she told her. "Just be careful."

"No worries. Just leave this _creep_ to me!"

"Let's go, Andrew," the princess told the treasure hunter.

"I'm right behind _you_."

Holding the Ruler Gemstone over his head, Andrew followed Star as the both of them headed for the shrine. The Septalizard let out a howl and was about to attack them before Nebula intervened.

"Those two are the_ least_ of your problems," Nebula barked. "It's _me_ that you should be **scared** of!"

Without warning, Nebula used her wand to unleash several dark lightning spears which zapped off the Septalizard's right arm, causing it to howl. Afterward, the arm grew back in and the monster focused its attention towards Nebula instead.

"That's right you _creep_," Nebula sneered. "Fight _me_ if you dare!"

With a bellow, the monster decided to go after Nebula. The dark girl knew that this fiend had some Septarian genes in it, meaning parts of its body will grow back if chopped off. So she had to figure out what its weak-point would be.

_Hmm, because this monster has some Septarian genes in it, regular attacks on its body won't do any good._ She thought. _So I've got to figure out where the weak point is…_

The prototype tried to move its head after Nebula to chomp her up and eat her for lunch which she had to keep her distance. But when she got too far from its head, the monster tried to whack her with its enormous tail. So she had to keep a good distance from both.

It was then Nebula noticed something peculiar on its back; its life support system.

_That's it, the life support system! That has to be its weak point! Now how am I going to get up to it?_

In a matter of seconds, the prototype stopped to catch its breath, resulting in the pipe coming out of its mouth to glow a bright red like the life support system. Nebula noticed this and knew what she had to do.

_Of course, I'll use that pipe to grind up to the life support system on its back and strike from there! _

Nebula jumped up and landed on the pipe as she grinds up towards the life support system and then used her wand to launch her spell at it.

"Here it comes; Dark Lightning Spear Attack!"

She fired a dark lightning spear on the core, causing it to deliver a good amount of damage to the monster. Nebula flipped over and landed back onto the ground while the Septalizard howled like a jaguar in pain.

"This horrid experiment isn't _worthy_ enough to be called the Ultimate Life Form!" Nebula growled.

As the creation emitted its own growl, it tried to chase after her again with its mouth, as she had to keep her distance so she wouldn't be smacked by the tail either. After this went on for a few moments, the Septalizard stopped and started to shoot out some dark purple electrifying energy orbs from its mouth. Nebula jumped over the ones that were heading for her on the ground, and she had to duck under the ones that were heading for her in midair. Afterward, the fiend started to catch its breath again, allowing Nebula to grind on the pipe and head for its life support system.

"Now let's try something different this time: Dark Purple Fist Punch!"

A dark purple fist was fired from her wand and punched the red shining core, leaving behind a significant impact and causing the Septalizard to howl like a Jaguar again. Angered by this, the monster proceeded to splash the yellow water underneath it onto the ultimate life form. Nebula did not appreciate this as she got out of the way and waited to keep her distance and wait to strike again, as the Septalizard also trying to swipe its right claw at her, with no luck at all.

After dodging the energy orbs, the same procedure occurred, resulting in Nebula doing the same thing she did before, but instead, she kicked the core of its life support system, and that led to the same results as before.

However, this time after it tried to fire those energy spheres at her, the creation roared and caused several red orbs to pop out of nowhere. Nebula didn't expect this, and because of that, one of the red orbs fired a red laser at her, charring off parts of her hair. Shaking her head from this attack, Nebula then went and glared at the Septalizard.

"Alright that's it, now you've made me _mad_," she snarled. "So that's how you're going to play now huh? Well guess what; this calls for an alternative solution!

Jumping into the air, Nebula sprouted her wings and started flying around the orbs while dodging the red lasers that were being fired at her. Once over the red glowing blob on its back, Nebula got ready to fire another attack.

"Now let's see if you can handle my _true_ power: Shattering Dark Crystal Launch!"

She fired dark crystals towards the red glowing core and made directed contained. This caused the prototype to boom in pain once again.

As she continued to avoid the ongoing slaughter that the Septalizard was trying to unleash, Nebula felt a wave of surprise wash over her. Right from the start, she had this feeling that something like this would happen, and it did involve her and her promise to Victoria. She was going to fulfill it, one way or another; even if she had to sacrifice herself to save the universe. Nebula froze upon this. Her real purpose in the universe was to make people happy and allow them to prosper with their lives and be free, for Victoria's sake. But what would happen after that promise was fulfilled? Well, it's simple; after it's been _fulfilled_, the universe won't need an Ultimate Life Form anymore.

This solution was quite clear, but she came too when the Septalizard slammed its massive tail into the dark girl, causing her to ricochet backward a little before regaining her balance. More of those red orbs were summon which fired red lasers at her. She jumped and took to the air again to fly over the life support system before she unleashed her Mega Draco Flare Burst attack towards the center of the core and left behind some more damage.

**"GYYRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"** The creation bellowed violently as it snarled at Nebula.

In a sudden twist of events, not only were more red orbs that fired lasers appeared, but this monstrous abomination managed to create a weak gravitational pull around it, causing Nebula to be lifted from the ground and was floating in midair in circles.

"Ugh, so this punk wants to make things challenging huh," she grunted. "Well, that's not a problem!"

She then started to flap her wings and flew in the air in spite of the weak gravitation. She got her wand ready as she put it in front of her face and aimed it towards the center of the life support system.

"Now it's time I finally put an end to this: THERMONUCLEAR DRAGONFLY BLAST!"

She fired a very powerful explosion of dragon flames, dark purple beams, dragonflies and energy spears towards the core, which was a strong enough impact to deliver the final blow and cause the creation to be defeated.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_The Septalizard screeched in pain as it then fell down with a thud, being put out of commission for _now_. Satisfied with the results, Nebula landed back to the ground and looked at the knocked out prototype.

"Get OUT you _**ugly**__ prototype!_" She bellowed as she felt proud of how she did the right thing by handling this beast while Star and Andrew went to stop the Miracle Gemstones…

* * *

Meanwhile, as Nebula finished off the Septalizard, Star and Andrew made it up to the stairs that led to the shrine and got to the center of it. A flashing pad in the center told Andrew to place the Ruler Gemstone there, which he did after it enlarged to match its size. Andrew started to rub the top of the gemstone and closed his eyes.

"Now I must remember the chant to its complete accuracy." Andrew got started with an ancient chant.

"You can do_ it, _Andrew," Star showed her support.

"Here it goes," he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started the chant. "_The servers are the seven miracles. Miracles are thoughts, thoughts can be converted into power, and power is enriched by the __**heart**__. The __**controller**__ is the one to unify the miracles._ Now I need your help with _this_ Ruler Gemstone! _Only __**you**_ can do _this!_ **STOP THE**_** MIRACLE GEMSTONES!"**_

The Ruler Gemstone emitted a massive bright light from it as Andrew stepped back a few steps toward Star's side and shielded his eyes with his hat. The light grew large enough to engulf the seven Miracle Gemstones in it. In a matter of seconds, the light died down and the Ruler Gemstone neutralized the Miracle Gemstones, causing them to fall onto the ground. They were no longer fueling the cannon to get the space colony to detonate at a designated time. It seemed like their troubles were over. However, _another_ problem occurred: the Septalizard that Nebula took out _earlier_ woke back up and let loose another inhumane roar throughout the core, which caught the attention of Star and Andrew, as well as Nebula's attention.

"**RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **It blasted while a ray of blue light emerged from above the monster. _**"ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

It didn't take long for the light to work and caused the Septalizard to vanish out of the core in the blink of an eye. Star and Andrew saw that it disappeared and were shocked by this.

"Whoa, that monster is gone," the treasure hunter was confused. "How did it do _that?_"

"That prototype just _used_ Miracle Levitato," Nebula confessed as she approached Star and Andrew. The princess and the treasure hunter were confused by how it did that.

Before they could question her _further_, the space colony started shaking again; which implied that in spite of the Miracle Gemstones no longer supply the energy to have the place blow up the universe, the space colony was still on its way to exploding and destroying all the dimensions in the universe.

"Hey guys, since we stopped the Miracle Gemstones, why is the space colony still on a detonation course to blow up the universe?" Andrew asked in a quaking manner.

"I don't know Andrew," Star said honestly.

Suddenly, the place stopped shaking and it was then Ludo's voice blared through the intercom.

"_Can you hear me Star!? That Septalizard Prototype is still alive, and it's controlling the space colony as it's on its way to __**blow up**__ the universe! That monster has become one with the space colony, and it's planning on having it maintain its implosion course; meaning, this space colony is still going to blow up the universe even with the Miracle Gemstones being neutralized by the Ruler Gemstone!" _

"Whoa, that's right," Nebula remembered. "The professor had given the prototype an ability to fuse itself with the space colony and allow the detonation plan to continue if the Miracle Gemstones were put to a stop!"

It was then Janna spoke through the intercom.

"_Hey wait a minute, what is Nebula doing __**there**__ with you guys anyway? I thought she had wanted to have the universe blown up out of revenge!"_

"_Yeah, I think I can answer __**that**__," _Daron was heard on the intercom. _"You see, I had tried to convince her to help us out and save the universe, and then something clicked in her and then she was convinced that she needed to fulfill her promise to Victoria before she ran off to help out Star and Andrew!"_

"_Whoa," _it was Marco's turn to speak through the intercom. _"So that means whatever it was Daron said to Nebula must have triggered a lost memory to be restored that convinced her that she needed to go and help Star and the rest of us and save the universe!"_

"_I…I am surprised…" _Janna was astounded. _"There really is __**good **__in Nebula Dragonfly: The Ultimate Life Form; the same Nebula that saved my life when I was trapped in a safe back on Jail Island." _

Nebula felt her face heat up as she blushed lightly before Ludo took over the intercom again.

"_Regardless of this Star; it's up to you and Nebula to figure out how to take out this prototype and stop the space colony from blowing up the universe and destroying us all!"_

That was the perfect solution. However, the problem with that is that the prototype fused itself with the Galactic Cannon outside in space and there was a specific energy source needed to take it on. So how can they put a stop to the Septalizard?

"Star…" Andrew started to say, wondering what they should do to stop the Septalizard.

Star didn't respond. Instead, she came up with an idea as she gave Nebula a look. She just glanced at her and motioned her to the fallen Miracle Gemstones in the corner that could be useful. Nebula apparently understood what plan Star had in mind as she reacted with a simple nod before going to bring the Miracle Gemstones over.

Meanwhile, Andrew was just standing there, staring at them in confusion as he had _no_ idea what they were planning and how they would be able to stop that monster and save the universe. So he just _stepped_ to the side and watched what they were going to do now…

* * *

Once Nebula brought the Miracle Gemstones over, she dropped them as they floated in mid-air. Jumping right beside Star, both of them reached their arms out to the air and summoned the Miracle Gemstones to circle around them. As Star and Nebula clenched their fists, brought their wands up close to their respective faces and closed their eyes, the gemstones started to rotate around them. Andrew grew wide-eyed and shocked as the gemstones rotated faster and faster around the two girls. It was then once the gemstones flashed and circled the two with a magical light, both Star and Nebula flashed their eyes opened and started to float in midair along with the Miracle Gemstones. Their cheek marks that were shaped like hearts and neutron atoms respectively turned white along with their eyes. Both of them were undergoing a super transformation.

In a flash of light, the two girls transformed into their super forms; changing their appearance from how they normally look. Star was surrounded by a golden yellow aura as her appearance was apparent; the horns on her hair-band grew a couple of inches in height while turning orange, her hair was now braided into two long pigtails, her blue colored pupils were replaced with gold stars, and she grew 2 extra pairs of arms, which created two pairs of sleeves from her dress. Her dress was now bright orange with yellow ends, her boots became a golden yellow, and finally, her two butterfly wings were split into four wings with two on the top and two on the bottom.

Meanwhile, Nebula had a similar change in appearance, but in a different manner. She was surrounded by a light purple aura, her hair was now light purple with red streaks, which was made into two curls on both sides, she sprouted two antennas on her head, and replacing her red colored pupils were two neutron atoms colored purple. She also sprouted a pair of extra arms, creating two more sleeves, and her gem on her skirt was glowing a bright purple. Her skirt was now light purple with dark purple ends, her boots were now colored purple, and her two dragonfly wings were split into her four wings; two on the top and two on the bottom. She still had the four gold bracelets kept in place by red and purple shiny cuffs; two on her upper arms' wrists and two on her ankles.

Star's cheek marks were glowing white and yellow while Nebula's cheek marks were glowing white and purple. Their new appearance caused Andrew to jaw-drop and look in awe at their new appearances thanks to the power of the Miracle Gemstones.

Taking the Miracle Gemstones with them, the two super-powered girls took off and head to the outside of the Space Colony to stop the Septalizard once and for all and save the universe.

It was_ literally_ up to Super Star and Super Nebula now…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 19!**

**THAT'S RIGHT! THE PROTOTYPE OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE IS CALLED THE SEPTALIZARD; A LIZARD MONSTER THAT HAS SEPTARIAN GENES INJECTED IN IT! AND NOW STAR AND NEBULA WERE ABLE TO GO INTO THEIR SUPER FORMS WITH THE POWER OF THE MIRACLE GEMSTONES! STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER READERS!**

**NOW THIS STORY IS STARTING TO WRAP UP SINCE THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I AM HAPPY THAT I HAD DECIDED TO WORK ON THIS STORY FOR THIS SERIES, AND I LOOK FORWARD TO DOING THE NEXT STORY FOR THIS SERIES THAT I HAVE IN MIND TOO!**

**ALSO, WHEN YOU EXAMINE THIS CHAPTER, YOU CAN SEE THAT THE PROTOTYPE OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE HAVING SOME SEPTARIAN GENES IN IT COULD HAVE PROVIDED ANOTHER REASON WHY THE GOD WAS RAIDED! THE CREATION WAS WICKED DANGEROUS AND THE SEPTARIAN RACE WAS FEARED BY MEWMAN. JUST THINK ABOUT IT FROM THIS POINT OF VIEW; THE SEPTARIAN RACE CONSISTS OF VICIOUS LIZARD MONSTERS, AND TOFFEE WENT AHEAD AND KILLED STAR'S GRANDMOTHER COMET **_**BEFORE **_**SHE WAS BORN. THAT WOULD GIVE A LIKELY GOOD REASON FOR WANTING TO SHUT DOWN THE GOD SINCE A PROTOTYPE WITH THE GENES OF THAT SPECIES IN IT COULD LEAD TO TROUBLE. IT STILL DOESN'T JUSTIFY THE MEWMANS ACTIONS THOUGH. THIS WAS EXPLAINED JUST TO CLARIFY IT FOR YOU GUYS.**

**ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER **_**IS**_** THE **_**FINAL**_** CHAPTER, AND IT'LL DEPICT THE FINAL FIGHT AND LAST HOPE IN SAVING THE UNIVERSE. WILL THE SEPTALIZARD BE DEFEATED? WILL THE UNIVERSE BE SAVED? AND HOW WILL NEBULA ATONE FOR HER HORRIBLE MISTAKE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

**FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER OVERALL!**

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE FINALE AND ON THAT NOTE, TAKE CARE FOR NOW READERS! **


	20. The Final Fight to Save the Universe

**Alright, readers, here it is; the twentieth and final chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say right now, but I should admit that I did enjoy creating this story. But the thing is, I've got another story for this series to plan once I get this story completed. I look forward to working on that story.**

**Anyway, this chapter is essentially the grand finale where Star and Nebula in their super forms plan to take down the beast once and for all and stop it from exploding, along with Nebula giving the ultimate solution to atone for her mistakes. How will the final fight go? Will the prototype finally be put down? Will the universe be saved? And what is the atonement that Nebula plans on committing? Well just read and find out for yourself readers!**

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE SPACE COLONY GOD; NEAR THE GALACTIC CANNON:**

Outside of the space colony, the final fight was about to begin. The super-powered Star and Nebula were now near the Galactic Cannon where the Septalizard was attached. It was now known as the 'Last Hazard' since it was the super form of the previous Septalizard. Once Star and Nebula approached the beast, they could hear Ludo speak from their communicators as he was giving him some advice.

"_Alright, can you hear me Star and Nebula? That monster has weakened without its life support system. You will have to aim for the red swelling area to damage him! You are our last hope you two!" _He issued.

"Not a problem," Star smiled. "We got this covered, right Nebula?"

"Right," Nebula nodded. "Let's make this count!"

"You got it."

Star had been aware that she and Nebula left Andrew behind in the core of the cannon, but it was probably for the best since he wouldn't be able to last out here. So it was just Star and Nebula against this threat to the universe.

The two of them started rotating over the beast like two comets, trying to figure out where they have to strike first. Since they were unable to find its weak spot, the Last Hazard made the first strike and shot a giant laser beam towards them. They dodged it in the nick of time.

Star was beginning to wonder how this fiend got all this powerful energy from, and if it came from the Miracle Gemstones. She knew that the Miracle Gemstones were stopped by the Ruler Gemstone, but that didn't leave out the possibility that the beast absorbed the negative energy from the Gemstones; causing it to become one heck of an abomination. Feeling that this would be a challenge, Star smiled.

"Hey Star, I think I found the red swelling area on its back," Nebula snapped her out of her thoughts and pointed to the red swelling area. "Let's give this our best shot!"

"Yes, let's charge up and ram right into it _together_!" Star suggested.

"Okay, now grab my upper hands and we'll plow right into it," the Ultimate Life Form extended her arms out for the Mewni princess.

"You can count on _me!_"

Star grabbed her upper hands with her own upper hands and then their second pair of hands locked in place as they both started spinning like a drill and charged right to the weak point. They plowed right into the spot where it hurts as they did a good amount of damage. The prototype howled in pain and started to roar like a lion.

"Great job Star," Nebula praised her partner.

"No sweat, I'll take it from here," Star offered. "You go charge your magic up for a bit while I try to find this fiend's weak point."

"Alright, I'm counting on you."

As Nebula went to the side to charge up, Star got out her wand and started to circle around the monster again. The Last Hazard attempted to fire some red orbs at the super-powered princess of Mewni, but it was of no use since she kept flying up and around the orbs. Eventually, with Nebula giving her the location, Star found the red swelling spot on the monster's neck. Charging up her wand, she decided to do something different this time.

"Let's try this on for size: Mega Hyper Rainbow Blast!"

She fired the attack towards the spot, and the rainbow blast was twice as powerful as the original rainbow blast. Star did plenty of damage as the Last Hazard howled yet again.

Star then spun around and whooped. "Boo-yah, that's how it's done!"

"Alright Star, leave it to me," Nebula flew over. "I'll take care of it now while you recharge your own magic!"

"Roger that Nebula," Star flew over to the side. "Good luck!"

Nebula nodded her head as she flew around it and tried to find its weak point. As she was doing that, Star had witnessed the Last Hazard firing a powerful laser beam towards the super-powered dark girl and how it was fueled with energy.

"Where the heck did it get all that power," she wondered. "Did it absorb the negative power of the Miracle Gemstones? Because that's what it looks like based on how much power it was emitting."

While she kept thinking about that, Nebula found the next location of the weak spot; on the chest this time.

"This fiend might be the prototype of the ultimate life, but it certainly doesn't deserve to be considered brethren of mine," Nebula sneered as she prepared her wand to launch her own attack. "Let's see how it likes this: Mega Hyper Dark Energy Blast!"

She fired a powerful dark energy ray towards the sore spot, which did quite a bit to the monster. The Last Hazard howled and swiped it's front left leg towards her, sending her backward a few feet. As Star witnessed this, she flew over and went to assist her.

"Nebula, are you okay?"

"I should be, but now I'll distract the monster, while you find the next location of the weak spot," Nebula told her. "It's up to you Star!"

"Not a problem, I'm going to enjoy this," Star whooped and started to locate the red spot on the monster, laughing and cheering while she was doing it. Nebula really didn't know why she was so excited about taking on this monster.

"Hey Star," she called out to her. "If you don't mind me asking, how could you throw yourself into these kinds of situations!?"

"I believe in _my_ future," the princess yelled out as she orbited the monster. "It's worth fighting for, it's worth keeping people happy and free…and alive!"

Nebula blinked and trembled slightly. "That's just what Victoria believed in…"

Wasting no time to distract it, Nebula launched a Mega Dark Lightning Spear attack towards the monster. The Last Hazard howled while opening its mouth and she launched another mega dark lightning spear into its maw. It only got worse when Star found the next swelling area towards the back side of the monster.

"Let's see if you can handle some of this: Mega Rainbow Fist Punch!"

She launched a powered up version of the Rainbow Fist Punch into the swelling spot, causing the prototype to roar once again.

"Yeah, take that you creep," Star cheered.

It was then Ludo was heard on their communicators.

"_Can both of you hear me? There are only 4 more minutes until the colony explodes and destroys the universe!"_

"Let's not waste any more time," Nebula yelled. "Star, you avert it away from me and I'll damage the next spot!"

"I'm on it," Star saluted before zipping off. She veered away from two laser beams that were fired at her which briefly crossed into each other. She tried to get the monster to focus on her only. She even went as far as make witty insults about how the monster was an ugly waste of a prototype, which got the prototype outraged as it went to attack the super-powered butterfly. Nebula was trying to find its next weak point but wasn't having any luck with it. Star then saw where it was precisely and made the announcement.

"Nebula, the spot is on its neck _again_!" Star called out before being hit by a laser beam that the Last Hazard fired at her. It caused her to be sent backward a bit while she was in a daze. While the beast was preparing to attack her again, Nebula immediately got towards the neck and fired away another Mega Dark Lightning Spear onto it. Once the prototype howled, Nebula went over and aided Star.

"Star, are you alright?" She asked.

"I think so, but that was a _powerful_ blast," Star shook her head. "It wasn't the worst thing that I endured though, that's for sure."

"I see," Nebula nodded. "Well, I believe it's _your_ turn to find the weak spot while I'll distract it."

"Your right," Star took out her wand and spun it for a few moments before stopping. "Let me give it a try!"

As Star zipped to find the location of its weak spot while Nebula diverted the beast's attention from Star towards her, Andrew was then heard on their communicators.

"_Star and Nebula, we're in danger! The colony will blow up the universe in exactly 3 minutes!" _The treasure hunter was heard roaring through it.

As Star and Nebula sighed, they continued their tasks. Three laser beams were fired at the duo this time, as well as exploding spheres being thrown towards them. Nebula snapped her fingers, held her wand up and detonated the spheres with one of her powerful spells, allowing Star to zip past while searching for the next spot of its weak point. The Last Hazard tried biting at Star while the super-powered princess circled around several laser beams that were being fired, leaving behind a trail of gold light in her path. It looked like the equivalent of a light show display.

"The weak spot is on its leg Star," Nebula shouted as she punched the prototype right in the eye. The Last Hazard retaliated by swinging its head towards the Ultimate Life Form, which sent her flying back several feet once again. As Star scowled, she took out her wand and aimed it towards the swelling spot.

"Alright, let me show you another powered up move of mine: Mega Hyper Cupcake Blast!"

She fired the cupcake diamonds which were super-powered by the magic; making it even stronger than the original. It made contact _and _damaged the monster, causing it to howl and moan in pain again.

As Star turned to face the super-powered dark girl, she wondered if it was best for her to continue fighting.

"Hey Nebula, I think you should…"

"HERE I COME **YOU **_**CREEP!"**_ Nebula bellowed and dashed right past Star to attack the monster, not even letting Star finish her sentence.

"Alright then…" Star sighed as she watched Nebula go to attack the beast again.

Nebula had roared menacingly as she decided to take out her _revenge _on this fiend instead of the universe. As of now, the Last Hazard was surrounded by those red orbs, with several lasers jetting out of its back. Because of this, Star's assistance wouldn't help make it any easier, so Nebula decided to go solo this time. Unlike Star's golden streak, Nebula had a dark purple shimmering shine left behind as she tore through the area. She waited for the right moment to strike the Last Hazard, cautiously making its way towards it. The prototype was watching Nebula, not taking its eyes off of her for a moment while also waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"Alright, this is working for _us_," Nebula called out. "Star, how are you doing?"

"I've _almost_ got it!"

Star flew back over only for two beams of lasers to fire out at her, resulting in her recoiling and blocking her original course of action. She frowned before flinging herself to the other side of the lizard monster.

"What the…_**OOMPH!**_**" **

The lizard monster was apparently getting _smarter_ since it managed to counter back by firing several of those red orbs towards the super-powered Mewni princess. One of them struck Star in the gut and exploded on contact; sending her spiraling back several feet away. Nebula cringed upon seeing Star be sent back like a paper sack. It was clear that the Last Hazard was amused and enjoying the display of Star being kicked about. As a result, Nebula scowled towards the monster and snapped her fingers several times to launch dark energy spears towards the spheres, causing them to detonate before they made contact with Star.

Star didn't pay any attention to the issue anymore as she maneuvered through pass Nebula. Now she had to figure out where the swelling spot was located.

"Hey Nebula, do you see the _swelling_ spot!?" She yelled.

"I…wait a moment…It's on the tail Star, right on the tip of it!" Nebula ordered.

"I've got it!"

Star scurried back to the Last Hazard and found the weak spot in the area Nebula told her. She got out her wand and was planning another super-powered attack.

"Now it's time to turn the tables on this abomination: Mega Hyper Sparkle Lightning Blast!"

She fired the powered up attack towards the swelling area. It did even more damage than she did previously as the creature bellowed. The result was satisfying, but it wasn't over yet.

"Nebula, we're good to go now!"

"Alright," Nebula panted as she flew over towards Star. It was clear that she was using up most of her energy even in her super form, with her gem glowing dimly. Star noticed this and was concerned.

"Nebula, your power is getting _weaker_," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I should be _content_," she huffed. "We just need to focus on trouncing this monster and saving the universe."

Star nodded as they circled the Last Hazard like a couple of shooting stars. It was clear that the monster was at the end of its rope and wouldn't be able to withstand and endure another strike from the two super-powered girls. Eventually, after countless searching and dodging the laser beams and red orbs, they found the final location of the red swelling spot; right on the top of its head.

"_Can both of you hear me?" _It was Daron's voice speaking this time through the communicator. _"The GOD is close to detonating and destroying the entire universe! Please hurry up!"_

"That's it! No more messing around," Nebula roared. "It's time we put this creep out of commission once and for all!"

"Alright Nebula," Star smirked. "This calls for both of us to combine our wands and unleash one final powerful attack to deliver the final blow!"

"I'm way ahead of you Star!"

Both of them took out their wands and clamped them together, preparing one final attack on the monster.

"This is it: Super Mega Hyper Rainbow Dark Energy Laser Beam Blast!" They both shouted simultaneously as they unleashed the combined attack together. The powerful beam was shot towards the head and made contact with the lizard monster's swelling spot. The monster could no longer put up a fight.

"_**GGIIYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **_The beast let out one last ear-piercing roar that was heard throughout the universe before it _shriveled_ up; having been put out of _its_ misery.

Star and Nebula separated their wands and smiled at how they defeated that monster.

"Did that monster really think it had a chance against _us_," Star asked with a smirk.

"Especially given that it was a pathetic prototype right from the start," Nebula delivered a smirk that could easily match that of Star's smirk.

* * *

Their victory was short lived though since the space colony was almost ready to blow up the entire universe. Only one minute remained, and if they had to stop it from exploding, it had to be now.

"It's now or never Nebula," Star yelled as the both of them charged for the Galactic Cannon. "No way is that going to blow up the universe!"

"You can do it Star!" Marco was heard from the communicator.

"Give it all you got Nebula!" Ludo shouted afterward.

"If you fail now, the universe will be wiped out of existence!" Janna cried out.

"Don't give up you_ two_!" Andrew boomed.

"We're counting on you both!" Daron yelled.

"_We_ know you can do it!"

"_Nebula, I beg of you…" _Victoria was heard speaking in Nebula's memory.

"Victoria…" Nebula muttered.

"_Give them a chance…to be happy and free…"_

Nebula felt tears fighting through at the horrible deed that she committed. It was clear what she had to _do_. In order to atone to her mistake, she had to make the ultimate _sacrifice_ for the universe.

"Well Nebula, we're about to save the universe and _everyone_ in it," Star chirped, her voice full of life and happiness. This only made Nebula _sadder._

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you will be losing _me_ very soon…" She frowned. She had to do _this_ to make things right. Not just to atone for her mistakes, but to do this for Star, for her friends, for the people on the space colony, and for everyone else in the universe. It was all a part of the promise that she made to Victoria. Before she went, she had to let Star know about how she feels about what she has done. Clearing her throat, she got Star's attention.

"Star, I don't deserve to be called the _ultimate life form_ in this universe," she admitted. "If there's anyone in the universe who deserves that title, it should be _you._"

This caused Star to look in confusion as she wasn't sure what she was saying.

"What are you talking _about_ Nebula?"

Nebula sighed and expressed her guilt right then and there.

"All this time, I had thought that Victoria's wish was for me to commit revenge onto the universe, but I was wrong… This has to be the biggest _mistake_ that I have ever made! I feel nothing but regret and guilt for all the awful things that I committed, so I'm sorry. But this is _why_ I have to **atone** for my _sins!_"

As Nebula took off her gold inhibitor bracelets from her upper wrists and her ankle, _increasing _her magical energy _**tenfold**_, with her gemstone glowing a _bright_ purple, Star was surprised that Nebula expressed her guilt towards her. Fortunately, by the look of her smile, it was clear that she held no _grudge_ against the girl in front of her and was just glad that she had a change of heart, even if it was at the last minute.

"It looks like you went from a _revenge-bent psycho_ to a_ true hero_ Nebula." She smiled.

"Yes, and Star, if there's anything that your friends taught me through all of this…it's that you can't look back, hang onto the edge of tomorrow because of the works of yesterday…and to keep moving forward." She cracked.

"That's right Nebula; never turn back and only look forward to tomorrow. That's how you _live and learn_," Star admitted before noticing Nebula looking sad. "What's the matter Nebula. We're going to save the universe, so you should be happy that you're doing the right thing."

Nebula took a deep breath and remained quiet for a minute. She couldn't let Star know about the sacrifice that she has to make. She just wanted to get it over with and save the universe. With less than 30 seconds left, Nebula had to move fast.

"Let's go Star, we got less than 30 seconds left," Nebula cried out. "Are you ready for _this?_"

"You bet," Star nodded. "Let's do this."

While pointing their wands towards the space colony, with _all _of Nebula's magical energy flowing throughout her being transferred into her own wand, there were only a few seconds left when they shouted simultaneously.

"**MIRACLE **_**LEVITATO!"**_

Both of their wands fired a beam of bright yellow light which engulfed the space colony into a circle of yellow light. Upon being surrounded by it, the space colony canceled out of its detonation mode and was teleported away 16 feet. They had done it. They had saved the universe and everyone out there can be able to live their lives and be happy and free. Everyone in the universe saw on a holographic screen that the space colony was stopped by the two unlikely girls and were happy that they _saved_ the universe. It was also clear that Star was ecstatic about how they saved the universe. Before she could celebrate and ask Nebula how she feels about this, she noticed something with Nebula. All of Nebula's Miracle energy had been wiped out of her from the Miracle Levitato while a portal appeared right above her. Nebula was drifting in midair as she was slowly starting to vanish into the portal, shrinking down towards it. It was clear that this could be _the end_ for her. Before she vanished entirely into the portal, these were the final words that she said:

"_Victoria…this is what you wanted, right… This is **my promise** that I made to you…"_

And with that, Nebula vanished into the portal and the portal disappeared in the blink of an eye, as this had happened right in front of Star Butterfly.

"_**NEBULA!"**_ She screamed, horrified by the fact that her _partner_ had vanished.

It was then it _hit_ Star like a ton of bricks; Nebula had sacrificed herself not just for her, but for the rest of the universe to _atone_ for her actions. As a result, it was clear that Nebula was _dead_ since she gave her own life to save the universe. The only thing that was left behind by the Ultimate Life Form was the _gold inhibitor bracelets_ that she took off moments before sacrificing herself. It was as if Star had just_ lost_ a _friend_ that she _just_ made.

Grabbing a hold of them, tears started to form in Star's eyes, unable to believe that Nebula was really _dead._ Not looking back, Star flew right towards the space colony with her tears trickling down her eyes and floating through the depths of space…

* * *

**INSIDE THE SPACE COLONY'S RESEARCH FACILITY:**

Back inside the research facility, the others were waiting for the girls to show up after they had single-handedly saved the universe. Unfortunately, they were no longer excited as a forlorn Star who was no longer in her super form came in all by herself, with no Nebula in sight. Star had a sad look in her eyes as she struggled to smile. Janna, who was the most concerned for Nebula decided to ask the Mewni princess the all-important question.

"Hey Star, _where_ is Nebula?" She questioned in concern.

Upon being asked that question did Star look towards the ground and shook her head; tears welling up again. She walked over to Janna and put the gold inhibitor bracelets that Nebula left behind into her hand, knowing that she'd probably want them more than she did.

"Nebula is gone. She had sacrificed herself just to save the universe," Star cracked. "She's…_she's dead…"_

It was then everyone in the room let out a collective gasp and they were shocked by this. All of them were upset by this, _even_ Ludo. Andrew, in particular, had taken off his hat in respect for the death of Nebula. They were left to believe that Nebula was gone and that she was _dead_ for good.

Janna and Star were shown talking to each other as Janna was holding onto the gold bracelets Star gave her and looked at them.

"Hey Star," Janna started to ask. "Do you really think that Professor Gudo created her; Nebula, to carry out the _revenge_ on all of those lived out there in the universe? Because from what I witnessed, Nebula wasn't created for that purpose…"

Star sighed and shook her head.

"She was what she was; a brave and heroic girl, who sacrificed her _life_ to save the universe," Star whimpered. "She was Nebula Dragonfly: The True Hero of the Universe."

It was clear that Janna was looking at the rings that Nebula left behind, and it was all that there was left to remember her by.

"I…I guess your right…" Janna whispered as she had to fight off the _tears_ in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludo was having a talk with Marco, of _all people_ about his childhood and how he actually admired his grandfather until he was forced to repress his memories of him.

"Let me tell you _something_ Marco, as a young Avarian, I had admired my grandfather for all of the outstanding things that he had accomplished in the universe. Unfortunately, my parents didn't see eye to eye with him and cut off all connections with him, and they had _abused_ me and forced me to repress my memories of my grandfather so I could_ never_ achieve what he had done," Ludo told him. "As a result, _all_ of my brothers except for _Dennis_ were convinced and encouraged by my father to bully me and constantly harassed me not just because of my pipsqueak size and my inability to grow and fly, but because of the fact that my repressed memories could have resurfaced. That…That's why I had been the way I've been these past couple years with trying to steal Star's wand; I wanted to make something useful and be someone special in the universe."

It was clear that the tears were forming in the little Avarian's eyes.

"But then my grandfather's memories came back to me when I learned about his diary," he cracked. "He…he was my idol and my hero, and I only wanted to make great success and fulfillment just like him…and now, Nebula is _gone_; the last thing that I could remember him for, and now…I don't know what I should do…"

As Ludo was struggling to fight off the tears, Marco started to feel bad for him and was feeling pity and sympathy for the little Avarian. This gave the Latino a whole new insight on the short Avarian that stood before him; something that he thought would have _never_ have happened. It was no wonder why he was such a wreck and why he had acted like such a jerk to everyone all the time _and_ why he wanted to steal Star's wand from the start. With a frown on his face, he really didn't know what he could say to ease things up a bit.

"Gee Ludo, I dunno what you should _do_," he started. "But…I'm _sorry_ that you had to go through all _that_…"

"Oh that doesn't even matter now," Ludo wiped his eyes. "But all I'm left to wonder now is…did my grandfather really mean to destroy _us_ all?"

Marco sighed and tried to give a proper answer.

"I don't think any of us have an answer to _that_ question," he answered. "I seriously doubt that he meant to do that to _us_ though…"

"I guess so…" Ludo nodded.

Trying to make him feel better, Marco put forth a small smile and told him.

"Just think of it this way Ludo; we _stopped_ the space colony from detonating and we _saved_ the universe, and the best part of _that_ is…we _all_ did it together!"

Even Ludo had to grin and admit that that was _true_.

"You're right, Marco…" Ludo just grinned and looked out the window.

* * *

Nearby, Janna had walked away from Star for a bit as she approached Andrew, who was standing near the window when he noticed Janna's presence. Putting his hat back onto his head, he then decided to talk with her.

"So what's next for you Janna," Andrew asked in a softer tone, knowing that she was _sad_ by how Nebula was gone. "Are you going off again to find those supernatural artifacts that you _love_ so much?"

Janna sighed and looked at Andrew with sincerity in her eyes.

"Nah Andrew, I think I'm going to give up on hunting for those for a bit. And I'm going to take a break from my spy work that I've been doing too," she admitted. "Actually there's something better on my mind right now that I want to focus on instead of those artifacts; something particularly _special_. Well, it doesn't matter what it is now, but it'll all work out. You'll see what I mean."

"Well, if you say so Janna," Andrew shrugged. "And Janna, I want you to know that I'm awfully sorry for what had happened."

"Oh don't sweat it, dude," she told him.

"No, I mean it, I'm _truly_ sorry," Andrew was being sincere. "I know this might be a tough time for you, but…if you really need someone to talk to, you can come to me to talk it out."

"Wow…do you really mean _that?_" She asked.

"I'm absolutely _positive _Janna," Andrew nodded with a genuine smile on his face.

To his complete surprise, Janna went and hugged him. But what was even more surprising was that he didn't attempt to struggle to get out of it. He allowed her to hug him for that moment.

"Thank you, Andrew."

Andrew simply smiled and returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Janna."

Suddenly, Janna gave him a quick_ peck_ on the cheek. Not paying attention to that, he just continued to comfort the nightmare loving girl for a few moments…

* * *

Then there was Star, who was looking out a window alone, sniffing and growing teary-eyed over what happened out there in space. She was muttering to herself about what had occurred and what lead up to the sacrifice that Nebula made for the universe.

"So she was _created_…to be the **ultimate life form** of the _universe_…" She sobbed softly as she stared out the window towards deep space.

Daron had walked towards her upon hearing her cry. She knew exactly what was wrong since Nebula gave up her life for everyone. It was especially hard for the princess of Mewni because she was the _last _person to see her _alive_. So it was obvious that she was going to be deeply impacted by the death of Nebula. Feeling the strong urge to cheer up her idol, Daron gently tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention.

"Hey Star, are you going to be _okay…?_" She asked with worry for her.

Star turned around, wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"I'll…I'll be fine Daron. Don't worry about me," she said to her. "I mean it…It's _nothing_. Now come on everyone, let's go back to our own homes in our respective dimensions. Home is the perfect place for us to be right about _now_..."

Everyone else made comments in agreement to that as they all proceeded to walk out of the research lab, with Ludo being accompanied by his spider and eagle. They were planning on heading for the room that has that transporter that can get them out of the Space Dimension so they can go back to their own dimensions. Eventually, everyone walked out except for Star, who was the last one to leave. Before she walked out, she frowned again and turned to the window one last time with grieving eyes as she sniffed.

"Well…Sayonara…_Nebula Dragonfly…_" Star cracked one last time before turning and leaving the room, causing the door to close behind her.

The good memories that she made with Nebula (albeit brief ones) remained in the Space Colony GOD as the place _darkened_ up again...

"_A new day brings new adventures. But for now, rest easy heroes."_

* * *

**THE END!**

**THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE END TO THIS STORY! IT WAS KIND OF SAD TO MAKE THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED THERE! I FELT SAD WHILE MAKING THIS CHAPTER NOT BECAUSE IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT BECAUSE OF THE ENDING THAT TRULY MAKES IT TRAGIC! WITH THAT SAID, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY READERS!**

**YEAH, THE TRAGIC THING IS THAT NEBULA SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR THE UNIVERSE IN ORDER TO MAKE UP AND ATONE FOR HER HORRIBLE DEED. THIS WAS ESPECIALLY HARD SINCE STAR ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT SHE MADE A FRIEND IN NEBULA, ONLY FOR HER TO TAKE HER OWN LIFE AFTER SAVING THE UNIVERSE! AND CONSIDERING HOW STAR HAS REACTED IN THE PAST WITH HOW SENSITIVE SHE IS TO THE POINT WHERE SHE REALLY SHOULD BREAK DOWN, IT SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISING THAT SHE WAS SADDENED BY WHAT HAD HAPPENED! **

**OF COURSE, THIS LED TO MORE EASING CONVERSATIONS SUCH AS BETWEEN LUDO AND MARCO WHERE THE LATTER LEARNS A LITTLE BIT ABOUT LUDO AFTER HE CONFESSED ABOUT IT AND HOW HE IDOLIZED HIS GRANDFATHER IN HIS EARLY YEARS, AS WELL AS ANDREW TELLING JANNA WHO WAS ALSO IMPACTED BY NEBULA'S DEATH THAT HE'S HERE FOR HER IN THIS TOUGH TIME IF SHE NEEDS ANYONE, WHICH SHOWS THAT DESPITE BEING A LONER WHO PREFERS TO WORK ALONE, ANDREW REALLY IS A NICE PERSON WHO WILL ALWAYS DO THE RIGHT THING IN THE END. THE CHAPTER ALSO SHOWS THAT THERE'S MORE TO JANNA THAN HER TROUBLEMAKING PERSONALITY AND HER INTERESTS IN THE SUPERNATURAL. IT WAS MEANT TO SHOW THAT SHE HAS EMOTIONS AND TRAGIC STUFF LIKE THIS CAN AFFECT HER; ESPECIALLY AFTER THE TIME NEBULA RESCUED HER FROM JAIL ISLAND MOMENTS BEFORE IT BLEW UP. I DO HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THIS!**

**ANYWAY, AS I SAID BEFORE, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY PLANNED FOR THIS SERIES AND IT'LL TAKE PLACE 5 MONTHS AFTER THE END OF THIS STORY! IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT, I'M STILL WORKING OUT THE DETAILS, BUT I AM GOING TO ENJOY MAKING THAT STORY TOO! I DO HOPE YOU'LL TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THAT STORY WHEN I START THE PRODUCTION FOR IT!**

**NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY OVERALL!**

**OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT! SO UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I MAKE, I HOPE YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES READER AND WITH THAT SAID, SO LONG AND THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY, EVERYONE!**


End file.
